Beloved Nemesis
by TheRealThing
Summary: Darth Vader finally captures the rebel leader who has thwarted him again and again, Black Widow. The only problem is, she is his wife, who he has believed dead for four years.
1. Chapter 1

**Beloved Nemesis**

Prologue

Padmé woke up, a strange feeling of emptiness filling her. And then she remembered.

"My babies!" she cried, her hands flying to her rather deflated abdomen.

"They're fine, Padmé," a soothing voice assured her. "See? They're sleeping."

Padmé looked up at Obi-Wan Kenobi, who stood by her bedside. In his arms was a small bundle wrapped in a blanket. _Luke, _she thought, smiling as the tiny infant slept in Obi-Wan's protective arms.

"Leia's right beside you," Obi-Wan told her, nodding in the direction of the bassinet beside Padmé's bed.

Padmé looked over to where her newborn daughter slept, a feeling of unparalleled joy filling her as she realized that they were both safe, both perfect. She'd had a difficult, labour, and the twins had been born three weeks early; but all was well. Except…

"Where is Anakin?" Padmé asked, looking back at Obi-Wan. "Why wasn't he with me when the twins were born?"

Obi-Wan sighed, a frown forming on his brow. Clearly Padmé was still too traumatized from the nightmare she had suffered on Mustafar to remember everything that had transpired there.

"Anakin…Anakin is gone, Padmé," Obi-Wan told her gently.

"Gone??"

Obi-Wan nodded, looking down at the serene face of his best friend's infant son. "He…he tried a difficult jump," he continued. "I tried to warn him that he wouldn't make it, but..."

"Where is he, Obi-Wan?" Padmé interrupted, panic starting to creep into her heart. "Where is Anakin?? Tell me now!!"

Obi-Wan hated that he had to lie; hated to think of what had really become of Anakin, of what he himself had done to him. _But Master Yoda is right; _he reflected grimly; _she's better off thinking him dead than knowing the truth. _

"I'm so sorry," Obi-Wan said finally, tears springing to his eyes. "But Anakin is dead, Padmé."

_We must hide you and the younglings…Palpatine will never stop searching for Anakin's offspring…you must assume a new name…Master Yoda and I will protect you….the galaxy must believe you died along with the infants….we will stage a funeral…_

Padmé heard all this as though through a fog. The joy she had felt over the birth of her beloved twins had been shattered by the knowledge that their father, her soul mate, her Ani, was gone. And then it started to come back to her….

_The stench of sulphur and the searing heat are the first thing I notice as I leave the ship. What is he doing here in this hell? I hurry down the ramp, seeing Anakin running towards me. Thank the Maker he's okay!_

_Padmé, I saw your ship . . .  
Oh, Anakin!  
It's all right, you're safe now. What are you doing out here?  
I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things.  
What things?  
He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings.  
Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me.  
He cares about us.  
Us??!  
He knows . . . He wants to help you. Anakin, all I want is your love.  
Love won't save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that.  
At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this.  
I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you.  
Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can.  
Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I am going to bring peace to the galaxy... I am more powerful than the emperor…I can destroy him and you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be.  
I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . You haven't heard anything I've said…Obi-Wan was right, you've changed…  
I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan…he's trying to turn you against me._

_I don't know you anymore. Anakin! You're breaking my heart! I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow.  
Because of Obi-Wan?  
Because of what you've done . . . what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you.  
Liar!  
No! You've betrayed me! You were with him!! _

_NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ... I can't speak…I can't breathe! His hand reaches out as his yellow eyes glare at me, squeezing the life from me effortlessly….please don't do this, Anakin! I love you! Think of our baby!! You're hurting him…._

Overwhelmed by all that she was being forced to assimilate all at once, Padmé simply closed her eyes as silent, hot tears streamed down her face. _My babies, _she kept telling herself, over and over; _I must be strong for them…they need me…I'm all they have…_

"Do what you must to protect my family," she said quietly. "Our fate is in your hands now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

_Four years later _

Padmé tried hard not to cry as Luke and Leia entered the classroom with their teacher. _My babies' first day of school, _she thought with a lump in her throat. _They're not babies anymore…where did the past four years go? _

Since the birth of her twins, Padmé had been living in safe anonymity under the protection of the two remaining Jedi, Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The two renegade Jedi had been quietly training the Skywalker twins during this time, all the while keeping them and their mother carefully shielded from the emperor and his henchman, Darth Vader.

Vader had come into his own as the emperor's right hand, and had spent the past four years pursuing the remaining few Jedi left in the galaxy. The death of his wife had only served to drive Vader further into Darkness. Had used the anger and pain he felt over her death to aide him in his pursuit of the traitors to the Empire. Included in that group were the group of beings that had banded together to show their opposition to the tyrannical rule of the Empire. At first these small and unorganized groups simply raided Imperial installations, working independently in a desperate attempt to lessen the Empire's iron grip at any cost. These raids included sabotage that directly affected the Imperial construction of their lethal fleet as well as the monstrosity known as the Death Star. Eventually these cells became known to one another, and started to work together. And that was not good for the Empire.

One cell that had been a thorn in the Dark Lord's side for close to a year now was a small yet highly organized group lead by an elusive commander known simply as Black Widow. Unlike the other cells, this one's sole purpose seemed to be to infiltrate the Imperial intelligence network. Vader knew how the Alliance worked; now that the independent cells had begun to work together, they were helping one another out. No doubt the Black Widow was feeding information to other cells, cells that had that capability of affecting sabotage. He felt certain that it was that information that had enabled a group of rebel extremists to sabotage several partially built destroyers at the Kuat drive yard. Not wanting to do the dirty work themselves, the Black Widow was nonetheless as lethal as their pseudonym in their secretive efficacy. Vader felt certain that destroying this small yet effective cell was they key to destroying the Alliance once and for all.

"How did the younglings make out at school?" Obi-Wan asked as Padmé returned home.

"Better than I did," Padmé told him as she handed her cloak to a droid. "I'm a wreck."

Obi-Wan smiled. "They'll be fine," he assured her as they walked into the parlour. "I just made some tea, would you like some?"

"Yes, I'd love some," she replied.

Obi-Wan left the room and returned a few moments later with a cup of tea. He handed it to Padmé and sat down with her.

"We have news," he told her, picking up his own cup from the table. "It's done."

Padmé nodded as she sipped at her tea. She and Obi-Wan had been speaking in code for years, knowing better than to be too open in certain conversations.

"How many?" she asked. _How many ships were destroyed? _

"Twelve."

"Quite productive."

"Indeed," he agreed. "There were…problems." _Prisoners were taken. _

Padmé frowned. "How bad?"

"Three of them," Obi-Wan replied.

"Does he have them?" she asked fearfully. _Are they in Vader's custody?_

"Uncertain," Obi-Wan replied.

"Then there still may be time," she replied. "We have to act fast." _We mustn't let Vader get to them._

Obi-Wan nodded. "Master Yoda is already on top of it," he told her.

"Good," Padmé replied, sipping her tea again.

Both Padmé and Obi-Wan knew that once a prisoner was in Vader's grasp, they were as good as dead. Not only that, the chances that the Dark Lord would be able to glean information from them while torturing them was a very real and terrifying possibility.

"I still think we ought to just go after him," Padmé said after a moment's thought.

Obi-Wan was always uneasy when she brought this up. Lying to her about Vader's true identity had always sat uneasily with him. But encouraging her hatred for him, the man who had fathered her children, made him feel even worse.

"You know that would be foolhardy," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Perhaps," she agreed. "But it would be worth it to see him dead."

Obi-Wan nodded, knowing the level of animosity she felt for Vader. His single minded persecution of the freedom fighters in the galaxy had been both ruthless and relentless. Padmé had been horrified by the level of cold-bloodedness with which Vader had pursued the Jedi and the members of the Alliance. The fact that he served the monster that had stolen her beloved Anakin from her made Vader even more villainous in her eyes. As much as she hated Palpatine, Padmé wasn't entirely certain that her hatred for Vader wasn't equal to it.

"Returned you have," Yoda said, walking into the room.

Padmé looked over to him. "What news, Master Yoda?" she asked.

He glanced at Obi-Wan, realizing that he's already filled Padmé in on what had happened. "Taken they have been," he said. "On their way to Vader's ship."

Padmé exchanged a look with Obi-Wan. "We can't let that happen," she said.

"Operatives are on their way," Yoda told her. "With orders to stop the transport at any cost."

Both Obi-Wan and Padmé knew what that meant: there were to be no survivors, even the agents who had been captured. Better to die this way than in custody of Vader, was the reasoning. And their secrets would die with them, thereby negating the security threat their capture posed.

"No doubt Vader will be frustrated with us once again," Padmé mused with a hint of a smile. "What a pity," she added as she sipped at her tea.

Obi-Wan and Yoda looked at one another. _If she only knew, _Obi-Wan thought.

_She must never know, _Yoda returned. _We need her too much for her to know. _

Obi-Wan simply nodded in response, and returned his attention to his rapidly cooling tea.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

"My Lord, we have good news," the eager captain reported as Vader entered the bridge. "We have prisoners en route to us now."

Vader nodded. "Where are they now?" he asked, relieved to hear it.

"A shuttle has been dispatched to bring them to us," the officer replied. "They just signalled that they have dropped out of light speed. They will be here in less than an hour."

"Good," Vader replied. "Inform the emperor of the development," he told the captain. "And hail the shuttle. I want to monitor their progress."

The captain nodded. He knew exactly why Vader wanted to watch them closely. There had been a similar situation not that long ago when prisoners were on route to the _Exactor_ and the transport had been intercepted and destroyed by rebel agents: agents associated with the Black Widow.

"We have them on the comm now sir," the communications officer reported.

"What is your ETA, Shuttle Intrepid?" the captain asked.

"Thirty minutes," the voice replied.

"Monitor your long range scanners," Vader commanded. "Be alert."

"Yes sir," the shuttle pilot replied. He looked over at his co-pilot, after turning off the comm.. "Vader's getting paranoid," he commented.

The co-pilot smirked. "No kidding," he replied. "The Black Widow…ooooo…I'm scared," he joked.

The pilot laughed. And then he stopped laughing when he saw a rapidly approaching group of small ships bearing down on them at break neck speed. "Oh, shit…"

Back on the _Exactor _the comm. officer frowned as his reading on the shuttle suddenly disappeared. He attempted to raise the craft again, but to no avail.

"What is happening?" the nervous captain asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I …I don't know, sir," the man replied. "They were there, and now they're…gone."

Vader heard this, and strode over at once. "Gone??" He demanded. "Establish contact at once!"

"I'm trying sir," the man replied, starting to sweat. "There's no one there to contact, sir."

Vader looked down at the captain. "Do a sweep of the area they were transmitting from," he commanded.

"Yes sir!"

The sweep was done, and it indicated just as Vader feared it would: residual energy traces of what had once been a ship, along with evidence of plasma energy bursts. In other words, the shuttle had been blown apart by an attacking force, leaving nothing and no one left. _Not again…._Vader thought angrily, clenching his fists in frustration.

"Sir, the emperor has responded to our message," the comm. officer replied his timing impeccable. "He wants an update."

Vader sighed, preparing himself for what was bound to be a rather unpleasant conversation. "I will contact him at once," he said, turning to walk off the bridge. He stopped and turned back to his captain. "I want you to find me the most ruthless, efficient bounty hunters you can find," he told the man. "I want them here as soon as possible."

"Yes my lord," the captain replied, greatly relieved to still be alive. He watched as Vader left the bridge, and then assigned who he hoped was a competent officer to the task of engaging the galaxy's most notorious bounty hunters.

Vader could feel the tension rising in his body as he neared the holochamber. No doubt the emperor would be irate when he learned that the prisoners had been lost. It was certainly not the first time that this had happened; and no doubt Palpatine would take great delight in reminding Vader of that fact in no uncertain terms.

Kneeling on the pad, Vader waited for the emperor to respond to his hail, trying to find a way to word the disaster that would make it sound somehow…less disastrous. But there wasn't, and so he prepared for the worst, knowing that he was no doubt going to be punished for what Palpatine would perceive as his fault.

"Lord Vader," Palpatine began as his enormous image loomed over Vader. "Do you have the prisoners in your custody?"

"No my master," Vader replied, bracing himself for the blast of Sith lighting that he was sure would come.

Palpatine's face twisted into a scowl. "Why not?" he demanded.

"The shuttle bringing them here was shot down," Vader replied.

"Let me guess," Palpatine snapped. "No survivors."

"That is correct, my master," Vader replied.

"No doubt the work of your nemesis," Palpatine stated. "The rebel scum that has managed to foil every opportunity you've had to gain some advantage on the Alliance," he added, rubbing salt in the wound.

"The Black Widow," Vader replied. "Perhaps, we're not sure yet…"

"Of course it was her!" Palpatine screamed, punctuating his statement with a blast of energy that made Vader fall to one hand. "Who else has humiliated you time and time again?" he continued irately. "Who else has made you a laughing stock?" he added, along with more Sith lighting.

Vader knew that there was nothing he could say at this point to lessen the emperor's ire at this point, and simply took the punishment he'd become accustomed to receiving. _ Damn you, Black Widow, _he thought angrily; _ you'll regret crossing me again, I swear it. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_Planet__ Essowyn – Outer Rim _

Padmé smiled as the twins came running to her, each of them with a look of excitement on their face.

"Mommy Mommy!" Leia cried. "I painted you a picture, look!" she said as she proudly held up her artwork.

"That is beautiful, Leia," Padmé said, taking the painting from her daughter. "I know just where I'll hang it, too."

"I made you this out of clay, Mommy," Luke said, handing Padmé a small creation that resembled an animal. "It's a wookiee," he added for good measure.

Padmé smiled. "I love it," she said. "Thank you, Luke. Did you enjoy school today?" she asked as they walked into the foyer of the house.

"It was so much fun, Mommy," Leia told her. "We sang songs, and played games, and painted pictures…"

"And had snack time twice!" Luke added with a smile.

Padmé couldn't help but laugh at her son's contribution. "Twice?? Imagine that," she said, putting an arm around each of them.

Obi-Wan met Padmé and the twins in the foyer, and the twins ran over to him excitedly, eager to show them their artwork.

"Well, look at the fine work you've done," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Padmé watched as the twins showed Obi-Wan their work, and told him all about their day. _What would we do without you, Obi-Wan? _ She thought. Over the past four years he'd become her closest friend and confident, a surrogate father to her children. The twins adored Obi-Wan, and, despite Yoda's disapproval, Obi-Wan adored them equally. Perhaps it was the fact that he saw so much of Anakin in them, perhaps it was guilt over what had befallen him; but for whatever reason, Obi-Wan felt driven to be the best mentor he could be for the young Skywalker twins.

"There's a message for you downstairs," Obi-Wan told her. "I believe it's quite urgent."

Padmé frowned. "Very well," she said.

"Come along, younglings," Obi-Wan said. "Let's go find a snack and then Master Yoda for some saber practice."

"Yay, snack time!" Luke cheered, following Obi-Wan out of the room with his twin.

Padmé watched them leave and then headed downstairs to the command center that connected her to the rest of her cell of resistance. She keyed in the security code at the entrance and stepped into the hive of activity situated in the bowels of the great estate.

"Something you need to see, Milady," one of the men at a comm station told her. "It's from Mon Mothma."

Padmé frowned, and sat down to view the message.

_Greetings. We have some rather disturbing news. It seems the Empire has been working on a super weapon in secret, the magnitude of which we can't even fathom. We know very little about it, except that it's massive and upon completion will have enough fire power to destroy a planet. Any information that you can get us would be greatly valued. I'm sure you will agree that this monstrosity must be destroyed before it can be completed. I have sent you the coordinates that the spies provided me with- this is the best information we have as to the whereabouts of this weapon. I wish you well. _

The transmission ended, and Padmé sat for a moment, deep in thought. _There has to be a way to destroy this thing, _she reasoned. _And I know just the person who can find it, _she reflected with a smile. Keying in the transmission for the one person she knew would get the job done; she waited for a moment before a handsome, smiling face appeared.

"Hello pretty lady," Nikko Falstrom said. "What can I do for you?"

Padmé had learned to ignore Nikko's rather obvious attempts to charm her; for despite his rugged, swarthy good looks, the fact that he was brilliant and nearly ten years younger than her, she was stubbornly unattracted to the man. "Quite a bit actually," she replied. "I'm forwarding a message sent by Mothma," she told him, sending the message to him. "Read it over and tell me what you think."

"Sure thing," he replied, the smile not leaving his face. "Have you thought about my question?" he asked as he accepted the message.

"Not now," she admonished him. "Just read it, okay?"

"Okay okay," he said. "You don't have to get all militant with me," he told her. "Unless of course you want to," he added with a devilish grin.

Padmé rolled her eyes with a sigh, and simply waited for him to read the message.

Nikko whistled softly. "This is huge," he said. "Huge!"

Padmé nodded. "I know," she agreed. "We have to find this thing, Nikko, find it and figure out how to destroy it before it's operational."

Nikko nodded in agreement, the wheels in his head already starting to turn. "Let me draw up some prelims and I'll get back to you, okay?"

"Okay," she said. "I'll be home for the rest of the day."

"Understood," he said, and then ended the transmission.

Padmé headed upstairs, meeting Obi-Wan as she reached the main floor.

"Did you see the message?" she asked him.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Have you contacted Falstrom?" he asked.

"Yes, I already spoke to him," she replied.

"I'm sure he was delighted to hear from you," Obi-Wan quipped as he followed her into the kitchen.

"What exactly are you implying?" she asked as she opened the refrigerator.

"Only that the man adores you," Obi-Wan replied as he sat down at the table and watched her. "But surely you already knew that."

"He's not exactly subtle," she remarked, washing some vegetables.

"No, no he isn't," Obi-Wan replied. "Have you ever seriously considered pursuing a relationship with him, Padmé?"  
Padmé turned to look at him, her expression showing her incredulity clearly. "You can't be serious," she said.

"Why not?" Obi-Wan said. "You're far too young to spend the rest of your life alone."

Padmé frowned and turned away. "I'm not alone," she said. "I have my children."

"You know what I mean," Obi-Wan persisted. "Nikko Falstrom is a good man. He's intelligent, honorable, brave…I think he'd be a good father for the twins, and an excellent companion for you."

"I don't need a companion," she said, chopping the vegetables now with considerable rigor. "And the twins are just fine."

"But…"

"Drop it, Obi-Wan," she said, not stopping what she was doing. "You know how I feel."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, I know how you feel," he replied. "I know how much you loved Anakin, but Anakin has been gone for four years now, Padmé. It's time for you to stop mourning him and learn to be happy again."

Padmé said nothing, the thought of Anakin still making her emotional even after all this time. "I know you mean well," she said. "But I really don't need anyone in my life, Obi-Wan. No one could ever replace Anakin, not even remotely."

"No, of course not," Obi-Wan agreed. "But is it too much to even give the idea of getting to know this man better totally out of the question?"

Padmé was silent again, and Obi-Wan realized that he'd pushed too far this time.

After a few moments of awkward silence he stood up and walked over to her. "Need some help?" he asked.

Padmé turned to him and handed him the knife. "Chop," she said.

Obi-Wan took the knife and did as he was told without saying another word.

As Padmé was about to take a roast out of the refrigerator when her comlink went off. "It's Nikko," she said, recognizing the signal.

Obi-Wan looked up at her briefly. "He's quite prompt," he remarked.

Padmé ignored his comment and activated the comlink. "Go ahead," she said.

"I think we have a fix on a location," Nikko reported.

"How sure are you?" she asked.

"Ninety-eight percent," Nikko replied. "You want me to proceed?"

Padmé looked up at Obi-Wan, who was listening to the conversation.

"Yes," she said. "We have to learn all we can about this thing. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good," he replied. "I'll be in touch."

"Be careful," she cautioned.

"Don't worry," he replied. "I've broken into plenty of places as heavily guarded as this. If you don't hear from me in twenty-four hours, send the posse, okay?" he joked.

Padmé shook her head at his cavalier attitude. "Twenty-four hours," she replied. "And not a minute later."

"I _knew _you cared," he replied. "Falstrom out."

Obi-Wan smiled as he returned to his task.

Padmé was not amused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Darth Vader had just stepped onto the bridge when Captain Ozzel approached him with a sense of urgency.

"My lord, we have just heard from Admiral Motti," he reported.

"What does he want?" Vader asked.

"They've captured a spy, my lord," Motti reported. "Apparently he was caught when he used an outdated security code."

Vader nodded, pleased to hear it. "I would very much like to speak with this man," he said. "Let Motti know that I'll be there to interrogate him in thirty minutes."

"Yes my lord," Ozzel replied.

O_n board the Death Star _

Nikko sat dejectedly in a detention cell, shocked and dismayed at how quickly he had been discovered. He was familiar enough with Imperial procedure to know what would happen next: he'd be interrogated. For once he was grateful that Black Widow had rebuffed his advances, for he didn't even know where she lived. _At least they won't get that from me, _he thought, trying to find a positive in this mess he'd found himself in. He looked at his wrist chrono, knowing that it was nearing twenty-four hours since he's spoken to her; but he didn't dare try to use his comlink. No doubt the Imperials would be able to trace his transmission directly to Black Widow's location – and that he wouldn't risk. _I'll die before I let those bastards get to her, _he vowed.

The sound of footsteps was heard outside the door, and Nikko braced himself for what was coming. But when the door opened and Darth Vader's massive form filled the doorway, he felt cold fear spread through him.

"Rebel scum," Vader pronounced menacingly as he stepped into the room. "Your asinine plot has failed. Not only that, you will serve as the instrument of destruction for your band of traitorous colleagues." Vader stopped, allowing the interrogation droid to enter the room and hover menacingly for a few moments. He could sense the fear swelling within the prisoner, and it pleased him.

"Tell me," Vader continued, stepping closer to Nikko. "What you know about Black Widow."

_Planet__ Essowyn_

Padmé did her best to be attentive as Luke and Leia told her about their day at school over dinner, but she was preoccupied. It had been twenty four hours since she'd spoken with Nikko, and there was still no word from him. She'd begun to fear the worst; and as time continued to pass, her fear grew.

Obi-Wan and Yoda shared her fear, but prudently waited until the twins had gone to bed before raising the question of what to do next.

"I think we can safely assume that Falstrom has been captured," Obi-Wan said as the three of them sat at the kitchen table with their tea.

Padmé nodded. "He's very punctual," she said. "It's not like him at all to be this late with a check in." She frowned. "We have to help him."

"How do we do that without risking more losses?" Yoda asked.

"What do you suggest, then?" Padmé challenged. "Just to leave him? Let the Empire destroy his mind and then leave him for dead?"

"Nikko knew the risks involved," Obi-Wan reminded her. "The same risks we all take every time we go on a mission."

Padmé continued to frown; for as cold as it seemed to her, she knew that they were right.

"We may yet hear from him," Obi-Wan added. "Let's not lose hope just yet."

_Death Star _

"His name is Falstrom," Vader reported to the emperor. "And he is affiliated with the Black Widow, just as we'd hoped."

Palpatine nodded. "Excellent," he replied. "What next?"

"His mind is quite weak, my master," Vader continued. "I was able to read his thoughts quite easily. Unfortunately he has no knowledge of the whereabouts of Black Widow's base," he reported. "It seems although they are parts of the same cell, they do not operate from the same location."

Palpatine nodded thoughtfully. "You didn't kill him, did you?" he asked.

"No my master," Vader replied. "I was going to release him."

Palpatine frowned. "Release him??"

"Yes my master," Vader replied, anxious to explain before Palpatine lost his temper. "It will seem as though he is escaping," he explained. "That way he won't realize that we're tracking him."

"Tracking him where?" Palpatine snapped. "You just told me that he doesn't know where Black Widow is."

"No, but he will no doubt rendezvous with her at some point," Vader reasoned. "In his mind I saw his pathetic devotion to this woman," he continued. "I feel certain that he will find some way to get to her."

Palpatine nodded, frowning bitterly that he hadn't thought of that. "Very well," he said. "But you're taking an awful risk letting him go, Vader," he warned. "This had better work."

_Planet Essowyn_

Padmé sat at her dresser brushing her hair, deep in thought. Even though it was much shorter now, barely touching her shoulders, Padmé had continued with this ritual every night since she'd cut her hair four years earlier. Somehow it was soothing, and gave her time to think.

_Nikko is gone, _she reflected grimly. Part of her felt guilty for having been so cool with him the last time she'd spoken to him; _ maybe Obi-Wan was right all along, _she thought. _Maybe I should have given him a chance…_

A knock was heard on her door, and she turned to it. "Come in," she called.

The door opened and Obi-Wan entered the room. "We've heard from Nikko," he told her.

Padmé stood up at once. "Where is he?" she asked.

"On his way to the rendezvous," he told her. "He escaped from the Death Star."

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"I got the impression that he was less than so," he replied. "He managed to download some schematics before he was captured," he told her.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Obi-Wan didn't seem to be as enthused. "He was interrogated by Vader," he told her.

Padmé's eyes widened in fear. "I'm going to meet him," she said. "I'm sure he'll need medical attention. Summon the medical droid and tell it to meet me at the docking bay in ten minutes," she said, returning to the fresher to get dressed again.

Obi-Wan nodded, knowing better than to try and talk her out of it. A thought struck him, and he left her room to get something before she left.

_A short time later _

"Padmé, wait," Obi-Wan called as Padmé crossed the landing platform.

Padmé turned, lowering the black hood of her cloak to face him.

"Are you armed?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied, patting the blaster at her side.

"Take this," he said, handing her a lightsaber. Padmé had learned how to use the weapon very the past four years as a means of defending herself, but had only used practice sabers until now.

"This isn't yours," she said, taking the saber. She looked at it closely, suddenly recognizing the hilt. "This is Anakin's," she realized, looking up at him.

Obi-Wan nodded. "It was, yes," he replied. "I'm sure he'd want it to be used by someone he loved," he added.

Padmé nodded, her eyes growing moist for a moment. "I hope I won't have to use it, but thank you," she said, holding the weapon reverently. "I'll see you soon."

_Pydyr_ (_a moon of Almania in the Outer Rim)_

Nikko stopped one more time before reaching the cabin to throw up, his abdominal muscles sore from having done so repeatedly over the past several hours. The drugs that had been used in his interrogation had been wreaking havoc with his body since they'd been injected into his bloodstream. _At least the hallucinations have stopped, _he reminded himself, leaning one hand on a nearby tree.

Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, Nikko stumbled forth, reaching the cabin at last. Keying in the security code, he entered the small building, collapsing onto a couch as soon as he reached the front room. He lay down on the couch, pulling a blanket over himself in an attempt to stop himself from shaking. Closing his eyes, he started to drift off to sleep, but was shaken from his sleep by the sound of the door opening.

"Nikko? Are you here?" a voice called.

"In here," he called his voice weak.

Padmé and the medidroid she'd brought with her entered the room, and Nikko nearly wept with relief to see her.

"What did they do to you?" she asked with a frown, sitting on the couch across from him as the droid tended to him.

"Oh it was a party," he told her, trying to smile. "You know Vader; a real friendly type."

Padmé's frown deepened. "He did this?" she asked.

Nikko nodded the effort of speaking too much. Padmé stood up, her anger and hatred for Vader filling her. "Monster," she said quietly.

"Here," Nikko said, reaching into a pocket and handing her a disk. "Hopefully this will be worth the price," he commented.

Padmé took the disk. "You did well," she told him. "I'm sure it couldn't have been easy to escape."

Nikko shrugged. "Not as hard as I thought I would be, actually," he remarked.

Padmé didn't like the sound of that, and it made her think that there was a reason for the ease of his escape. _They tracked him here…_

No sooner had the thought formed in her mind when the door burst open. Padmé jumped to her feet, taking her husband's lightsaber from her belt. "Looks like we have company," she said as she ignited the weapon. Nikko could only watch in shock as she left the room.

Stormtroopers filed into the cabin, blasters at the ready when Padmé came into view. They trained their weapons on her, but she moved quickly, slicing through their blasters and their bodies with agility and speed that would have made Obi-Wan and Yoda proud.

Padmé had begun to think she was out of the woods when a dark, menacing presence stepped into the cabin. Before Padmé could react to Vader's arrival, she felt herself being propelled backwards as though by an invincible hand. She crashed against the wall, and fell unconscious to the floor.

"Take her," Vader told one of the clones as he turned his attention to Nikko. "We meet again, Folstrom," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

"You bastard," Nikko spat, trying to sit up. "What have you done to her?"

"You needn't worry about Black Widow," Vader told him. "She will be well taken care of I assure you," he added, looking over briefly to where one of the clones was holding the unconscious woman in his arms. Vader did a double take when he saw that the hood of her cloak had fallen away from her face, for the face was one he recognized. _No, it can't be…she's dead…she's gone! _He reminded himself, walking over to get a closer look, to convince himself that his eyes were deciding him. But they weren't; the face he was gazing at was the face of his wife, his Angel, his beloved Padmé. _Padmé is the Black Widow…and that rebel scum wants her…_ he remembered, turning back to Nikko.

"Tell me about the nature of your relationship with her," Vader demanded.

"Go to Hell," Nikko spat.

Vader moved so quickly Nikko barely saw him coming. Grabbing him by the front of his tunic, Vader lifted Nikko easily, the jealous rage surging through him. "TELL ME!" he roared.

Nikko was terrified and confused all at once; if he didn't know better he'd think that Vader was jealous. "What's it to you?" he gasped, determined not to lose face.

"I've seen your mind, Folstrom," Vader snarled. "I know of your feelings for her, your lust," he spat, using the Force to squeeze Nikko's windpipe. "You aren't worthy to even breathe the same air as her!" he declared, crushing Nikko's larynx in one final burst of rage. He tossed the lifeless body back onto the couch, and then walked away.

"Give her to me," he said to the clone that was holding Padmé's still unconscious body.

The clone obeyed at once, handing her over a little more roughly than Vader appreciated.

Vader looked down at Padmé's face, still unable to believe she was truly alive. _And you just injured her…again…_he told himself angrily. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind as he simply admired her face for a moment, one of them being what he would tell Palpatine. _ You lied to me, you miserable bastard, _he thought angrily. _You told me she died…you told me I killed her…_

"Lord Vader?"

Vader looked up at the young officer who had accompanied him.

"Should I alert the emperor that we have her?" he asked.

Vader looked back down at her face. "No," he said. "I will deal with that myself."

Piett nodded his understanding, knowing better than to question his superior officer, and simply followed Vader out of the cabin and back to the shuttle, wondering why this woman had merited the Dark Lord's special attention.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 **

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Vader was concerned that Padmé had not regained consciousness by the time the shuttle had reached the ship, and cursed himself again for having caused her harm. _If only I'd know it was her, I never would have done that, _he thought, looking at her face as he rode up the lift. _ Her hair is so short, _he noted, realizing that she must have cut it as part of an attempt to disguise herself. _And where did she learn how to use a lightsaber?? _

The medic looked up as Vader entered the sickbay, hiding his shock at seeing a woman in Vader's arms.

"She received a blow to the head," Vader told him, lying her down gently on a medibed. "She has been unconscious for close to thirty minutes."

"I see," the man replied, noting how tenderly the dark lord had placed the woman on the bed. "May I examine her?"

"That's your job, isn't it?" Vader snapped irritably as he stepped away.

The man swallowed hard and stepped forward to examine Padmé.

Vader watched, clenching his fists impatiently as the doctor checked her over.

"Shall I give her something to bring her around?" the man asked nervously.

"Yes, by all means," Vader replied.

The doctor nodded to a medidroid who came over at once and injected a stimulant into Padmé's arm. At once her eyelids started to flutter, and she opened her eyes. They widened in terror when she realized where she was.

"Leave us," Vader said to the doctor, not taking his eyes off of his wife.

The doctor and his droid assistant left at once, and Vader walked over to the bed, trying to formulate the right thing to say, having no clue what that was.

"You're on board my ship," he said finally.

Padmé looked up at him, her terror clear in her eyes. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked quietly.

Vader could feel her terror, and it sickened him to think that his Angel felt this way. _But can you blame her? After Mustafar? After what you just did to her? _

"Are you in pain?" he asked, knowing that she was, but not knowing what else to say at this point.

Padmé stared up at him. Why did he care if she was in pain? He was the one who sent her crashing into the wall. What was it to him if every bone in her body throbbed with pain?

Vader could see her thoughts, see that she was confused by his concern, and it shocked him. Did she really think he hurt her intentionally? That he didn't care??

"I'm sorry I injured you," he said when she didn't answer his question. "If I'd known it was you, I never would have harmed you. Surely you know that."

Padmé frowned, her confusion growing. "Who did you expect?" she asked as she sat up, wincing with pain as she did so. "It was me you wanted all along. Now you have me," she said quietly, lowering her eyes, trying not to let her terror undo her.

Vader watched her, sensing her struggle. There was so much he wanted to say to her, so much he needed to say, not the least of which was to beg her forgiveness for what he had done to her on Mustafar. But how could he possibly expect her to forgive that? He had never forgiven himself for it; nor would he even if he lived a thousand years.

Tentatively Vader reached out and lifted her chin so that she was looking up at him. "Please don't kill me," she pleaded, flinching at his touch. Tears rolled down her face and the fear he felt from her increased exponentially, making his heart wrench painfully. And then he understood. _She doesn't know who I am…._

"I won't," he assured her. "And I won't hurt you again, I promise," he told her.

Padmé wasn't sure why he would make such a promise, but reasoned that he must have a reason for wanting her alive. "What do you want from me?" she asked quietly.

"Padmé, you don't understand," he began.

Padmé looked up at him quickly, shocked that he knew her name. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

Vader wasn't sure how to begin to tell her what he needed to tell her, and hesitated for a moment.

"It's not going to be easy to hear what I have to tell you," he said finally. "But I swear that it's the truth."

Padmé stared at him, her fear increasing. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You're my wife, Padmé," he told her, deciding just to lay it all on the line. "That's how I know."

Padmé stared up at him, thinking that the blow to the head was making her delusional. "What did you just say?" she asked.

"You're my wife, Padmé," he repeated. "Unless you've ended our marriage since we've been apart."

Padmé looked away from him, her heart starting to race within her as the truth of what he was saying started to dawn on her.

"You really have no idea what happened, do you?" he asked finally.

Padmé shook her head.

"Kenobi did this to me," he told her, the bitterness clear in his voice. "He left me, mutilated and burning on Mustafar. I was told you'd died," he continued. "I thought you were dead until today…I don't begin to understand what…"

"You're lying," she interjected, standing up slowly. "You're lying! You're _not _Anakin; you're making all of this up as part of your torture! I'd rather you kill me than lie to me about him this way!"

"I'm not lying!" he retorted. "It's me under this mask, Padmé. It's the man you married."

Padmé stared at him, shaking her head slowly. "No," she said simply. "I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it!"

"We met when I was nine years old," he told her. "You were fourteen and disguised as a handmaiden. I took you to my mother's house to shelter you from a sandstorm."

"You could have found that information very easily," she replied, refusing to let herself believe what he was saying. "That doesn't prove anything."

"You were with me when I went to Tatooine to find my mother, only I got there too late," he continued.

Padmé said nothing in response, the anxiety starting to blossom within her as her resolve to dismiss his outrageous claim started to waver.

"You told me you loved me for the first time on our way to be executed in the arena at Geonosis," he continued. "You said you wanted me to know before we both die that you truly, deeply loved me," he said, remembering that day like it was yesterday. "We were married on the terrace of your family's home on Lake Varykino," he said, "one week after almost dying in the arena on Geonosis. You wore a pink nightgown on our wedding night, and I told you that you took my breath away."

Padmé brought her hands up to her face as she stared up at him. There was no way she could refute what he was telling her now, and she was filled with a chaotic jumble of emotions. "It's true," she said finally, her voice barely more than a whisper. "You _are _Anakin."

For a moment they simply stared at one another, neither knowing what to say or how to feel.

"And you're the Black Widow," he said. "Did you choose that name because you thought I was dead?"

Padmé nodded. "I was told you died on Mustafar," she told him.

"And I was told that you died at my hand," he replied.

Padmé frowned. "You very nearly did kill me," she reminded him. "If you recall."

Vader said nothing in response, the memory of that day still too difficult for him to face. He walked away, unable to face her any longer. "What of the child?" he asked. "Where is she? Or is it a he? Do we have a son or a daughter?"

Padmé was immensely grateful at this point for the teachings that Obi-Wan and Yoda had given her, for she was able to shield her mind from him. "Our child died moments after he was born," she told him.

Vader closed his eyes as he digested this, knowing that without a doubt it was his attack upon Padmé that had caused the death of their son. He wanted to say something to her, felt as though he ought to; but what words could he possibly say to make up for such a thing?

"Where is Nikko?" she asked, deciding it was prudent to change the subject lest he realize that she was lying about their child.

"Dead," Vader said simply, jealousy raging through him. "Was he your lover?" he asked bitterly, turning back to her.

Padmé frowned. "No," she replied. "He was a friend. You killed him, didn't you?"

Vader said nothing in response, the jealousy making him clench his fists tightly.

"So am I to be your prisoner now?" she asked, her acrimony clear in her voice. "Will you take me to that monster you call Master?"

"No," Vader replied at once. "He will know nothing of this."

Padmé was surprised to hear this. "But surely he knows you've captured your nemesis," she countered. "I'm sure you've been looking forward to this day for a long time."

"I have looked forward to capturing Black Widow, yes," he admitted. "But now that I know who she is…that changes everything."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning Palpatine must not know you're alive," he said. "I won't allow him to harm you, Padmé."  
"But how can you hide me from him if I'm here on this ship?" she asked.

"You won't be here on this ship," he told her. "I'm letting you go."

Padmé was shocked to hear this. "You're…you're letting me go?" she asked.

Vader nodded. "I will tell the emperor that Black Widow was killed," he explained. "That will please him," he added.

"No doubt," she agreed.

"Come," he said, "I'll return you to the surface."

Padmé nodded, and simply followed him as he led her out of the room and towards the lift.

It was somewhat awkward in the shuttle as Vader piloted it to the moon. There was something he wanted to say to her, but he wasn't certain how she would react.

"There is…one thing I want," he said finally. "Call it a condition," he added.

Padmé narrowed her eyes. "I knew there had to be," she replied. "What is it?"

"I will let you go if you promise to meet me in one month's time," he told her, surprising Padmé yet again.

"Meet you? Where? Why?" she asked, still suspicious.

"At a neutral location," he told her. "I don't want to know where you live- it would only make things complicated and possibly dangerous if Palpatine learned the truth. And why…do you really have to ask me that?"

"Yes I do," she replied. "The last time we saw one another you called me a liar and accused me of betraying you," she reminded him. "You also attacked me and tried to kill me. So you'll have to forgive me if I'm rather skeptical of your motives."

Vader wasn't surprised by her bitterness, for she was absolutely right. "I know how you must feel," he replied. "I know how angry you must be, how bitter – and you have every right to be. There hasn't been a day since that terrible moment on Mustafar that I haven't regretted what I did to you."

Padmé looked away from him, her emotions rising to the surface more quickly than she was able to handle. "How could you?" she asked softly. "How could you attack me that way? All I wanted was to be with you, for us to be a family. And you threw all that away."

Vader said nothing for a moment, not sure how to respond to her question, for he had asked himself that countless times over the past four years.

"If I could undo the past I would," he told her finally. "But I can't. All I can do is apologize to you, and hope that some day you can forgive me."

His apology only added to Padmé's emotional turmoil, and she was unable to keep the tears at bay. She said nothing as Vader landed the shuttle, and they walked back to the cabin in silence.

"I will meet you under one condition," she told him as they reached the small building.

"What is that?" he asked.

"That you swear to me you won't follow me," she told him. "Or have me tracked, or make any effort to find me. If we are to see one another again it will on my terms, and mine alone."  
Vader considered her demands, and realized that she was perfectly within her rights to make them of him. The fact that she was willing to see him again at all was far more than he'd expected, and certainly more than he deserved. Who was he to put conditions on her generosity?

"You have my word," he told her.

Padmé nodded. "Then I will meet you," she said. "Where and when?"

Vader thought for a moment. "In four weeks time," he said, "right here, at this doorway."

"Obi-Wan knows about this place," she told him. "We should meet somewhere else."

Vader nodded. "Very well," he agreed. "If you give me the frequency of your comlink, I will send you the coordinates of a place where we can meet in secret," he told her.

Padmé said nothing, and he could see her doubts.

"I have given you my word that your location will remain unknown to me," he told her. "You needn't worry that I will use your frequency to track you."

Padmé nodded, deciding that she had to trust him on this. "Very well," she said, and told him the frequency. "I need to find my lightsaber," she told him, stepping through the broken door. Vader was grateful he'd had the foresight to have the clones remove Nikko's body, for he knew that it would upset her to see it. He followed her into the cabin and watched her as she found the lightsaber.

"Who taught you how to use that?" Vader asked as she picked it up.

"Obi-Wan," she told him. "He's been protecting me from Palpatine," she explained. "And you too, I suppose."

"No doubt," he agreed. "No doubt he was the one who told you that I was dead, also," he added bitterly.

"Yes it was," she replied. "I suppose he thought he was protecting me," she reasoned. "Which is also why he taught me how to use this," she said.

"You made this?" he asked, taking the lightsaber from her hand.

"No, you did," she told him.

Vader looked at the lightsaber, and recognized it at once. "He gave this to you?" he asked, his anger simmering dangerously. "Kenobi?"

Padmé nodded, sensing his displeasure. "He told me that you'd have wanted someone you love to have it," she told him.

Vader looked up at her, his anger dispelled by her comment. _Yes, he's right…and I do love you, Padmé…still, more than anything. _ "You handle it quite well for someone who is not Force sensitive," he said, handing it back to her.

Padmé smiled for the first time as she took it back, his praise meaning a great deal to her.

"Where is your ship?" he asked.

"Not far," she said.

"Come," he said. "I'll walk you to it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Vader returned to his ship, his mind working furiously to formulate a plan to protect Padmé from the emperor. For once in a very long time he felt grateful to Obi-Wan Kenobi for having managed to keep Padmé hidden all this time. Palpatine would undoubtedly kill her, Vader realized grimly. She represented the past; the humanity in Vader that Palpatine had done his utmost to drive out of his servant. The Sith had no use for love, their only companion was the Darkness that defined their very existence. Palpatine had taken great delight in ridiculing Vader for what he perceived as Vader's weakness where his wife was concerned, and frequently used the memory of her to torture Vader. _No, he must never find her, he must never know she is alive…he'll die first by my own hand before I let him harm her…_

"Lord Vader, the emperor is demanding an update," Ozzel reported, meeting Vader in the hangar bay as soon as his shuttle had returned to the ship.

"I will contact him at once," Vader replied. "Prepare to leave orbit."

"Yes my lord," Ozzel replied, and hurried out of the hangar.

Vader proceeded to the holochamber, raising his mental shields in preparation for facing the emperor.

"Well, Vader?" Palpatine began as his image come into view. "What news?"

"We will no longer be troubled by Black Widow," Vader announced. "She is dead," he explained. "Along with her treacherous lieutenant."

Palpatine smiled slowly. "Excellent, my friend," he replied. "Did you enjoy it? Finally getting your hands on your nemesis?"

Vader was sickened by the thoughts behind the emperor's words. "Yes, it was most enjoyable," he lied smoothly. "My men burned their bodies on the surface of the moon we tracked Folstrom to."

Palpatine nodded. "You've done well, Lord Vader," he said. "And I want to reward you for your hard work and successful destruction of our enemy."

"That is not necessary, my master," Vader replied.

"Nonsense, you've earned it," Palpatine replied. "Perhaps you are familiar with the castle I recently acquired on Vjun," he continued. "Bast."  
"I have heard of it," Vader replied.

"I want you to have it," Palpatine continued. "As a reward for a job well done."

"You are too generous, Master," Vader replied, bowing low. "I am honored."

Palpatine smiled benevolently, enjoying his apprentice's servitude.

_Planet Essowyn_

Obi-Wan and Yoda stood on the landing platform as Padmé's ship made its final touchdown. She had contacted them earlier to let them know that she was okay, knowing how worried they would be. Both Jedi were greatly disturbed to hear that Nikko had been killed, and relieved that Padmé had not met the same fate.

"Thank the Maker you're all right," Obi-Wan said, meeting Padmé at the bottom of the ship's landing ramp.

"I'm fine," Padmé said, doing her best not to let the pain in her back show. "I can't say the same for Nikko unfortunately."

Yoda nodded grimly. "Careless he was," he pronounced. "And arrogant."

Padmé frowned at him. "He was dedicated and brave," she said. "And I won't let you denigrate him now that he's dead," she added, striding past the two Jedi and into the house.

Obi-Wan waited a moment, and then followed her.

"Tell me what happened," he said, following her into the kitchen.

Padmé said nothing as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"Padmé?"

Padmé turned to him. "Vader and his clones arrived shortly after I did," she told him, watching Obi-Wan for a reaction.

"Vader tracked him there," Obi-Wan stated.

"Yes, he must have," she replied.

"He killed Nikko?"

"Yes," she replied. "And then took me to his ship."  
Obi-Wan began to grow uneasy. "Why? What did he do to you there?"

"Nothing," she said. "Although we did have a very interesting conversation," she added.

"Oh?"  
Padmé nodded as she took a drink. "Yes," she said, setting the glass down on the counter, trying to manage the anger she was feeling. "He told me the truth, Obi-Wan," she said. "The truth that you and Yoda have been keeping from me for four years now," she continued. "The truth of who he truly is."  
Obi-Wan said nothing for a moment, trying to discern how she was feeling; but Padmé was doing an effective job of hiding her feelings.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" she asked, an angry edge in her voice. "Why did you lie to me??"  
"To protect you," he replied. "To protect the younglings. It wasn't done maliciously, Padmé. Knowing what had become of Anakin, I reasoned that you were better off thinking he was dead."

Padmé scowled. "You had no right to make that determination," she told him hotly. "You had no right to assume you knew how I'd feel. He's my husband, Obi-Wan, the father of my children, remember?"

"Anakin Skywalker was your husband," he corrected her. "He is the father of your children, not Vader. Vader is a cold blooded monster who wouldn't think twice about turning you and the younglings in to his master."

"Well that's where you're wrong," she retorted. "Don't you wonder how I got away?"

"Well, as a matter of fact I am," he admitted.

"He let me go," Padmé informed him. "He brought me back to my ship on the moon. And do you want to know why he let me go?"

Obi-Wan made no reply, and so she continued.

"He let me go to protect me," she told him. "He was afraid that if I remained on his ship that Palpatine would find me. And he won't let that happen. In fact, he's going to tell Palpatine that Black Widow is dead, that he killed her. Does that sound like the actions of a monster?"

"An ulterior motive he has," Yoda said, standing in the doorway. "Nothing he does is without consequence."

"Did you ever consider that he loves me?" she asked. "And that he only wants to protect me, nothing more?"

"That may be," Obi-Wan conceded, not believing it for a moment, "but I'm certain that he wanted something in return."

Padmé turned away and put her empty glass in the dishwasher, annoyed that Obi-Wan was right. "He wants me to meet him in a month," she said casually.

"Why?" Yoda asked suspiciously.

"Why do you think?" Padmé asked testily. "He hasn't seen me in four years, he's believed me dead all that time," she continued. "And I'm his wife. Isn't that enough reason?"

"Padmé, please tell me you didn't tell him about Luke and Leia," Obi-Wan said, suddenly seized by panic.

"No, I didn't," she replied. "I…I told him our child died at birth."

"Wise of you," Yoda commented. "Trust him you cannot."

Padmé frowned. "I know," she replied quietly, hating the ugly truth. "But I did agree to meet him in four weeks," she told them. "I gave him my word. And in return he gave me his that he wouldn't track me here. We're to meet at a neutral location."

Obi-Wan and Yoda exchanged a look of concern.

"I have to admit that I don't like this," Obi-Wan told her.

"That's too bad," Padmé replied, turning back to face them. "I'm doing it. Get over it," she added, and then walked past them both and went upstairs to bed.

Obi-Wan watched her leave and then turned to Yoda. "This could be a problem," he commented.

Yoda nodded thoughtfully. "Protect the younglings we must," he replied. "At any cost."

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

The _Exactor _was on its way to the Auril Sector in the Outer Rim. The Emperor had graciously given Vader a few days' respite to go to his new fortress. Vader was grateful to have the time off, for he had a lot of thinking to do.

Finding Padmé alive was beyond his wildest dreams; the fact that she was willing to see him again even more so. But as happy as finding her made him, he also knew that he had to be very, very careful. If Palpatine learned that she was alive, and that she was Black Widow, both of their lives would be forfeit. Vader had never got over the loss of his wife; and now that he'd found her, he wanted her in his life. Seeing her once a month wasn't going to be good enough, he knew that already. _But how do I change that? _

"Lord Vader, we have reached the Vjun System," Ozzel announced, shaking Vader from his reverie.

Vader turned to the captain and nodded his understanding. "Make for the planet Vjun," he commanded. "And have my shuttle prepared."

"At once, my lord," Ozzel replied with a bow.

The planet Vjun was a dark, almost lifeless planet known for its acidic rainfalls and resultant lack of plant life; a perfect refuge for the Sith. Vader recalled being there once before, when he had been another man, to save Jedi Master Yoda from Count Dooku, with Obi-Wan Kenobi at his side. _That was a different lifetime, _Vader reflected somberly, reflecting on the irony of his return.

"We've established orbit, sir," Ozzel reported after a short time. "Your shuttle is ready in hangar bay six."

Vader left the bridge without responding, something Ozzel was certainly accustomed to.

As he piloted his shuttle to the surface of the planet, Vader thought about all he knew about the castle that was now his. It had been a Sith fortress for centuries, and according to legend, there was a Force resistance field that surrounded it, which acted as a shield to all who resided within the castle. And then an idea came to him: _this is perfect, _he thought. _This will be the perfect place to meet Padmé. _

The surface of the planet came into view, and Vader was struck with the utter dreariness of it. It was the stark opposite of the world his beloved was born on, the world where they had fallen in love and been married. _She will hate this place, _he realized grimly as the imposing towers of the castle came into view. _But there is no better, safer place for us to meet. She will understand that, _he reminded himself.

Having committed Padmé's comlink frequency to memory in order to protect her, he transmitted a short message to her that included the coordinates he was following right now. Somehow the thought that she would come to this desolate place made it seem more appealing; and he kept this thought firmly in mind as he landed his craft inside the hangar that was connected to the castle.

_Planet Essowyn _

Padmé had just started getting ready for bed when she found a disc in her pocket. Pulling it out, she remembered where it had come from- Nikko had given it to her just before the clones had stormed into the cabin. _The Death Star schematics, _she remembered, looking at the disc; _this is what Nikko was able to download – this was what he gave his life for. _

Walking over to the computer, Padmé fed the disc into the reader and sat down to watch what it was that Nikko had downloaded. Much of it was in code, as she expected; but it was clearly a set of schematic plans of some sort. _ I hope this is worth the price we paid, _she thought sadly as she ejected the disc and placed it in a safe spot in her desk. _Mothma will know for sure, _she reflected, standing up again, deciding she'd send it to her first thing in the morning.

She had just slipped her nightgown on when the comlink on her dresser sounded. Padmé frowned, for it was only used by a handful of people, and one of them was now dead. And then she remembered; _Vader has my frequency now_. She walked over to the dresser slowly, almost afraid to open the transmission, part of her still unsure if she could trust her husband, or rather, the man he had become. She picked it up and looked at the small screen, seeing that there was a message there for her. Opening the message, she saw a set of coordinates, and realized what it was: this was the meeting place Vader had decided upon. From what she could tell it was in the Outer Rim somewhere; no doubt a remote location since Vader would be anxious to keep their rendezvous secret. _And what will we do at this meeting? What will we talk about? How will we pass the time? _

Deciding that stewing about it would do her no good, Padmé decided to put it out of her mind as much as possible and go to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

_Bast Castle- Vjun _

Vader's footsteps echoed though the enormous foyer of the castle. The ceiling soared above him as he walked through his new home, taking in the details of the fine architecture and artwork. And yet, for all its grandeur, Bast was a cold place, an empty, soulless place. The Darkness that had imbued the many former occupants of the fortress seemed engrained in the very marble of the floor he trod upon, and Vader began to wonder if this was indeed the best place to meet Padmé. The building seemed to be the very antithesis of her, of everything she loved and valued. _She will hate it here, _he thought again, growing more certain of it with each footstep. _But if it keeps her hidden and protected from the emperor, she will endure it. _

Having taken a tour of the entire premises, Vader contacted the ship, where Captain Ozzel was awaiting his orders.

"Ozzel, send the technical crew down," Vader commanded.

"Right away sir."

Vader would not be able to sleep in the castle without installing a hyperbaric chamber, and had made preparations for one to be built immediately within one of the fortress's many bedrooms. He harbored a hope that Padmé would be willing to spend the night here, or perhaps even more. With that in mind, he planned to have the master bedroom of the fortress renovated into something that she would like. Right now it looked more like a funeral home than a bedroom. _Clearly I need to do some shopping…_he thought as he looked around the room. _This will never satisfy her. _

Finding a computer terminal, Vader sat down to find some more appropriate trappings for the room, something more fitting for a woman. He had a secret account that the emperor knew nothing about, and that, he decided, would come in handy for what he planned to do with the castle. _Four weeks, _he thought; _more than enough time to have this place transported into something more appealing, something more worthy of her. _

Sensing the presence of others in the castle, Vader headed downstairs and met the crew in the front hall.

"Bring your materials upstairs," Vader commanded. "Follow me."

_Essowyn _

"_Ani, I can smell the rain coming. Trust me."_

"_Smell the rain?" he laughs. "You can smell rain?? How is that possible?"  
"You wouldn't understand, being from a desert planet. But the air has a certain smell to it when it's about to rain. And I can smell that right now."_

"_All I can smell is you," he __says, nuzzling the side of my neck. "And it's driving me wild." _

_I laugh. "You are so bad. __What am I going to do with you?"_

_He looks up at me__ with a devilish grin. "I can think of a few things," he tells me. "Do you need a suggestion?"_

_I__ laugh again and simply give in to the moment unfolding between us._

_I'm right about the rain.. No sooner do we shed most of our clothing, then the rain starts. _

"_Ignore it," he __murmurs as he nibbles on my tummy. "It will pass."_

"_Okay," I sigh, not wanting to him__ to stop. However, the light drizzle soon increases in intensity, and before long, it's a downpour. Within moments we are drenched. Frustrated by the interruption, we stop, jump to our feet and hastily put on our clothes, which are also drenched by now. We head for the house, running and laughing as we go. _

"_The picnic basket!" I__ remember as we reach the bottom of the hill._

"_Leave it!" he__ tells me. "3P0 can get it later."_

_We rush indoors, and to our bedroom, the water literally running off our clothing and hair. _

"_Now where were we?" he asks as he kicks off his__ boots. _

_I smile as I help him with his tunic. "Um…let's see now...__I think you were wearing a lot less clothing that you are right now." _

_He__ laughs. "Yes, I'm sure you were too," he replies. _"_You make me wild, do you know that?" he says into my ear before sucking my earlobe into his mouth. _

"_I know," I__ reply. "You do the very same thing so me." _

"Wake up, Mommy! Wake up!"

Padmé opened her eyes and looked up to see her twins standing beside her bed, each of them smiling broadly. She was so happy to see them after the ordeal she'd been through recently she sat up and embraced them tightly, pulling them into the bed with her. Luke and Leia giggled, snuggling down under the covers with her.

"I'm so glad you're home, Mommy!" Leia said.

"So am I!" Luke added, not about to be outdone by his twin.

Padmé pulled them closer. "I'm so happy to be home," she said, kissing them each on the top of their heads. "I missed you." She closed her eyes as the three of them snuggled under the quilt. Her dream had unnerved her, for it had been a long time since she'd thought of Anakin in that way. But now that she knew he was alive, she couldn't help but do so. _But he's not Anakin, not anymore…he'll never be Anakin again. _

"Mommy can we stay home from school today?" Luke asked hopefully.

Padmé smiled. "Yes, I think so," she said, anxious to spend some time with them. "What shall we do today?"

"Can we go swimming" Leia asked.

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea," Padmé replied. "But first we'll have breakfast. Are you hungry?"  
"I am!" Luke announced, jumping out of the bed. "Let's have pancakes!"

_Bast Castle- Vjun_

Vader spent the entire week furlough that the emperor had given him renovating Bast. He worked hard, and pushed the contractors and technicians just as hard. And by the week's end, Bast looked far more appealing than it had when Vader had first set foot in it. Furniture had been updated, walls repainted, old carpeting ripped up. A permanent housekeeper had been engaged, with instructions to purchase food in a few weeks so it would be there for Padmé. Vader had even taken the liberty of purchasing extra clothing and toiletries for her. He remembered everything she liked, right down to the shampoo she used. All in all, he'd spent a small fortune; but he considered it money well spent if it meant that Padmé would be more accepting of him and of this place.

_Three weeks, _he reflected as he piloted his shuttle away from the planet. The thought that Padmé wouldn't come, that she'd promised him only as a means of escaping him, had crossed his mind. But he'd dismissed it; Padmé had always been a woman of her word, a woman of honour. If she'd given him her word, then he knew she'd keep it. The only thing that concerned him now was how he would wait three more weeks to see her again. And then, once he had, how could he say goodbye to her? _She will agree to meet me again, _he decided. _And it must be more frequently than four weeks. Four weeks is an eternity…_

The thought of Palpatine learning about their clandestine meetings worried Vader; but not enough to dismiss the idea. He needed to see his wife, he wouldn't be able to function knowing that she was alive and out there somewhere. _I __**will**__ find a way to keep her close, _he vowed as the shuttle docked inside the _Exactor. Somehow, someway, I __**will**__ make her a part of my life. _

The fact that Padmé had been part of the Rebel Alliance didn't concern Vader. Now that the emperor believed Black Widow was dead, Padmé would have no choice but to forsake the Rebellion. Were Palpatine to find out that she was still alive, that would create an entire new set of problems. How to win her back still remained a mystery to Vader. If their child had lived, there would be a greater connection to keep them together. _But he died, you killed him, you murdered your own unborn son,_ he reminded himself bitterly. _And for that she will never forgive you._ If he were to give her another child, perhaps then they could get past the loss of their son. _You're really deluding yourself now,_ he told himself. _She will never want you again, even if the past had never happened, you are still a cyborg; the fact that you could give her another child is immaterial. _

Vader was still pondering this, growing more frustrated with each step, when he reached the bridge.

"Welcome aboard, Lord Vader," Ozzel said. "I trust you enjoyed your respite."

"Sufficiently," Vader replied.

"The emperor commanded you to contact him upon your return," Ozzel reported. "Something about a security breach at the Death Star."

Vader frowned under his mask. _Isn't that Tarkin's problem? _He thought irritably.

"I will contact the emperor at once," Vader replied. "You have the bridge, Captain."

"Yes milord."

Vader proceeded to the holochamber to contact Palpatine. There was an edge of panic in his heart, for he harbored a small fear that Palpatine had somehow learned about the renovations he'd made at Bast. _I'll just tell him I have a mistress, _he thought. _That will amuse him no end,_ he reflected bitterly, imagining the emperor's cruel mirth. _But if it keeps him from learning the truth, then so be it. _

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader began, kneeling before the large floating head of the emperor.

"Governor Tarkin has reported a possible breach of security," Palpatine began without preamble. "Apparently the prisoner you allowed to escape managed to download some sensitive information from the database before he was captured."

"He had time to do that?" Vader asked.

"Apparently," Palpatine replied. "Was a search performed on his person?"

"Tarkin assured me that he saw to that before I arrived, my master," Vader reported.

Palpatine scowled. "Clearly he was remiss," he replied.

"Clearly," Vader agreed, secretly pleased that Tarkin had screwed up.

"I want you to return to the moon where you tracked the rebels," Palpatine continued. "The rebel undoubtedly passed the information disc to Black Widow before you arrived. Have the remains of both of them searched for it. I want that disc, Vader, before the Alliance finds it and uses it to destroy the Death Star."

Vader nodded, shielding his mind from the emperor's perusal as his thoughts turned to Padmé. _She has the disc, _he realized. _And if I don't get it back from her, she will give it to the Rebels, and then the emperor will know I lied about her death…._

"I shall return there at once," Vader replied.

Palpatine nodded. "Inform me the moment you have done so," he replied. "Time is of the essence, Vader. We cannot afford any more mistakes."

"Understood, master," Vader replied, bowing as the emperor's image faded from sight.

_Essowyn _

"Mommy, can I stir now?" Leia asked, pulling up a chair.

"Yes, but be careful," Padmé cautioned.

Leia took the spoon from her mother and commenced stirring the cookie dough.

"Now, Mommy? Now?" Luke asked eagerly.

"Yes now," Padmé replied.

Luke stood up on his tiptoes and dumped in the chocolate chips as Leia mixed.

Padmé smiled at her children's enthusiasm. Leia was stirring with such gusto that some of the batter splattered up and into Luke's face. Luke merely wiped it off and licked his fingers. "Yummy!" he declared.

Leia giggled and continued to stir.

"What are you making, younglings?" Obi-Wan asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Cookies!" Luke and Leia told him in unison.

Obi-Wan smiled. "My favorite," he said. He looked at Padmé. "There's a message for you," he told her. "Mon Mothma."

Padmé nodded her understanding. "Will you take over here?" she asked.

"With pleasure," Obi-Wan replied, sticking a finger into the cookie dough. Luke and Leia laughed.

Padmé made her way downstairs to see Mon Mothma's message. She was hopeful that it was about the information on the disc, and that it had been useful.

She was about to read the message when her comlink sounded. She sat down at the computer and activated the comlink.

"Mothma?" she said.

And then she heard the unmistakable sound of Vader's breathing. "Padmé, it's me."

Padmé frowned, and said nothing for a moment, not sure what she should say.

"Padmé, are you there?"

"Yes, yes I'm here," she said. "I'm just surprised to hear from you. We're not supposed to meet for nearly three weeks."

"I know," he replied. "Something has come up and I must see you at once."  
"Why?"

Vader was silent for a moment, save for his mechanical breathing. "I promise you, it's very important. The emperor knows that your colleague obtained information on the Death Star. I need it back or he will know that you are alive."

Cold fear started to blossom within Padmé. "I…there was no information," she lied, knowing he wouldn't believe her.

"I know there was," he said. "What have you done with the disc, Padmé? It is vital that I get it back. If Palpatine suspects that I lied about Black Widow's death, he will grow suspicious and will start to ask questions. I don't need to tell you what would happen if he did that."

Padmé frowned. "No, you don't," she said.

"So you'll meet me? You'll bring me the information?" he asked.

"I will," she said. "But there's something you should know."

"What is that?"

"The Rebel Alliance already has the information," she told him. "I downloaded the information to them days ago."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Vader remained silent as he digested this. He was not surprised; Black Widow had always been most efficient in her ability to foil him. _And that's not going to change too soon, it seems, _he realized grimly.

"Nevertheless," he said at last. "I need the disc to give to the emperor. It is doubtful that the information will mean much to the Rebel Intelligence," he told her. "But if I don't have the disc, Palpatine will know that I lied to him."

"I know," she said. "I will return it to you. When?"

"The sooner the better," he told her, secretly pleased he'd have an excuse to see her sooner. "I am still at Vjun. How soon can you be here?"

"I'll meet you there in twenty-four hours," she told him. "Or sooner if I can manage it."

"Very well," he said. "I…I look forward to seeing you," he told her.

Padmé didn't know how to reply to such a comment, and simply ended the transmission. After taking a moment to collect herself, Padmé contacted Mon Mothma. She knew that should Mothma learn of her connection to Darth Vader that would end their collaboration. _And yet, if Palpatine thinks I'm dead, isn't it over already? _

"Black Widow! It's good to see you," Mothma said upon seeing Padmé's face. "There were rumours that you'd been killed."

"Imagine that," Padmé replied. "Did you have a chance to analyze the information I sent?"  
"Yes," Mothma replied. "What there is of it is very useful; unfortunately it's incomplete."

"Nikko was captured almost immediately," Padmé explained. "It's a miracle he was able to obtain any information at all."

"I suppose so," Mothma agreed. "A shame he died. He was a good man."

Padmé nodded in agreement. "Will you be able to piece the information together?" she asked. "Is there enough to put a plan together?"

Mothma looked doubtful. "Not likely," she said. "Ideally we need more. It appears that the download was only partially complete when Nikko was apprehended."

"Yes, that's probably what happened," Padmé agreed.

"I hate to ask, but I must," Mothma continued. "Is there someone else you can send to finish the job?"  
Padmé frowned. "Nikko was captured because of the security code he used," she reminded Mothma. "Do you really want to sacrifice another to the Empire?"

Mothma frowned. "You do make a point," she replied. "There has to be a way to gain access to the Imperial network," she said. "Even if it's just long enough to download the rest of the file."

Padmé nodded as she remembered that she herself would have access to the Empire's second most powerful man. "Leave it with me," she said at last. "I may be able to put something together."

Mothma was surprised, but didn't question her. Padmé had proven to be a brilliant tactician; if she said she _may _be able to put something together, chances are that she would.

"Very well," Mothma replied. "I will leave it with you."

"I'll contact you soon," Padmé replied.

Padmé ended the transmission and sat for a moment, trying to formulate a plan. _Obi-Wan won't like this, _she thought as she stood up; _but that's too bad._

Obi-Wan was just taking cookies out of the oven when Padmé entered the kitchen. He sensed at once that she had a great deal on her mind.

"Luke and Leia, why don't you go upstairs and play while the cookies cool?" Padmé suggested. "I'll call you when they're ready to eat."

"Okay Mommy," Leia replied, and took Luke by the hand to lead him out the door.

Padmé sat down at the table with Obi-Wan joining her. "We have a problem," she said.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Vader knows about the disc," she told him. "The emperor wants him to get it back. And if he doesn't, he'll know Vader lied about my death."

"I see," Obi-Wan replied quietly. "What did he suggest? Or do I need to ask?"

"He wants me to bring him the disc," she said. "I agreed to do so."

"Padmé, don't you see? This is a trap, he wants you to come so he can keep you there," Obi-Wan told her.

"I don't think so," she replied. "He is anxious to keep the truth from the emperor, and if he doesn't get this disc, Palpatine will learn the truth. Once he does, he won't rest until he finds me. Do you really want to take that risk?"

"Of course not," Obi-Wan replied.

"There's another thing," she continued. "I just spoke with Mon Mothma. The information Nikko obtained is incomplete. If I can gain access to the Imperial intelligence network, I can find fill in the holes. It would mean giving the Alliance a chance to destroy the Death Star before it becomes a real threat to the galaxy!"

"And if Vader catches you? What then?" he asked.

"He wouldn't harm me, if that's what you're hinting at," she replied. "Besides, I know how to keep my actions secret," she added.

Obi-Wan sighed, seeing that Padmé was not to be dissuaded. "When will you leave?" he asked.

"As soon as possible," she told him.

"Very well," he told her. "Just promise me something," he added.

"What is that?" Padmé asked as she stood up.

Obi-Wan stood up too. "That you not give your trust to this man," he said. "That you remember he is not Anakin. I know how much you loved Anakin- but Vader is not he, nor will he ever be again. Please remember this, Padmé, and don't let him hurt you again."

Padmé nodded. "I won't," she told him. "It will be okay, Obi-Wan," she assured him. "I promise you."

Obi-Wan said nothing and watched her walk away. _I certainly hope so, _he thought.

Luke and Leia were upstairs in their room when Padmé found them. They could both sense that there was something troubling their mother, but weren't old enough to know how to put their concerns into words.

"Mommy has to go away for a little while," she told them. "I have to go right away."

The twins had become accustomed to her going places, and neither of them questioned her. That didn't mean they liked it, however.

"Will you be back by bedtime?" Luke asked.

Padmé shook her head. "I'm afraid not, honey," she said, stroking his golden locks softly. "It's pretty far, so I won't be back until sometime tomorrow."

"I don't like it when you go away, Mommy," Leia said with a frown. "It scares me."

Padmé sighed, not knowing what she could say to alleviate the child's uneasiness. "Don't worry," she said putting an arm around Leia. "I'll be fine. Don't I always come back just fine?"  
The twins nodded.

"Then don't worry," she said again. "I'll be back by the time you're home from school tomorrow. I promise."

"Okay Mommy," Leia replied, still not happy about the situation. Padmé wasn't happy about it either, but knew that she had no choice.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Captain Ozzel was not an overly intelligent man, but he was canny enough to be aware of what was going on. And he knew with some certainty that the emperor had ordered Vader back to the moon of Pydyr for some reason. The fact that the Dark Lord had not ordered the _Exactor _to leave orbit yet, a full twenty-four hours after Vader had contacted the emperor made Ozzel question what was going on. If Ozzel possessed even a modicum of courage he'd ask Vader what was going on; but Ozzel was, in essence, a coward. And as such, he was deathly afraid of his commanding officer. So Ozzel said nothing, all the while stewing silently to himself that something was up, and he didn't know what it was.

"Lord Vader, we have detected an unidentified craft on our long range sensor," Lieutenant Piett reported. "A nubian craft from what we can tell at this point."

Vader nodded. "Allow this craft to land on the planet surface without any interference," he commanded. "I will intercept it myself," he added, leaving the bridge.

Piett and Ozzel exchanged a look of curiosity, but neither one said a word.

_Padmé's ship_

Padmé's ship had just reverted from hyperspace as she reached the Auril System. She had never been to Vjun, nor the system it was in, but had heard enough about it to be apprehensive. It wasn't long before the navigation system of her vessel signaled that her destination was coming up fast, and she prepared to make her approach.

The surface of the planet was turbulent with an electrical storm as she came through the atmosphere. Padmé gripped the steering mechanism tightly as the ship was buffeted by the storm raging outside of its hull.

Suddenly the instrument panel started to flicker, as controls were short circuited by the electrical currents. Padmé began to panic as she realized that she was losing control of the vessel. She looked up as the surface of the planet came hurtling closer to her, trying desperately to regain control of the ship before the unthinkable happened.

Vader could feel Padmé's terror clearly and rushed to a large window that afforded him a view of the landing platform. He watched with horror as Padmé's ship came hurtling towards the surface, and he knew that she'd lost control. There wasn't anything he could do but watch in silent terror as her ship crashed to the surface.

Vader ran out into the landing platform, sickened to see the crumpled hull of the ship. As he reached it, he used the Force to pull the door from its hinges seeing that the mechanism was jammed. With heart hammering inside of him, Vader made his way to the cockpit, dreading what he might find when he reached it.

"Padmé!" he called, hoping against hope that she'd respond. But she didn't, and his fears increased. Finally he reached the cockpit and stopped dead in his tracks as he did so.

Padmé was lying on the deck of the ship, unconscious. He went to her at once, sensing that she was alive. The instrument panel of her ship bore evidence of electrical damage, explaining why she had crashed. Gently he picked her up, grateful that he'd take the time to make renovations he had. The medical facilities he'd installed for his own use would come in handy, and as he carried his wife into the castle, Vader contacted the medical droid inside to be ready to receive a most important patient.

Vader carried Padmé upstairs and into the bedroom he'd had made for her, laying her carefully on the bed. The medical droid arrived and Vader stepped back to allow it to examine her.

"Well?? What is the extent of her injuries?" he asked anxiously.

The droid said nothing for a moment as he continued to examine Padmé, forcing Vader to wait for its prognosis.

"Answer me!" Vader demanded angrily.

Finally the droid turned to Vader. "The patient has sustained a blow to the head," it reported, "a fracture in her right ulna as well as some minor burns, cuts and abrasions."

Vader nodded, listening numbly to the droid's report. "Treat her," he commanded. "At once. Do everything you must and do it quickly."

"Yes sir," the droid replied, and set to work on treating its patient.

Vader paced up and down in the bedroom as the droid set to work. The droid used a sharp instrument to cut away Padmé's clothing and then proceeded to clean her wounds. Vader watched as he treated her burns next, applying bacta bandages to several parts of her body. It had been years since he had seen his wife's body, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't aroused at the sight of it. But he forced himself to master those feelings; she was hurt, and it was wrong of him to be thinking of her in a sexual manner.

"How long will she be unconscious?" Vader asked.

"Her brain waves are normal," the droid reported, "so the injury to her head is not a serious one. However it's impossible to predict how long she will be unconscious, sir. I wouldn't think more than a few hours."

Vader nodded, his eyes not leaving his wife. "What else can I do?" he asked.

"Nothing," the droid replied. "Rest is all that will help her at this point. When she awakens she will no doubt be in considerable pain," it continued. "At that point I can administer her some pain killers."

"Yes, by all means," Vader replied, hating the thought of her being in pain. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out one of the nightgowns he'd bought for her. "Help me put this on her," he ordered the droid.

The droid did as it was told, and once Padmé was fully clothed once more, Vader pulled the blanket up over her. "Leave now," he told the droid, his eyes not leaving Padmé's battered face.

The droid left at once, and Vader pulled over the large chair that was in the room and sat down, frustrated that he wasn't able to do more for her but wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Padmé awoke a few hours later in pain. She was completely disoriented and tried to sit up; but the pain that seemed to radiate from every part of her prevented it. And then she heard the breathing of the one who had once been the love of her life.

"Don't exert yourself," Vader said, standing up and coming over to stand beside her bed. "You've had an accident and need to rest."

Padmé frowned, which, she noted, also hurt. "What happened?"

"From what I can tell your instrument panel shorted out," he told her. "You lost control of your ship and it crashed onto the hangar deck. You're lucky it wasn't worse," he said, greatly relieved that it wasn't.

Padmé sighed, and ran a hand over her brow. "I suppose so," she replied. She looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"In Bast castle," he told her. "This is the room I had prepared for you," he added, hoping she liked it.

"It's beautiful," she said, admiring the high ceiling above her and the ornate, antique light fixtures. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Almost six hours," he told her. "This is the second time you've received a blow to your head while in my company," he reminded her. "Not a good thing."

"No," she replied. "Not good at all. But this wasn't your fault," she reminded him.

"No," he agreed. "I should have warned you about the strange atmospheric disturbances here, though," he added. "They can make landing tricky."

"No kidding," she muttered. "So what is wrong with me? Besides a throbbing headache?"

"You have a fractured arm," he told her, pointing to the cast she wore, "as well as some minor burns, cuts, scrapes…the droid treated you with bacta so you should heal quickly."

Padmé nodded. "Why not just take me to the medical wing of your ship?" she asked. "I saw it in orbit."

"I cannot take the risk that someone recognizes you," he told her. "If Palpatine were to learn the truth…"

"Yes, of course," she replied with a sigh. "So how long will I be here, then?"

_Forever, if I have anything to say about it, _he thought. "That is up to the medidroid I suppose," he replied. "Since you've only recently recovered from a head injury you may require extra rest. I'm sorry," he added. "I know you didn't want to come here at all."

"It's not that…" she began, not quite sure how to respond. She looked down at her arm, and noticed that she was not wearing the clothes she'd had on earlier. "Where did this come from?" she asked, indicating the nightgown she now wore.

"From the dresser," he told her. "I took the liberty of buying you some clothes for when you're here."

"You've really thought of everything, haven't you?" she asked.

Vader nodded. "I want you to be comfortable here," he said. "This place can be rather…foreboding."

"The whole planet can be foreboding," she replied. The conversation was becoming strained, and both of them felt awkward. It was obvious that even though they were husband and wife, they were on different wave lengths now, and hardly knew how to speak to the other.

"I need to leave you for a day or so," Vader said, breaking the awkward silence at last. "I must deliver the disc to the emperor."

"Of course," she replied. "Did you find it? It was on the ship."

"Yes, I found it," he said. "And when I return I will repair the damage to your ship," he told her.

"Thank you," she said.

Silence.

"I have a housekeeper who will see to your needs," he told her. "And the castle is very well guarded, so you'll be safe."

"I appreciate that."

Silence.

"I will leave now," he told her. "Be sure to rest. I'll send the housekeeper up to meet you now that you're awake."

"Okay."

Vader left, and Padmé let out a long breath, the tension between her and her husband almost unbearable. _Is that really you under there, Anakin? _She wondered sadly. They had never had trouble communicating before; it was as though they were of the same mind, and the same heart…_until Palpatine destroyed everything,_ she remembered bitterly.

"Hello Milady, I'm Beata, the housekeeper."

Padmé turned to see a middle aged woman standing there. She had a kind face, and Padmé relaxed. "Hello Beata," she replied.

"Is there something I can get for you? Are you hungry?" Beata asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am," Padmé replied, trying to sit up again. Beata helped her, and Padmé was grateful.

"I'll fetch you something," the woman said. "You just rest now," she added. "Lord Vader left strict instructions that you were to get plenty of bed rest, and I'm going to make sure you do."

Padmé smiled. "I don't think that will be a problem," she replied.

_Coruscant _

Vader entered the Imperial Palace, hating the sight of thee place now that he knew the truth of how Palpatine had lied to him.

"Welcome Lord Vader," Palpatine said as Vader entered the throne room. "I trust you were successful?"

"Yes my master," Vader replied, bowing to the emperor. "The disc was still in the cabin," he informed him, producing it from within his cloak.

Palpatine held his hand out and took the disc easily. "Well done, my friend," he said, examining the disc. "I understand you've been spending a lot of time at Bast," he added, taking Vader off guard.

"I was doing renovations," Vader explained. "I require certain special facilities, as you know," he added.

"Ah yes, how true," Palpatine replied with an expression of mock sympathy. "Well I'm pleased that you are finding your gift useful."

"Indeed I am," Vader replied. "Of course, I won't be able to spend as much time there as I'd like," he added tentatively.

"Nonsense, you may go there whenever you wish," Palpatine said magnanimously. "We all need a place to call home, after all."

Vader was instantly suspicious of the emperor's generosity, but said nothing. "Do you have orders for me?" he asked.

"Yes, I want you to go to the Death Star," Palpatine replied. "Tarkin is responsible for this blunder, and I want you to…deal with him."

Vader smiled under his mask. "It will be my pleasure," he said.

"Don't kill him," Palpatine warned, much to Vader's disappointment. "A stern reprimand will suffice."  
"Yes, my master," Vader replied. "I will proceed there at once." He paused, knowing he needed to tell the emperor about the security leak. "You realize that there is a possibility that the Rebels transmitted the contents of the disc to the Alliance before I arrived," he said. "Perhaps even en route to the moon."

Palpatine nodded. "Yes, I have thought of that," he replied. "Which is why it is so imperative that we find the base of operations, Lord Vader," he added.

Vader remained silent, not surprised that the emperor had managed to get a shot in. "Now that Black Widow is out of the way, we are closer to doing so, Master," he reminded him.

"Let us hope so," Palpatine replied. "You are dismissed, Vader," he said, turning in this throne. Vader bowed and then left the room, only too happy to do so.

_Bast Castle _

Beata had been most fastidious in her attention to Padmé, who had begun to really like the housekeeper. She reminded her of Shmi Skywalker in many respects; which is no doubt the very reason Vader had hired her in the first place.

"You must be anxious to get on your feet," Beata said, taking Padmé's dinner tray from her.

"I am," Padmé agreed. Besides going to the fresher she'd not left the bed since Vader had placed her in it. "Do you think it would be okay if I had a look around the castle?" she asked as she swung her legs slowly over the side of the bed.

"I'm sure it would be," Beata replied, offering her a hand to help her up. "Lord Vader adores you, Milady; I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Padmé was surprised by the woman's statement. "Is that what you think?"

Beata frowned. "Of course," she replied. "Why else would he have gone to all this trouble?" she asked.

Padmé had no answer for her, and took her hand as she stood up. "I'll be okay," she told her. "I'm sure you probably have things to do beside babysit me," she added with a smile.

Beata smiled. "I do," she said. "But if you need anything, just give me a shout. I won't be far."

Padmé nodded, and then watched her leave the room. Truth be told, she was quite anxious to look around by herself, to see if she could gain any insight into the man who had once been Anakin Skywalker.

The suite of rooms that she had been resting in was clearly the most beautiful of the castle, as she soon discovered; for the rest of the fortress had a most definite austerity to it that chilled Padmé to the bone. Bast was enormous, as she soon discovered, and after a little while Padmé began to regret venturing out. She grew tired quite quickly thanks to all her injuries, and it wasn't long before she began to look for somewhere to sit down. Luckily she happened upon what appeared to be an office, and went inside to sit down.

Like the rest of the castle, the office was quite austere and functional in its design, with a large metal desk on one side. Padmé decided that it suited her husband, and sat down in the large leather chair that had been pulled up to the desk. She looked around, surprised by the efficiency of space and the orderliness of the room. She didn't remember Anakin as being a particularly neat person; in fact she remembered chastising him on more than one occasion for leaving dirty clothes on their bedroom floor. She smiled at the memory, remembering how he'd always tease her about being a nit picker, and then use the force to float his dirty garments to the laundry chute.

Padmé ran her hands over the cold steel of the desk, noting that there was a computer terminal imbedded in it. She activated it, and at once a monitor rose out of the desktop. And then she had an idea. _I can access the Imperial network from here, _she realized as the holonet icon appeared on the screen. _ I can get the missing information about the Death Star from here_.

Glancing up at the doorway, Padmé realized that she had one chance to enter a correct password before the system would shut her out. Despite everything, she still knew her husband very well, and reasoned she would be able to figure it out if she gave it some thought. _Skywalker? No, he wants nothing to do with that name…Tatooine? No… bad memories…_And then she had it. Activating the keyboard, she entered the letters A N G E L into the device, and smiled when the security firewall was lifted. _Here we go, _she thought, her hands shaking in anticipation.

"What are you doing?"

Padmé nearly jumped out of her skin and looked up quickly at the doorway, where Vader now stood. "I…nothing…" she said, closing off the transmission. "Just looking around."

Vader walked over to the desk, certain that she was lying. But he was also certain that she hadn't had a chance to access any sensitive information. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

Padmé stood up. "No," she said, looking up at him.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

Padmé nodded, starting to grow fearful. Vader sensed it, and backed off. The last thing he wanted was for her to be afraid of him.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," he said to her.

"I was getting tired of lying down," she explained, moving out from behind the desk. "I just wanted to stretch my legs."

Vader nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," she admitted, relieved that he was not going to pursue the matter further. "I came in here just to sit down," she told him truthfully.

"Let's get you back to your room," he said, "it's far more comfortable than this one."

Padme allowed him to take her hand and lead her out of the office, starting to feel the pain killers wearing off. Vader looked at her. "You're in pain," he said.

"A little," she lied.

"More than a little," he countered as they reached her room. "I don't want to place a guard at your door," he said, "but if you refuse to rest, I will."

Padmé frowned. "You wouldn't," she replied.

"Don't tempt me," he said.

Padme decided that he was teasing her, and smiled. "Very well," she sighed, grateful to finally reach her bed. "I'll behave."

"I'll believe that when I see it," he said, watching her as she climbed back into bed. He watched her for a moment as she got under the covers. "I'll summon the medidroid," he told her.

"It's not necessary," she told him.

"I think it is," he countered.

Padmé sighed, and realized that she would not win this one. The droid appeared in the room and approached the bed, hypodermic needle in hand. Vader watched as the droid administered the pain killers to his wife, wanting to ask her something that had been on his mind ever since he'd found her alive. He wasn't sure how she'd respond, however; but he needed to ask nonetheless.

Padmé felt the affects of the drugs almost immediately, and started to relax into the pillow. She was almost asleep when Vader spoke again.

"What did you name our son, Padmé?" he asked. "The son we lost, what was his name?"

Padmé opened her eyes and looked up at him. Even with the voice modulator, she could hear the pain in his voice as he asked her the question, and for a moment her resolve wavered. But she knew better than to trust him yet, and kept her mind and her heart well guarded. "Luke," she told him as her eyes fluttered closed again. "His name was Luke."

Vader nodded, and watched her fall asleep, feeling tears fill his eyes as the thought of his infant son, Luke, filled his mind and his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

_Essowyn _

It had been several days since Padmé had left to meet Vader, and so far there had been no word from her. _Damn you, Vader, _he thought bitterly; _haven't you done enough to that poor woman? Have you no sense of shame at all?_

"Obi-Wan, when is Mommy coming home?" Luke asked as he looked up from his breakfast. Leia did the same, waiting to hear his response.

"Soon, younglings," he said, giving them a reassuring smile. "I'm sure she's on her way right now."

Leia and Luke looked at one another, in the uncanny way that Obi-Wan knew meant they were conversing silently. They knew that something was wrong; they could sense the tension in both Obi-Wan and Yoda, despite their efforts to hide it from them. And yet, they somehow knew that their mother was okay, that she was not in danger. And so they didn't worry. But that didn't preclude them missing her, for they did. Terribly.

"Come along younglings," Obi-Wan said, standing up. "Time to get you to school. Perhaps your mother will be here when you get home later on today."

The twins didn't think so, but simply smiled in agreement.

_Death Star _

Vader had hated leaving Padmé yet again, but knew that if he delayed in following the emperor's orders, he would risk rousing the old man's suspicions. As he made his way to the Death Star, he began to formulate a plan in his head; a plan that would cost him his life if Palpatine knew about it.

The way Vader saw it, he had two choices now. One, he could continue to serve the Emperor and his Empire, following his orders unconditionally, even if it meant jeopardizing his wife in the process. Like it or not, she was a part of the resistance, and as such, an enemy of the Empire. He knew Padmé well enough to know that she would never agree to abandon this cause that she felt was so important. He knew that she would rather die than join him as a servant of the Empire. And even if she were willing, having her in his life would be impossible without risking her life. Palpatine had always resented her, and should she suddenly appear now, he would no doubt find a way to destroy her. And that was something Vader would not permit.

His second choice involved treason, and, if caught, death. But if it meant protecting Padmé, he would do it gladly. Now that he had found her, he no longer felt as though he existed solely for the purpose of defending the Empire. No, his priorities were shifting irrevocably, and he knew that his outlook on life would never be the same again now that his Angel was back in his life.

"Welcome aboard, sir," a junior officer said in greeting as Vader emerged from his shuttle.

Vader noted that the officer was barely twenty, and knew it was a slight on Tarkin's part. The governor never passed up an opportunity to demean, humiliate or otherwise irritate Vader, which only made his resolve greater to follow through with his plan. _We'll see who gets the last laugh, Tarkin,_ he thought with a smile. _You'll be sorry you crossed me, you worthless reptile. _

Tarkin looked up from the instrument panel he was inspecting when he heard Vader enter the command center. "Ah, Lord Vader," he said with a slimy smile. "What brings you aboard?"  
"Orders from the emperor," Vader replied. "You and I need to have a conversation, Governor," he said, stepping closer to him.

Tarkin tried not to let his fear show, but it wasn't easy. If the emperor had sent his henchman, then he must be displaced for some reason. "By all means," he said, doing his best to maintain his composure. "Shall we step into my ready room?" he suggested, indicating a door to his left.

"Yes, by all means," Vader replied, and turned to enter the room. Tarkin followed, trying not to let Vader intimidate him. He was not too successful.

"Now, what is this about, Vader?" Tarkin asked once the two men were alone. "I have a lot of work to do."

"The emperor is most displeased with your recent lapse in security," Vader began, folding his arms over his chest. "Allowing the rebel spy access to sensitive security information was very…unprofessional of you, Governor. The emperor wanted me to convey that to you, as well as to let you know that he will be watching you most closely."

Tarkin narrowed his eyes, hating Vader deeply. "You're just loving this, aren't you Vader?" he snapped. "I'm sure you ran right over here as soon as the emperor gave you permission to…." He stopped midsentence as he was pushed against the far wall by an invisible hand.

"I do not need permission to put you in your place, Tarkin," Vader replied, advancing upon his adversary. "You seem to think that you outrank me, but I can assure you," he said, grabbing Tarkin by the front of the tunic and lifting him easily from the deck. "You are quite mistaken."

"Unhand me at once," Tarkin squealed, his feet kicking uselessly in midair. "I'll tell the emperor, I'll…"

"You are no longer in the emperor's good graces, Governor," Vader informed him. "So your threats no longer work. He has seen you for the worthless maggot that you are, just as I did from the moment I met you."

Tarkin was truly terrified at this point, for he knew that Vader was nothing if not lethal. He could kill with a thought, and there was certainly no love lost between the two men.

Vader could feel the governor's terror, and it pleased him. Killing him would have been a mistake, he realized now; no, he had far grander plans in store for Tarkin. He released him suddenly, and Tarkin fell quite hard on his bottom, sprawled on the deck in a most undignified manner.

"You are being watched, Governor," Vader said, pointing a finger at him threateningly. "I would be very, very careful if I were you."

And with that, Vader swept from the room, leaving a much shaken, very humiliated Tarkin behind.

_Bast Castle _

Padmé found herself growing restless as her strength returned. She had considered contacting Obi-Wan to let him know what had happened, but she didn't dare. There was a still a niggling of doubt within her where Vader was concerned. What if her communication was monitored by Vader's ship? What if there was someone on board on the emperor's payroll? Clearly there was a good reason why Vader hadn't brought her on board his ship; to risk sending a message would be foolhardy, even if the ship was no longer in orbit. Padmé had grown to be paranoid over the past four years. It had been necessary in order to survive. She missed Luke and Leia terribly; and knew how much they must miss her too. Padmé had felt a twinge of guilt over lying to Vader about the death of their child; but she knew in her heart that she was doing the right thing. So long as Palpatine lived, so long as Vader continued to serve him, she must keep the twins' existence from their father.

"I just heard from Lord Vader," Beata told her as she entered the room.

Padmé nodded. "And? Where is he?"

"He's on his way down," Beata told her. "They just entered orbit."

"Good," Padmé replied. "I hope the repairs to my ship are finished," she added.

Beata nodded, wondering if she ought to say what was on her mind. "You're in a hurry to leave, then?" she asked.

Padmé was surprised by the question. "Well…I suppose so," she replied.

"Lord Vader will be disappointed," Beata commented. "I know he loves having you here. The castle won't be the same without you, Milady."

Padmé smiled. "I'll be back in a few weeks," she told her.

Beata considered this for a moment. "You _do _love him, don't you?"

Padmé hardly knew how to respond, and was prevented from doing so by Vader's entrance into the room. He had the distinct sense that the women were talking about him, but didn't ask any questions. He was just happy to see his wife again.

"Welcome back, Lord Vader," Beata said, standing up.

"I trust everything is under control here?" he asked.

Beata nodded. "Yes, everything is just fine," she replied, looking back at Padmé briefly before leaving the room.

Vader waited for her to leave before he came and sat down with Padmé. "I have something for you," he said, reaching inside his cloak. He handed her a datadisc.

"What is this?" she asked, taking it from his hand. "I thought you gave this to the emperor," she added.

"I did," he replied. "This is the complete file," he told her, "the complete schematics of the Death Star."

Padmé looked from the disc up at him, hardly able to believe what he'd just said. "You…you're _giving _me the schematics??" she asked. "But why?? Surely you know what I'll do with them."

Vader nodded. "I know," he said, "but I also know that if the Death Star is completed, it will pose a tremendous threat to your safety. I won't take that risk."

"But…that's treason," she pointed out. "You're committing treason. And when Palpatine finds out what you've done, he'll kill you for it."

"He won't find out," he assured her.

"Of course he will," she replied. "I know how paranoid he is. I'm sure he keeps close tabs on the network, especially after it was breached. He'll know you downloaded this," she said, holding up the disc.

"He'll know it was downloaded, yes," Vader agreed. "But he won't know it was me - not when I used someone else's security code to access the information."

Padmé's eyes widened. "You did that??" she asked.

Vader nodded.

"Whose code did you use?" she asked.

"Governor Tarkin's," Vader replied. "The emperor is already angry with him for allowing your comrade to download information," he explained. "He is already suspicious of him."

Padmé smiled. "Brilliant," she said. "I can't believe you're doing this for me," she told him.

Vader said nothing for a moment, debating whether or not he ought to bare his soul to her. But he sensed that she didn't quite trust him completely, and knew he wouldn't be able to bear it should she not return his feelings.

"Why not?" he asked. "You're my wife, Padmé; despite everything else, that is still true."

Padmé nodded. "I suppose we've been apart for so long, and are worlds apart in so many respects," she began.

"Yes, you're right," he said, looking down at her hand that sat on the sofa beside her. Tentatively he picked it up. "But I've never stopped loving you, Padmé," he told her. "Even when I thought you were dead, that never changed."

Padmé hardly knew how to respond to such a declaration, and she found herself searching her own heart for how she truly felt. This man wasn't Anakin; and yet, he'd already gone to great sacrifices to protect her. Wasn't that Anakin?

Vader could feel her confusion, her uncertainty; and while it wasn't exactly what he'd hoped for, it was better than her hatred.

"Lord Vader," a clone interrupted, standing in the doorway.

Vader stood up and turned to face him. "What is it?"

"The ship's repairs are completed," the clone reported.

Vader nodded. "Very well," he said, and the clone left. He turned back to Padmé, who had stood up as well. "I suppose that means you're free to leave," he said.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, I suppose so," she agreed. "Thank you for repairing my ship."

"You don't need to thank me," he said. "For anything." He stopped, and for a few moments there was awkward silence between them. "There's something I want you to think about," he said, "while we're apart."

"What is that?" she asked.

"I want you to think about having another child," he said. "My child, a child who could help us get past the loss of our son."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 **

_Bast Castle _

Padmé was so stunned by his suggestion that she was rendered speechless for a few moments. The fact that he was still capable of fathering a child surprised her somewhat, given the extent of his injuries. The fact that he'd suggest that they resume a sexual relationship even more so. Clearly believing that their child had died had affected him deeply; otherwise he'd not have made such an audacious proposition.

"As wonderful as another child would be, don't you think that would complicate our situation even more?" she asked finally.

Vader made no reply, for he didn't want to think about complications; he only wanted to consider the hole in his heart, the hole that must be in her heart since the death of their boy.

"Are we together?" she continued. "Are we going to be? How could we possibly have a child together when we're on opposite sides of this conflict?"

Vader walked away from her, his mind and his heart troubled. He thought he'd had the perfect solution, but she was pointing out all too clearly how problematic his suggestion was.

Padmé could see that how disappointed he was, and walked over to him. "Surely you can see that I'm right," she said, standing beside him.

Vader nodded, not saying anything. "Will you come back?" he asked her as he watched the acid rain beat down upon the battlements outside.

"Yes," she replied at once.

He turned to her finally. "When?"

"In three weeks, like I was supposed to," she replied.

Vader was hoping it would be sooner, but he knew that he was lucky that she was returning at all.

"I should get going," she said, growing unnerved by the way he was staring at her. "I don't imagine the rain ever lets up here," she added, trying to lighten the moment.

"No, not for long," he agreed. "I installed stabilizers in your instrument panel to enable your ship to withstand the atmospheric abnormalities here," he told her.

"Thank you," she replied. "Hopefully I'll make a better landing next time."

"You will," he told her. "I've seen to it."

Padmé nodded, growing uneasy with the tension between them. She wasn't quite sure what it was she felt in his presence, but decided it would be prudent to leave before things grew more intense.

"I'll walk you to your ship," he said finally, resigned to the fact that she was leaving.

_Imperial Palace- Coruscant _

Palpatine was every bit as paranoid as Padmé believed him to be, and it wasn't long before he noticed that the imperial network had once again been breached. No, not breached – this time the download was executed according to standard procedure using a verified security code. And that code belonged to Grand Moff Tarkin.

Palpatine frowned as he considered what this meant; for it was not just any information that had been downloaded; it was the entire schematics of the Death Star. _First his sloppiness results in a breach of security, and now this… _Palpatine pondered darkly, tapping his fingers upon the arm of his throne. He needed answers, and he needed them quickly. Why had Tarkin accessed such highly sensitive information? What was he doing with it? Why did he need it when he was on board the station at all times? And, most importantly of all, was there a connection between Tarkin and the recent rebel infiltration on board the Death Star?

Stabbing a finger into the comm panel imbedded on the arm of his chair, Palpatine hailed the flagship of his fleet, the _Exactor. _

"Yes your majesty? How can I help you?" Ozzel said.

"Where is Lord Vader?" Palpatine demanded.

A moment of silence. "He is at rest, sir," Ozzel replied. "Should I summon him?"

"No," Palpatine replied. "Set a course for Coruscant, Captain," he commanded. "I need to speak with Lord Vader at once."

"Right away sir," Ozzel replied. "I shall let Lord Vader know of your orders."

"You do that," Palpatine replied, and ended the transmission. He frowned as he considered the fact that Tarkin was most likely a traitor. Vader had never trusted the governor; and Palpatine suspected that he'd been right about Tarkin all along. But he would never tell Vader that of course; to give Vader credit went against everything Palpatine believed in. No, keeping Vader firmly in his place, humbled and humiliated, was vital in the master/apprentice relationship. Should Vader ever take it in his head to question his master's orders, or turn against him that would be very dangerous. So long as Vader remained controlled, he was a valuable asset. Palpatine didn't want to consider what the loss of that control would mean.

_Essowyn _

It was night when Padmé arrived home. She was so happy to be there that she ran from the ship into the house, anxious to see her beloved twins. But she was prevented from doing so when Obi-Wan appeared and stopped her in her tracks with his stern countenance.

"Where the devil have you been??" he demanded.

Padmé frowned, resenting his attitude. "I was on Vjun," she told him.

"You said you'd be gone twenty-four hours," Obi-Wan reminded her. "Twenty-four hours, Padmé. You've been gone almost five days!" he stopped as he noticed the traces of bruises on her face. "What did he do to you?" he demanded.

"You have no right to question me," she said, pushing past him. "I don't appreciate your condescension."

Obi-Wan took her by the arm, and she winced in pain, for it was the arm that had been fractured. "What did he do to you??" he demanded. "You're hurt!"

"I was hurt because my ship crashed onto the landing platform," she informed him. "He took care of me, Obi-Wan, he didn't hurt me. How could you think he would?"

"Because I saw him choke you on Mustafar," he reminded her. "If I hadn't stopped him he would have killed you. Or have you forgotten that?"

"Of course I haven't," she replied angrily.

"I have to wonder," he replied. "You seem very comfortable with him now."

Padmé frowned. "I'm going upstairs to see my children," she told him. "If that is acceptable to you, that is," she added sarcastically.

Obi-Wan said nothing, and let her walk away.

Padmé headed upstairs, not caring if she woke up the twins. She was so anxious to see them that the fact that they were sleeping didn't deter her from entering their room.

Luke and Leia were already awake however; for they had sensed that their mother was home.

"Mommy!" they shouted in unison as Padmé gathered them into her arms.

"I've missed you both so much!" she told them, kissing them both repeatedly.

"Where have you been?" Leia demanded. "You've been gone a long, _long _time!"

"You promised you'd be back home by the time we got back from school," Luke reminded her.

"I know, and I'm sorry I had to break my promise," she told them. "But I had trouble landing, and my ship was damaged."

"Did you get hurt?" Leia asked with concern.

"Yes, but I'm okay now," Padmé assured her. "My ….friend looked after me."

"Your friend is the one you were visiting?" Leia asked.

Padmé nodded, doing her best to hide the truth from them. But Luke and Leia were too intuitive, and both of them sensed that there was more to their mother's visit than she was telling them.

"Obi-Wan wanted to go look for you," Luke informed her, "but Yoda told him it was too dangerous. Why would he say that?"

Padmé frowned. "I'm not sure why," she lied. "I was in no danger. I was well cared for, they needn't have worried."

Luke and Leia were silent as they digested this. "Were you with our father, Mommy?" Luke asked finally. "Is that the friend you went to see?"

Padmé was so shocked by her son's question, by his ability to see in her heart that she didn't respond for a moment. That was all the time it took for the twins to realize the truth.

"It _was _him, wasn't it?" Leia asked.

Padmé realized that it was pointless to lie at this point, and nodded. "Yes, it was," she admitted at last. "I didn't know he was alive until recently, and was as surprised as you must be."

"Can we meet him, Mommy?" Leia asked finally.

Padmé sighed. "No," she replied. "It's not possible, honey."

"But you just told us that he took good care of you," Luke pointed out.

"Yes," Padmé agreed.

"And that you were in no danger," Leia added.

"That's true, but that doesn't mean I want you to meet him," she told them. "It's a very….complicated situation."

"What's complicated?" Luke asked with a yawn.

Padmé smiled. "I'll explain it another time," she replied. "Come on, time to get back to sleep," she told them.

"Can we sleep in your bed tonight, Mommy?" Leia asked.

Padmé nodded. "Come on," she said. "Let's go to bed."

_Coruscant _

Vader watched out the window as his shuttle drew closer to the planet surface. He didn't come to Coruscant often, but whenever he did, he was always inundated by memories that seeing the cityscape heralded. _But now it's different,_ he reminded himself. _She's alive and there is hope that we can be together. _

Padmé's words came to his mind as he pondered this: _Are we together? Are we going to be? How could we possibly have a child together when we're on opposite sides of this conflict? _As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He knew that at some point that he would be forced into a decision- that he would need to choose. _But didn't you already make that decision when you committed treason? _He reflected.

The shuttle landed, and Vader proceeded to the exit, preparing himself for his meeting with the emperor. A small spark of fear nagged at him as he made his way through the palace, as a concern that his plan had gone awry entered his mind. _No, I was careful; I made sure that the blame would fall on Tarkin, not me._

"You may go in," a red robed guard informed Vader as he arrived at the throne room.

Vader entered at once, his mental shields firmly in place.

"Welcome Lord Vader," Palpatine began.

Vader relaxed a bit, knowing that he was never welcomed by the emperor when he was angry with him.

"What is thy bidding, Master?" Vader asked.

"We have a serious problem, my friend," Palpatine said. "It seems that there is a traitor in our midst."

Vader did his best to appear shocked. "A traitor? Are you sure, Master?"

"Quite sure," Palpatine replied smugly. "Tell me, how was your meeting with Tarkin?" he asked.

Vader smiled to himself, immensely pleased that his plan had worked so well. "He was arrogant and condescending," Vader reported. "Which is not unusual. However, he seemed rather….defensive, Master. He was definitely hiding something."

"Were you able to discern what it was?" Palpatine asked.

"I had the impression that it had something to do with the recent security breach," Vader replied.

"You don't say," Palpatine replied, frowning deeply. "I have recently learned that the entire schematic plans of the Death Star were downloaded from the intelligence files," he told Vader. "And it was Tarkin's personal code that was entered to access the files."

Vader nodded. "So my suspicions were correct," he replied. "He _was _hiding something."

"Indeed he was," Palpatine replied. "He's gone too far this time. I want you to arrest him, Vader," he continued. "On the charge of high treason."

"Yes, my master," Vader replied. "It will be my pleasure to do so."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 **

_Essowyn _

Tension was heavy at the breakfast table the next morning. While Luke and Leia prattled on about what they've been doing at school, Padmé couldn't help but notice how cool Obi-Wan was. It wasn't like him at all, and it made Padmé wonder how he would react when she told him that she was planning on going to see Vader again. And more than likely, again. _If he knew that Vader wanted to have another child with me, what would he say then? _

"Can we stay home today, Mommy?" Leia asked. "We haven't seen you in days," she reminded her.

Padmé smiled. "I think that would be okay," she replied. "I'm sure your teacher would understand." She looked at Obi-Wan. "I do need to talk to Obi-Wan first, though," she added. Obi-Wan lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

"Obi-Wan, guess what? Our daddy is alive! " Luke said. "Mommy was visiting him."

Obi-Wan forced himself to smile, and looked at Padmé. "Is that so?" he asked.

"Mommy was surprised too, weren't you Mommy?" Leia asked, looking up at her mother.

"Yes, completely surprised," she replied, holding Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Come younglings," Yoda said, scooting off of his chair. "Time for lightsaber practice."

Padmé waited for the twins to leave before turning her attention to Obi-Wan.

"So the younglings know about Vader," Obi-Wan remarked, not trying to show how he felt about it.

"Yes, they knew who it was that I was with," she told him. "I didn't tell them; they just sensed it."

Obi-Wan nodded, a frown furrowing his brow. "I was afraid this might happen," he said quietly. "If they know about him, how long do you think it will be before Vader senses the truth about them?"

Padmé frowned. "I don't know," she said. "At any rate, he is going to great lengths to prove himself trustworthy."

"Vader? Trustworthy??" Obi-Wan asked incredulously. "Surely you're not serious, Padmé."

Padmé didn't say anything in reply, but pulled a datadisc from her pocket and set it on the table. "Do you know what this is?" she asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"The Death Star schematics," she told him. "The complete file."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprise. "Where did you get it? _How _did you get it??"

"Anakin gave it to me," Padmé said, refusing to call her husband by his Sith name. "He gave it to me to ensure my safety," she continued. "He risked his life to obtain this, but he did it anyway. Does that sound like someone who isn't trustworthy?"

Obi-Wan remained silent for a few moments, for he was quite surprised at this latest development. Surely there had to be a reason why Vader would give her such sensitive information freely. And Obi-Wan felt he knew what it was.

"What did he ask for in return, Padmé?" he asked finally. "For I'm sure this didn't come without a high price," he asked, picking up the disc.

"What makes you think he wants anything?" Padmé asked. "Why is it so hard to believe that he simply wants to protect me?"

"Because he is evil, Padmé," Obi-Wan replied at once. "Pure and simply – he is _not _Anakin, he is the emperor's henchman and as such cannot be trusted. Don't let him manipulate you, for I fear that is what he is doing. Don't think of him as your husband, Padmé, for he is not. He _killed _your husband, and very nearly killed you and the twins. Don't ever forget that."

"Don't you speak to me in that condescending tone," she retorted hotly. "I won't stand for it, Obi-Wan! I know better than anyone what happened to Anakin, how you and the rest of the almighty Jedi were blind to what was happening to him until it was too late. I have paid the price for that hubris, and so have my children. _His _children. Like it or not, he is my husband, he is Luke and Leia's father. The fact that he is forced to live in that ghastly suit you put him in doesn't change that."

"Padmé, your compassion for him is misplaced," Obi-Wan countered. "I hate to have to put it bluntly, but he does _not _love you anymore. If you believe he does, then you are deluding yourself. Sith don't love; they know no other emotion but anger and hatred. Don't let yourself be fooled by him."

Padmé thought back to the last conversation she'd had with Vader, the discussion they'd had about the possibility of having another child together. Why would he want her to have his child if he didn't still love her?

"You really have a lot of nerve talking to me this way," she retorted. "You can't possibly comprehend the depth of emotion that existed between him and me. You have no idea of the bond that we shared, despite the Jedi's rules. I know you are completely ignorant about the sort of relationship that exists between a man and a woman, but I can assure you that in order for a man and a woman to have a child together, they must have feelings for one another, very deep feelings."

Obi-Wan was rendered silent and uncomfortable by her words, and said nothing in response. Padmé took the disc from him and left the room without saying another word.

_Exactor en route to the Death Star _

Vader stood on the bridge of his ship, arms folded, staring out the large window. His men were quite accustomed to his brooding presence on the bridge, and went about their business with a marked increase in efficiency.

"ETA to the Death Star?" Vader asked Lieutenant Piett, who was in command.

"Point five hours, sir," Piett replied. "Shall I notify Governor Tarkin that we are en route?"

"No," Vader replied. "Under no circumstances do I want him to know we're coming." He turned to Piett. "Is the squadron ready?"

"Yes milord," Piett replied. "And standing by."

"Good," Vader replied. _I'm really going to enjoy this, _he thought. "Contact me when we make the reversions, Lieutenant," he said, walking away from the bridge.

"Yes sir," Piett replied to Vader's back. He had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was, it had to be huge considering the haste with which the _Exactor _had departed the capital. Whatever it was, Piett felt certain that Tarkin was involved somehow.

The squadron of clone troopers marched through the space station at a brisk pace, their commander following them. Work crews and technicians stepped back in surprise as they made their way through the partially finished corridors, their presence unnerving many of them.

Governor Tarkin was sitting in the mess hall taking some lunch with some of the other officers when the squadron arrived. The officers looked up in shock, Tarkin included, as the clones made their way across the large room and surrounded the table where they were sitting.

"What is the meaning of this??" Tarkin asked angrily, standing up and trying not to show how intimidated he was.

"Governor Tarkin, you are under arrest," Vader announced as he emerged from the group of clones.

Tarkin stared up at Vader in shock. "Under arrest??" he cried incredulously. "On what charge?"

"High treason against the Empire," Vader told him as the clones pulled Tarkin's arms behind his back and placed him in binders.

"Treason?? You can't be serious!" Tarkin cried.

"Quite serious," Vader replied. "The emperor himself has commanded it. And I know you wouldn't dare to question his order, would you Governor?" he asked, enjoying the moment immensely.

Tarkin's face blanched visibly at this point, and he began to perspire. "I…I don't understand! What have I done??"

"We will discuss that during our …interview, Governor," Vader said, signaling the clones to lead Tarkin away.

General Tagge and Admiral Motti watched in silent shock as Tarkin was lead away in binders. Neither had a clue what was going on, but knew that if Darth Vader was involved it must be something serious.

Tarkin was marched to the hangar bay where he was escorted rather roughly onto Vader's shuttle. He was starting to grow truly terrified as he wracked his brain thinking of something, anything he had done recently that could be remotely considered treason.

Vader had contacted the emperor, and had received orders to interrogate the governor thoroughly. The word _thoroughly _had certain implications that Vader understood quite clearly: _make him suffer. _

"We're ready to board the _Exactor, _sir," the pilot of the shuttle informed Vader.

"Good," Vader replied. "Tell Ozzel to have the interrogation room prepared."

"Yes milord."

_Essowyn _

"I can't believe this," Mon Mothma said as she scanned the information that Padmé had transmitted to her. "How did you get this?? Where did you get it?"

"I have a contact," Padmé replied carefully.

Mon Mothma knew better than to question Padmé, for she had always managed to get information in the most creative manner. "Do you realize what this means? If we can decipher these codes we may be able to find a way to destroy the Death Star!"

"Yes, I know," Padmé replied.

"I don't know how you did it, Widow, but you've done a great service to the galaxy," Mothma told her.

"I'm glad," Padmé replied. "Let me know when you've deciphered it," she said. "I'd like to have a look at the plans myself."

"Of course," Mothma assured her. "I will contact you soon."

"Very well," Padmé replied. "I'll wait for your message."

_Exactor _

The body of Governor Tarkin was carried out in a body bag a few hours after the interrogation had begun. Vader had made little pretence of actually performing an interrogation, and had simply used the opportunity to get revenge upon Tarkin. Revenge for four years of irritation, condescension, and one-upmanship. And Vader had enjoyed it thoroughly.

Having taken care of Tarkin, Vader headed for the holochamber, anxious to report to Palpatine the clever lie he had invented.

"Well? What news?" Palpatine asked as his image came into focus.

"Tarkin is dead," Vader reported. "It was a most painful death."

Palpatine smiled, feeling the dark hatred surging through his apprentice even still. It pleased him. "Did he admit to his crime?" he asked.

Vader nodded. "Every filthy detail," he lied. "It seems he was selling the information to the Rebel Alliance for a substantial amount of money. I have looked into his financial records and discovered that there was recently a large amount deposited into his account. All the pieces fit."

"Yes," Palpatine agreed. "So it would seem. Pity, Tarkin was quite ruthless in his own right. I suppose I shall have to replace him on the Death Star. Any suggestions, Lord Vader?"

Ordinarily Vader would have chafed at the clear slap in the face; but he was no longer interested in commanding the Death Star. His life had another direction now, he had other priorities, and the Death Star did not fit into those priorities.

"General Tagge is a good man," Vader replied. "He would make a good replacement."

Palpatine nodded. "I will contact him at once and promote him," he said.

"He will be most appreciative, Master," Vader replied.

"Yes, yes no doubt," Palpatine replied, somewhat surprised that Vader was taking being looked over so well. "In the meantime, we have a security leak, Vader. The Rebels have the Death Star plans, and there is little doubt that they will find a way to use them to destroy it. I need you to make sure that doesn't happen. Do whatever you must, only keep that station safe. If anything happens to it, I will hold _you _personally responsible, is that clear?"

"It is, my master," Vader replied, hating him intensely.

Palpatine sensed it and smiled. "Keep me updated," he said, and then ended the transmission.

Vader bowed, his choice becoming easier by the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 **

_Three weeks later _

"Mommy, why can't we come with you? We want to meet him!" Luke whined as Padmé prepared to leave for her meeting with Vader.

"Not this time," she told them. "Perhaps…one day," she added.

Leia stuck out her bottom lip, a strategy she'd developed when she was trying to get her way. Sometimes it worked; but today it didn't.

"I'm sorry children," she said, giving each of them a kiss on the top of their head. "But it's just not the right time. Please try to understand." _Yes, that's likely, _she reflected.

"But I made him something," Leia said, producing a picture she'd drawn. "See? It's all four of us. I wanted to give it to him."

Padmé took the picture and looked at it with a smile. It was a drawing of a typical nuclear family: mother, father and two children. "It's a lovely picture," Padmé said. "I'll give it to him," she added. "Is that okay?"

"I guess," Leia mumbled, still trying to get her way.

"Good," Padmé said. "Now I really must be off, he'll be waiting for me." She hugged the twins once more, and then left the room. Luke and Leia frowned in an identical manner, both annoyed that they hadn't been able to convince their mother to do things their way.

Padmé was met with more resistance as she arrived at the landing platform, where Yoda and Obi-Wan had been waiting for her.

"If you're here to try and talk me out of this, save your breath," she told them as she proceeded to her ship. "We've already had this discussion more times than I care to consider."

"We are only thinking of you and your children, Padmé," Obi-Wan pointed out. "We want you to be careful."

Padmé sighed. "I _will_ be careful," she assured him.

"Never forget, a Sith Vader is," Yoda said solemnly. "Not to be trusted."

Padmé nodded, only marginally listening to them at this point. "I'll see you in a few days," she said. "Take good care of Luke and Leia."

"We always do," Obi-Wan replied, watching helplessly as she boarded the ship.

The two Jedi watched in silence as the Nubian vessel lifted off from the deck.

"A serious problem we have, Obi-Wan," Yoda said as they watched the ship fly off. "Blind she is to the ways of the Sith. Too trusting she is of him."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "She is very strong willed, Master Yoda," he responded. "There is little we can do to stop her."

Yoda frowned. "Perhaps there is, Obi-Wan," he said. _Only you just don't want to consider it. _

_Bast Castle _

Vader had been busy for the past three weeks. Having disposed of Tarkin, he had returned to the Death Star to get Tagge settled into his new position. Vader actually found Tagge to be a competent officer, and it pleased him immensely to see how jealous the petty and conniving Motti was with his colleague's promotion. Vader had always suspected that Motti was in cahoots with Tarkin, so he was most interested to see how the malicious little man would fare now that Tarkin was gone.

Having installed Tagge in his new position, Vader spent a great deal of time appearing to be busy tracking down the stolen plans. In reality, he was doing no such thing; he knew exactly where the plans were. But in order to keep Palpatine off the scent of his deception, Vader needed to appear to be diligent and unrelenting in his pursuit of the rebels. Ironically, Palpatine seemed more pleased with Vader now than he had in years. Little did he know that his apprentice was secretly plotting against him, that he had a secret life Palpatine knew nothing about, and that his seemingly subservient protégé had become the Empire's greatest threat.

"When are you expecting Milady to arrive, sir?" Beata asked as Vader inspected the rooms that were meant for Padmé's use.

"Today sometime," he told her, "she didn't specify a time."

Beata couldn't help but smile as she watched him walk around the suite, moving this piece of furniture just so, smoothing down the quilt on the bed, making sure the flowers Beata had arranged had enough water. It was clear to her that Darth Vader was a man very much in love; and that was something she never would have expected when she'd been hired by the infamous Dark Lord.

Vader suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked up. _She is here, _he thought without a shadow of a doubt. Without saying anything to Beata, he left the room to go and meet his wife on the landing platform.

Beata watched him leave, knowing where it was he was going. _Love him, Milady, _she thought fervently. _If you could only love him as he loves you, the galaxy would be a much better place for it. _

Padmé was grateful for the modifications that Vader had made to her craft, for she was able to land her ship with relative ease despite the foulness of the weather. She picked up her haversack and stood up to leave the ship, wondering what the next few days would bring.

"Let me take that," Vader said, meeting her on the landing platform. He took her haversack from her. "You had no trouble landing I see," he observed.

"No, the modifications you made helped a great deal," she told him.

"Good," he said. "Come in, it's getting worse out here."

"Welcome back, Milady," Beata said as Padmé entered the foyer. "It's good to see you again."

Padmé smiled. "Thank you, Beata," she replied. "It's good to see you too."

"I just made some tea," Beata told her. "Your favourite flavor," she added with a smile. "Would you like some?"

"I would love some, thank you," Padmé replied, and then followed Vader into a sitting room.

Padmé sat down, hoping Beata wouldn't be long. She found it difficult to know what to say to her husband, who seemed to be equally uneasy.

"You're looking well," he said finally. "Your arm is better?"

"Yes, it's almost completely mended," she told him.

"Good," he replied.

Beata entered the room at this point with a tray for Padmé. "I brought some biscuits too," she said, setting the tray down on the table in front of the sofa where Padmé sat. "Just in case you were hungry."

"Thank you Beata," Padmé replied. "You're very kind."

Beata smiled, and then left them alone again.

"I presume you found the plans useful," Vader asked her as she sipped at her tea.

"I think they're still trying to decipher them," she told him. "It's in a very strange code."

Vader nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I could help you with that if you wish," he offered.

Padmé was surprised by the casualness with which he made her the offer. "I appreciate that," she said. "But I have to ask- aren't you afraid of what Palpatine will do if he finds out you're helping us?"

"He won't," Vader assured her.

"Well, just in case," she said, setting her cup down and opening her bag, "I brought this back for you," she told him. She handed him the disc with the plans on it. "He probably has you looking for these, doesn't he?"

"He does indeed," Vader replied, taking the disc. "I've been quite busy doing so," he added wryly.

Padmé smiled. "Who ended up taking the blame?"

"The late Governor Tarkin," he replied. "Believe me, the galaxy is far better now that he is rotting in Hell where he belongs."

Padmé was rather uncomfortable with his comment, and focused her attention on her tea once again.

Vader could sense her uneasiness, and said nothing for a moment. Despite the fact that they were married, that they'd known one another since they were both children, it was clear that making even the simplest, most casual conversation now was remarkably difficult. And he hated that.

"Did you bring your lightsaber?" he asked finally as he remembered an idea he'd had earlier that week.

"Yes," she replied. "Why?"

"I thought perhaps I could show you a few things," he replied. "If you wish," he hastened to add.

Padmé nodded. "I'd like that," she said. "Just go easy on me, I'm not even as good as a padawan learner."

"I beg to differ," he replied. "I saw you in action, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," she replied. She also remembered Nikko, and how Vader had killed him. And that thought rendered her silent once more. It was going to be a long three days.

_Essowyn _

"Very good, Luke," Obi-Wan said encouragingly. "You're showing a great deal of improvement with your technique."

Luke beamed under his praise. Leia, however, didn't like to see him singled out, and tugged on Obi-Wan's tunic. "What about me, Master Obi-Wan?" she asked. "Am I showing improvement too?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes, I was just about to say that, Leia," he told her. "I'm very proud of you both."

Leia smiled, pleased that she was not being outdone by her brother.

"Let's take a break now," Obi-Wan suggested as he saw See Threepio enter the room with a tray of snacks for the children.

Luke and Leia ran over to the table where the droid had set the tray and took their seats as Obi-Wan joined them.

"Obi-Wan, why did Mommy think our father was dead?" Luke asked as Threepio poured the twins some juice.

Obi-Wan hesitated before responding, not quite sure how to answer the boy's question. "Your mother was safer thinking that, Luke," he said finally. "There are things about your father that you don't know."

"What things?" Leia asked, growing uneasy at the feelings she was sensing from Obi-Wan.

"I think perhaps…you ought to ask your mother about that," Obi-Wan replied. "Come now younglings, have your snack."

_Bast Castle _

"Come with me, there's something I want to show you," Vader said later that evening after Padmé had eaten dinner. "Bring your lightsaber with you."

"More renovations?" she asked, getting up from the table.

"Well, in a manner of speaking," he said. "I'll meet you at the stairs."

Padmé went upstairs to fetch her lightsaber. It was in her haversack, and as she found it, she saw the drawing that Leia had made for her father. She frowned, hating that she had to break her promise to Leia, but knowing that she daren't allow Vader to know the truth.

"When have you had the time to do anything besides search for the plans you gave me?" Padmé asked him with a smile when she joined him at the foot of the staircase.

"I'm quite creative," he replied, leading her to the lower level of the castle. "As you may recall."

"Yes, I remember," she said.

"I recalled that the lightsaber you're using doesn't suit you," he told her as they entered a large workshop.

Padmé frowned. "Why not?"

"It's too big, too heavy," he told her, holding out his hand and taking it from her. "When a padawan builds a lightsaber they build it to suit themselves. Since I built this, it is suited to me, my size and strength. Your body type is clearly nothing like mine," he quipped.

"Clearly," she agreed. "But I haven't the slightest clue how to build a lightsaber," she pointed out.

"Not being a force sensitive, you wouldn't be able to build one," he pointed out, setting down the lightsaber and walking over to a metal cupboard. "That's why I built you one," he told her, opening a drawer and pulling out a newly crafted lightsaber.

"You did??" she asked in amazement, holding out her hand as he handed it to her.

"Yes," he said. "It's not completed yet," he pointed out as she examined the hilt. "I wanted to make sure it met with your approval before I finished it."

"It's beautiful," she told him, turning over the sleek hilt in her hands.

"Probably because it is more suited to you," he remarked.

Padmé looked up at him, his comment surprising her. "Thank you," she said. "I really love it," she added, looking back at the weapon.

Vader was pleased at her response. "If you wish I will complete it while you're here," he told her. "All you need to do is select the colour of the crystal and I will install it for you."

Padmé nodded, relieved that he had given her the choice rather than simply inserted a red crystal. "I like blue," she told him. "The colour you used to carry," she added.

Vader said nothing in response, for it was not easy for him to think about the past. "I will do it now," he told her, taking the weapon from her. "But you'll need to wait outside the room. Installing the crystal can be rather…hazardous."

Padmé frowned. "What do you mean by hazardous?" she asked.

"Well, if the crystal isn't installed just right, it can cause a massive plasma burst," he said. "Not a good thing," he added.

"Let me ask you something," she said. "How many lightsabres have you made in your life?"

Vader paused for a moment as he considered this. "I never actually counted," he admitted. "But I'd estimate…maybe….twenty."

Padmé's eyes widened in shock. "Twenty??"

"I was rather careless in my youth," he admitted. "As my master would gladly attest to, I'm sure," he added with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"You're still in your youth, you know," she reminded him. "Twenty six isn't exactly middle aged."

"No, I suppose not," he agreed. "At any rate, I'd feel better if you were not nearby when I do this. Accidents happen."

Padmé frowned. "Very well," she said, suddenly very uneasy. "Be careful."

Vader nodded, touched by her concern. "I won't be long," he told her as she left the room. He waited for her to leave, and then set about to complete the task at hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

_Bast Castle _

_I wake up in the middle of the night, shivering. The fire in the room has died, and Padmé has the blanket wrapped tightly around her, leaving me completely exposed, and completely naked. I stand up and fumble around for my clothes in the dimly lit room. They are everywhere, and I discover at least one rip in them. We were really in a hurry last night, I reflect with a grin. _

"_Ani? What are you doing?" Padmé has propped herself up on one arm and is looking at me, her long hair tousled around her bare shoulders. _

"_Just putting some clothes on," I tell her, pulling on my trousers. "I'm freezing."_

_Padmé looks down and realizes that she has taken the blanket. "Sorry," she says with a smile. "I'll start another fire." She stands up, letting the blanket fall to the floor, leaving her glorious body bare. I watch her as she kindles the fire, the shadows playing against her porcelain skin. She is so beautiful, I reflect, my desire for her filling me once again. I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. _

"_Ani, you're insatiable," she murmurs as we watch the flames start to grow in the hearth, reflecting the fires of our passion. She turns to me, as I pull her into my arms as we meet once again in a passionate kiss. Her mouth moves down to my earlobe, nipping it lightly. "Are you getting warm?" she teases me playfully. _

_I laugh. "Yes, quite warm," I tell her. "Seems I'm not the only one who's insatiable," I tease…. _

Vader awoke in his hyperbaric chamber, dreams of his wife, of the passion they once shared, filling his mind. He had spent the past four years learning to master his physical need for her, using his desire as another way to delve even deeper into the Darkness. But now she was alive; and his desire for her was just as potent as it ever was. Four years was a long time. _But does she feel that way? Has she missed what we had? Does she ever think of those days? _

He had tried to probe his wife's mind, but she was doing an excellent job of shielding it from him. _No doubt Kenobi taught her to do that, _he thought with annoyance as he left his chamber. _Seems he has spent a great deal of time with her in my absence, _he reflected, jealousy raging through him.

_The next morning _

Padmé looked up from her breakfast when she heard Vader enter the room.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as he sat down at the table with her.

"Yes, very well," she replied. "And you?" she asked tentatively. "Are you able to sleep? Much?"

"I sleep very little now," he told her. "And only in a specialized environment."

Padmé nodded, wanting to ask him more about his injuries, but feeling uncomfortable doing so.

"How would you like to do some sparring practice?" he asked her.

"Only if you go easy on me," she replied.

"Of course," he assured her. "Perhaps we ought to start with practice sabers," he suggested. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Good idea," she replied. "Lead the way."

_A short time later _

"How did you do that?" Padmé asked in exasperation.

Vader smiled under his mask. "It's quite easy actually," he told her. "Let me show you."

Coming around behind her, Vader reached around and moved her arms higher. "You need to hold it higher," he told her, "to make up for your …stature."

She looked over her shoulder and up at him. "You mean because I'm short," she said.

"Well…yes," he said. "You are a little…vertically challenged."

Padmé lifted an eyebrow. "Nice way of putting it," she remarked. "So tell me what to do," she asked.

"As I said, lift your arms higher," he said. "And move the weapon away from your body; it will give you greater mobility and protection."

"Like this?" she asked, doing her best to follow his instructions.

"Yes, that's better," he said, the proximity of her body starting to make him lose focus. "Now move your feet a little further apart," he instructed. Padmé did as he was told, and assumed a fighting stance. Vader moved away and turned to face her.

"How's this?" she asked.

"Very good," he said, lifting his own practice saber. "Now let's try that again," he said.

"Hold on a moment," she said, "I want to take this off," she told him. She walked over to the table on the side of the room and set her saber down. Vader watched as she removed her jacket and set it down on the table. Underneath she wore a sleeveless tunic made of rather clingy fabric.

"That's better," she said, returning to position. "Okay, let's try that again."

Vader nodded, having difficulty not staring at her chest which was accentuated by the fabric of her tunic. _Force she's so beautiful, _he thought as he fought to remain focused. _Does she have any idea what she's doing to me right now? _

They sparred for a few minutes, Padmé finding the advice he'd given her very helpful. She could tell that he was holding back, for if he were to use his full ability against her the duel would end in a matter of seconds.

"That was much better," he told her after they stopped sparring. "If you'd been born with Force abilities you would be lethal."

"Perhaps," she said. "I can see how it would enhance one's abilities. You did very well at holding back, by the way."

"What makes you think I was doing that?" he asked, noting the thin sheen of perspiration on her arms and how the fabric of her tunic was clinging even more to her body.

"Because I know how amazing you are with a lightsaber," she told him.

Vader nodded, not saying anything for a moment.

Although Padmé couldn't see his eyes, she could nonetheless feel them upon her, and began to grow uneasy under his scrutiny.

"I think maybe I could use a shower," she said finally. "That was quite a workout."

"By all means," he said. "We can continue this later on if you wish," he added.

Padmé nodded, and then left the room, suddenly anxious to put some distance between them. As she headed upstairs, she couldn't help but think about the proposition he'd made the last time they were together. Had he made the suggestion that they have a child together simply as a means of assuaging the pain of losing one, or was there more to it? Anakin had always been a very sexual person; the chemistry between them electrifying and powerful. _How has he gone four years without sex? _She wondered as she got into the shower. _He's made it clear that he is capable of it…perhaps he hasn't gone without, _she thought, the idea of him having lovers other than her making her stomach tighten. _Have there been others?? _Padmé herself had not entertained the idea of taking a lover, even though she believed that Anakin was dead. She knew that Nikko would have been only too happy to have taken care of her needs had she given him the slightest amount of encouragement. But she didn't want him; she had never wanted any other man besides Anakin. _But he may not have felt that way about you, _she told herself as the water cascaded over her. _His physical need for a woman may have been more than he could master…_She frowned, knowing that she would be stewing over this until she knew one way or another. But the thought of asking him outright made her very uneasy. _What if he has had lovers? What if he thinks I'm foolish for assuming he wouldn't? _

Padmé finished her shower and got dried off, her mind never wandering far from the quandary that was foremost on her mind.

Vader sat at the large desk in his office, waiting as the disc Padmé had given to him loaded. He had always been good at cracking codes, and decided that he would crack this one if it meant helping Padmé.

Vader was anxious to prove to her how sincere he was about wanting her trust. Now that he'd found her again, he needed her in his life, and not just once a month; he needed her in his life in every way, he wanted to make a life with her again. He could sense that Padmé was still confused about her feelings and that at least gave him some hope.

He realized now that he had been too hasty when he mentioned having another child with her; clearly she needed time to accept him as he was now. _I mustn't push her, _he admonished himself. _She is still too guarded, too unsure of things. I never should have brought that up. _

The files were ready to be viewed, and Vader focused his attention on the code, trying not to imagine his wife upstairs having a shower at that very moment.

_Later that evening _

Although he did not eat, Vader joined his wife at dinner that night. He wanted to get in every moment he could with her, the thought of her leaving again making him anxious and depressed already.

"This is delicious," she told him. "Beata is wonderful."

Vader nodded. "She's been most invaluable," he agreed.

She took a drink of her wine, wondering if she ought to ask him the question that had just popped into her mind. "Don't you eat? I mean, I know you must…but… how? Are you ever able to take off that mask?" she asked.

"I take it off when I sleep," he told her. "I don't eat in the same way you do, not any more," he told her.

Padmé frowned, wishing she hadn't brought it up, for she could see how uneasy he was. "Isn't there something that can be done?" she asked. "Surely there must be a way that your injuries could have been repaired by now," she said.

"I have been told that there isn't," he told her.

"By whom? The emperor?" she asked.

Vader nodded.

"And you believed him?" she asked.

"It is …unwise for me to challenge him," he replied.

"You mean he punishes you if you do," she stated.

"Yes, he enjoys nothing more," he responded.

Padmé shook her head. "How can you serve him?" she asked. "I don't understand how you could have given up everything we had for that monster!"

Vader was silent for a few moments. He had been waiting for this question to come up, and would have been surprised had she not asked it at some point. But that didn't mean he had the answer for it.

"It started off that I was doing it for you," he told her finally. "I was going mad at the thought of you dying, Padmé; so mad that I didn't see what was happening until it was too late. And when I lashed out at you on Mustafar…" he stopped as self hatred and guilt filled him. "There aren't words to express the depth of my guilt over what I did to you, to our baby. I could live a thousand lifetimes and never be able to put into words how deeply I regret that terrible, senseless act. You are right, I gave it all up for what he offered me and in the end, I became nothing more than a slave to him. He used me, Padmé- he used my love for you to turn me into his slave. And like a fool I let him do it. So I suppose I deserve this," he said, indicating the mask. "It's a just punishment for what I did to you."

Padmé put her fork down and covered her mouth with her hand at this point, unable to stop the flood of emotions that his words brought forth. She closed her eyes as tears she no longer thought herself capable of crying filled her eyes. _That is Anakin talking to me, _she thought, his voice coming through loud and clear through his heartfelt apology; _he is in there somewhere, under all that pain and anger. _Hatred for Palpatine filled her as she realized that he was the true cause of all that had happened; the lies, the deception, the destruction of what they'd once shared.

Vader watched her, reading her easily as her emotional guard was lowered. He could see the hatred she bore the emperor; it rivaled his own in its intensity. And he saw that despite everything, she did love him still. And that gave him hope.

Reaching across the table, Vader took her hand. She looked up at him through her tear filled eyes.

"I swear to you, Padmé," he began earnestly. "I _will_ avenge us. I will make him pay for what he has done to us, to our family."

"How?" she asked softly.

"I will find a way," he told her, gently caressing her hand with his thumb. "I promise you. I want you in my life, Padmé- and so long as he lives, that cannot happen. I won't let him ruin the chance we have to start again. That is…if that is what you want," he added, realizing he was getting ahead of himself.

Padmé lowered her eyes, raising her emotional barriers once more. "I don't know what I want anymore," she told him. "A few weeks ago I thought you were dead. And now I find out that was a lie…I'm confused, Anakin. I'm sorry if that isn't what you want to hear right now, but it's how I feel."

"Don't apologize," he told her. "The fact that you are here with me right now is far, far more than I deserve from you. I realize that what I proposed to you the last time you were here was far too much for you to consider right now, and I shouldn't have asked that of you, not now. You were right- it's not possible right now."

Padmé nodded, relieved that he was seeing things more rationally. "I have to admit," she responded, looking up at him again. "I was rather surprised by your suggestion."

"Why? Because you didn't think I'd want another child?" he asked. "Or because you didn't think I was capable of fathering another child?"

Padmé's face reddened ever so slightly. "Both I suppose," she replied. "And it made me wonder," she continued, deciding to bring the issue that had been nagging her all day to rest.

"Wonder what?" he asked warily, wondering where this was leading.

She looked at him, mustering her nerve. "Since you ….are capable of, you know, sexual activity," she began, "and knowing you as well as I do," she added, "I wondered if you'd taken a lover in the past four years since we've been apart."

Vader was stunned by her question, and it made him begin to wonder if she was asking it because she had done so herself. "No," he stated. "I have never had another lover but you," he continued, "nor would I ever want another but you."

Padmé felt her face growing warmer with his declaration, and lowered her eyes once more. She was surprised at how relieved hearing this made her feel.

"I'm surprised you'd even ask me that," he continued. "Unless perhaps it's your way of telling me that you've had others," he added, not even able to say the word 'lover' to her without it referring to himself.

Padmé looked up at him at once. "No," she stated. "Of course I haven't. How can you ask me that?"

"You asked me first."

"So? You're a man."

"What difference does that make?"

"A great deal of difference. Men are just more….well…." she stopped as she realized she was grasping at straws. "I suppose I just assumed because you were always so…interested in sex that you wouldn't be able to go that long without…having your …needs met."

Vader was growing amused by her and said nothing in response, wanting her to continue to dig herself deeper.

"Please continue," he said finally.

Padmé narrowed her eyes. "You're making fun of me now," she said.

Vader shook his head. "No, I'd be much too frightened to make fun of the Black Widow," he replied, wishing she could see the smile on his face.

Padmé shook her head and then had to laugh. "You _are _making fun of me," she said.

"Yes. Sorry."

Padmé couldn't help but laugh again, feeling the tension between them starting to lessen. "I've missed you," she told him.

Vader looked down at her tiny hand in his. "My life has been meaningless without you," he told her.

Beata walked into the room at this point to bring Padmé some dessert, and smiled when she saw them holding hands across the table. She had the feeling that Milady would be returning far sooner than originally planned.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

_Bast Castle _

_Vader sat at his desk, poring over the Death Star schematics. He was determined to find a way to destroy it, for destroying it helped Padmé. And right now that was all he cared about. _

"_How are you doing with that code?" _

_Vader turned to see Padmé walking over to the desk where he sat. _

"_I've deciphered the code," he told her. "I'm looking at the schematics right now."_

"_Really?" she asked excitedly as she came over to have a look for herself. _

_Vader moved his chair back to give her some space. For a moment he simply looked at her, his eyes roving over her body. "Have a seat," he told her, meaning to give her the chair he sat upon. _

_Padmé was too engrossed in the screen to pay attention to what she was doing, and simply moved back and sat on his lap. The contact of her body upon his was totally unexpected by Vader, and he felt a jolt of excitement surge through him. Padmé seemed oblivious, however; and simply continued to read over the information on the screen._

"_Do you think there's an easy way to destroy it?" she asked him._

_Vader forced himself to pay attention to her words, which was very difficult when her delicious bottom was pressing against him. "Yes," he said. "It's not close to completion. Destroying it should be quite easy."_

"_This is wonderful!" she said, looking back at him with a smile. "I can't tell you what this means to me."_

"_I know what it means," he told her, slowly moving his left hand across her abdomen. Padmé didn't seem to mind, and so he ventured further. Slowly his hand travelled upward. He sensed her surprise, but she did not protest. This only emboldened him further and he moved his hand across her body, feeling her heart rate increasing as he did so. _

"_It's been so long since you touched me this way," she told him, no longer interested in the Death Star plans. "Far too long."_

"_I know," he agreed as he brought his right hand around to join his left. Padmé closed her eyes as she let his hands roam over her body. _

"_Yes, touch me please," she pleaded. "I need you to touch me…."_

Vader awoke at this point, his body trembling with unfulfilled desire. He had learned to sublimate his physical need for Padmé over the past four years; but now that she was alive, those needs were becoming painfully obvious once again. He had been greatly relieved to learn that Padmé had not been sexually involved with anyone during their estrangement. He knew her well enough to know that she must be feeling as needy as him by now, and reasoned that in time she may be accepting of his advances. But for now, until she made her feelings more clear, he needed to hold back, no matter how difficult it was for him.

Deciding he'd sleep no more in his agitated state, Vader left his hyperbaric chamber and went downstairs to try and crack the code.

It took nearly three hours to do so, but Vader was a determined man. His determination paid off as he finally managed to decipher the code. Once he had done so, he began to read through the schematics, as his dream came to his mind. Had it been a portent of things to come? He wondered hopefully. Reaching out his mind to Padmé's, he frowned when he saw that she was sleeping, and quite soundly. _Don't be a fool, _he told himself in frustration; _she's not coming here, there will be no tryst tonight. _

Padmé woke up thirsty in the middle of the night. Getting out of bed, she went into the fresher to get a drink. After getting her drink, she turned to go back to bed, and noticed that the light was on in the corridor outside. Deciding to investigate, she opened the door and walked out into the hallway, the wood cold on her bare feet. She saw that the lights were on in a room down the corridor, and wondered who was up and why at such an hour. As she approached the room, she remembered which room it was, Vader's office. And as she arrived at the doorway, she saw him sitting at his desk.

"Can't sleep?" she asked, walking into the room.

Vader turned to her, surprised to see her, noting that she wore a nightgown and no robe over it. He turned back to the screen, doing his best not to let the images from his dream flood back into his mind. "No," he told her. "I had an …unsettling dream."

"Sorry to hear that," she said, walking closer. "Working on the code?"

"I cracked it," he told her, pushing his chair back so she could have a look. "Have a look."

"You cracked it?? That's wonderful!" she said, almost in the same manner she had in his dream.

Vader nodded, forcing himself not to think of the dream.

"Have you had a chance to look over the schematics?" she asked, looking back at him.

"No," he said, standing up so she could have his chair. "Not really, I just started reading them."

Padmé sat down, her eyes riveted to the screen. "There has to be a flaw somewhere," she said.

Vader nodded. "It's not finished yet," he reminded her. "It won't be too difficult to destroy."

Padmé's eyes raced over the screen, hardly able to believe she was actually looking at the schematics. Vader was far more interested in looking at her, at the way her nightie was just low enough to afford him a glimpse of her cleavage from where he stood.

"Did you hear me?" she asked, turning and looking up at him. She could tell that he had been checking her out, and frowned. "You weren't listening, were you?"

"Yes I was."

"Then what was I saying?" she challenged.

Vader knew he'd been discovered, and said nothing for a moment. "I suppose I was…distracted by your beauty," he told her.

Padmé's expression softened. "Oh," she said, her face turning pink. She looked back at the screen. "I didn't realize anyone was up, or I would have put a robe on," she said, glancing down at the nightie she wore.

"I'm glad you didn't," he replied, shocking himself and her with his candor.

Padmé could feel her heart starting to race as she realized what he was doing. _ He's flirting with me, _she thought with complete certainty. _Darth Vader is flirting with me…_

Padmé stood up to face him. "No? And why is that?" she asked pointedly.

"Because beauty such as yours shouldn't be concealed," he replied, setting his hands on her shoulders. "Because it's been too long since I've been able to admire it."

If Padmé had any doubts about the way he felt about her, they were quickly dispelled as he moved his hands up to caress her neck softly and take her face into his hands.

"I don't look quite the same anymore," she told him, trying to keep from trembling. "My hair was longer," she told him with a smile.

Vader ran one hand into her short hair. "Yes, it was," he admitted, "but I like this new style," he said. "It's…sexy."

Padmé smiled. "You think so?"

Vader nodded, completely mesmerized by her by this point. And yet, even through his powerful emotions, he sensed that she was not as sure of herself as she appeared. There was still confusion in her heart, and he realized that she was very conflicted right now. And as much as he wanted her, he would not take advantage of her confusion in order to satisfy his own needs.

"Perhaps you ought to go back to bed," he suggested finally. "Before something happens that I know you're not ready for."

Padmé's face grew pink, for she knew exactly what he meant. And yet he was right; she _wasn't _ready for this. It had been four years since she'd been with him, and in those years she had learned to live without him, without the physical dynamics of their marriage; she simply needed more time to acclimate to this new man she was married to, to the unusual situation they found themselves in. She appreciated the fact that he realized that.

"Thank you," she said finally. "You're right, I'm not ready. That doesn't mean I won't be," she told him. "But now…it's just too soon. I hope you can understand that."

Vader nodded. "I can wait," he replied. "You're worth waiting for," he assured her, softly stroking her face.

Padmé smiled, and then backed away, and then ran out of the room, her heart more conflicted than it had ever been.

_The next morning _

Padmé awoke quite late the next morning, for she'd had trouble falling back asleep after the intense episode in Vader's study. She would be lying to herself if she denied that, on one level, she'd been very pleased to see how much her husband still wanted her. And yet, his feelings had only clouded hers further. While it was true that Vader was her husband, in many respects he was not. He was dark, at times menacing and still very mysterious to her in many respects. There were occasions when she had glimpses of Anakin, in something he'd say, something he'd do for her, or, in particular, the gentle way he'd cared for her during her recent convalescence. But was there enough Anakin Skywalker in him to give her heart to? She had been devastated to lose him once- she wasn't sure she could stand to get her hopes up only to have them crushed.

"Good morning, milady," Beata said in greeting as Padmé entered the dining room. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," Padmé replied.

Beata hadn't known Padmé long, but felt she knew her well enough to see that she was distracted. "Is everything all right, Milady?"

Padmé looked up at her as she took her seat. "Yes, thank you," she replied automatically.

Beata wasn't sure she was, but said nothing more as Vader entered the room to join his wife.

"You're leaving this morning, aren't you?" he asked as he sat down with her.

Padmé looked at him as she sipped her tea, reflecting how Anakin-like his question was. _He never was one to mince words, _she mused. "Yes, it's time I got home."

Vader nodded. "I hate the thought of you leaving," he told her. "But you must do what you feel is right."

Padmé said nothing in response, for she hardly knew what to say.

"I have a …request of you," he asked finally.

"What is that?" she asked.

"That you came back to see me," he said.

Padmé could almost hear the desperation in his voice, and it made her heart tug. "I will," she told him.

"But four weeks is unacceptable," he continued. "I have to see you sooner than in four weeks."

Padmé looked down at the cup of tea on the table in front of her. Again, his words had disarmed her, and she had no easy response for him. And yet, was it so surprising that he'd ask this of her? Anakin had always been very possessive of her, the time when they were forced to be apart agony for them both. Was it a surprise that he'd need to see her as frequently as possible?

"Won't the emperor grow suspicious if you're coming here all the time?" she asked, looking up at him. "He has spies everywhere, I know that and so do you. Don't you think we're taking a risk of him finding out about us if we see each other more frequently?"

Vader had always hated the logic his wife had been able to pull out of every situation, and this was certainly no exception. _ I don't give a damn about the emperor, _he wanted to say; _all I care about is you. _

"I am going to return the disc you gave me to him," he told her. "Since the death of Tarkin I have been in his good graces. That does give me some leeway," he explained.

Padmé nodded. "You certainly know him better than I do, or would ever want to for that matter," she replied. "But I'm still concerned."

Vader was silent for a moment as he considered this. "Perhaps we could meet at a different location," he offered. "To keep him from growing suspicious."

Padmé knew her husband well enough to know that he was nothing if not tenacious. If he wanted something, he _would _find a way to make it happen.

"If you can arrange it safely and discreetly, I will come," she told him finally.

Vader smiled under his mask, his heart feeling more hopeful than it had in a very long time. "I will make the arrangements," he told her. "And contact you once I have done so."

Padmé nodded. "I'd better go," she said, standing up.

"I'll walk you out," he said, standing as well.

Padmé stood at the end of the landing ramp, the rain having let up for a short time.

"Have a safe journey back," he told her. "I will find a place where we can meet, Padmé," he told her, "don't worry."

Padmé nodded, and then remembered something. She opened her haversack and pulled out the lightsaber she'd been using. "Take this," she said. "Now that I have a new one, I won't need this anymore."

Vader was surprised, and yet took it from her. "You know I have another one," he stated.

She nodded. "I know," she said. "But take it just in case you decide to return to the light some day."

Vader had no reply for her words, and simply watched her as she walked up the ramp and into the ship. _Goodbye Angel, _he thought as the warmth of her presence ebbed away. _ I love you. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

Padmé smiled as she saw her twins waiting for her on the landing platform, and ran to meet them, hugging each child tightly when they met.

"I missed you both so much!" she said, kissing first Leia and then Luke.

"We missed you, Mommy!" they responded, kissing her back with great enthusiasm.

"Did you give Daddy my picture?" Leia asked.

Padmé felt terrible about having lied to her daughter, and didn't know what to say. She looked up and saw Obi-Wan in the doorway, watching her and awaiting her response. "Let's go inside and I'll tell you about my visit," she said, avoiding the child's questions.

"Mommy, Obi-Wan told you were safer thinking Daddy was dead," Luke informed her. "What does that mean?"

Padmé glared at Obi-Wan as they entered the house. "He didn't explain it to you?" she asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"He told us to ask you," Leia told her.

Padmé nodded, realizing that she did need to talk to the twins about their father, who he was and the reasons they couldn't see him.

"There are things you need to know about him," Padmé began as the twins sat down at the kitchen table with her. "You remember how I told you he was a great Jedi," she began.

"And that he died fighting in a terrible battle," Luke added.

"Well, it turns out he didn't die," she said. "He was badly hurt, but didn't die. But before this …battle, your father had changed. He had turned to the Dark Side."

The twins' education in the ways of the Force was thorough enough for them to understand what this meant, and they both opened their eyes wide with shock.

"Daddy is a _Sith_?!?" Leia asked incredulously.

Padmé nodded. "Yes he is," she sighed. "And he is the servant of the emperor, who you both know is an evil, evil man," she told them.

"Why, Mommy?" Luke asked. "Why does Daddy help him?"

"It's very complicated," Padmé replied patiently, wishing she had the words needed to explain to her innocent children how Palpatine twisted Anakin's fears and turned him into the vicious killing machine that had almost killed them all. "But so long as he does serve the emperor, your father cannot know that you two exist," she said. "If the emperor knew about you he would take you away from me," she told them. "So we must never let that happen."

Luke and Leia's eyes were wide with fear by this point. Padmé hated to scare them, but they needed to know how serious the situation was.

"So you see, I couldn't give your picture to your father, Leia," Padmé told her. "I'm sorry."

Leia nodded, understanding on one level. Neither of the twins could quite grasp the idea that their father was a Sith, or that he would choose to serve the emperor rather than be with their mother. But they were far too young to voice those questions, and so they said nothing for a moment, each of them trying to make sense of what they had been told.

"Daddy can't be a Sith," Luke finally said. "The Sith are evil, Mommy. Daddy isn't evil, he helped you, remember?"

"That's right, Mommy," Leia spoke up. "You said he took good care of you," she pointed out. "He can't be evil if he did that. Evil people don't love other people."

Padmé looked up at Obi-Wan, who had been lingering around the doorway listening to the conversation. "Yes, I know Leia," she said, looking straight at him. Obi-Wan didn't flinch, however; there were few people who was acquainted with Vader's atrocities as well as he was. It was all he could do not to tell them about the slaughter of the Jedi, how their father had slain children as young as and younger than them. _She's softening towards him, _he thought, holding Padmé's stare until she left the room with the twins; _ force help us all if she tells that monster about Luke and Leia. _

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

"You have something to report, Lord Vader?" Palpatine asked as his enormous image came into focus.

"Yes, my master," Vader replied. "I have obtained the plans that Tarkin downloaded," he said, holding up the disc his wife had given him.

Palpatine nodded. "You are sure this is the disc? It has the proper identification coding on it? The correct time?"

"Yes, master," Vader replied. "If you would like to verify it, I will bring it to you," he offered, knowing how mistrusting the emperor was.

"By all means," Palpatine replied. "I would very much like to hear how you obtained them, and how you crushed the rebels Tarkin had given them to."

"Of course," Vader replied, realizing that he'd have to come up with a good story to fool the old man.

"You've done well, Lord Vader," Palpatine said benevolently. "I'm very pleased with your work lately."  
"Thank you, my master," Vader said, bowing to him. "It is my honour to serve you."

_Essowyn _

"How did you do it, Widow? This is incredible!"

Padmé smiled. "I told you, I have a contact," she replied. "And he just happens to be brilliant at deciphering codes."

Mothma smiled. "Clearly," she said. "It would have taken our best people weeks to decipher this," she continued. "Now that it's done, we can get started on a plan right away."

"My contact said that the Death Star isn't finished yet, so it shouldn't be hard to destroy," Padmé pointed out.

Mothma nodded. "This person certainly has a lot of highly classified information," she commented. "I had no idea you were so well connected."

Padmé simply smiled in response. "Let me know when you have formulated a plan," she said finally. "And I'll see if I can get you any help."

"You mean from the inside?" Mothma asked hopefully.

"Possibly," Padmé replied. "I'm not sure I can promise that," she hastened to add.

"No, but what you've done already is truly remarkable," Mothma said. "Your leadership has been exceptional, Widow. I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Let's hope we never have occasion to find out," Padmé replied.

"Amen to that," Mothma replied. "I will keep you updated on the plans," she added. "Thanks again."

Padmé closed the transmission and stood up to get ready for bed. But before she could get to the fresher, her comlink sounded. She opened the transmission and was surprised to hear her husband on the other end.

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," she said. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Vader replied. "I wanted to let you know that I've thought of another place we can meet."

"Where?" she asked.

"I have property on the planet Gallinore," Vader told her. "It's in a remote part of the planet, which will afford us sufficient privacy."

"Very well," she replied. "When?"

Vader hesitated a moment, not sure she would agree to his suggestion. "One week," he said finally.

"_One week?_" she asked. "Why so soon? I just left Vjun yesterday!"  
"I know," he replied. "I miss you."

Padmé sighed, deciding that her husband was as possessive of her as he'd ever been. "One week is awfully soon," she said. "I'm not sure I can do it."

Vader was silent for a moment. "Your involvement with the Rebellion has been curtailed," he reminded her. "What is it that is keeping you so occupied that you can't do it?"

Padmé realized that she couldn't arouse his suspicions about the twins, so she relented. "How about two weeks?" she suggested.

"Very well," he replied, realizing that he was lucky that she was agreeing to see him at all. "I will transmit the coordinates at once."

Padmé waited for a moment, and then accepted the transmission. "I have them," she told him. "I'm not familiar with this planet," she said. "Looks like it's in the inner rim," she commented.

"It is," he replied. "In the Hapes Cluster."

"I see," she replied. "Well I guess I'll see you in two weeks then," she added, unsure what else to say.

"You will," he replied. "The atmosphere on Gallinore is far more hospitable than Vjun," he informed her.

"Good," she replied. "See you soon."

Padmé did not bother to tell Obi-Wan or Yoda about her conversation with Vader, for she knew that they would accuse her of being irresponsible and rash. _Am I being rash? Am I letting him manipulate me? I haven't told him about the twins, I haven't let him control me…I told him that these visits would be on my terms, and they are on my terms,_ she reminded herself. _Obi-Wan simply hates Anakin now, he doesn't know him like I do, he never did. _

"Good rooming Mommy!" Luke said as he sat down at the table with her the next morning. "Can we do something fun today?"

Padmé smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," she said. "Where is Leia?"

"She's coming," Luke said, looking over his shoulder.

Sure enough, Leia entered the room a moment later. She smiled at her mother and took her seat at the table. "Mommy, do you have any holos of our father?" she asked, quite out of the blue.

Padmé was surprised by her question. "Yes," she replied.

"I had a dream about him last night," Leia told her. "But I couldn't see his face. What does he look like?"

"Do I look like him like Leia looks like you?" Luke asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact you look very much like him," Padmé replied. "At least how he used to look. He had a terrible accident a few years ago, and has to wear a mask to breathe now, I'm afraid. So I'm not sure what his face looks like now."

Luke and Leia both frowned in an identical manner.

"Poor Daddy," Luke said. Leia nodded in agreement.

Padmé felt a lump form in her throat. "Have some pancakes," she said, picking up the platter. "They're getting cold."

_Imperial Palace- Coruscant _

"Welcome my friend," Palpatine said as Vader entered the throne room. Vader was pleased that the emperor was so impressed with his work lately; and smiled at the irony of it.

"I have brought the disc, Master," Vader said, sending the disc to Palatine's open hand. "It is well encrypted; I am doubtful that the rebel scum have anyone who can decipher it."

"Not likely, no," Palpatine agreed, eying the disc closely. "But there's always a chance, Vader. I trust you destroyed the base where you found this?" he asked.

"Thoroughly," Vader replied. "It was not heavily populated, but those who were there died most painfully, I can assure you."

Palpatine smiled upon hearing this. "Excellent," he said. "I do hope you questioned them before their demise," he added.

"I did," Vader lied, pleased at how well his ruse was playing out. "But as we suspected, the cells are working independently of one another for the most part, Master," he explained. "No doubt part of their attempt to remain active, by ensuring that no one knows too much."

"Yes, no doubt," Palpatine replied sourly. "At any rate, that is one more cell in this treacherous body you have eradicated," he said. "I have spoken with General Tagge and have given him orders to increase the productivity on the Death Star. There is no excuse for it taking this long to complete."

"No, there isn't," Vader agreed. "I think we can see now why it was taking so long," he pointed out. "Clearly Tarkin had other interests that occupied his time."

"Yes," Palpatine agreed, hating that he'd been wrong about the late governor. "I want you to check up on Tagge as often as you can," he said. "Keep him on his toes, Vader. I want this station completed within the year, two years at the outside. Meanwhile, continue your search for the traitors. Soon the rebellion will be crushed, my friend, and the Sith will have reign over the galaxy once again."

"That will be a day of celebration, Master," Vader replied.

Palpatine dismissed his servant with a lazy wave of his hand. Vader bowed, and then left the room.

_The next week_

"Going on a trip?"

Padmé looked up from her the open suitcase on her bed to Obi-Wan who was standing in her doorway.

"Clearly I am," she replied, placing a carefully folded garment into her bag.

"May I ask where?" he asked.

She glanced up at him. "Gallinore," she said.

Obi-Wan frowned. "What is on Gallinore? Or should I say whom?"

"I'm going to see my husband," she told him. "If you must know."

"I see," he replied quietly, watching her pack. "I have to say, Padmé," he continued, "that I'm concerned. Very concerned."

Padmé looked back at him. "Why?"

"Do I really need to tell you?" he replied. "We're talking about Darth Vader."

Padmé sighed. "I really don't want to get into this again," she told him as she closed her suitcase. "This really doesn't concern you."

"No? I think it does," Obi-Wan replied. "And so does Master Yoda."

Padmé frowned. "You simply can't understand, can you?" she asked. "You can't imagine how there could be any good in him, can you?"

"No, quite frankly I can't," Obi-Wan replied. "The way I see it, you are in some sort of delusional state, you're still trying to get over the loss of Anakin, and you think that you can replace him with Vader. But you can't, Padmé. He is not Anakin; he will never be Anakin again. And you're deluding yourself if you think otherwise."

"Well maybe I'm seeing something in him you are incapable of seeing," she replied. "Maybe I'm not as closed minded as you are where he's concerned. Maybe I am willing to believe that he can change. And maybe, just maybe, I love him. Did you ever consider that?"

Obi-Wan had no response for this, and said nothing as she picked up her bag from the bed and left the bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

Padmé was startled to see clones waiting for her as she descended from her ship. Having been involved in the Rebellion for four years, her initial reaction was to run from them. But then she realized that they were simply there to escort her to the house, that as the wife of Darth Vader she was to receive special treatment. She allowed one of the clones to take her bag and walked behind them as they lead her through a small forested area to a large house that was well hidden by the surrounding foliage. She had already noted how remote the place was, nestled amidst mountains and forests. It was the perfect place to remain anonymous.

Vader stood waiting for her at the entrance way of the house, his heart filling when he saw her again.

"Leave us," Vader told the clones, who departed at once. He took Padmé's bag. "Welcome to Gallinore," he said.

"Thanks," she replied. "It's certainly nicer than Vjun," she commented.

"Yes, very much so," he agreed. "Let me show you your room," he said.

Padmé walked with him though the large entranceway and up the stairs, the vastness and décor of the house impressing her. "This is a beautiful place," she said. "How much time do you spend here?"

"This is only my second visit," he told her. "It used to belong to the governor of this sector. I purchased it from his widow when he died last year."

Padmé nodded, finding it strange to think of her husband as having money of any kind. For as long as she'd known Anakin, he'd never had any, and always dreamed of being able to buy her beautiful things some day. Of course she'd always assured him that she didn't need anything, that he was all she wanted. And that was the truth. But somehow Anakin's pride had prevented him from believing that, and it had always bothered him that he couldn't buy her the fine things that she was used to having. It seemed that now he could.

"Is Beata here?" Padmé asked.

"No," he replied. "I have a droid who can cook for you, though."

"I can cook," she countered.

Vader looked at her, and Padmé was sure that he was smiling under his mask. "Can you?"

"Yes," she replied, rather defensively. "I've become a rather good cook, actually."

"Indeed," he replied. "And whom do you cook for? Kenobi?" he asked, the annoyance clear in his voice.

Padmé almost blurted out who else she cooks for, but stopped herself in time. "I do eat, you know," she countered.

Vader stopped as they reached the door to her room. "Yes, of course you do," he replied, regretting his question. "This is your room," he said, opening the door. "I hope you'll be comfortable here."

Padmé walked in, and stopped in amazement as she beheld the room. "This is spectacular," she said, looking around at the spacious room. There was a huge picture window that opened onto a balcony on one side of the room which afforded her a spectacular view of the vista outside. There was a lake on the back of the property which she had not noticed earlier, and from what she could tell a lovely beach as well.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "I imagine you must find it warm here," he remarked. "There is a temperature control device here beside the door," he told her.

"It is rather warm," she agreed. "It's a beautiful location," she said, looking back at him. "I'm happy you suggested it."

Vader nodded, simply looking at her for a moment. "I'm happy you came," he said, reaching down and taking her hands in his. "I know it's only been two weeks, but I've missed you, Padmé."

Padmé smiled. "I'm going to unpack," she said. "I just hope I brought some summer clothing," she added, opening the bag that was on her bed.

"I didn't get a chance to buy you anything," he apologized. "But if you need something there is a village not far from here that we can order something from."

Padmé looked up at him. "Thanks," she said. "I think I'll be okay though," she said, pulling out her clothing.

_Later that afternoon _

Having rolled out up her trousers, Padmé waded into the water, looking back at Vader for a moment. "It's cold," she said.

"That says a lot coming from you," he commented.

Padmé laughed. She ventured further, however, and gasped when she felt her toes squish in the soft lakebed. "I _don't _think I'll be doing any swimming," she told him.

"Come now, you like the cold," he replied.

"Not this cold," she replied. She stood and looked out over the lake, shielding the sun from her eyes with her hand. "It's very peaceful here," she said. "It's easy to forget what a mess the galaxy is when you're standing here."

Vader nodded, wishing he could just keep her here forever. But there was no way she would agree to it; not yet. _One day you'll be mine again, Angel, _he vowed silently. _One day we'll never have to be apart again. _

"I've had enough," she said, coming out of the water. "My feet are getting numb."

Vader laughed at her comment. He literally couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed, and it felt good to do so. "Come on," he said, taking her hand, "let's get them warmed up."

Dinner made by a droid was better than Padmé had anticipated. The dining room had a large picture window overlooking the lake, and she watched for a moment as the sun hovered on the horizon.

"What a beautiful sunset," she commented.

Vader nodded. "It is," he agreed.

"Let's have a closer look," she suggested, getting out of her chair and walking over to the window. Vader followed her, and stood behind her as she admired the sunset.

"This place reminds me of Naboo," she said, looking back at Vader. "I remember how spectacular the sunsets were on Lake Varykino."

Vader nodded, looking out the window. "I remember," he replied. "We shared many wonderful times there," he recalled.

"Yes we did," she agreed, looking back at the sunset. "They were the best times of my life," she told him.

"Mine too," he agreed. There was silence between them as they admired the sunset, and then Padmé felt his arms slip around her waist. She wasn't sure how to react at first, but then she realized that this was the most natural thing in the universe. He was her husband after all; and the two of them had never been shy about touching one another. _But he isn't the same man he was, _she reminded herself; _he's a Sith, he's the servant of the emperor…I can't let my feelings for him, for who he once was, make me forget that. _

"Well, it was a long trip here," she said, starting to grow uneasy with their proximity. "I think I'm going to get settled in and go to bed."

Vader was disappointed by her reaction to his embrace, but realized that she was still confused about her own feelings at this point. He wasn't about to pressure her, nor was he about to give up. He realized that he'd just have to be patient with her, and, perhaps, help her to remember how things had once been between them.

"Very well," he said, releasing her and stepping back. "I wish you a good night."

"Thank you," she replied. "Goodnight."

Vader watched her leave the room, clearly feeling the conflict within her. He then went to his study, deciding that sleep would be more elusive tonight than usual.

_The water was cold but invigorating as Padmé made her way back to the shore. It had been a long time since she'd enjoyed such a pleasant swim, for she was usually with her children, helping them improve their own technique. What a luxury it was to be alone for a change. _

_As she got out of the water, she saw that Vader was waiting for her on the shore. No doubt he'd been concerned about her, for she remembered that he'd always been very protective of her._

"_Did you enjoy your swim?" he asked her as she picked up a towel that she'd left on the sand._

"_Yes, very much," she replied as she toweled off. She could feel Vader's eyes upon her. He said nothing, however, and simply watched her dry off. _

"_Let's get you inside," he said. "You're shivering."_

_Padmé didn't argue, and accompanied him into the house. "I'm going to go upstairs and get changed," she told him. "I'll be right back."_

_Vader nodded, and watched her head upstairs. And then he followed her. _

_Padmé stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, combing out her wet hair. She had a large towel wrapped around her. The thought of having a hot shower appealed to her, and so she headed into the fresher to warm up. _

_The water felt good on her chilled body, and she closed her eyes and let it cascade over her hair. She remembered a time not that long ago when Anakin would join her as she showered. Padmé forced herself to stop thinking about that time, for while she had learned to master her need for Anakin over the past four years, now that she had found him again, those needs were starting to reawaken. But he wasn't the same man, she kept reminding herself; and although he had made it quite clear that he was fully capable of engaging in sexual relations with her, she couldn't quite imagine how that would work…_

_Stepping out of the shower, Padmé wrapped a towel around her wet hair and dried off before returning to the bedroom to get dressed. Padmé was shocked to see Vader in the doorway of her bedroom._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked, looking around for something to cover up with. _

"_I just wanted to make sure that you were…" he stopped as his eyes roved over her body. "You're…so beautiful," he said, riveted to the floor. _

"_Thank you," she said, deciding to see where this would go. "I …I didn't expect you to be standing there or else I would have put something on," she explained. _

"_No, don't apologize," he replied, walking towards her. "It's been a long time since I've seen your body," he told her, continuing to walk towards her. "I'd almost forgotten how spectacular it is," he said, reaching out and running his hands up the length of her arms. _

"_So you still find me attractive?" she asked, the sensation of being touched by him starting to get to her._

"_Do you really have to ask?" he asked her …_

Padmé woke up at this point, part of her disappointed, part of her relieved. The thought that she could be sexually involved with her husband again was an exciting one; but yet the ugly reality of her situation reared its ugly hear once more. _He is a Sith- you cannot give your heart to him, you cannot let him into your life – think of Luke and Leia…_

Padmé got out of bed and pulled a robe on. She walked over to the balcony window and looked out at the lake. The moon was full and reflected in the water below, illuminating the shore. Deciding to go out for some air, Padmé opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony. She walked over to the railing and set her hands upon it, enjoying the breeze coming off of the lake. As much as she was trying to put it out of her mind, the dream she'd had kept jumping back into her thoughts. Vader had made it very clear that he was more than interested in resuming their physical relationship but, to his credit, he had not pressured her into anything.

"Can't sleep?"

Padmé turned around, startled by his voice. "Yes, I mean…no," she stammered, watching him as he walked out onto the balcony to join her. "I mean…I just wanted some air," she finally said.

Vader nodded, having sensed her restlessness. He walked over to the edge of the balcony and rested his hands on the railing. Padmé watched him for a moment, and then joined him.

"It's beautiful out here tonight," she said as she rested her hands on the railing beside his.

"It is," he agreed. "This reminds me of the night we were married, remember?"

She nodded. "Yes," she replied. "That was a magical night," she added with a smile.

"I was so nervous," he told her. "I had no idea how to tell you how I felt," he told her.

"You didn't need to tell me with words," she responded. "Your actions said all that needed to be said."

Vader nodded, and turned to her. "I never could put into words how I felt about you," he told her. "Whenever I tried, it always came off sounding so …clumsy and inadequate."

"I never thought so," she told him. "You always knew what to say, Anakin. Your words always moved me."

Vader hardly knew how to respond, for he felt like that same nineteen year old who was so nervous on his wedding night that he didn't know whether to undress or not. He could sense that talking about that night was having a profound affect on Padmé; but there was more to it. And he believed he knew what it was.

"What was it that woke you up, Padmé?" he asked her. "A dream?"

She nodded, not at all surprised that he knew.

"What was it about?" he asked, although he was certain that he knew.

Padmé's face reddened ever so slightly, and she looked away. "I'd rather not say," she told him.

Vader was intrigued. He took her face in his hand and turned it towards him. "Was it about me?" he asked hopefully.

Padmé nodded, knowing that he would be able to see if she was lying.

"Was it a pleasant dream?" he persisted.

Padmé nodded again.

Vader felt himself growing excited by their conversation, and decided to take a chance that she would be open to his advances. "Tell me about it," he said, running his hand down the side of her neck.

Padmé swallowed, doing her best not to let him undo her. "I was swimming," she told him. "And I came upstairs to have a shower," she continued.

Vader said nothing, and simply let her continue.

"You were in my room when I came out of the shower," she told him. "And I was wearing nothing but a towel on my head."

"A pleasant dream indeed," he said, caressing her neck slowly. "What happened next?"

"You told me how beautiful I was," she told him. "And how much you'd missed seeing my naked body."

"How very true," he replied, his hand moving lower. He said nothing as he ran the tips of his fingers over her collar bone. Padmé said nothing either, and simply let him caress her skin slowly. "I _have _missed seeing your body," he told her. "I've missed touching it, kissing it," he continued, his hand venturing lower to move slowly over the silken fabric of her nightgown.

"Have you?" she asked, feeling her heart race.

Vader nodded. "But I remember," he told her. "I remember every part of you, every centimeter," he continued as his hand grew bolder. "I remember all the trigger places," he told her confidently.

Padmé lifted her eyebrows. "Do you?" she asked.

"Yes, most definitely," he replied. "Shall I prove it to you?"

Padmé wasn't thinking by this point, and simply nodded in response.

"Right here," he said, bringing his other hand up and running one finger tip over the base of her neck. "And here," he said, taking her earlobe between his finger and his thumb gently. "And of course, here," he added, bringing his hands to her body and moving them upward slowly but with purpose.

For a moment neither of them said anything, the tension between them growing thicker by the second. As much as she loved the way he was touching her, Padmé feared that things would soon spiral out of control if she didn't put a stop to them.

"I…I don't think we should go any further," she said, stepping away from him. "I'm sorry…I'm …I'm just not comfortable with this right now."

It took every shred of self-control that Vader possessed to take a step back; but he'd vowed to himself that he wouldn't pressure her in any way. If she was uncomfortable, then he would stop.

"Don't apologize," he said finally. "I don't want you to do anything that makes you uneasy."

"Thank you," she responded, pulling her robe closed over her. "I think we'd better go back to bed," she said.

"Yes," he agreed. "I'll leave. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she replied, and watched him leave. When she heard her bedroom door close, she walked inside, her hands still shaking with the emotions of the moment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

There was a great deal of tension between Vader and Padmé the next morning. Vader did not regret what had happened, but wished that things had turned out differently; while Padmé wasn't quite sure how to feel about what had happened.

"Are you up to some saber practice this morning?" Vader asked her, trying to find something to do to alleviate the tension between them.

"Absolutely," she replied. "Do you have a gymnasium here too?"

"No," he replied. "And, come to think of it, I don't have practice sabers either. We'll have to use real ones."  
Padmé nodded. "I can handle it," she replied. "So long as you go easy on me," she added with a smile.

"Of course," he replied. "So long as you do the same," he added.

Padmé laughed. "Somehow I don't think that will be a problem."

Vader had never been so nervous while holding a lightsaber in his hand as he was sparring with his wife. As skilled as she had become, she was no Jedi; and he feared that she would end up getting hurt despite his best efforts to hold back.

"You've been practicing," he commented.

"When I get the chance," she said. "I've taken your advice, and it's helped."

"So I see," he replied.

"Of course, fighting on grass is rather different from a gymnasium," she commented.

"It is," he agreed. "But you need to be able to handle any sort of terrain."

Padmé smiled. "If you say so," she said, moving around him gracefully.

Vader would be lying if he didn't find her extremely sexy as she hoisted her lightsaber high over her head. She wore a sleeveless tunic, and her hair was pulled back into a short ponytail behind her head. _How can I be so turned on while fighting a duel? _He wondered, mirroring her movements. _That has certainly never happened before…_

Vader's admiration of his wife's curves seemed to be too much of a distraction for him, for Padmé managed to land a blow that took him by surprise.

Padmé laughed as he stepped back and looked at her, the expression of shock on his face clear even with his mask. "Didn't expect that, did you?" she asked.

"Clearly not," he replied. "Although I wasn't really paying attention," he added.

Padmé put one hand on her hip. "Nice excuse," she said.

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth," he told her. "I was distracted."

Padmé frowned. "By what?"  
"You," he told her. "Do you have any idea how sexy it is that you know how to use a lightsaber?"

Padmé shook her head. "You're incorrigible," she said.

"Yes I know it," he agreed. "Let's try that again," he said, assuming a fighting stance.

"If you insist," she replied, matching his stance. "Somehow I can't quite imagine you being distracted so easily during a duel," she said, in an attempt to distract him further.

"You underestimate yourself," he replied, moving forward and forcing her to parry his blade.

"Is that what you think?" she asked.

Vader nodded. "I can't recall ever being so turned on while fighting a duel," he told her, doing his best to distract her.

Padmé's eyes widened in shock at his words. "What did you say?" she asked.

"You heard me," he replied. "A very original fighting strategy," he teased her. "I wonder what the Jedi would have thought of it."

Padmé completely lost it at this point and started to laugh. Vader watched her, the sound of her laughter like sweet music to his ears.

"Are you surrendering?" he asked her.

"No way," she said. "Just …stop talking so much," she told him. "I think that's cheating."

"I disagree, but I will do so just to humor you," he told her as they resumed their fight.

They fought for a few minutes more, and Vader began to press the advantage. He sensed that she was getting tired, and didn't want her to end up making a mistake that could hurt one of them. No sooner had the thought formed in his head then her blade made contact with a small unprotected space on his right shoulder. He shouted in pain and dropped his saber at once.

"Oh no!!" she cried, dropping hers as well. "Oh Ani I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," he said, the pain in his shoulder throbbing. "I'm fine."  
"No you're not," she said, taking his hand and leading him to a stone bench nearby.

"This isn't necessary," he said as she made him sit down. "I'm fine."

"Will you be quiet and let me be the judge of that?" she said, looking down at him with hands on her hips.

He looked up at her, glad for once that the mask hid his face; for he was certain that she wouldn't find it amusing that he was smiling at this point. "By all means," he said.

Padmé sighed and walked around behind him. "Does this come off?" she asked, indicating the armor.

"Yes."

"Can you please remove it then?"

"No."

"Why not??"  
"Because I'm fine."

Padmé walked around to face him once more. "You are truly impossible, do you know that?"

"Yes, I know," he said, holding out a hand to her. After a moment she allowed him to take her hand, and he pulled her towards him so that she was sitting on his lap. "I can't help teasing you, Padmé," he told her. "Surely you know that by now."

"But you're hurt," she protested.

Vader was silent for a moment, her concern for him touching him. "I've been hurt far worse," he told her finally. "You don't need to worry."

Padmé frowned, hating that she'd forced the issue of his injuries up. "I've wanted to ask you about that," she said tentatively. "Isn't there anything that can be done? Was there no effort to repair your injuries four years ago when they happened?"

"No," he said. "This, this is the result of the repair work I was given," he said, his voice laced with bitterness. "Palpatine assures me that everything that could be done was done."

"And you've never questioned that," she asked him.

"Not until recently," he replied. "When I learned that you were alive, that he lied to me when he said I'd killed you on Mustafar, I realized that he'd been lying to me all along about everything."

Padmé hardly knew what to say in response, and so she said nothing. And for a few moments they simply enjoyed one another's company and proximity in silence, as the sun began its decent into the summer sky.

The next morning, Padmé found Vader standing at the large picture window downstairs, looking out at the lake below. She knew that he was upset that she was leaving, but knew that there was nothing either of them could do to change their situation. He turned as he sensed her presence.

"Good morning," she said, walking over to him. "You're up early."  
Vader nodded. "I didn't sleep much," he told her. "I seldom do."

Padmé frowned. "That's not good," she said. "A person can't go long without sleep."

"I've learned not to need sleep," he told her, looking back out at the sun's reflection dancing on the waters below. "For four years now sleep meant nightmares. I'd rather not sleep at all than suffer those."

"I'm sorry," she said. She reached up and put a hand on his arm. "Will you sit with me while I have breakfast?" she asked.

Vader looked back at her. "If you wish," he said.

"I do," she replied. "Come and keep me company."

"You're very quiet this morning," she commented as he pulled a chair out for her at the dining room table.

"Am I?"

"Yes," she replied as he took a seat across from her. "Is everything all right?"

"As much as can be expected," he replied. "I hate the fact that you're leaving, you know that."

Padmé nodded. "I know," she replied. "But you know there's no other way."

"I know," he responded. "That doesn't mean I like it."

Padmé smiled. "You know I'll be back," she reminded him.

Vader reached out and took her hand. "I'm happy to hear it," he said. "How soon?"

"As soon as it's safe to do so," she told him.

Vader nodded, caressing her hand slowly with his thumb. "Tell me something," he said. "How does Kenobi feel about you coming to see me? Or haven't you told me that it is me you are visiting?"

"I've told him," she assured him. "And he's not happy about it, as you can imagine," she added. "But I've told him that he has no right to tell me what to do, and that he'd better just learn to live with it."

Vader smiled under his mask. "I can't imagine he liked that."  
"He didn't," she replied. "But that's too bad. He doesn't know you like I do."

Vader wasn't sure how to respond to her comment, for he wasn't certain himself who he was becoming anymore. He could not deny that he was changing, that having her in his life, even just seeing her every few weeks, was changing him. It was forcing him to question his priorities and the choices he'd made. At one time it seemed that his sole purpose, his sole reason for living was to serve the emperor, to serve the Dark Side. But that was when he thought his Angel was dead. Now that he knew better, things were different. His priorities were different, and so was he. To deny that would be to deny the undying love that he still bore for this amazing woman who sat across from him, holding his hand, looking up at him, at the grotesque mask he was forced to wear with such remarkable acceptance.

"I don't think he and I will ever be anything but enemies," he told her.

Padmé frowned. "You're as bad as he is," she countered. "The two of you were once as close as brothers. Is it so inconceivable that one day you and he could get past what happened and be friends again?"

Vader said nothing in response as he did his best to master his anger. "Do not ask that of me," he told her. "Kenobi did this to me, Padmé," he reminded her. "He left me to die, to burn to death. How can I ever get past that?"

Padmé lowered her eyes, looking down at his hand that held hers. _If I can forgive you for what you did to me, then why can't you forgive him? _"I see," she said. "Forgiveness isn't easy, but sometimes it's necessary in order to lessen the pain of the past." She looked up at him. "I know what I'm talking about, Anakin," she said.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," he told her, knowing what it was she was trying to say. "I never will, no matter how long I live, no matter what I do."

"Well I suppose that's up to me now, isn't it?" she asked. She looked at her wrist chrono. "I have to go," she told him, standing up. "It's a long trip back to …back home."

Vader stood up, a little hurt that she still didn't trust him enough to divulge the name of the planet where she resided. "I'll see you to your ship," he said.

Vader and Padmé walked through the forested passageway to the landing platform in silence. Both had mixed feelings about their last conversation, and both were melancholy about their impending separation.

Half way to the ship, Vader reached down and took her hand, conveying silently his feelings for her. The fact that he was not angry with her for having suggested he consider forgiving Obi-Wan for what he had done gave Padmé hope. She remembered all too well the conversation they'd had on Mustafar about Kenobi, and the violent reaction he'd had. She looked up at him, wishing she could see his face and look into his eyes. She'd always been able to see his feeling in his eyes, _his beautiful blue eyes, _she thought wistfully. _I miss them…I miss his face…I miss his touch…_

"I will contact you in a few days," he told her when they reached her ship. "Will you meet me in a week?" he asked.

Padmé smiled. "Two weeks," she replied.

"Very well," he responded. He took her face in his hands. "I'll miss you," he told her. "Every minute of every day."

"Two weeks isn't that long," she reminded him.

"I know," he replied. "But it feels like it when we're apart. I love you, Padmé."

"I love you too," she told him, deciding to come clean with her feelings. "I'll see you soon," she said.

Vader nodded, releasing her and watching her ascend the ramp in a state of euphoria over hearing her declare her love for him. She turned at the top of the ramp and looked back at him once more and then she entered the ship and disappeared from his sight.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

The house was dark when Padmé arrived home. She was glad to see that Obi-Wan was not waiting for her, for the last thing she needed was another confrontation with him.

Padmé had thought a lot about her conversation with Vader, about how deeply he resented and hated Obi-Wan for what had happened at Mustafar. For his part, Obi-Wan undoubtedly believed that Vader's atrocities of the past made him beyond redemption and unforgiveable. Clearly the depth of animosity was equal on both sides; and Padmé had to wonder if they would ever be able to reconcile. There was one thing she did know however; so long as Vader refused to forgive, he would remain mired in the Darkness forever. _But he hasn't forgiven himself yet, how can I expect him to forgive others? _

Padmé checked on Luke and Leia before going to bed. They were both sleeping peacefully. She knew that the twins were both confused about her refusal to let them meet their father. And if she was completely honest with herself, she would have to admit that there was a part of her that felt guilty about lying to Vader about his children. It was clear how deeply he felt the loss of their son; the fact that he desperately wanted another child with her proved it. Was it wrong to lie to him this way? Was allowing him to believe he was responsible for the death of his own child only adding to his pain and driving him further into the darkness? There was something else she'd been considering too; Vader was protective of her, even to the point of committing treason to ensure her safety. She knew that nothing could make him betray her to Palpatine; so wouldn't he feel the same about his own children? Wouldn't he go to any lengths to protect them too? _But I can't be sure, I can't take that chance…I don't know if I can trust him, not yet…and until I do, I can't let him know…_

_Death Star _

"Welcome to the Death Star, Lord Vader," General Tagge said as he met Vader in the hangar bay. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"The emperor asked me to come and check on your progress, General," Vader told him as they walked out of the hangar. "He is concerned that the station is taking far too long to complete," he added.

Tagge nodded his understanding. "There have been a great number of delays," he agreed. "I've ordered each department to submit a detailed report and account of spending for the past year," he told Vader. "And once I've finished going over them, I'll have a better idea of where the problems exist."

"I believe the problem was Tarkin," Vader replied. "His ego was out of control. I trust that won't be an issue with you, General," he said.

"No sir," Tagge replied. "You can rest assured of that. I …do have a request to make, sir," he added a little hesitantly.

"What is that?" Vader asked as they stepped onto a lift.

"Well you see sir," Tagge began. "My wife is expecting our first child in a few weeks time," he explained. "And I was hoping that I could be with her when the baby is born."

Vader felt a pang of jealousy as Tagge explained his situation. "And you want time off in order to be there," he asked.

"Well, yes sir," Tagge replied. "It's not every day that a man becomes a father for the first time," he added with a smile.

"How true," Vader replied. "Very well. Once you've received the reports and had a chance to review them, you may have a leave of four weeks. Is that sufficient?"

Tagge nodded. "I truly appreciate it sir," he replied. "As will my wife, I'm sure."

Vader said nothing in response, and stepped off the lift ahead of Tagge, the pain in his own heart almost too much to bear.

_Essowyn _

"Why does our teacher want to talk to you, Mommy?" Luke asked as he, Leia and Padmé walked into the school.

"It's just something teachers do from time to time," Padmé replied. "She wants to let me know how well you're doing, and if there's something I can help you with at home to make you do even better."

Luke nodded, but didn't feel totally at ease with the situation. He had been rather rambunctious at school lately, and he was afraid that his teacher was going to rat him out to his mother. He frowned, decking that teachers were only out to get him and give homework; although, they did give him tasty snacks.

"Welcome Mrs. Black," the teacher greeted Padmé, using the pseudonym Padmé had assumed four years earlier. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Thank you Ms Sedaya," Padmé replied.

"Luke and Leia, why don't you go and play in the other room while I talk to your mother?" the teacher suggested.

The twins looked at one another rather suspiciously, and then did as they were told.

"Thank you for coming in," Ms Sedaya said as she and Padmé sat down at a round table. "I didn't want to alarm you, but I thought there was something you should know. It's about Luke."

_Oh no, _Padmé thought, knowing how mischievous her son could be at times. "What did he do?"

The teacher paused for a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing. "Well, he's been telling lies," she said. "And I know kids at this age do that from time to time, but there was one I thought you ought to know about."

"What was that?" Padmé asked, growing more concerned by the minute.

"It was about his father," Ms Sedaya told her. "I know he passed away before the twins were born, but Luke is insisting that he's alive," she said. "And that he's a Jedi Knight."

Padmé didn't know how to respond for a moment, and simply looked into the adjacent room where her children were playing. Luke looked over his shoulder at her, as though he knew that they were talking about him. _He probably does,_ she reasoned, knowing how intuitive both the twins were. "I suppose it's just wishful thinking on his part," Padmé said at last. "He's been asking a lot of questions lately about his father, and I suppose he's just fantasizing about knowing him."  
"I see," the teacher responded. "And the Jedi Knight? Where did _that_ come from?"

"Perhaps something he saw on a holovid," Padmé replied. "Luke has a very vivid imagination."

"Yes he certainly does," Ms Sedaya replied.

"I will speak to him about this," Padmé assured her. "He knows that telling lies is wrong. I think he's just …confused."

"Yes, that's probably it," the teacher agreed.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Padmé asked, almost afraid to know.

"No, that was it," the teacher replied. "They are wonderful students, both of them," she added with a smile. "Very bright and so very empathetic of the other children. It's truly remarkable."

Padmé smiled. "Yes, they are remarkable, aren't they?"

Luke was quiet on the way home, for he sensed that his mother had been talking about him with his teacher. He wasn't quite sure why he had been the topic of their conversation, but reasoned his mother would undoubtedly tell him if it was something bad.

Padmé waited until they arrived home before talking to her son, for she didn't want Leia to be a part of the conversation.

"Luke, why did you tell you teacher about your father?" Padmé asked. "She thinks you're lying."

Luke frowned. "But I'm not lying," he protested. "My father _is _alive, and he is a Jedi Knight."

"He's not a Jedi anymore," she pointed out. "He was once, but he hasn't been a Jedi since before you were born."

"Okay," Luke replied. "So why can't I say that he's alive? That's not a lie."

Padmé sighed. "It's because of whom your father is, Luke," she explained. "Remember how I told you about the emperor? And how he mustn't find you and Leia?"

Luke nodded.

"If people know that your father is alive, the emperor may find us," she told him. "We must be very careful."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Luke replied, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I didn't mean to do something bad. I don't want the emperor to find us, but I just wish my daddy was living here with us. I want to know him."

Padmé pulled Luke into a comforting embrace. "I know you do," she told him. "And perhaps some day you will," she added, stroking his hair gently. "But for now, it can't happen. Do you understand?"

"Not really," Luke admitted. "But that's okay, Mommy. I know you're doing it to protect us."

"That's right, Luke," Padmé replied. "I will never let anyone hurt you or Leia, no matter what."

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Vader finally returned to his ship after a gruelling week spent inspecting, reprimanding and intimidating. The Death Star was woefully behind schedule, and for that Vader blamed the late Governor Tarkin. Tagge had things well in hand though; and Vader had no doubt that the station would be on schedule within a few weeks. _Just in time for the Rebel Alliance to blow it into a billion pieces,_ he mused.

"Welcome aboard, sir," Captain Ozzel said as he met Vader in the hangar bay. "I trust your visit was a productive one?" he asked.

"Yes, very much so," Vader replied. "Take us out of orbit, Captain, and make for Vjun at once."

"Right away, sir," Ozzel replied. He didn't question why they were returning to the strange, harsh planet again; he knew that Vader had been given property there. No doubt even Dark Lords needed to unwind once in a while, he reasoned. Besides, having Vader off the ship was a welcome relief to all of the crew, Ozzel included. His mercurial personality made life on board the star destroyer rather stressful to say the least, particularly for its captain.

Vader retired to his hyperbaric chamber for some much needed sleep. He had slept little while on board the Death Star, for it was imperative for him to appear to be doing a thorough job. Palpatine needed to be kept happy in order for Padmé to remain protected from him.

Thoughts of his wife filled his mind as Vader removed his mask finally. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, wondering when the day would come that she would ask to see his face. Vader knew that she wanted to ask, that she missed seeing him. _But I can't let her see me now, not the way I look now, she would be horrified, and rightly so, _he reflected sombrely.

Doing his best to put these thoughts out of his mind, Vader closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_The sun is high in the sky as Padmé and I sit amidst the tall grass. She has lain out a blanket and a picnic lunch, and I am simply content to watch her fuss about with all the details. She looks up at me and smiles, pushing a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. "Hungry, Ani?" she asks me._

_I nod as I lay back in the soft grass. "Yes, very hungry," I tell her. "Are we eating soon?"_

"_Yes, just as soon as the twins come back," she replies, looking over to a nearby patch of wildflowers._

"_Twins? Did you say the twins?" I ask, sitting up at once._

_Padmé looks at me oddly. "Of course," she said. "They went to pick flowers. Here they come," she said, looking back in the direction of the wildflowers. I turn to look too, and am stunned to see two young children making their way towards us. They are perhaps four or five years old, a girl and a boy, and I realize at once that they are our children. My son…and my daughter…my eyes stare at them, taking in every detail of them greedily as they come closer. I can't speak, the emotions that fill me are so overpowering that all I can do is stare at them. They are so beautiful! My son looks like me at his age, blond hair and blue eyes, while my daughter is the image of her mother, with long dark braids and big brown eyes. They are laughing as they reach us, each of them holding a bouquet of wildflowers in their hands. _

"_Here you go, Mommy," my son says, presenting Padmé with his bouquet. Padmé smiles. "Thank you, Luke," she says. "These are beautiful."_

_My daughter comes over to me and looks up at me with love and excitement in her large dark eyes. "I picked you some for you, Daddy," she tells me, her sweet voice only making me more emotional. _

"_Thank you," I say, taking the flowers from her, realizing I don't even know my daughter's name. _

_She smiles at me, and puts her tiny arms around my neck to give me a hug. I wrap my arms around her, forcing myself to hold back from crushing her with the ferocity of my embrace. My children, my beautiful precious children, they're alive…THEY'RE ALIVE!! _

"_Let's eat everyone," Padmé says. "Leia, Luke, come on," she adds._

_Leia, my daughter, lets go of me, and I, reluctantly, release her. She runs over to sit on the blanket and I stand up to join my family. Everything is so perfect…too perfect…._

The realization that he was dreaming ended Vader's dream abruptly, and he awoke at once. The emotions he'd felt, however, did not end as quickly, and he found himself shaking from the power of them. Tears filled his eyes as he rubbed them in frustration and anguish, deciding that this dream was every bit as painful as those about Mustafar. _You could have had that, you could have had the perfect life…but you threw it away. _

Vader replaced his mask at this point, deciding he didn't want to take the chance of any more dreams. He left his quarters and headed to the bridge to see how close they were to Vjun.

_Bast Castle _

Padmé ran from the ramp of her ship under the protective canopy as a violent storm raged above her. She realized how important it was for them to be careful about where they met, but she already missed the beautiful serenity of Gallinore.

Vader was waiting for her inside, wishing she could see the smile on his face as she ran towards him.

"Hi," she said as he took her bag from him. "Lovely weather here."

"It always is," he agreed. "Come inside. Beata has built a fire to warm you."

"Sounds wonderful," she said as they walked into the castle. "I wanted to ask you about her," she said as they proceeded into one of the cosier rooms in the huge estate.

"What about her?" Vader asked.

"Where did you find her? I mean, she's remarkable," she said.

Vader nodded as they sat down on one of the large sofas facing the enormous stone fireplace. "She is," he agreed. "I wanted the services of someone remarkable to serve you here," he told her. "She has empathic abilities."

At this point Beata entered the room with a tray of tea for Padmé. "Welcome back, Milady," she said.

"Thank you," Padmé replied. "It's good to be here. My husband was just telling me that you're an empath," she said as she took a cup from Beata.

Beata looked at Vader and then back at her. "Yes I am," she said. "Did he tell you how we met?"

"No," Padmé replied, looking back at her husband. "I thought you only met when he hired you."

"Oh heavens no," Beata replied, sitting down across from them. "Shortly after the creation of the Empire, I was brought to the attention of the emperor," she explained. "You see, my whole family was empathic. I'm not sure why, it's just something we're all gifted with. But the emperor believed that I was a threat, that I had Jedi abilities. I don't, no one in my family ever has, to my knowledge," she continued. "But Lord Vader was sent to investigate nonetheless," she added, looking at Vader. "He had only recently been fitted with his prosthetics, and was still in a state of shock over all that had happened," she said, surprising Padmé with how much she knew. "I could feel how much pain he was in, it was staggering," she said with a frown. "Even though I was terrified of him, I also had sympathy for what he was going through, and I think that shocked him. He didn't expect that anyone would care about what he was going through." She looked at Vader. "I suppose that softened him," she said with a smile.

Padmé looked back at Vader. "So you two have been friends ever since? Is that it?"

"I wouldn't say friends," Beata jumped in before Vader could say a word. "We have a mutual need for the other, and that has worked out for both of us."

Padmé was surprised by this; surprised that Vader had allowed someone to get close to him this way. "Well I'm happy your paths crossed," she said. "And ours," she added.

Beata smiled. "I'm happy too," she said. "I knew that Lord Vader's lost love had to be someone remarkable. And I was right," she said, standing up. "I'll leave you two alone now," she said, sensing Vader's desire to be alone with his wife.

Beata left them, and Padmé looked at her husband. "So, you never told me any of that before."

"No," he agreed. "I never had any occasion to."

"You had a woman confidante and you didn't think I would want to know?" she asked.

Vader smiled. "You almost sound jealous," he commented.

"Should I be?" she countered.

Vader chuckled, and took her hand. "Not at all," he assured her. "Do you want to know why I befriended her?"

"She reminds you of your mother," she said.

Vader nodded. "Yes," he said. "I had actually looked into her background, thinking she may actually be related to my mother," he said. "But the information on my mother is so scant, it's impossible to know."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was," she replied. "It would explain her unique abilities."

"Perhaps," he said, turning her hand over in his and tracing the tip of his finger over her palm. "I don't want to talk about her anymore," he said. "I want to know about you."

"Not much to tell," she replied, watching him. "It's only been a couple of weeks."

"A very long two weeks," he told her.

She smiled. "Yes," she agreed. "I found it long too. I missed you."

Vader's heart swelled to hear it. "I have something to show you," he told her, putting an arm around her shoulders. He held his hand out and the data reader on the table came to it.

"What is it?" Padmé asked, snuggling against him.

"A plan," he told her, activating the reader. "I was recently at the Death Star and gathered some rather pertinent information that I thought you might like to know."

Padmé watched the small screen as he brought up the Death Star schematics. "What did you find out?"

"The primary weapon system is no where near completion," he told her. "Which means an attack by small fighters is possible," he added.

She looked up at him. "How would small fighters stand a chance against that thing, even if it's not complete?"

"Here," he told her, as a diagram of the outer surface of the station appeared. "A kilometre long equatorial trench," he explained. "Big enough for a small one man fighter to navigate. There is an exhaust port that leads to a conduit that is connected to the antimatter reactor. A direct hit on the port would theoretically create a chain reaction which could destroy the station."

"This is incredible," she said, looking up at him with a smile.

"There is something you need to know, however," he said. "There are several towers on the surface with laser cannons mounted on them. At least fifty percent of them are online. So any attack launched would have to be large scale one in order to insure that there was a pilot left to target the exhaust port."

"Oh," she replied, her hope fading. "That does pose a problem."  
"Why? Surely the Alliance has enough ships to launch an attack," he commented.

"No, not nearly enough," she said. "You're talking about a fleet, Anakin. We don't have a fleet, not even close."

"That is unfortunate," he said, sending the data reader back to the table. He was silent for a moment as he considered this. "With General Tagge now in command of the station, it will be completed within a year. Do you foresee the situation changing by then?"

"No," she replied. "Not unless we gain some serious backing. Right now there just aren't the funds to acquire that many ships."

Vader nodded, knowing all too well how expensive ships were. "Perhaps there is something I can do," he told her. "I can't give you ships, quite clearly," he continued. "But I can give you funding for ships."  
Padmé was stunned by his offer and looked up at him. "You'd…you'd do that? You'd fund a fleet for the Alliance??"

"Yes," he replied. "I told you Padmé, I'd do anything to protect you. I know that if the Death Star is completed the Empire's stranglehold on the galaxy will become unbreakable. Palpatine will be unstoppable."

Padmé smiled. "You realize that you're becoming a Rebel, don't you?"

"Am I?" he asked. "The way I see it I'm simply a man in love with his wife," he told her, running a finger down the side of her face. "The politics of the situation are secondary to me."

Padmé shook her head in wonder. _He is changing, _she thought to herself. _He is coming back to the Light, even if he doesn't know it yet. _"I love you, do you know that?" she said.

"Even now? Even though I look like this?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Although I have to admit that I miss your face," she continued, "I miss being able to hold your hand….or feel your touch."

Her words surprised Vader, and gave him hope. "There is a place I can take this off," he told her. "Though I'm not sure you're ready for that. I'm not sure I am either."

Padmé was silent as she considered this. "If you're not ready, I understand," she said finally. "But as far as me being ready…I am. I miss your face, Anakin. I miss your eyes, your mouth…I want to see you. But if you don't want me to see you, I understand."

"No, I'm ready," he said. "At least I think I'm ready."

Padmé smiled and stood up. "Come on," she said, holding out her hand to him. "I think it's time. Besides, how are you going to kiss me if you don't take off that mask?"

Vader stood up at once. "That's good motivation," he said, taking her hand. "Come with me."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

"The chamber I take my mask off in is oxygen-rich," he told her as they reached the second level. "But it's safe for you, I promise you."

"I'm not worried," she assured him.

Vader gave her hand a squeeze as he led her into his quarters.

"This is the chamber," he told her, indicating a large spherical pod at the far end of the room.

"Interesting," she said. "How does it work? I mean…" she stopped as he activated a control on the side of the pod. The upper hemisphere opened up rose to the ceiling. Padmé stepped closer and looked inside, a little chilled by how sterile and mechanical it looked.

"I sit in the center," he told her, "and that device above me removes the upper part of the mask with the helmet."

Padmé nodded. "And the lower part?" she asked. "Does that come off?"

"It does," he replied. "But not without some effort. Most of the time I can't be bothered, which is why I don't eat normally any more."

Padmé frowned. "Living on intravenous fluids is no way to live," she told him.

"No," he agreed. "But I've come to accept that my life will never been an easy one again," he told her.

Padmé hated to think of it. _There has to be a way, _she thought as he stepped inside of the pod. _There simply has to be. _

"The pod has to be closed," he told her. "You'll have to sit here," he said, patting his lap.

"Okay," she said, stepping inside and sitting on one of his thighs. She jumped a little as the pod closed, and then looked up as the mechanical claw lowered to attached itself to Vader's helmet. Padmé could feel her heart racing in anticipation as the helmet was unfastened and started to lift away from his head. As it revealed his face, Padmé had to fight hard not to let her shock show. But she couldn't hide it from her eyes; and as their eyes met for the first time in more than four years, both of them were overwhelmed by the emotion of the moment.

"Oh Ani," she said softly, reaching her hands out to touch his face, almost afraid to do so.

Vader closed his eyes, as the tears rolled down his battered face. He could sense how upset she was, how horrified, and it made him regret agreeing to this at all.

"I told you it was terrible," he said, his voice hoarse without the mask to amplify it.

"It's not terrible," she said, taking his face in her hands. "I just hate to think of how much you suffered," she told him.

Vader opened his eyes again, and looked into hers, seeing in them the depth of her love. "I deserved to suffer after what I did to you," he said. "After what I did to Luke," he added, his voice faltering upon saying his son's name.

"Ani," she said, putting her arms around his neck, needing desperately to be close to him.

Vader wanted to hug her back, but was afraid of hurting her with the large chest panel.

"Help me take this off," he said.

She pulled back and looked at him as he started to remove the bottom portion of the mask. She watched him for a moment, and then assisted him, her fingers smaller and more nimble than his. In a few moments they had unattached the bottom portion of the mask, and Padmé took it and set it down carefully.

"That feels better," he said, rubbing his chin.

"I'm sure it must," she agreed. "I've missed you," she told him, stroking the sides of his face again. She moved closer to him, and softly kissed his face. Vader closed his eyes as she kissed over his ravaged visage, across his brow, down his nose, on one cheek and then the other.

Padmé felt him move his hands up the sides of her body as she kissed him again, this time lingering a little longer, neither of them quite sure if they ought to take things to the next level.

Vader decided he would take the chance that she was interested in more, and took her face in his hands as he intensified their kiss, coaxing her mouth open. Padmé responded to him as she always had, as he ran his hands into her hair.

"Ani," she sighed as he moved his mouth down to her neck.

"You're so beautiful," he told her. Padmé closed her eyes as she felt his mouth move down over her collar bone. He was overwhelmed by the sensory banquet he was being treated to; the scent of her skin, her hair, the silkiness of her…it had been so long….

_A little while later…_

"That was amazing," he told her as she rested her head on his armoured shoulder.

Padmé smiled. "It was," she agreed. They were silent for a few minutes as each of them pondered the most unexpected turn of events that had just unfolded between them.

"You think maybe two weeks is too long?" she said finally.

Vader laughed. "I've been saying that all along," he pointed out to her.

"Yes, so you have," she replied. She looked up at him. "The only thing is, I'm afraid of Palpatine finding out," she told him.

"I know," he said, caressing her face softly. "I won't let that happen," he assured her. "I promise."

Padmé nodded, trusting him. She put her head back on his shoulder, content just for now to be close to him.

Beata had, of course, noticed that both Lord and Lady Vader had disappeared into his quarters, and that they had been in there a long time. She had a pretty good idea about what was going on, but thought nothing of it. They were a married couple after all; it was clear even after a short acquaintance with Padmé that she loved Vader as much as he loved her.

Padmé entered the dining room as Beata was setting the table for dinner, and Beata could sense the change in her, which only confirmed her suspicions.

"Can I help?" Padmé asked.

Beata smiled at her. "No, thank you," she said. "Everything's ready if you're hungry," she added.

"I am," Padmé replied. "Lord Vader will be here momentarily," she informed her.

"I thought so," Beata replied.

Padmé sat down, looking at Beata as she thought about what she and Vader had discussed earlier. "Where are you from, Beata?" she asked her. "What is your home world?"

"I'm not sure, to tell you the truth," she replied. She hesitated for a moment before continuing, a frown creasing her brow. "My family was split apart, you see," she explained. "We were captured by pirates while travelling to the Outer Rim and each of us sold into slavery. I haven't seen my parents in more than forty years, Milady," she told her quietly. "Nor my brother and sister. I often wonder what happened to them, I barely remember what they looked like it's been so long."

"I'm so sorry," Padmé said, "that must have been a terrifying ordeal to go through."

"It was," Beata agreed.

"What do you remember about your sister?" Padmé asked.

"Not a lot," Beata replied. "She was a little older than me," she explained. "She and I were very close when we were young, almost like twins. I never quite got over losing Shmi."

"Your sister's name was Shmi??" Padmé asked.

Beata frowned. "Yes," she replied. "Why so many questions, Milady?"

Vader entered the room at this point, and immediately sensed that they had been having a very intense conversation, and stopped in his tracks. "What's going on?" he asked.

Padmé and Beata looked up at him.

"Ani, Beata's family was sold into slavery when she was a child," she told him.

Vader nodded. "Yes I know," he replied, looking at Beata. That had been a huge reason he had always felt so connected to her, and the very manner she'd entered his life.

"Did you also know that she had a sister named Shmi?" Padmé asked him.

Vader looked at Beata. "Is that true?"

She nodded.

"My mother's name was Shmi," he told her.

"And was sold into slavery when she was a child," Padmé told her.

Beata was stunned to hear it. "Your mother was a slave??" she asked Vader.

Vader simply nodded, speaking of his mother still difficult for him.

"Do you know how old she was when she was sold into slavery?" Beata asked.

"Nine," Vader told her.

"That's the age my sister was when our family was taken by pirates," she explained.

Vader wasn't sure how to feel at this point. The death of his mother had been like an open wound for the past seven years; he had never been able to get over it, nor forgive himself for not getting to her sooner. To think that this woman who he had connected with so unexpectedly was the sister of his beloved mother was almost too much to consider. "It could be a coincidence," he said finally, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Yes, that's possible," Padmé agreed. "But it would be a mighty big coincidence," she added.

"There is a way to determine the truth," Beata said. "We could do a DNA test," she said, looking at Vader. "That would show conclusively if we're related."

Vader nodded. "Yes, no doubt," he said. "Let's proceed, then," he suggested. "I'd like to know," he added.

"So would I," Beata replied.

The three of them headed upstairs to the medical room. The droid in attendance there came to attention at once.

"How may I be of assistance?" it asked.

"I need you to run a DNA comparison," Vader told it. "This woman's blood and my own," he continued. "I need to know if we're blood relatives."

"Very well sir," the droid replied. It turned to Beata. "Please sit down while I extract a sample of your blood."

Padmé watched as the droid went about its task. It already had Vader's DNA readout on file, and so no sample was needed from him.

"Just think, Ani," she said. "You could have grandparents out there somewhere!"  
Vader nodded, never having considered he had any family at all since the death of his mother. "Perhaps," he replied. "Perhaps it's simply a great coincidence."

Padmé knew that he didn't want to get his hopes up. She looked at Beata. "I just thought of something - don't use the same family name," Padmé pointed out.

"When were sold into slavery we were not allowed to use our surname," she explained. "It made us seem too…independent. We were simply called by our given names, and, for the sake of identification, an assigned numerical code. I haven't used my family name in forty years."

"What is it? Your family name?" Vader asked, still not convinced.

"Skywalker," Beata replied.

Vader was silent as he digested this. He too hadn't used his family name in years, but it was not for the same reasons as Beata; he had rejected it, abandoned it when Palpatine had knighted him as a Sith Lord. He had never allowed himself to consider what his mother would have thought if she'd known that he'd thrown aside the name she'd given him.

"I have the results, sir," the droid announced after a few minutes. "There is a definite match," he reported. "You and this woman are blood relatives."


	21. Chapter 21

_**A.N. This chapter contains some mature content – nothing graphic, but some rather strong suggestions. **__****_

**Chapter 20**

Vader looked at Beata, not sure what to say at this point.

"You're Shmi's son," Beata said finally.

Vader nodded.

"But…you're not a Skywalker," she added. "You have a different name."

"Skywalker is his real name," Padmé was quick to point out. "Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin Skywalker?!" Beata said. "I remember that name," she continued. "I remember hearing it a lot during the Clone Wars, and wondering if he was related to me. I even made some inquires to the Jedi, but they never responded."

"The Jedi did not approve of family," Vader told her bitterly.

"No, I suppose not," Beata replied. "So…why did you stop using your name, Anakin? Why are you Darth Vader now?"

"It is a rather long and complicated story," Vader told her.

"I'm sure it is," Beata agreed. "But I want to know, Anakin. If you're the only family I have left in the universe, then I really need to know."

Vader nodded. "Very well," he said. "I will tell you."

Over dinner, Vader and Padmé filled Beata in on everything; how they'd met, how the Jedi had taken Anakin to be trained, how they had fallen in love and married in secret, and, finally, Palpatine's manipulation of him and his role in turning to the Dark Side.

Beata had listened quietly, shedding silent tears as Vader told her about the death of her sister. She had already known some of the story, but hearing it all was almost overwhelming for her.

"Thank you for telling me," she said finally. "I know it couldn't be easy for you to relive all that, either of you."

Padmé and Vader looked at one another. "No, it's not easy to relive the past," Padmé agreed. "All we can do is make the future better by learning from it."

Beata smiled, sensing that if anyone could bring her nephew back from the Dark Side, it was Padmé.

"Well if there's nothing else I can do for you, I'm going to turn in," Beata said, standing up.

"You must stop thinking of yourself as a servant," Padmé told her. "You're family, remember?"

Beata smiled. "Yes, I suppose that will just take some getting used to," she replied. "After being in the service of others most of my life, it will be hard to get used to freedom."

"Yes, no doubt," Padmé replied. "Goodnight, Beata. Pleasant dreams."

Vader waited for his aunt to leave the room before turning to Padmé. "Quite an unexpected turn of events," he remarked.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, but a pleasant one," she replied. "I wonder if there's any way of finding the rest of the family," she added.

"It would take some digging," he replied, "and I of course cannot do any such thing. The emperor would be very displeased, and I can't risk angering him right now."

"I know," she replied. "Perhaps I can do some digging," she offered. "I've become rather good at finding information," she told him with a smile.

"Yes, I can attest to that, Black Widow," he remarked, standing up. "Are you in the mood for some sabre practice?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, standing up as well. "If you're willing to trust that I won't hurt you again," she added with a smile.

"I have practice sabres," he reminded her as they headed to the gymnasium. "So I needn't worry about your errant blade causing me bodily harm."

Padmé smirked. "And you said I didn't hurt you," she remarked.

"You didn't," he insisted.

"Whatever you say," she replied as they entered the gymnasium. She removed her outer tunic as Vader took the practice sabres out of the cabinet they were stored in.

"Ready?" he asked as he handed her the smaller sabre.

"Yes," she replied, assuming a fighting stance. "I'm ready."

Vader nodded. "Then let's begin," he said.

They were silent as they circled one another, each trying to feel the other out. Padmé knew that Vader had a decided advantage in that respect, being Force sensitive; but she had learned how to shield her thoughts rather effectively, which Vader had discovered.

"I had a very interesting dream about you last night," Padmé told him in an attempt to distract him as she attempted a manoeuvre.

"Did you?" he asked, seeing through her ploy. "Interesting in what way?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you," she replied, parrying a blow. "It might distract you."

"I'm sure it will," he replied. "But since that was your intention all along, go right ahead."

Padmé smiled. "Do you really think I'd stoop that low?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied at once.

Padmé pulled back and gave him her best senator look.

"Don't give me that look," he said. "You know very well that's what you were doing," he told her. "Just like the tunic you're wearing is meant to distract me."

Padmé looked down at the sleeveless under tunic she wore. "Oh? This thing?"

"Yes, that thing," he replied. "The one that accentuates your body so enticingly."

Padmé smiled, pleased he'd noticed. "Well I get too hot fighting with the jacket on," she explained.

"Yes, I'm sure that's the only reason you removed it," he said as they continued to fight.

"You're so suspicious," she told him. "Always suspecting me of some sort of devious plot."

"Not always," he replied. "Just when you're trying to win a duel. I suppose you figure you need every advantage you can get considering the difference in our skill level."

Padmé put her hands on her hips at this point. "If my skills are so vastly inferior to yours, why did you end up getting hurt that time?"

"Because I was too busy thinking about you and let my guard down," he told her.

"Is that true?" she asked.

Vader nodded. "I have difficulty not thinking about you, actually," he told her.

Padmé laughed. "You're lying," she decided.

"I'm not lying," he retorted. "I spend a great deal of time thinking of you, imagining what I'd like to do to you if you."

Despite her resolve not to let him get to her, Padmé found herself growing distracted by his words.

Vader could sense this, and he smiled. "But I won't elaborate," he told her. "That would be unfair to divert your attention that way."

"I'm not as easily distracted as you are," she countered.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Vader nodded. "Then I suppose describing to you how I'd bring you to the heights of ecstasy, that would have no affect on you," he commented.

"None whatsoever," she lied, starting to lose focus. Vader sensed it, and moved in for the kill.

"No, telling you how much I want to touch and kiss every part of your body would not faze you at all," he continued.

"Not at all," she lied, feeling her face growing warm. "Though I have to admit that I'm rather turned on by the thought of it," she told him.

"Are you?" he asked, his own excitement growing exponentially upon hearing this.

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she told him. "Very much so."

Vader lowered his sabre, not even trying to keep up the pretence of fighting anymore. He walked over to her. "Is that so?" he asked, tossing the sabre aside.

Padmé could feel her heart hammering inside of her as he came to tower over her. Even after all this time, he still had the power to mesmerize her.

"Tell me what you want, Angel," he said, running his hands over her arms slowly. "Tell me you want me as badly as I want you right now," he continued. With one hand he lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "Tell me."

"You know what I want," she said, her face growing warmer under his stare.

Vader nodded. "I want to hear you say it," he replied, bringing his hands to the front of her body and running his fingertips lightly over her.

Padmé closed her eyes, his touch making her almost whimper with need. "Please," she said softly.

"Do you want me to make love to you, Padmé?" he asked, his hands growing more aggressive in their caresses.

"Yes," she breathed, the need she felt for him almost unbearable.

Vader didn't need any further encouragement, and picked her up easily in his arms. He carried her to the long counter that ran along the side of the room, and set her down. At once their hands reached for the other, each seeking to divest the other of the barriers that kept them from being one. Once Vader had removed Padmé's clothing, he set her on the counter. Padmé reached for him and grabbed him by the cloak and pulled him closer….

_Later…_

For a few moments, nothing else existed for either of them but the other, but the ferocious need they had for this union. And when each had finally come down from the highs of their shared pleasure, Vader pulled her close, feeling complete and utterly weak at the same time. Neither spoke for a few moments, both far too moved to know what to say. Finally Padmé spoke.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "That was …intense."

"I'm fine," he assured her, pulling back to look at her. He took her face in his hands. "Better than fine," he said.

Padmé smiled. "I know what you mean," she replied. "I have no idea how I went four years without you," she told him.

Her words moved him, and he simply nodded in response, not wanting to admit to her how exhausted he was. "Come and sit with me," he said helping her down.

Padmé pulled her clothes on as Vader walked over to sit down. He held out his hand to her as he did so, and she went to him at once.

"That was long over due," he quipped as she sat down on his lap.

"It was," she agreed. "I can't imagine you've ever had a duel end up like that," she remarked.

Vader shook his head. "No," he agreed. He closed his eyes, hating how weak he felt. "I suppose we'd have to call that a draw," he said.

Padmé laughed. "I suppose so," she agreed, snuggling against him as he pulled his cloak around her. She was pensive for a moment as the magnitude of what just transpired between them entered her mind. "We have to find a way to make this work, Anakin," she said at last.

"I know," he agreed. "Seeing you once every two weeks isn't enough."

"No it isn't,"' she agreed.

They were silent for a few moments, but it was a comfortable silence now, as each felt totally at ease with the other once again.

"I'm exhausted," she said finally, "and I know you must be too. Perhaps we ought to call it a night."

"Yes," he agreed, relieved that she'd suggested it. "Let's go to bed."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

Vader was relieved to finally reach his hyperbaric chamber, for he was thoroughly worn out after making love to his wife. It bothered him that he felt this way; it bothered him that he couldn't fall asleep with Padmé in his arms, surrounded by her warmth and her scent; and it made him consider once again something that had been occupying his mind a lot lately.

Given the fact that Palpatine had lied to him about Padmé, about turning to the Dark Side, and virtually every thing else Vader could think of, it seemed logical that he had also lied about his injuries. Surely if the technology to clone a human being existed, the technology to regenerate human tissue also did. And Vader intended to find that technology, to find the people who could help him. He wanted a life with Padmé, but there was no way it could happen so long as he was confined to the suit. There was no way she could live with him on his ship; the risk of discovery was simply too great. And as far as him living with her in her own home, that couldn't work so long as he remained recognizable as Darth Vader.

Deciding that he would actively begin searching for a solution, Vader drifted off to sleep.

Padmé fell asleep almost as quickly as Vader, for she too was exhausted after the duel and the unexpected aftermath. Part of her worried that things had become far more complicated now that she and Vader had become lovers again; but to deny the need that she had for him would be foolhardy. She had tried once to deny how she felt about him, only to finally admit her love for him as they were about to be executed in a Genosian arena. Anakin was a part of her; he had always been a part of her. Things had never been easy for them, but that hadn't changed nor deterred their feelings. It seemed that things were no different now. _Except that he's a Sith, except that he's forced to live in that suit…_ It made her melancholy to think of how they were forced to sleep apart; she had always loved falling asleep in Anakin's arms after they'd made love, feeling his strong arms around her, and his warm body spooned up behind hers. _I miss that…I miss him, _she thought as tears fell from her eyes and slid down onto her pillow. _We have to find a way, there has to be a way…_

"_That was incredible," Ani says as he wraps his arms around me. _

_I smile at him, my body still tingling from the pleasure he has just brought me too once more. "You're incredible," I tell him. _

_He smiles. "I just wish we didn't have to be so careful," he tells me. "I hate this chamber," he added, looking around._

"_For now we'll just have to do the best we can," I tell him. "I'm just happy that I can kiss you," I add, giving him a kiss on the cheek._

"_Yes, that's true," he replies. _

"_Ani, there's something I want to tell you," I say, deciding that it's time he knows the truth. He's proven himself trustworthy, and I can't bear to keep the truth from him any longer. "It's about Luke."_

"_Luke? Our son?" he asks, the smile fading from his face. "What about him?"_

"_He…he didn't die, Anakin," I tell him. "He's alive. He's four years old, and he has a twin sister, Leia."_

_Anakin says nothing in response, and simply watches me, an inscrutable expression on his face. _

"_I didn't tell you because of the emperor, I was afraid that…"_

"_You __**lied **__to me!" he shouts suddenly. "You told me our child died- and all along he was alive!"_

"_Anakin, please…"_

"_Not only that, he has a __**twin**__??!" he continues angrily, his eyes turning the shade of yellow that has haunted my nightmares for four years. _

"_Anakin, you have to understand," I plead, starting to grow afraid, "I had to make sure that I could trust you, I was so scared that Palpatine would…."_

"_**Liar!!!" **__he shouts, reaching his hand up to my throat and grabbing it roughly. "You've lied to me for the last time…."_

Padmé was shaken awake and opened her eyes with a gasp, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Padmé, you were shouting in your sleep," Vader told her as he sat on the side of her bed.

She looked up at him, the terror she'd felt in her dream slowly giving way to relief that she'd only been dreaming. "I…I was having a nightmare," she stammered.

"Yes, I could tell," he replied. "Sounds like a bad one," he added.

Padmé nodded as she sat up in the bed. "It was terrible," she told him quietly, unable to stop shaking.

Vader grew concerned, and lifted her out of her bed. "Come here," he said, sitting on the chair beside her bed, cradling her in his lap. "You're safe," he assured her, running a hand over her tousled hair. "I won't let any harm come to you, Padmé; not ever."

"I know," she replied softly. "Just, hold me, Anakin," she said, doing her best to nestle against him.

Vader wrapped his cloak around her and held her close, wishing he had the words to make the images from her dream fade from her mind.

Padmé fell asleep after a little while, feeling comforted on her husband's arms. Vader watched her as she slept, mesmerized by the serene beauty of her face. In her presence he felt more peace than he had in years, and it wasn't long before he too fell asleep.

Padmé awoke several hours later, still in her husband's arms. He seemed to still be sleeping, so Padmé got off of his lap carefully and headed towards the fresher to have a shower.

As she stood under the water, Padmé reflected on what had transpired the previous night. Part of her felt anxious that she had only made things more complicated by resuming a sexual relationship with her husband. She had told him that having a child together was too problematic; but wasn't this equally so? Now that they'd been together, being apart was bound to become far more difficult. No doubt Vader would become more demanding of her time, and since he knew nothing of the twins, she seemingly had no reason not to come whenever he asked her to. _I have to tell him the truth, _she decided; _he deserves to know…he's proven himself trustworthy…I have to tell him. _

Vader awoke with a start, for it had been a long time since he'd been in such a deep sleep. He remembered falling asleep with Padmé in his arms, and yet now she was gone. He heard the shower in the next room, and realized that was where she was. Vader remembered a time when he would join her in the shower in such circumstances; but of course that was impossible now. _I must find a way to be whole again, _he reflected; _there has to be a way, and I won't rest until I find it. _

Padmé entered the room at this point, a towel wrapped around her wet hair and another one around her body. She looked over at Vader, and smiled when he stood up to greet her.

"Good morning," she said, rubbing her hair with the towel.

"Good morning," Vader replied, his eyes roving over her. "You look beautiful," he told her, walking over to her.

"Thank you," she replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in recent memory," he told her, "I think you wore me out last night," he added.

"Is that a complaint?" she asked.

Vader shook his head as he reached her, and ran his hands up the length of her arms. "Not at all," he replied. "I hope you don't have any either," he added. "You don't regret what happened, do you?"

"No," she replied. "Although I do think it does make things more complicated then they were before," she added.

"Why should it?" he asked, tracing his finger tips over her collar bone.

"Because we're not living together," she replied. "Because it isn't possible for us to do so right now."

"That's true," he replied. "But we'll just have to make the most of our visits together, won't we?" he asked, his fingers moving down over the towel that covered her.

Padmé smiled. "Yes I suppose so," she agreed. "Is that what we're doing right now? Making the most of our visit?"

Vader nodded. "Yes, definitely," he replied, causing the towel to drop to the floor.

Padmé looked down at it in surprise. "Did you do that?" she asked, looking back up at him.

"Yes," he told her, moving his hands to her body to caress her. "I'm sorry, but I just have to touch you," he added.

"Don't apologize," she said. "I need you to touch me," she told him.

Vader needed no more encouragement, and took her hand. "You weren't planning on leaving too early, were you?" he asked.

"I didn't have a specific time in mind, actually," she told him.

"Good," he replied. "We might be a while."

Padmé finally left Vjun early that afternoon, with the promise of returning in two weeks' time. As much as Vader hated to see her go, he felt more hopeful than ever about the future. He felt certain that there was a solution to his health issues out there somewhere, and vowed not to rest until he found it. _And then we will have the life we were always meant to have, Angel, _he promised silently as he watched her ship fly off.

"She'll be back soon enough," Beata reminded Vader as he met her back in the castle.

"I know," he replied. "It just seems like forever when she's not here."

Beata smiled. "I'm sure it must," she replied. "I was thinking that perhaps I could do some searching," she told him as they walked along together. "You're in no position to do so," she reminded him. "And I'd really like to know if anyone is left of my family. Our family."

"So would I," Vader replied. "I will arrange for you to have a ship and funds at your disposal," he told her. "And clones for protection," he added.

Beata smiled, and linked her arm through his. "That won't be necessary," she said. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," he replied. "But I want to make sure you're protected. You'll have to indulge me, Beata. I've never been able to get over the loss of my mother, and until recently I thought I'd lost my wife as well. If I'm over protective, that's the reason."

She nodded. "I can understand that," she said. "Very well, you do what you must."

"If by chance you do find someone, bring them here," he told her. "I can't take the risk of the emperor finding out what you're doing. He mustn't know anything about you, Beata. I don't trust him, and don't trust that he wouldn't try to do you harm because you're important to me."

Beata frowned. "Please tell me you're going to leave his service some day soon, Anakin," she said. "I hate the thought of him treating you like a slave."

"It will happen," he assured her. "I can promise you that. He will die; how soon that happens remains to be seen. I want to make a life with Padmé more than anything, and he is standing in the way of that happening."

"Yes, I suppose so," she mused.

He looked down at her. "You disagree?"

"No, it's not that," she replied. "It's just that there are other ways of looking at it then simply the obvious, which is killing him."

"What do you mean?" he asked, stopping at giving her his full attention.

"You could always join the Rebellion," she suggested. "As far as I'm concerned, you already have."

Vader reflected on what Padmé had said to him, how he was becoming a rebel. At one time that seemed impossible, when things were black and white; the rebellion was evil, and the Empire was good. Now things weren't quite so clear; now that he was looking at things from Padmé's perspective, he had begun to think they never had been.

"They would never accept me," he told her.

"They wouldn't have to know your identity," she countered.

"I'm rather conspicuous, don't you think?"

"Only if you allow yourself to be," she replied.

Vader frowned, more puzzled than ever by her words. But he was intrigued, nonetheless. "Explain it to me," he said.

"Very well," she said as they resumed their walk.

Padmé spent the long flight back home in deep thought. The dream she'd had the previous night had forced her to face the issue that she had been trying to ignore: the lie she'd told her husband. When she had first told Vader that their child had died, she had done so in order to protect both Luke and Leia. At that time she had no idea what to expect of Vader, and simply assumed the worst, as Obi-Wan and Yoda had. But now she knew differently; she knew she could trust him, and she knew that he would do anything to protect her. He had already committed treason more than once, and had even provided substantial funding for the purchase of fighters for the Rebel Alliance. _He deserves to know the truth, _she told herself. But at the back of her mind still lingered the fear that he would be angry with her for lying. _Of course he will, can you blame him? _She told herself. _He's been mourning our child for weeks now, and you've let him without telling him the truth. Who wouldn't be angry? _

By the time she landed her craft on the landing platform, Padmé had decided. The next time she saw her husband she would tell him the truth. And if he was angry, which he was bound to be, she'd just have to weather the storm. But he would know the truth at last, and that was the main thing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22 **

Obi-Wan Kenobi had never been in love, and had remained celibate for his entire life. And yet, he could see at once the change in Padmé as she appeared at the breakfast table.

"Good morning," she said, sitting down between the twins. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I did, Mommy," Luke told her. "Seeing you before I fell asleep made me sleep better."

"Me too," Leia piped up.

"Well I had to see your faces before going to sleep," she said, leaning over and giving each of them a kiss. "I missed you."

"When are we going to meet Daddy?" Luke asked.

Padmé looked up at Obi-Wan, who was stirring his tea nonchalantly. "Soon," she said. "I think it will be soon, Luke."

Obi-Wan looked at her. "Oh? Is there something I should know, Padmé?"

"Only that Anakin is changing more every time I see him," she said. "I'm surprised you haven't felt it."

Obi-Wan looked down at his tea. "In truth, I have sensed something," he told her. "A…shift in the Force. But I don't think that is enough to go on Padmé, there's too much on the line. I don't think it's wise to tell him about the twins."

Padmé frowned. "He has proven himself trustworthy many times," she reminded him. "He's even providing money for the Rebellion to buy ships, Obi-Wan. He laid out a plan of attack to destroy the Death Star; doesn't that sound like Anakin? You know I'd never do anything to jeopardize the twins; neither would he. He'd move galaxies to protect them, I know he would."

Obi-Wan sighed. He had not wanted to get his hopes up in the changes he'd sensed recently in his one time friend, changes that Yoda had also sensed. Ever the pragmatist, Yoda had been quick to point out how volatile Anakin had always been, and how much was riding on the twins and their safe anonymity. As much as Obi-Wan wanted to believe that his dear friend was returning to the light, he knew that Yoda was right; they had to remain vigilant in their protection of the Skywalker twins.

"I know that is what you want to believe, Padmé," Obi-Wan said at last. "I want to believe it too. Nothing would make me happier than to have Anakin back. But consider what would happen if your trust in him was misplaced. I don't need to tell you what would happen," he concluded, not wanting to paint the picture too clearly with the twins present.

Padmé nodded, realizing that convincing him was next to impossible right now. _You'll see I'm right one day, Obi-Wan,_ she reflected. "No you don't," she replied. "I suppose you're right," she admitted, doing an effective job of acquiescing.

Obi-Wan smiled, pleased that she had seen reason once again.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Vader returned to his ship a man on a mission. Aside from his numerous duties that he knew would keep him busy, he had decided that he must find a way to have his injuries repaired. Now that he'd resumed sexual relations with Padmé, his desire to be whole again was even greater than ever. There had to be a way – and he would find it.

"Lord Vader, we have a report from the planet Felucia," Captain Ozzel reported as Vader stepped onto the bridge. "Priority One," he added, handing Vader a datapad.

Vader took the device and read it over. Four months ago this report would have made his day; but now it only filled him with indecision and uncertainty. _It is rumoured that a renegade Jedi is hiding in the rainforests of Felucia,_ the report read. _ The sources of this information have been numerous and reliable. _

"Make for the Felucia System," Vader commanded at last. "Maximum speed," he added for good measure.

"Right away sir," Ozzel replied.

Vader waited for his orders to be carried out and then left the bridge, having a great deal on his agenda.

_Planet Essowyn _

Padmé opened up her message box and wasn't surprised to see several messages from Mon Mothma, as well as one from her husband. That was the one she opened first, more anxious to hear from him than Mothma. She read it over quickly, smiling at his words as she did so.

_My Angel – we have only been apart for forty-eight hours and yet I am already miserable without you. Your last visit seems like a dream to me now, for never in my wildest dreams did I imagine you'd want me again. You've made me complete once more, Angel, and I am counting the days until we are together again. On to business._

_I have wired two million credits to the account you created while you were here. I promise you that it is secure, and there is no way it can be traced to me. If you require assistance in finding suitable fighters, let me know. I know a thing or two about ships as you know. _

_I must leave for the Felucia System, but will contact you soon. I love you, Angel. _

Padmé read the missive again, wishing Obi-Wan could see in him what she saw. But he didn't, at least not right now. And until he did, Padmé knew that she had to keep the true nature of her relationship with Vader secret from him. She could only imagine what the staid and stuffy Jedi would think if he knew that she and Vader had been sexually involved several times over the course of their last visit. _It would almost be worth it to tell him just to see him squirm, _she mused with a smirk; but realized that would be foolhardy.

Closing off Vader's communication, Padmé scrolled down to read the rest of her messages, her mind never straying too far from him.

_Felucia _

Foliage surrounded the clones as they marched through the dense underbrush, their boots crushing the tender new shoots as they meandered over the jungle floor. The hum of insects pervaded this humid space, and the heat was notable, even with the protection of the white armour.

Vader followed his troops, his mind reaching out to determine if there was indeed a Jedi nearby. He hadn't been able to discern anything upon first entering orbit; but that didn't mean anything. Whoever it was had no doubt managed to shield him or herself for four years now, and was doing an effective job still. How he would react upon coming facing to face with a survivor of the Purges was as yet unknown to him. At one time he was quite certain how he'd react; he would have killed the Jedi without a second's thought. But now….

"We found the building sir," a clone's voice announced over his comlink.

"Acknowledged," Vader replied. "We're right behind you."

It happened so quickly that the first group of clones had no time to react. Upon bursting into the small house, several of them were slashed to bits by a lightsaber; clearly whoever was within the house knew that they were coming. The next wave of clones, having seen what had befallen their brothers, held back until their commander was in their midst.

"Leave this to me," Vader said, stepping ahead of the clones, igniting his weapon as he did so. He entered the house cautiously, his lightsaber held out in front of him. Whoever was within was close, very close. And then they attacked.

Vader parried the lunge quickly, and forced his assailant backwards and into view. It was Neeja Halycone.

"I thought we'd meet again some day, Skywalker," he said, still holding his lightsaber firmly against Vader's. "Come to finish the job you began at the Temple four years ago?"

Vader was about to respond when he sensed someone else enter the room.

"Jalek, get back!" Neeja shouted, turning in the direction of the young boy. It was enough of a distraction for Vader to disarm Halycone, and send his lightsaber skittering across the floor. Halycone looked up at him as the young boy stood watching in horrified shock.

"Are you going to kill me now?" he asked calmly. "If you are, then at least let my son leave the room. I don't want him to see that."

Vader turned to look at the boy again, who looked to be about eight year of age. He could feel how strong the boy was with the Force; and felt a painful jolt of envy when he thought of his own son.

"This is your son?" Vader asked finally.

Neeja looked at him and nodded, sensing the conflicting emotions within the black armoured chest of the Dark Lord. "You knew I was married," he reminded him. "Just as I knew about your wife. I was very sorry to hear about her death," he added.

Vader's mind returned, unheeded, to a time during the Clone Wars, a time that seemed eons ago; he and Neeja had fought side by side, they had saved one another's life more than once, and they had confided in one another about the secret that no one else in the galaxy could know. Vader had always felt a kinship towards Halycone, knowing that he and he alone knew the pain of separation from his wife, just as Vader had, and the burden of keeping his marriage a secret.

"She…she didn't die," Vader told him, lowering his sabre. "She went into hiding. We have recently been reunited."

Halycone was unable to hide his surprise upon hearing this. "Really? I mean…I can't imagine the emperor allowing that," he remarked.

"He doesn't know," Vader said, looking back at the boy. "Is this your only child?"

"No, I have two daughters as well," Halycone replied. "Jarek is the youngest."

Vader nodded. "He is strong with the Force," he stated.

"Yes he is," Neeja agreed, growing more perplexed by the minute. "He would have been a padawan learner by now if things were different," he said.

Vader frowned. _So would my own son, _he reflected bitterly.

Neeja continued to study Vader, the jumble of emotions he sensed confusing him. But there was more that he sensed, and that was even more confusing; the darkness, the legendary blackness of Vader's heart, was being compromised. Neeja sensed tremendous conflict in Vader, and decided to take a chance that it wasn't just his wishful thinking that he had sensed it.

"You don't know what you want anymore, do you Anakin?" he asked at last.

Vader looked back at him quickly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're conflicted," Neeja explained. "It's as plain as day. I can feel it clearly. You are no longer the dark menace that decimated the Jedi four years ago. I sense…changes within you."

Vader said nothing, for he certainly couldn't deny what Neeja was saying. He turned off his lightsaber and walked across the room to study a holo of Neeja's family that sat on the mantle over the old fashioned fireplace. "Having Padmé back has made me see things differently," he replied.

"Yes, I'm sure it has," Neeja agreed. "The fact that you are going behind your master's back to be with her is very telling too," he continued.

"My master lied to me," Vader replied, the anger clear in his voice. "He's been lying to me for years, and I have only recently come to see that. I've allowed him to manipulate me for years. But no more," he said, turning to look at Neeja. "I won't kill you, Neeja," he said. "But you must take greater care to remain anonymous and hidden. If the emperor knows that I let you go, he will become suspicious of me and my motives. I can't let that happen."

Neeja was too stunned to reply for a moment, and said nothing. Clearly this man was not the same dark lord that had terrorized the galaxy for four years. There was more Anakin Skywalker in Vader now than Neeja had ever imagined possible.

"What exactly are your motives, Anakin?" Neeja asked at last. "Do you even know anymore?"

"My motives are to protect my wife," Vader replied. "I don't give a damn about anything else, quite honestly."

Neeja nodded. "What about the emperor?" he asked.

Vader paced across the room restlessly as his anger and frustration filled him. "The emperor has used me," he said at last. "He has lied to me repeatedly, telling me I could save my wife by turning to the dark side, about the manner in which she died," he went on, needing to vent and not really directing his comments to Neeja. "And I highly suspect he has also lied to me about my injuries, wanting me to remain in this damnable suit for the rest of my life."

Neeja hardly knew what to say upon hearing Vader's denunciation of his master; but he felt compelled to say something in response to Vader's last comment.

"You're right," he said. "He did lie. There is medical technology out there that can enable you to live without that suit."

Vader turned to look at Neeja. "How do you know this?" he demanded.

"Because I know of a race of people," Neeja replied. "A people who have made great advances in medical technology. This technology is not well known in the galaxy because of the nature of the people who have developed it; you see, they're xenophobes, and very few offworlders have ever earned their trust."

"So what makes you think they'd help me?" Vader asked. "I can't exactly force them to help me at the end of a lightsaber."

"No, that wouldn't be wise," Neeja agreed. "But they trust me, Anakin," he explained. "I saved members of their royal family during the Clone Wars," he continued. "And so I am not considered an offworlder to them."

"And how does that help me?" Vader asked.

"Just wait here for a moment," Neeja instructed. He left the room for a moment and returned shortly with something in his hand. "Take this amulet," he said, handing Vader a silver chain with a green gem on it. "This was given to me by the queen herself, and it symbolizes their gratitude and trust. If you show it to them, they will know that you have earned my gratitude and trust."

Vader looked at the amulet, Neeja's words surprising him and giving him hope. "You have my thanks," he said, looking at the amulet. He looked up at Neeja. "A day will come when you no longer need to live in fear and hiding," he told him. "I give you my word."

Neeja nodded, more convinced than ever Vader was on the way back to the light. "I look forward to that day, Anakin," he said, holding out his hand.

Vader hesitated for a moment, and then shook Neeja's hand in return.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

"The Jedi infestation has been eradicated, Master," Vader reported.

Palpatine nodded. "And how many were there?" he asked.

"Only one, my master," Vader replied. "But he had offspring. They were eliminated as well."

"Good thinking," Palpatine replied. "We cannot take the risk of Jedi offspring being allowed to grow into adults."

"No, my master," Vader replied.

"You've done well my friend," the emperor decided. "One fewer enemy to stand in the way of the Sith. Soon the galaxy will be rid of them forever."

"That shall be a day long remembered," Vader responded.

Palpatine smiled in approval. "I want you to come to the capital," he told Vader. "There is a soiree in a few days time," he continued. "Senator Organa is hosting it. I anticipate it will be a good opportunity to place him under the proverbial microscope, so to speak."

Vader hated parties; but he knew better than to say anything. "That will be most interesting," he remarked.

"Indeed," Palpatine replied. "I will be most fascinated to see his response when you describe your recent capture and execution of Black Widow," he said with a smirk. "I can't imagine he will be able to hide his true feelings on that front," he gloated. "And his alliance with the rebel scum will be revealed."

"Perhaps," Vader responded. "He is quite devious," he reminded Palpatine.

Palpatine frowned, hating to have his bubble burst. "At any rate, I want you there to watch him," he said. "My aide will send you the particulars," he added.

"I look forward to it," Vader replied, bowing as the emperor's image faded from view.

Vader frowned as he reflected on the problems that this new development created. _If Organa is a member of the Alliance, he will know that Black Widow isn't dead, _he realized. _And when I boast about having killed her, he will know that I am connected to her…he will know that I'm involved. _Anxiety filled him as he strode down the corridor of his ship; _what if he says something? What if Palpatine finds out that she's alive? _

Deciding that there was nothing he could do to change the situation, Vader tried not to dwell on it, and focus on the mission at hand.

_Essowyn _

"Where did this come from? This is an enormous amount of money!" Mothma exclaimed.

Padmé smiled. "I have a contact, I told you," she replied.

Mothma looked at her closely. "A contact doesn't just give you that kind of money," she countered. "Unless there is more going on between you than you're telling me."

"Such as?" Padmé asked.

"I don't know," Mothma replied, deciding that there was something different about Padmé. "But I get the feeling that there is something going on, whether you want to admit it or not."

Padmé smiled. "How many ships do you think we can buy with this money?" she asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Enough for the beginnings of a fleet, most definitely," Mothma replied. "I'm not quite sure what would be our best choice," she added.

"My…contact can help us with that too," Padmé told her. "He's very knowledgeable about ships."

Mothma nodded. "A good thing," she said. "I'd like to meet this contact of yours," she told Padmé with a smile.

Padmé said nothing in response, the thought of how shocked Mothma would be to learn who the Alliance's newest supporter was.

"Bail Organa is holding a party this weekend," Mothma continued. "And the emperor will be there," she added. "I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to that."

"Yes, I'm sure," Padmé replied. "Be sure to give him my regards," she added sourly.

Mothma laughed. "And Vader as well?" she asked. "I'm sure he'll be there, the emperor's official executioner."

Padmé nodded. "Yes, no doubt," she replied. "Have fun."

Mothma rolled her eyes.

_Coruscant – a few days later _

The banquet hall was tastefully decorated as the well dressed dignitaries mingled and sampled the fine food and drinks that were being offered.

Vader stood alone, watching in contempt as the politicians made small talk, all the while hating the hypocrisy and posturing that surrounded him. He'd always hated politics, even when his own wife was involved in them. He knew that everyone here hated the Empire, and simply kowtowed to the emperor in order to save their own positions. Vader had watched as Palpatine made his grand entrance, how everyone had applauded enthusiastically; and yet he could see the hearts of everyone there. He knew that it was all a sham, a façade; and hated the fact that he'd been forced to be a part of it.

"Is there something I can get you, Lord Vader?"

Vader turned and looked down at a rather voluptuous young woman who he assumed was a serving girl.

"No," Vader replied simply, looking away from her.

"Is there anything at all that I can do for you?" she persisted. "Anything?"

Vader looked back at the young woman, the tone of her voice and the inference behind her question surprising him. It wasn't the first time that he'd been offered female attention while attending such functions; and he highly suspected that Palpatine arranged for the not so chance encounters.

"No," Vader replied again, and walked away.

The young woman, who'd been well paid for her efforts, breathed a sigh of relief as Vader walked away, knowing that she would still earn her money regardless of his refusal.

"Ah, Lord Vader," Palpatine said as Vader approached him. "Do share with the good senators how you managed to capture your hated nemesis, Black Widow."

Vader looked at the small gathering of senators who were in conversation with Palpatine. Among them was Bail Organa, and Vader knew that it was show time.

"We captured her partner on the Death Star," Vader began. "The man had been foolish enough to think that an outdated security code would go unnoticed," he continued. "After interrogating him, I arranged for him to escape, knowing all the while that he would lead us to Black Widow. And he did," he related. "She arrived shortly before we did, and didn't put up much of a fight," he lied, laying it on thick. "She died most painfully, and the bodies of both her and her lover were burned outside of the shack where they would meet for the sordid trysts."

Palpatine smirked, enjoying Vader's tale once again. "A most fitting end to one of the Empire's greatest enemies, wouldn't you agree, Senator Organa?" he asked.

Organa nodded. "Yes, quite so," he said, looking at his comrade, Senator Mothma, who shared his confusion but was wise enough, as he was, to hide it.

"I understand the Death Star is well on its way to completion with General Tagge in command," another, more obsequious senator asked Palpatine.

"Yes, Tagge is a good man," Palpatine replied. "I promise you, our fine space station will be completed within a year."

Vader nodded in agreement, all the while knowing that it couldn't possibly be so.

_Yes, boast while you can, old man, _he thought, carefully shielding his mind from the emperor; _your days are numbered, I promise you. _

_Planet Essowyn _

"Master Yoda, Master Obi-Wan, look at Mommy's new lightsaber!" Leia exclaimed as the two Jedi joined Padmé and the twins in the gymnasium.

"A _new _lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asked, trying not to let his disapproval show. "Where did she get it from?"

"Daddy made if for her," Luke piped up.

Obi-Wan and Yoda exchanged a quick glance.

"May I?" Obi-Wan asked, holding his hand out to Padmé.

She handed him the newly crafted sabre, and then watched as Obi-Wan examined it and then passed it on to Yoda.

"Excellent craftsmanship," Obi-Wan commented. "He always did have great skill when it came to building things," he added with a wistful smile.

Padmé was encouraged by his positive response and smiled.

"What colour is the blade?" Yoda asked doubtfully, checking out the hilt with a sour expression. "Red, no doubt," he added.

Padmé's smile faded. "It's blue," she countered. "The colour _I _wanted. He _asked _me what colour crystal I wanted."

"Where's your old lightsaber, Mommy?" Luke asked.

"I gave it back to your father," she replied. She looked at Yoda and Obi-Wan. "I told him he would need it one day when he returned to the Light."

For a moment Padmé was certain that she saw a glimmer of hope in Obi-Wan's eyes. She could see that he was trying to guard his emotions. No doubt he didn't want to get his hopes up where Vader was concerned.

"He _will_ return to the Light, won't he Mommy?" Leia asked.

Padmé looked down at her daughter and nodded. "He's already on his way," she assured her. "I know he is."

"Come younglings," Yoda said, changing the subject. "Time for practice."

"You're' invited to stay if you'd like to get some practice in as well," Obi-Wan said to Padmé.

Padmé nodded. "I would," she said. "I'm woefully outmatched when I spar with Ani."  
"You spar with Daddy??" Luke asked.

Padmé nodded.

"Do you ever win?" Leia asked.

Padmé smiled. "Not so far," she replied. "Your father is very skilled. Although we have had some draws," she added. Her smile grew as she recalled the turn their last duel had taken.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Obi-Wan said.

_Later that evening _

"Hello Widow, I'm sorry to be contacting you again so soon," Mothma said. "But I simply had to tell you about the party I was at the other night."

"The party Bail Organa hosted?" Padmé asked.

Mothma nodded. "Yes," she replied. "As I suspected, Vader was there," she said. "And he said some very strange things. I heard him with my own ears."

Padmé frowned. "What things?" she asked.

"He was boasting about how he captured Nikko Folstrom," she replied. "And how he used him to get to you."

"Typical," Padmé said, shaking her head. "Bragging about the ruthlessness that he's so well known for."  
"Yes, but that's not the strange thing," Mothma continued. "He proceeded to tell everyone how he killed Black Widow," she told him. "And how he burned the bodies of you and Nikko outside of the shack, which I believed he said was your love nest, or words to that effect."

Padmé didn't know what to say at this point. Clearly Vader had felt that he'd had no choice but to lie; with Palpatine present he'd had no choice but to perpetrate the lie that he had killed Black Widow. _But how do I explain that to Mothma? _She wondered, thinking fast.

"Obviously he was lying," Padmé said at last. "Rather than own up to the truth, which is that I managed to escape from him, he lied. I suppose he's afraid Palpatine would be angry with him if he knew that I'd slipped out of Vader's grasp. Not to mention that Vader has an enormous ego," she said, feeling strange about speaking so disparagingly about her own husband. "He needed to maintain his own reputation."

Mothma nodded. "Yes, I suppose," she replied. "Still, it was very strange," she added.

"Yes, it must have been," Padmé agreed. "Did you ever consider that he was testing you?" she asked. "That he was hoping to get you to dispute what he said?"

Mothma frowned. "No, I hadn't," she said. "But come to think of it, you're probably right. It was probably all a set up."

"I'm sure it was," Padmé agreed. "The emperor is shameless and calculating," she added. "He'd stoop to any level to get information about the Rebellion."

"Yes, so would Vader," Mothma agreed.

Padmé glanced at her wrist chrono, seeing that it was getting late. "I really have to get going," she said.

"Oh? You have an appointment?" Mothma asked.

"Well, not exactly," Padmé replied.

Mothma smiled. "Perhaps a rendezvous is the more fitting word," she remarked.

Padmé lifted her eyebrows. "I'm not sure what you're implying," she said, unable to hide the blush in her cheeks.

"Not a thing," Mothma replied. "I'll let you go then," she said. "Have a good time," she added.

Padmé ended the transmission, deciding that she'd given away far too much information already. Besides, now that the twins were in bed, she was anxious to leave for Gallinore. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she remembered the promise she'd made herself; she would tell Vader the truth about the twins this visit. And the thought of how he would react gave her more than little cause to be nervous. _Still, he loves me, _she reasoned; _he will be angry, but he will understand. When I tell him I did it to protect the children, he'll understand. He just has to understand. _

_Planet Gallinore _

Vader watched out the large picture window at the pouring rain. It had been raining most of the morning, and showed little sign of letting up. He could sense that Padmé was close; making her approach or perhaps even landing. Vader had sent an escort to bring her to the house, for he couldn't risk the rain damaging his chest panel. He hated that he was so utterly dependent on artificial means for his very survival; but vowed that it wouldn't be for long. He would seek out the race of being that Neeja had told him about as soon as possible, and hopefully his belief in them wouldn't be misplaced.

Vader turned as he heard the door opening, and went at once to meet his wife.

"Hi," Padmé said as Vader appeared. The clones made a discreet exit to allow their commander privacy with his wife.

"You're soaked," he said, coming over and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I know," she said. "I think a nice warm shower would hit the spot," she added.

"Good idea," he said, taking her bag. "Come with me."

Padmé walked along with her husband, trying not to shiver from the wetness of her cloak and clothing. She took his hand, wishing she could feel the warmth of his flesh against hers, but happy just to be with him. Vader looked down at her. "You're shivering," he said.

"I'm fine," she said. "I just need some warming up."

"I'll do what I can to assist you," he replied.

Padmé laughed. "That's very kind of you," she said.

"Not at all," he said.

They reached Padmé's room and Vader set down her bag on the bed. "Did you want help?" he asked. "I think it's wise for you to get out of those clothes."

Padmé smiled. "I think so too," she said as she pulled off her wet cloak and draped it on the back of a chair. "Just look how they're clinging to me," she said.

Vader nodded, his eyes roving over her body. He walked over to her. "Yes, I noticed that," he said, reaching his hands up to unbutton her tunic. "You definitely need to take this off," he said, peeling the wet fabric from her body.

"Yes I think so too," she said, starting to warm up under his determined hands...

_A little while later...._

"Gods, Anakin," Padmé panted as she collapsed onto the bed. "That was amazing."

Vader sat back onto the chair and simply nodded, the weakness he'd come to expect whenever they made love stealing over him.

She looked over at him, concerned for a moment by his silence. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied at once. "That was fantastic," he told her. "You have no idea how much I needed that."

She smiled. "I think I have some idea," she said as she sat up. "I'm going to let you rest now while I have that shower," she said, getting off the bed.

"Very well," he said.

Padmé walked into the fresher and turned on the water. She stepped into the shower stall, and stood under the warm cascade, enjoying the feel of it against her skin. She ran her hands over her hair as it got wet, and the realized she'd forgotten to bring her shampoo into the shower. She looked around and saw none, and frowned in frustration.

Opening the shower door, she looked into the bedroom, having left the door open. "Ani," she called. "Can you get my shampoo out of my bag?"

"Yes," he said.

"Thanks!" she called back, and closed the shower door once more.

Feeling too tired to get up just yet, Vader brought her bag over to him with the Force, and opened it. He smiled to himself when he saw how neatly everything was arranged, just how he expected it to be. After digging around for a few moments, and removing several pieces of clothing, he found, at the bottom of the bag, the cosmetic case that had her personal items in it. He removed it and set it down for a moment as he began to replace the meticulously folded garments. However, something in the bag caught his eye, and he stopped.

Setting the garments down on the floor with the cosmetic case, Vader reached into the bottom of the bag and pulled out a neatly folded sheet of paper, something he hadn't seen in a very long time. His curiosity got the better of him, and he unfolded it. What he saw as he did so was the last thing in the galaxy he expected to see. It was a painting; a child's painting, of a family. There was a man, a woman, a young boy and a young girl. Under each of the figures was a carefully printed name: Daddy, Mommy, Luke, and Leia.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24 **

Vader stared at the painting, his mind trying desperately to make sense of what he was looking at. A family, two children, one named Luke, one named Leia - where had he seen this before? Why was this familiar? And then it hit him; his dream, the dream he'd had of being in a meadow with Padmé and their two children. _ Their two children….Leia and Luke…._

"Ani I'm still waiting."

Vader looked up to see his wife standing in the doorway, a towel wrapped around her.

"What is this?" he asked, showing her the painting.

Padmé's eyes fell upon the painting, her heart jumping to her throat. She said nothing, trying to find the words to say.

"Answer me!!" he demanded, standing up.

"I…I was going to tell you," she stammered, realizing that it was pointless to lie now.

"Tell me what?" he demanded. "That you _lied_ to me when you told me that I killed our son?" he asked, his voice rising with each syllable. "That we have _two _children? That they're alive and well?? Which one of those rather significant facts were you going to tell me, Padmé??"

Padmé swallowed hard, doing her best not to let his anger unnerve her. "Ani, please calm down," she said.

"Calm down??" he shouted. "How the hell do you expect me to _calm down_?!"  
"You have to understand," she replied. "I didn't know if you would take me to Palpatine or kill me outright. I lied to you in order to protect the twins. If Palpatine learned of their existence he would surely destroy them; you know that!"

"Of course I know that," he retorted. "But did you really think I would let that happen?? Do you really believe that I'd let that bastard harm my own children?? Haven't I proven to you time and time again that you can trust me?"

"But I _didn't _know that!" she protested. "And I simply couldn't take that risk!"

"We have been together for weeks now, _weeks!_" he reminded her. "And during that time I have committed treason, risking my own life to protect you! Doesn't that mean anything?? Doesn't the fact that we're _lovers _again mean anything?"

"Of course! Of course it does!" she replied, her eyes filling with tears. "Please Anakin," she pleaded, walking towards him. "I promise you that I never intended this to go this far!"

"Stop," he said, holding his hand up to stop her. "There is _nothing _that you can say to justify this," he told her.

"But I was going to tell you!" she cried. "Today! I swear it!!"

Vader shook his head. "I don't want to hear anymore," he said. "Leave. Leave me alone."  
"You don't mean that!" she retorted, tears streaming down her face. "I know you're angry right now, but…"

"I said _leave me!_" he shouted. "Go back to …wherever you came from! Leave me alone!" he roared and turned and left the room.

Padmé watched him go, helpless to stop him. Tears rolled down her face as bitter regret filled her. She couldn't blame him for being angry and hurt; but his rejection was more than she could bear.

Sinking to her knees, Padmé dropped her face into her hands and wept bitterly.

Vader clenched his fists in anger as he strode down the corridor towards his quarters. Inside of him he felt as though someone had reached into his chest and ripped his heart out. _How could you do this to me? _He thought bitterly. _How could you lie to me this way? _

He reached his hyperbaric chamber and sat down heavily. An ugly thought was worming its way into his brain through the layers of pain, anger and disillusionment. _She's been using me, _he thought numbly. _All this time she's been using me for information, for money…she never really wanted to be with me again and never would have told me about the children if I hadn't found that painting. _ He thought back to the picture his child had painted, not even knowing which one had actually painted it. Tears filled his eyes as the thought of them filled his eyes as the thought of them came to his mind. _ My children, my precious children, Luke and Leia…_ Overwhelmed with the tidal wave of conflicting emotions, Vader covered his face with his hands and wept bitterly.

Padmé knelt on the floor, replacing the discarded items from her bag with trembling hands. It hardly seemed possible that less than an hour earlier she and Vader had made love in this very room. _ I should have told him sooner – I never should have listened to Obi-Wan and Yoda, _she thought bitterly as she stood up, bag in hand. She decided it would be best to leave, for Vader had made it clear that he was far too angry to approach right now. _When he cools off he'll understand,_ she told herself, wiping a tear from her cheek. _He loves me, he'll understand. _

Without a backwards glance, Padmé left the room. Vader was no where to be seen, and she figured that it was probably better that way. She slipped out the front door and headed to the pathway that lead to the landing platform, hoping it wouldn't be long before she and her husband were together again.

_Essowyn – several hours later _

Obi-Wan had just returned from taking the twins to school and was making himself a cup of tea when Padmé entered the room.

"Padmé what are you doing here?" he asked, frowning as he sensed the powerful emotions emanating from her. "What has happened?"

"He knows," she said quietly.

Obi-Wan grew alarmed. "Vader knows about the twins??"

Padmé nodded as she sat down at the table tiredly. "He knows everything," she told him, propping her elbows on the table and covering her face with her hands.

Obi-Wan sat down across from her with his tea, watching her for a few moments before saying anything. "I'm almost afraid to ask," he said at last. "What was his reaction?"

Padmé removed her hands from her face and looked at him through tear filled eyes. "What do you think?" she asked acrimoniously. "He was devastated! He is furious with me for lying to him! I never should have let you convince me not to tell him!" she cried. "I should have followed my heart and told him weeks ago! Now everything is a mess," she declared bitterly, standing up. "I hope you're happy!"

Obi-Wan had no response for her and simply watched her as she ran from the room.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Darth Vader's crew knew their commanding officer's moods well enough to know when to steer clear of him. And today was such a day. As soon as he had returned from the planet, far earlier than expected, it was clear that Lord Vader was in a fouler than foul mood. No one said a word to him as he left the hangar bay, the air around him virtually crackling with dark anger. No one dared to make eye contact with him as he strode through the corridors of his ship, and no one asked him for orders when he retreated into his quarters. Clearly he wanted to be left alone, and that was exactly what the crew did.

As soon as he entered his pod, Vader checked his messages. Part of him hoped there would be a message from Padmé; but the larger part of him was too angry to even consider reading one.

There was a message from Beata, however, using the coded frequency he'd arranged for her to use.

"Hello there," she began. "I just wanted to touch base with you. I haven't been able to learn anything yet, lots of dead ends unfortunately. But I'm not giving up. I have a couple of leads I want to follow up on. I hope you're well, and I hope you've been able to spend some more time with Padmé. She's a lovely woman, Anakin; she loves you so much. I'm so happy the Maker brought the two of you together again. Please contact me when you get the chance, Anakin. I love you."

Vader frowned. _She does __**not **__love me, Beata, _he thought bitterly. _Even though I believed she did…even though she pretended to love me. _

Deciding that he needed to get on with life and resume his duties, Vader left the pod, determined not to think about his wife any longer.

_Essowyn _

"Mommy!!" the twins exclaimed as they saw their mother waiting for them outside of their classroom.

Padmé smiled and opened her arms to them as they ran to meet her.

"We thought Obi-Wan was coming to get us," Luke told her.

"And that you were visiting with Daddy," Leia added.

Padmé knew how sensitive her children were to her emotions, and did her best not to let them see how upset she was. "Something came up," she told them. "And I had to leave."

Luke and Leia examined their mother's face, each of them sensing that she was hiding something from them.

"Did something bad happen, Mommy?" Leia asked with a frown.

Padmé looked down at her daughter, still astonished at the child's ability to sense her emotions even after all this time. "What makes you think that?" she asked as they headed towards the exit.

"Because you're sad," Luke told her, sensing it too.

Padmé was unable to hold back the tears at this point and said nothing in response as they reached the speeder. "We'll talk about it at home," she said finally as she strapped each of the twins in.

Luke and Leia accepted this in silence, each of them greatly concerned by their mother's frame of mind.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Vader threw himself into his work fully over the next two weeks. It was easier not to think about Padmé that way; and the sense of purpose kept the pain to a dull, manageable level. Sleeping had become more elusive than usual for him, for he found that whenever he did try to sleep he was tormented with dreams of her. Dreams of making love to her, of them sparring and laughing together, of playing with their children in the meadow on Naboo. He would awaken himself from these visions, too beautiful to ponder without the painful reality that they would never come true.

There was one thing that kept him going though; the thought of seeing his children. He had not contacted Padmé in the past two weeks, for his emotions were still too unmanageable for him to do so. As angry as he was with her, he didn't want her to see that side of him, that dark side that had been the reason for their estrangement in the first place. By now he had calmed down somewhat. Now he felt he had a better understanding of her motivations and felt ready to contact her. Vader no longer had any delusions about the nature of his relationship with his wife; he hated the fact that he had been foolish enough to believe that she actually still loved him. He knew better now; but that didn't mean he didn't still love her. Her betrayal of him wouldn't hurt so much if he didn't. But there was more at stake now than simply his hurt feelings and pride; his children were alive, and he wanted to see them.

_Essowyn _

It was late, and Padmé had been trying to fall asleep for several hours already. She'd been preoccupied all day, and for several days before this one. The fact that she hadn't heard from Vader since she'd left Gallinore didn't really surprise her. The way things had been left between them had left little possibility that he would. But there was something more pressing on her mind presently, and that had more far reaching implications than the current situation with Vader. Padmé was late, more than a week late by now; and she had begun to truly worry what that meant.

Vader had asked her to have his child almost the first time they'd seen one another again; and she'd rejected the idea outright. But what if she in fact were carrying his child? Would that help assuage his anger? Would that make him forgive her for what she had done?

Padmé's ruminations were interrupted by the sound of her comlink. She let it take a message, but then got up to see who had left it. It was from Vader, and it was very short and to the point.

"I want to meet my children. Bring them to Bast in two days time."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

Padmé stood riveted to the floor, her heart hammering in her chest. Surely this was not surprising; of course he would want to meet his children. And yet, the thought of it still filled her with anxiety. How could she explain this to Obi-Wan? What if he somehow prevented her from taking them? Or worse, what if he followed her to Vjun and confronted Vader? Padmé had already explained to Luke and Leia, as best she could, about their father's injuries, and about the suit and mask he needed to live. But how could she shield them from such a dreadful spectacle should Obi-Wan challenge Vader's right to see them?

All of her ponderings were in vain, however. Vader was demanding to see his children; and she certainly was in no position to deny him that. Besides, she felt quite certain that he could find her if she refused; and that would only make things far worse. The bottom line was, Vader deserved to see Luke and Leia. He was their father, their flesh and blood. And the twins wanted to see him as well; they'd wanted to ever since they'd learned that he was alive. So, she decided, in two days time she would take them to meet their father. If she needed to lie to Obi-Wan and Yoda to take Luke and Leia to Vader, she would. The way she saw it, they no longer had the right to tell her what to do. They'd lied to her when they'd told her Anakin had died. It was time to make amends for that, and the best way to do that was to put aside all the lies and hidden truths.

But before then, she needed to know one way or another if she was pregnant. Perhaps it was just the stress of the situation with her husband – perhaps she'd miscalculated. At the back of her mind, she knew that neither was likely. And yet, considering that she could be pregnant now was more than she could deal with right now.

Activating her comlink, Padmé keyed in the frequency Vader had given her weeks earlier. She was hoping she could speak to him, that by hearing her tell him that she was bringing the twins to him he would forgive her. But she didn't get to speak to him, and was forced to leave a message.

"We'll be there," was all the message she left. She turned off the device, wondering if he'd avoided speaking to her, reasoning that he probably had. Padmé climbed back into bed, deciding that first thing in the morning she would go to her doctor to set her mind at ease one way or another.

_En route to Vjun _

Beata had reached the end of the line, and the news she'd found out wasn't good. Neither one of her parents, nor her brother had survived their difficult years of slavery. She had tried to find their places of burial, but had no luck doing so. And so it was with a heavy heart that she made her way back to Bast Castle, to the only real home she'd known in many years. _You're all I have left now, Anakin, _she thought wistfully.

Barely had the thought of him entered her mind, when Beata's comlink sounded. She knew that it was Anakin; he was the only person who ever contacted her. The thought of having to tell him the disappointing news about their family filled her with dread.

"Beata, are you returning to Vjun?" Vader asked, characteristically without preamble.

"Yes, I'm almost there now," she told him.

"Good," Vader replied. "I need you to help me prepare another bedroom."

"Are you expecting another guest besides Padmé?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes," he replied. He hesitated for a moment. "I'll tell you all about it when I see you."

"Very well," she replied. "I wish I had good news to bring you," she added. "But…"

"All dead?" he asked.

"All dead," she replied quietly.

Vader said nothing for a moment, and she could sense how disappointed he was.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "I know how hopeful you were."  
Beata wiped a tear away. "I was," she admitted. "It's a good thing we found one another, isn't it?"

"Yes, a very good thing," he replied. "I will see you tomorrow," he told her.

"See you tomorrow," she replied. She closed the transmission, sensing that there was something very big that had transpired between him and Padmé in her absence. Whether or not it was good Beata couldn't tell; but whatever it was, Vader was bound to fill her in the next day. She would just have to wait and see.

_Essowyn _

Padmé had dropped the twins off at school and proceeded directly to her doctor's office. As she sat in the waiting room, she tried her best to keep calm; but it was impossible. She had barely slept the previous night from all the anxiety she felt over the possibility of being pregnant.

"Mrs. Black?"

Padmé looked up.

"You may come in now," the nurse said.

Padmé stood up, feeling her heart begin to race as she followed the nurse into the small examination room. The doctor smiled in greeting as he saw Padmé.

"What can I do for you today?" he asked, inviting her to sit down.

Padmé sat down, her hands fidgeting nervously in her lap as she did so. "I…I need a blood test," she told him.

"Oh? What seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked.

"I think I'm pregnant," Padmé replied. "And I'd like to know for certain."

The doctor nodded. "That's easy enough to determine," he said, walking over and taking a small hypodermic from a sterile container. "Hold out your finger please," he said.

Padmé did so and he pricked her fingertip with the needle.

"This won't take long," he said, placing a cotton swab on the puncture wound. "Hold this for a few moments."

Padmé pressed the swab to her fingertip as the doctor took the blood sample to a computer on the other side of the room. She looked down at her fingertip, and seeing that the bleeding had stopped, removed the cotton swab.

"Well Mrs. Black it looks like you're going to be a mother again," the doctor announced within a few moments.

Padmé looked up at him quickly. "You're certain?"

He nodded. "Oh yes," he replied. "You're most definitely pregnant."

Padmé wasn't sure how to feel; part of her was elated and part of her was apprehensive.

"You've had children, so you know all about nutrition and rest," he continued. "I will have my nurse set up your first prenatal appointment in a few weeks time."

"Yes, thank you," she said, standing up. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," she said, and then left the office.

Standing outside the building, Padmé felt herself fill with emotion as she reflected on the way Vader had pushed her away the last time she'd seen him. How would he react to seeing her tomorrow? Would he be civil to her? Surely he would do at least that. _But that's not enough, _she thought as tears filled her eyes. _I need him to forgive me, especially now…I need him to love me again. _

_Vjun – Bast Castle_

"Surely you're wrong about this," Beata told her nephew once Vader had finished telling her what had happened between him and Padmé. "I _know _she loves you, Anakin. She adores you! How could you even think otherwise?"

"Because she lied to me," he countered. "Because she continued to lie to me," he added. "And would never have told me the truth if I hadn't found the painting in her bag."

Beata frowned. "How do you know that?" she asked. "Did you ask her? Did she admit that?"

"No," he replied. "I…I just know it."

She continued to frown as she watched him pace about, in the way she'd come to realize meant he was frustrated. "I really don't believe that, and I don't think you do either," she said. "I think you're just so hurt by this that you're trying to find a way to explain it to yourself. But I know Padmé well enough to know that she would never use you. She loves you; she wants to be with you. The fact that she chose to keep the children from you doesn't negate that. I'm sure it was because of Palpatine that she did that."

"Yes, but that was in the beginning," he retorted. "She's known that she could trust me for weeks now, Beata. Weeks! Why didn't she tell me?? Why did she perpetrate the lie? She's had plenty of opportunity to tell me, and she chose not to."

Beata sighed, seeing that there would be no reasoning with him when he was in this frame of mind. Her nephew was nothing if not stubborn.

"I don't know what to tell you," she said finally. "But you can't let this ruin what has been growing between you and Padmé. She's the best thing in your life, and you know it. You're just going to have to learn to forgive her somehow. That is, unless you want to return to the life you had before she returned to you. The choice is yours, Anakin." She stood up. "I'm going to finish making up that room," she said. "I can't wait to meet Luke and Leia," she added with a smile.

"No, neither can I," Vader replied. He watched his aunt leave, and then continued his pacing; her words getting to him in a way he didn't appreciate. He had a right to be angry, a right to be indignant and hurt; who was she to question that? But was she right about Padmé? Did she in fact love him? _She forgave you for what you did to her on Mustafar, _an annoying and yet insistent voice inside of him reminded him. _And she still wants you; despite the fact that you're half machine…doesn't that tell you anything? _

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, Vader left the room and went upstairs to see if there was something he could do to assist Beata. The thought of seeing his children for the first time was an exciting one, and he wanted everything to be perfect for them when they arrived.

_Essowyn- the next morning _

Padmé had worked out a plan in her mind, a way to take the twins to see their father without tipping off Obi-Wan and Yoda. But it meant keeping Luke and Leia in the dark for now, at least until they were well underway.

"Why are we taking the big ship to school, Mommy?" Luke asked as she led the twins to her cruiser.

"You'll see," she said, taking their backpacks, which she'd packed with clothing for their trip when they'd been asleep the previous night. "It's a surprise."

"I like surprises," Leia said with a smile as they boarded the ship.

"Me too," Luke agreed. "When will you tell us?"  
"Soon," Padmé said as the ramp closed behind them. "Very soon."

Luke and Leia looked at one another as their mother navigated the craft up and towards the atmosphere. By now both realized that they were not going to school, and the thought of that was exciting enough. But the fact that they were going off world, something they could not remember ever doing, was even more so.

"Where are we going, Mommy?" Leia asked as Padmé made the calculations for the jump to hyperspace.

"We're going to see your father," she told them. "We're going to Vjun."

_Vjun several hours later _

Beata watched as Vader paced back and forth, his excitement and nervousness palpable. She smiled.

"Would you try to relax?" she said. "They'll love you, I promise you."

Vader looked at her. "Will they? Look at me," he said. "I look like a monster."

Beata frowned, and stood up. "Is that what you really think?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "Luke and Leia will be terrified of me."

"If they are half as intuitive as you are, they will be able to see past all this," she assured him. "Besides, don't you think Padmé would have told them what to expect?"

"I don't know what she told them," he replied. "I don't know what to expect from her now," he added.

Beata sighed, realizing that she was talking to a durasteel wall at this point.

Vader stopped his pacing all of a sudden and looked up. "They're here," he said with certainty.

"Wonderful," Beata said.

They headed downstairs to the entranceway. Vader was glad that he'd had a canopy installed on the landing platform, for the rain was pelting down in sheets. He stood at the doorway, feeling as though his heart would burst out of his chest with anticipation. Beata came and stood behind him, smiling as she sensed his excitement.

As Vader watched expectantly, Padmé's ship landed. The hatch opened, and for a moment there was no movement. And then he saw them.

The first to appear was his daughter, Leia. He smiled when he saw how much she looked like Padmé; the same tiny stature, the same long dark hair which was hanging in two neat braids on either side of her head. Leia was joined quickly by her twin, Luke. Vader felt his eyes fill with tears as he looked at his son, the son he'd believed dead for so long. He was astonished at how much the boy looked like him at that age. The twins were joined by their mother, who handed them each a backpack and then took their hands. She looked up, seeing Vader standing at the entranceway. Vader could sense her apprehension, but looked away from her and focused on his children.

"There he is, Mommy!" Luke said as they spotted Vader.

"Yes, that's your father," she said.

Suddenly both twins let go of their mother's hands and ran across the landing platform towards their father. Vader was shocked by their reaction to him, shocked by the powerful emotions he felt from them. Had he really thought they'd be afraid of him?

Getting down on one knee, he opened his arms to receive his children, and Luke and Leia embraced him as best they could, all three too emotional to say anything for a moment.

"Daddy! We're so happy to see you!" Leia said at last.

Vader looked at his daughter, the emotions too powerful to allow him to respond. He simply took in every feature of her perfect face, noting every detail before turning to Luke.

"I'm so happy you're here," he said finally, wishing his children could see the smile on his face. "Come, there's someone I want you to meet," he said, standing up, still holding the twins in his arms. He turned and went inside to show Beata his precious children.

Padmé watched the entire scene before her with tears in her eyes. She was

thrilled that Luke and Leia had finally met their father, thrilled that they had been so accepting of him. But Vader's blatant snub did not go unnoticed by her, and she felt deeply hurt that he'd not even so much as said hello to her. Deciding that things were not going to ever be the same between them, she picked up her children's discarded backpacks and walked into the house.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

_Bast Castle- Vjun _

"Wow, this place is _huge_!" Luke exclaimed as he and Leia walked around with their father. "And you live here all alone, Daddy?"

"I don't live here, actually," Vader told his son. "I only come here occasionally. Your Aunt Beata lives here more than I do, actually," he said.

"She's really nice," Leia said.

"She is," Vader agreed. "She reminds me a lot of your grandmother," he told them.

"Can we meet her someday too?" Luke asked.

"No," Vader replied. "She is dead."

The twins said nothing in response, but Vader felt his young daughter squeeze his hand in silent sympathy.

"Come," he said. "I want to show you the rest of the castle."

Padmé had taken the bags upstairs to her room, and, having discovered the room that had been set aside for the twins, took their bags inside. She looked around the room, seeing the great care and expense that Vader had gone to in order to do everything possible to make his children happy and comfortable. She set the bags down, and then sat down on the edge of one of the beds. Her heart was heavy as she thought of Vader, of how he now seemed to revile her. _Will the knowledge of his unborn child make any difference? _She wondered sadly.

"All settled in?"

Padmé looked up to see Beata standing in the doorway.

"Pretty much" she said.

Beata nodded as she came and sat down on the bed across from Padmé. "Anakin told me what happened," she said. "About the painting he found."

Padmé nodded. "And how much he hates me now for lying to him?" she asked bitterly, tears filling her eyes.

Beata shook her head. "He doesn't hate you, Padmé," she said. "Surely you know that."

"I don't know what to believe anymore," she replied, wiping tears from her face. "You saw how he ignored me," she continued. "He wants nothing to do with me, Beata."

Beata sighed. "Do you know what he thinks?" she asked.

Padmé shook her head.

"He believes that you were only using him," Beata replied. "That you don't love him, and that you only pretended to love him in order to get him to give you information that you can give to the Rebellion."

Padmé widened her eyes in shock. "What??" she cried.

Beata nodded. "I don't believe it for a moment," she assured her. "And I told him so."

"But you didn't convince him," Padmé replied.

"I don't know," Beata admitted. "But I do know one thing."

Padmé frowned. "What is that?"

"That if you don't tell him about the child you're carrying now, he will never forgive you," Beata said.

Padmé stared at her with wide eyes. "What did you say?" she breathed.

Beata smiled. "You forget Padmé," she replied. "I'm a Skywalker too," she reminded her.

Padmé was too shocked to say anything, and was prevented from doing so by the appearance of Vader and the twins in the doorway. Padmé looked up at him, wondering if he'd heard any of the conversation she'd just had with Beata.

"Come along children," Beata said, standing up. "You must be hungry," she added, taking the twins' hands from their father. She looked over her shoulder at Padmé, who realized that she was trying to arrange for Padmé and Vader to be alone. Vader knew it too, and was tempted to follow his aunt and children out of the room. But he didn't; he knew that he couldn't put off the inevitable conversation with his wife.

"I …appreciate you bringing the twins here," Vader said at last, walking into the room.

"You didn't leave me much choice," she replied.

Vader stood with his back to her, looking out the window. "You always have a choice," he replied. "Just as you had the choice to keep them secret from me in the first place."

Padmé stood up, her defences rising at once. "You're never going to forgive me for that, are you?" she asked.

Vader said nothing, nor did he turn back to look at her.

"Your aunt told me what you think," Padmé continued. "How you think I've been using you for information."

"It's a sound theory," he replied, without looking at her.

Padmé frowned, a mixture of anger and hurt filling her. "You and your theories," she said bitterly. "You think you know everything. Well you're wrong," she told him. "You're dead wrong. Whether or not you want to believe it, I _do _love you. And I would _never _betray you or manipulate you. I thought that after Mustafar you would know that by now."

Vader turned to her at this point, her words stinging him. "This has nothing to do with Mustafar," he retorted.

Padmé was unable to keep the tears from her eyes. "No? The fact that I forgave you for what you did to me on that day means nothing? The fact that I never stopped loving you despite that day means nothing?"

Vader said nothing, and turned away from her again, her observations getting to him.

"There's something you need to know," she said, deciding not to give him any more reason to resent her. "I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father again."

Vader was shocked and elated and turned to her, but she'd already left the room.

Padmé closed the door to her room behind her, trembling with emotion. She leaned against the door, closing her eyes against the tears that fell from them. _He knows now, _she told herself. _But will it make any difference? _

She stood up, determined to rise about this. Her children needed her to be strong; the tiny unborn child inside of her needed her to be strong. _ I lived without him before, and I will do so again if I must, _she told herself as she opened her bag and started unpacking.

_Essowyn _

It had been several hours since the school day had ended; several more since Padmé had left to take the twins to school. And there was no sign of her. No sign of them.

Obi-Wan had begun to believe the worst, and knew that Yoda shared his fears.

And yet, what could be done?

"To Vader she has gone," Yoda said as he joined Obi-Wan in the study. "And taken the younglings with her."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I'm sure of it now," he replied. "But what can we do, Master Yoda? We daren't follow her there."

Yoda shook his head. "No, we daren't," he agreed. "Discovery we cannot risk."

"No," Obi-Wan agreed as he walked across the room and looked out the window. "And yet, perhaps all will be well, Master. I have sensed changes in Vader, and I know you have too."

Yoda frowned, not wanting to admit that he had. "Now that he knows about the younglings, everything has changed," he stated.

Obi-Wan didn't want to consider this. "Perhaps not," he said.

"Too soft you are, Obi-Wan," he said. "You have always been too soft where Skywalker was concerned. Now that he has his children, he will not let her leave. You know that as well as I do."

Obi-Wan sighed, hating to consider that Yoda may be right. "If that is the case, we will have no choice but to go after them," he said.

Yoda nodded. "Protect the younglings we must at any cost," he agreed.

_Bast Castle- Vjun _

The twins were very excited at dinnertime, and held their father and aunt's attention for almost the entire meal. Beata and Vader were delighted by Luke and Leia, and simply let them prattle on, enjoying their charm and youthful enthusiasm.

Padmé sat doing her best to enjoy her meal, to enjoy her children's enthusiasm. She wished once again that she could see Vader's face, to see what it was that he was feeling. He'd never been able to hide his feelings from her, not when they were reflected so clearly in his brilliant blue eyes. But those eyes were hidden now, and his face was as expressionless as the tension-filled silence that still hung between them.

"Luke, Leia, I have some exciting news," Padmé said when there was a break in the conversation.

"What is it, Mommy?" Leia asked.

"You're going to have a little brother or sister," Padmé told them, forcing herself to smile.

"You're having a baby??" Luke asked in shock.

Padmé nodded.

"Isn't that wonderful?" Beata asked. "I think it's very exciting."

"So do I!" Leia declared. "I hope it's a girl, Mommy. I would _love _a baby sister."

Padmé smiled. "Perhaps," she said. "But it could be a boy, Leia," she reminded her. "Wouldn't you like a baby brother just as much?"

"I guess," Leia said. "But I already have a brother, and he's enough."

Padmé and Beata laughed at Leia's remark.

"I hope it's a boy," Luke declared, deciding his gender had been picked on enough. "One sister is all I _ever _want," he added, looking at Leia, who promptly put her tongue out at him.

"Whatever the baby is, it will be very welcome and much loved," Padmé said, glancing at Vader, who had said nothing during the conversation. She had no idea how he felt about becoming a father again; he'd not said a word to her since she'd given the news earlier.

"Which one do _you _want, Daddy?" Luke asked, looking at his father. "A boy or a girl?"

Padmé waited expectantly for him to answer, knowing that Vader would not ignore the boy's question.

"It makes no difference to me, Luke," Vader replied finally. "I will cherish another child as much as I cherish both you and Leia."

"What does cherish mean?" Leia asked.

"It means love, Leia," Beata said. "Your father means he will love any child that your mother gives him just as much as he loves you."

Padmé lowered her eyes, unable to continue looking at Vader, hoping that Beata was right in her summation.

"So you'll come and live with us now, right Daddy?" Luke asked.

"No," Vader replied. "That isn't possible right now, son."

Luke frowned, and Leia did the same.

"Why not?" Leia demanded. "Now that we're all together, and Mommy's having another baby, we _should _all be together."

"It's a little more complicated than that, Leia," Padmé spoke up. "Remember what I told you about the emperor?"

The twins nodded. "Well, so long as he lives, so long as your father is under his command, we can never live openly with your father. It's too dangerous."  
Vader felt certain that he could hear implied resentment behind her words; but then decided that she was right. So long as he remained the servant of the emperor, there _was _no way that he could claim his family. _That must change, that __**will **__change, _he vowed.

"I have an idea, however," Vader said. "Perhaps your aunt could come and live with you," he said, looking at Beata.

"Yes, please come and live with us, Aunt Beata!" Leia pleaded.

Beata smiled and looked at Padmé. "That would be up to your mother, sweetheart," she said.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Padmé said. "You'd be more than welcome, Beata. And I could certainly use the company."

"Not to mention an extra pair of hands when this little one comes," Beata added.

Padmé nodded, and looked at Vader, who was watching her. She had not considered that she would be alone when this baby arrived; but it seemed that Vader had no intention of being with her and the children any time soon.

"Yes," Padmé replied at last. "It's not easy being a single parent," she remarked.

Vader frowned, hating the thought of her being alone yet again when she gave birth to his child. But he still wasn't certain where things stood with her, and said nothing in response to her comment.

"I'd like to show you the gymnasium," Vader said to his children, standing up. He was anxious to end what was becoming a rather intense and uncomfortable conversation. "Come with me, Luke and Leia."

The twins stood up at once and followed their father out of the room. Padmé watched them leave, and then turned to Beata. "It will be good having you living with us," she said.

Beata nodded. "You don't really think you and Anakin will still be apart when this child comes, do you?"

Padmé shrugged. "I have no idea what to expect anymore," she told her. "None whatsoever."

Beata frowned. _This isn't acceptable, Anakin, _she thought. _I don't care if I step on your toes or make you angry- this woman deserves better and you damn well know it. _

"Why don't you go up and have a nice warm bath?" Beata said, standing up. "You're tired and stressed," she pointed out. "That will make you feel better."

"I will, once Luke and Leia are in bed," Padmé replied.

"Never mind about them," Beata replied. "I'll get them to bed. You go and relax. You need to, Padmé. I'm worried about you."

Padmé couldn't deny that, and nodded. "Thank you, Beata," she said. "I appreciate your concern."

Beata smiled. "Not at all," she replied. "You're family, and family take care of one another."

Padmé stood up, feeling a surge of emotion at Beata's words. "Yes, yes they do," she agreed. "Good night, Beata," she said. "And thank you."

"Perhaps tomorrow we can have some sabre practice," Vader told Luke and Leia as they made their way upstairs.

"Okay Daddy," Luke replied, stifling a yawn.

Vader smiled as he noted how the twins were trying very hard not to appear as tired as they felt.

"I think it's bedtime," he said, looking up as Beata met them on the stairs.

"Yes, I was just coming down to bring them up to bed," she said.

"Where's Mommy?" Leia asked.

"She's already upstairs," Beata told her. "So why don't you two go up and get into your pyjamas? We'll be up shortly to tuck you in."

"Okay," Leia yawned, neither she nor Luke able to put up much of an argument.

Beata watched as the twins left them, and then turned to Vader.

"You and I need to talk," she said.

"We do?"

Beata nodded. "Come in here and sit down," she said. "And just listen, don't talk. Is that clear?"

Vader wasn't sure he liked the way she was talking to him, but said nothing and sat down.

"First of all, I'm sorry that you're hurting," she said. "I'm sorry you feel that Padmé betrayed you. I think you know how I feel on that subject, though," she added.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"However," Beata continued, on a roll now. "You don't have the right to treat her the way you are," she said. "You are being cruel and rude, and that is completely inappropriate."

Vader frowned. "Your point?"

"My point is that Padmé deserves better than to be ignored by you, no matter how upset you are," Beata said. "She told you earlier that she's pregnant with your baby. Have you even told her how you feel about that? I know you're happy; you're overjoyed in fact. Have you told her that? Or is that part of you punishment for her, not to let her know how you feel about this tremendous news? Because if that's the case, then you're even crueler than I thought."

Vader said nothing in response, her words starting to sting.

"I'm going upstairs to get the twins to bed," Beata said. "If you care at all about your wife, you'll tell her how you feel. And I know you care, Anakin; no matter how angry you are right now, you care about her deeply. So swallow your pride just this once and tell her how you feel."

Vader was shocked that she had the audacity to speak to her in such a manner; but then remembered that she was his aunt, not his servant. _My mother would not have any trouble talking to me that way either, I'm sure_, he mused.

Standing up, Vader decided that perhaps, on some level, Beata was right. He _did _need to tell Padmé how he felt. The thought of another child filled him with immeasurable joy; and she needed to know that.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A.N. This chapter contains some mature content – nothing graphic, but some rather strong suggestions.**_

**Chapter 27**

Padmé was relaxing in a tub of warm bubbles when she heard the door to her bedroom open. And then she heard Vader's voice.

"Padmé? Are you in here?" he called.

She looked down at her nude body, partially hidden by the bubbles, and then looked up. "Yes, I'm in here," she said.

There was a moment of hesitation on Vader's point, and then the door opened and he walked in. He was not expecting to find her in the bathtub.

"I…I didn't know you were…indisposed," he stammered. "I'll wait."

"Don't be silly," she said, sitting up in the tub a little. "It's not like you haven't seen me in the tub before."

"No, that's true," he agreed, his eyes moving to the suds that were sliding down over her skin. Despite his anger, it was not enough to dampen his desire for her. He couldn't take his eyes away from her wet skin.

"Did you want something?" she asked, fully aware of the affect her nudity was having on him.

"Yes," he replied. "I…I wanted to tell you how happy I am about the baby," he told her. "More than happy, I'm ….elated actually. And I wanted you to know."

Padmé tried not to smile, for she was still unhappy with his recent treatment of her. "Thanks for telling me," she said. "I wasn't quite sure how you'd feel."

"Surely you must have known that I'd feel this way," he countered, his eyes roving over her body as the bubbles in her bath water began to thin out.

"How could I have known?" she countered. "You've been angry with me for weeks."

"With good reason," he responded.

"Perhaps," she said, sitting up and then standing. "But that didn't give you the right to be rude to me," she said, pulling the towel off of the rack on the wall. "Or cruel."

Vader felt himself grow excited as he watched the water rolling off of her body. He said nothing as she slowly dried off, forgetting completely what it was they were talking about.

"Did you hear me?" she asked, rubbing her damp hair with the towel next.

"I _was _rude," he said at last.

"And cruel," she added, stepping out of the tub.

Vader said nothing as he watched her leave the fresher, and then he followed her.

"I suppose I was a little…abrupt," he admitted finally, standing in the doorway as she combed through her damp hair. He watched her, his eyes moving over her naked body.

"You could say so," she replied, looking at his reflection in the mirror. She turned to him after she'd finished combing her hair. "Is there anything else you wanted to say to me?" she asked, looking up at him expectantly, her defences still high.

"Nothing except goodnight," he said, deciding it might be a good idea to leave while he was still able to.

"Goodnight," she replied.

Vader hesitated, but only for a moment, and then left her bedroom. Padmé watched him go, and then sat down heavily on the side of the bed. She smiled, realizing that the wall he'd built around himself had been compromised. And if she needed to use her feminine charms to continue the process, she was not above doing so.

Vader proceeded immediately to his own quarters, anxious to be alone. He was frustrated with unquenched desire. It had been more than two weeks since he'd had Padmé; and if that wasn't bad enough, the image of her wet, naked body was now burned into his mind, only adding to his neediness. _Had she done that on purpose? Was she lying there waiting for me, knowing what the sight of her naked body would do to me? _ No, she hadn't known he was coming up to see her; _but she certainly made no effort to cover up when I was there, had she? _

Once his mask was removed, Vader rubbed his eyes, trying desperately to put the image of his wife's body from his mind, knowing he would not sleep at all until he was able to do so.

Padmé walked into her children's room, smiling when she saw that they were both asleep. She bent down and kissed each of them on the forehead, just as she did every night. They were so happy here with their father, it made her wish there was a way to make the arrangement permanently. _But there isn't…even if there was, he doesn't want to be with you any more, remember? _A cold fear began to spread through her as she watched Luke and Leia sleep; _what if he keeps them? What if he sends me away and keeps the twins? _ The danger of Palpatine finding them was a real one, but here, hidden in this vast fortress, protected by Vader's own relative…he could keep them safe. _And he wouldn't need me…at least not until this child is born, and then…_

Anxiety and terror filled Padmé as she considered what she had so unwittingly done by bringing the twins here. Now that Vader had met and bonded with his children, how would he ever willingly let them go?

"Padmé, why are you still up?"

Padmé's ruminations were interrupted as she met Beata in the corridor. Her fear must have shown clearly on her face, for Beata grew concerned.

"What's wrong, dear?" she said, taking Padmé's hands.

"Nothing," Padmé replied, realizing that if Vader had designs on his children, then Beata was certainly involved in those plans.

Beata frowned. "I know you're afraid of something," she said, examining Padmé's face. "What is it?"

Padmé glanced back at the twins' room. "I'm afraid of losing my children," she said quietly.

Surprise registered in Beata's eyes, which, Padmé noted for the first time, were the same dark shade that Shmi's had been.

"What in the name of the Maker would make you fear such a thing?" she asked the incredulity clear in her voice.

Padmé looked away, her fears suddenly seeming foolish. "What if Anakin doesn't want them to leave?" she asked quietly. "What if he decided to keep them here? And send me away?"

Beata was silent for a moment as she considered this. "There's no doubt that he loves Luke and Leia," she said finally. "He adores them, that's clear. But he also loves you, and would never do that to you. He wants you all to be a family, but he knows that isn't possible, just as you do. Taking the twins from you is something he might have done months ago, when he was more Darth Vader than he is now," she continued. "But now…there's far more Anakin Skywalker in him now. And Anakin would never do that to you. Surely you know that, Padmé."

Padmé sighed tiredly. "I thought so before," she replied. "But now…"

"Didn't he tell you how happy he was about the baby?" Beata asked, prepared to blast her nephew again if he hadn't.

"Yes he did," Padmé replied. "But he hasn't apologized for treating me like he did."

Beata sighed. "He's a stubborn, stubborn man," she stated.

"He always has been," Padmé replied.

Beata smiled. "Give him some time," she advised. "You need your rest."

Padmé nodded. "Yes, I'm pretty tired," she admitted. "Good night."

"Good night, Padmé. Sleep well."

_Padmé is sleeping as in enter the room. I stand beside her bed and watch her for a moment, simply drinking in the staggering beauty of her face. I remove my sleep pants, leaving them in a pile on the floor and move over to the bed. I slide into the bed behind her, spooning up behind her warm body. She shifts ever so slightly in her sleep as my body makes contact with hers, and I smile in the dark. My mouth finds the soft skin of her shoulder, and I kiss slowly upward towards her neck. _

"_Ani?" she says sleepily._

"_Hello my Angel," I whisper in to her ear. "Are you dreaming of me?"_

"_Yes," she sighs. _

_I smile…._

Vader woke up a little while later, the images from his dream doing nothing to alleviate the desire he'd had surging through his veins earlier. The thought of waking his wife in such a manner frustrated him; for in his current physical state, it was simply impossible. _But it won't always be, _he decided. _There is a way, and I will find it…I will not be half a man forever. _

_The next morning _

Padmé sat at breakfast with Beata and the twins, trying to ignore the fatigue and hint of nausea she felt. Luke and Leia were very animated as they described in great detail what they had planned to do with their father that day.

"Sounds like a full day," Beata commented. "Does your father know about all these plans?" she asked with a smile.

"What plans would that be?" Vader asked as he entered the room.

Padmé glanced up at him briefly, noting how he didn't return her glance.

"All the fun stuff we're gonna do today, Daddy," Luke informed his father.

"I see," Vader replied, sitting down at the long table. He looked at Padmé, who was focusing on her breakfast and not looking at him. He was unable to stop thinking about the dream he'd had about her the previous night, the way she looked in her bubble bath….and quickly pushed the images from his mind before his aunt sensed the affect they were having on him. "We have a busy day then, do we?" he asked.

"Yup!" Leia replied cheerfully.

Vader smiled under his mask. "That sounds good to me," he told her. "When do we get started?"

Beata smiled, and looked at Padmé, noting how little of her breakfast she'd eaten. "Feeling all right, Padmé?" she asked.

"Yes," Padmé replied at once. "Just…tired."

Beata nodded. "That's understandable," she replied.

Vader frowned; the thought that his wife was more than likely going through her pregnancy without him bothered him tremendously. Even though he was still angry with her, that didn't negate his love for her, or his concern.

"Come on, Daddy," Luke said, standing up and yanking on Vader's hand. "Let's go!"

Vader turned his attention to his children, smiling at their enthusiasm. "Lead the way," he said, standing up as Leia grabbed his other hand. The twins lead him out of the room, looking up at him and talking to him the whole time.

"They love him already," Padmé commented, watching them leave.

Beata nodded. "I noticed," she replied. "It won't be easy for him to say goodbye to them tomorrow."

Padmé frowned. _No, it won't be easy for any of us, _she reflected. _But there's no other way – there are no alternatives. _


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

"Very good Leia," Vader said encouragingly. "And you as well, Luke," he added, not wanting his son to feel left out. "You are both very skilled with the lightsaber. I'm proud of you both."

The twins beamed under their father's praise.

"Mommy told us how good you are," Luke told his father. "And how you don't try when you spar with her because you don't want her to feel bad."

Vader smiled under his mask. "Is that what she said?"

Leia nodded. "Yup," she said with a smile. "She always tells us about you, Daddy, how smart you are, how talented and brave….she really likes you."

Vader didn't know how to response to his daughter's comment, for it certainly went against everything he'd been telling himself for the past few weeks. It sounded as though she _did _love him. Guilt filled him at this realization, and it was only augmented by his recent treatment of her.

"Luke, Leia, your aunt has dinner ready," Padmé announced as she entered the gymnasium.

"Great!" Luke declared. "I'm _starving!" _

"Why don't you eat with us, Daddy?" Leia asked, taking her father's hand.

"It's not possible, Leia," he told her. "But thank you for the invitation."

Leia gave her father a warm smile, and then ran out of the room with Luke.

Padmé turned to follow them when Vader's voice stopped her.

"Don't leave."

Padmé turned to him, bracing herself for another confrontation.

"Yes?" she asked simply, warily.

Vader sensed her defensiveness, and he felt badly for it. But was it any surprise that she was defensive? He'd certainly given her every reason to be.

"I want to talk to you," he said. "Is that…acceptable?"

"That depends," she replied.

"On what?"

"On what you want to talk about," she replied.

Vader nodded. "I know I haven't been an easy person to get along with lately," he began.

Padmé lifted one eyebrow in response, but didn't say a word.

"And for that I'm sorry," he continued. "I was wrong to treat you the way I have," he replied. "The rudeness, the coldness….you didn't deserve any of that."

"No I didn't," she agreed. She hesitated before continuing, but did so before he had a chance to continue. "I know what you think," she continued. "I know what you believe about me. You think I've been using you and that I only pretended to love you in order to get information from you." She paused. "Am I right?"

"Well…yes and no," he replied.

Padmé frowned. "What does _that _mean?" she asked.

"It means that I _did_ believe that," he replied. "But that I no longer do."

"I see," she replied, looking away. "And what caused this change of heart?" she asked.

Vader walked over to her, hating the defensive shell she'd created around herself.

"I know you better than to believe that," he said. "I was foolish to believe you'd do that to me, especially after all you've managed to put behind you, after what I did to you four years ago."

She turned back to him, her eyes full of emotion. "Yes, you were foolish," she replied, barely able to keep her voice from breaking. "I know I made a mistake by not telling you about the children," she admitted. "And for that I'm very sorry. But for you to think I'd ever do such a thing to you," she continued, growing more emotional by the moment, "that I'd tell you I love you, that I'd make love with you in an effort to gain information…." She stopped as the emotions overwhelmed her, as they were prone to do in pregnancy. "How could you think such a thing??"

Vader knew his wife well enough to know that her emotions were out of whack; no doubt as a result of the pregnancy hormones that were raging through her body right now.

"I have no excuse to offer," he said, looking down at the tips of his black boots. "Except perhaps that I'm so…incredulous that you would still want me. I know that makes me a fool, but I really don't know what else to say – except, of course, that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you so despicably, I'm sorry for not believing in you. I should have known better, Padmé. And I apologize for not doing so."

Padmé was unable to hold back her tears at this point, and couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry," he reiterated, taking her face gently in his hands. "You bring Luke and Leia to me, and I act like a jerk. You tell me you're carrying my baby, and I don't even have the decency to tell you how happy that makes me. I love you, Padmé. And I never want to hurt you again; and yet it seems that I always manage to find a way to do that. I don't know how you can stand to be with me when I'm so completely undeserving of you."

"Anakin," she said softly. "I'm with you because I'm in love with you," she told him, putting her hands on the sides of his mask. "Don't you see that?"

Vader lifted his head to look at her. "I do now," he replied. "I was an idiot to even question it."

Padmé smiled. "Well…maybe," she teased. "But I forgive you."

"That's good to know," he replied.

"Do you forgive me? For not telling you about the twins?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yes," he replied, stroking her face gently. "I know how afraid you were, how afraid you still are of them being discovered by Palpatine."

"I _am_ afraid," she replied quietly. "Every minute of every day."

"I swear to you that he will never harm them," Vader told her. "He will _not _discover them, Padmé. I can protect them; I can shield them from him."

"Obi-Wan has been doing that since the day they were born," she told him.

Vader nodded, begrudgingly grateful to his former friend. "I know," he replied. "But it's my job to protect them now," he added. "They are my children, and I will keep them safe from now on."

"I don't doubt your sincerity in wanting to do so," she replied, "but how can you protect them when we're apart? How can you shield them when you don't even know where they are all the time?"

Vader frowned, frustrated that she was pointing out what he hated to acknowledge.

"I will find a way," he assured her. "No matter what it takes, I will find a way for us to be a family, Padmé. You and the children are more important to me than anything now," he continued. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you all safe."

Padmé nodded, trusting him completely and implicitly. "Hold me," she said softly.

Vader didn't hesitate to do so.

_Later that evening _

"I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow," Leia sighed as she and Luke settled into bed. Padmé sat on the edge of her bed, while Vader stood behind her.

"I don't want to go," Luke declared with a scowl. "Why can't we just stay here with Daddy?"

Padmé looked up at Vader in exasperation.

"It isn't possible right now, Luke," Padmé said.

"But it won't always be so," Vader added. "I promise you, we'll be together soon."

Padmé said nothing, but didn't approve of him making promises she wasn't certain he could keep.

"Can we come back?" Leia asked hopefully.

"Yes," Padmé replied. "I know your father will want you to," she added.

"Absolutely," Vader replied, hating the thought of his family leaving at all.

"Time to go to sleep," Padmé said, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Leia's forehead. And then she went over to Luke and kissed him as well. "Sleep well," she told them.

"Night Mommy," Luke yawned.

"Goodnight young ones," Vader said.

"Night Daddy," Leia replied.

Padmé walked out the door with Vader and closed it behind her.

"I hate the thought of saying goodbye to them tomorrow," Vader said as they walked down the corridor.

"I know," she replied. "I'm sure they feel the same way. They love you so much already."

Vader nodded, taking her hand as they walked along. "I know," he replied. "I'm astonished that they do so soon," he added. "I expected them to be afraid of me, to tell you the truth."

Padmé frowned and looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes," he replied. "I'm not exactly warm and approachable," he reminded her.

She smiled. "Well they must obviously see beyond the surface," she told him. "Just as I do. Besides, I've told them all about you," she added. "I'm not surprised at all that they love you."

"Leia told me that you said I don't try when we spar," he told her.

Padmé laughed. "Well you don't," she replied. "Don't think I'm fooled into thinking otherwise."

"I'd never be foolish enough to do such a thing," he responded.

They stopped as they reached Padmé's room, neither of them wanting to say goodnight to the other, but neither of them sure if they ought to suggest an alternative.

"Well, goodnight," she said, seeing that Vader wasn't about to accompany her inside.

Vader hesitated, but only for a moment. "Wait," he said, taking her hand again.

Padmé turned back to him.

"I don't want to say goodnight just yet," he told her.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked.

Vader shook his head. "No," he replied. "I want to kiss you," he told her, moving his hand up to her face. "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now."

Padmé smiled. "Is that all you want to do to me?" she asked softly.

"Oh most certainly not," he told her. He traced his fingertips down the sides of her neck and over her collarbone.

Padmé could feel her heart starting to race. "What else?" she asked.

"I would much rather show you than tell you," he replied. "Come with me," he said, taking her hand and leading her away from her bedroom door.

Vader and Padmé entered his quarters and approached the hyperbaric chamber. Padmé waited silently as he activated the pod. The top half lifted away, and Vader stepped inside, followed by his wife. He held his hand out to her and pulled her onto his lap as the top of the pod moved down into position again. Padmé watched as the claw attached itself to Vader's helmet and unlocked it. Within moments she was looking at his face. She smiled at him.

"That's better," he said, returning her smile. He ran his hands up the sides of her body, pulling her closer to him. "I dreamed of you last night," he told her, bringing one hand up to trace a finger over her bottom lip.

"Did you?"

Vader nodded. "It was…wonderful and terrible at the same time," he told her.

Padmé frowned. "How is that possible?" she asked.

Vader sighed, and looked down at her mouth. "It was wonderful because I was making love to you," he told her. "And terrible because I was in your bed, I was whole, and I was able to do things to you that the limitations of this suit make impossible."

Padmé felt her face grow warm as she realized what he was talking about. "I see what you mean now," she replied with a frown. "Let's not dwell on what we cannot do," she told him, taking his face in her hands. "There are many things we _can _do," she reminded him.

Vader nodded. "Yes, that's very true," he replied, his eyes not leaving her mouth. "Like this," he added, moving closer to her and capturing her mouth in a kiss…

_A little while later…_

"Force, Padme," Vader muttered as she returned to his lap. "That was incredible."

Padmé smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder armour. "It was," she agreed. They sat together in silence for a few moments, simply basking in the euphoria of their union. "Tell me that we'll be together soon, Anakin," she said finally. "I don't think I can go through this pregnancy without you."

Vader nodded, and kissed the top of her head. "We will," he assured her. "I have a plan."

Padmé lifted her head and looked at him. "You do?" she asked.

Vader nodded again.

"Tell me," she asked.

Vader smiled, and traced a finger down the side of her face. "In good time, beloved," he told her, wrapping his cloak around her bare shoulders. "I promise."

Padmé sighed, realizing that this was the best she could hope for. If he had a plan, then there was hope. "Don't make me wait too long," she murmured, kissing his chin.

"I won't," he replied. "I swear it."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29**

Padmé woke up in her own bed the next morning, not remembering how or when she'd got there. She opened her eyes and looked over to see Vader sitting in a chair beside her bed. He said nothing when her eyes opened, and so she reasoned that he was probably sleeping.

Padmé sat up, too quickly as it turned out, for she was hit with a potent wave of nausea. She threw back the covers and ran to the fresher to throw up, chagrined that the morning sickness that had plagued her in her first pregnancy was already making itself nuisance in this one.

Vader opened his eyes with a start, forgetting where he was for a moment. He looked over at the empty bed, and realized that Padmé was up. The sound of the water running in the next room let him know that she was in the shower. He smiled to himself as he remembered the previous night, deciding that make up sex was just as good as he'd remembered. And then the smile left his face as he remembered that his family was leaving today. _I hate this, _he thought, clenching his fists in angry frustration. _I have to make things work…I have to return to Felucia…_

Vader looked up as Padmé entered the room having had her shower.

"Good morning," he said.

She started a little at his voice, and then smiled at him. "Hi," she said. "How did I get here?" she asked.

"You fell asleep in my arms," he reminded her. "And I wanted you to be comfortable so I brought you here."

Padmé nodded. "I see," she replied. "Thank you."

Vader stood up, sensing that all was not well with her. "Are you okay, Angel? You seem…distracted."

Padmé sighed. "Just feeling very pregnant this morning," she told him with a wan smile.

"I don't understand," he replied.

"Morning sickness," she said.

"I see," he replied. "I suppose that's to be expected," he added.

"Yes, I was quite ill with Luke and Leia," she told him as she started getting dressed.

"And I wasn't there to help you through it," he remembered.

"It couldn't be helped, Ani," she replied. "You were fighting in a war, remember?"

"I know," he replied. "But now…I have to find a way for us to be together. I _will _find a way."

Padmé looked at him, wishing she could feel the same confidence; but so long as Palpatine lived, she didn't see how that was possible.

"I hope so," she replied. "I'm not sure how often I'm going to be coming to see you while I feel this way," she told him.

Vader hadn't thought of that, and he frowned under his mask. "Understandable," he replied.

"And I remember during my first trimester with the twins my doctor told me that it wasn't safe for me to take any space voyages," she told him. "Something about hyperspace that is dangerous to the baby at that early stage."

"I didn't know that," he replied, realizing just how ignorant he was of the entire phenomenon of pregnancy. "I wouldn't want you to do anything to harm this child, though," he added. "I'll just have to learn to live without your visits for a few months."

Padmé nodded. "I hate the thought of not seeing you for that long," she said quietly.

Vader walked over to her. "I know, so do I," he replied, taking her face in his hands. "But it won't be forever; you will not be alone when this baby is born, I promise you."

Padmé nodded, feeling a rush of emotion all of a sudden. Vader sensed it, and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Luke and Leia picked at their breakfast, neither of them able to manage their emotions. The moment of parting was fast approaching, and the twins were as good as their father at hiding their feelings.

Vader watched his children, sensing their sadness, his own only augmented by it. He looked at his wife, who had always been able to manage her feelings better than him. And yet even she seemed glum this morning. _My family needs me, _he thought in frustration; I_ have to do something - time has run out_.

"Don't look so glum, children," Beata said, trying to raise the twins' spirits. "You'll see your father again soon," she assured them.

Padmé looked up at her husband, not having the heart to tell Luke and Leia that it would likely be a while before they saw their father again.

"No it won't," Luke said, sensing his parents' unspoken thoughts. "Are we, Mommy?"

Padmé frowned. "I don't know for sure, Luke," she replied finally. "I…I'm not supposed to be doing a lot of travelling right now."

"Maybe Aunt Beata can bring us," Leia suggested.

"Yes, perhaps we can do that," Padmé replied. "We'll have to wait and see."

The twins said no more on the topic, and ate the rest of their meal in silence.

"Let me know what the doctor says," Vader said as he said his goodbyes to his family.

"I will," Padmé replied. "I'm going to see him next week."

"I'll take good care of her," Beata assured her nephew. "Don't you worry."

_Yeah, that's likely, _Vader reflected. He turned to his children, sensing how upset they were at their departure. He opened his arms to them wordlessly, and they hugged him as one.

"We'll see one another soon," he told them, wishing he could kiss them. "I promise. I love you both very much."

"We love you too, Daddy," Luke assured him.

"Did you like the picture I painted for you, Daddy?" Leia asked, suddenly remembering it.

Vader glanced up at Padmé, who merely smiled.

"I did," he told her. "Very much. You're a very talented artist, Leia."

Leia beamed.

"I'm gonna make you something too for next time," Luke piped up. "You're gonna love it, Daddy!"

Vader smiled. "I'm sure that I will," he replied.

"Come along children," Beata said, "let's get you onboard and settled in."

Beata herded the children away, leaving Vader and Padmé alone to say goodbye.

"I'll contact you soon," she told him.

"Good," he said. "I'm already missing you," he told her, pulling her into his embrace.

Padmé closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. "I'd better go," she said.

Vader released her and watched her walk away, hating their necessary estrangement. "I love you," he said after a moment or two.

Padmé looked back, unshed tears in her eyes. "I love you too," she said. And then she continued on her way and disappeared into the ship.

_Essowyn – several hours later _

It was quite late when Padmé landed the ship on the landing platform behind her home. Beata had offered to fly to give Padmé a chance to rest, but Padmé had declined, realizing that she probably wouldn't sleep anyway with all that was on her mind. Most immediately she was concerned with the reaction she was about to face from her protectors, Obi-Wan and Yoda.

She felt quite certain that they had figured out where she had gone since she'd left three days earlier and not returned. The fact that they hadn't followed her there was not surprising once she thought about it; the risk of discovery from the Empire was simply too great for them to take. But now that she was back home with Luke and Leia, she felt sure that they would let her know in no uncertain terms how greatly they disapproved of her actions. _Let them disapprove all they want, _she thought as she and Beata carried the twins inside. _They are his children; he had a right to meet them. _

Obi-Wan was waiting for Padmé when she entered the house, but was quite surprised to see a woman with her, a woman he didn't know. He bit back the stern rebuke he was about to launch into when he saw her carrying Leia along with Padmé who was carrying Luke.

"Let me take him," Obi-Wan said, taking the sleeping boy from Padmé's arms.

"It's okay," Padmé replied. "I have him. Obi-Wan, this is Beata Skywalker. Beata, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Beata _Skywalker??"_ Obi-Wan said. "A relative of Anakin's??"

"Yes, I'm his late mother's sister," Beata told him.

"I…I had no idea," Obi-Wan said. "Please, let me take her," he said, taking Leia from Beata's arms.

"Thank you," Beata replied.

"Seems we have a great deal to talk about," Obi-Wan said, looking back at Padmé.

"Yes," she agreed. "But not tonight," she added. "I'm exhausted."

Obi-Wan frowned, not liking her deflection.

"That's right, you need your rest," Beata said. Padmé shot her a warning look, and Beata got the message and said no more. "It was a long journey, after all," she added for good measure.

"Yes it was," Padmé agreed. "Come on, Beata," she said. "I'll show you to your room."

Obi-Wan followed along too, carrying the sleeping child in his arms. He sensed that there was something different about Padmé, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He looked down at Leia, sensing nothing but peaceful contentedness from her as she slept. Clearly seeing her father had not harmed the child at all. _And he sent them back, _he reminded himself_; he could easily have kept them, but he let them return…surely that means something. _

"Look at them," Beata crooned as she stood watching the twins as Obi-Wan and Padmé covered them up. "Angels, that's what they are."  
Padmé smiled. "Yes they are," she agreed. "Come with me, Beata," she said. "I'll show you where you can bring your things." She looked up at Obi-Wan. "We'll talk in the morning," she told him. "I promise."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Very well then," he said. "Good night to you both," he said, bowing to them politely. He left the room, followed shortly by Padmé and Beata.

"I'm sorry, Padmé," Beata said once they were alone. "I didn't realize he didn't know you were pregnant."

"I haven't told him yet," Padmé said. "But I plan to tomorrow. I have no idea what kind of reaction I'll get."

Beata snorted. "It's none of his business," she replied. "Is it?"

Padmé smiled, Beata reminding her very much of Anakin in her response. "No, it certainly isn't," she agreed as they entered the guest room. "This will be your room for as long as you want to stay with us," she said. "It's not exactly Bast Castle," she added, "but I think you'll be comfy here at any rate."

Beata smiled. "I'm sure I will be," she said. She gave Padmé a hug. "Don't you worry about anything," she assured her. "Everything will work out, you'll see."

Padmé hugged her back, still amazed by Beata's ability to sense her feelings so easily. "I hope so," she said softly. "I'm so glad you've come to stay with us," she said.

"So am I," Beata replied. "Goodnight dear."

"Good night Beata," Padmé said, "sleep well."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30 **

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Vader waited in the holochamber for the emperor to respond to his hail, knowing that the old man was probably just sitting doing nothing, but wanting to make him wait nonetheless. Finally the aged, ruined visage of Palpatine appeared, and Vader bowed to him in greeting.

"Ah, Lord Vader," Palpatine began sourly. "What is it?"

_Must have interrupted his nap, _Vader mused, hiding his thoughts carefully. "I have had a vision, my master. I must return to Felucia."

Palpatine scowled deeply. "Vision? Of what? You wiped out the infestation there, or so you told me. What need is there to return there?" he asked, ever suspicious.

"A vision," Vader repeated. "I believe that there are more Jedi there, and I request permission to return."

Palpatine eyes his apprentice sceptically. "And why didn't you sense their presence while you were there?" he asked.

"They must have been shielding themselves, Master," Vader explained. "The Jedi are very skilled at hiding their presence from us," he added.

Palpatine couldn't deny this. The tables had been turned on them; for more than a thousand years it was the Sith who hid their presence and had become masterful at it. Now that the Jedi were the hunted, the pariah, they'd been forced to hide themselves. As much as he hated to admit it, Palpatine had to see that Vader could be right.

"Very well," he snapped finally. "Return to Felucia. But if this is one of your foolish wastes of time, I will not be pleased," he warned.

"Understood, my master," Vader replied, hatred filling him.

Palpatine sensed it and smiled. And then he ended the transmission.

Vader rose slowly to his feet, cursing the prosthetics once more. "Ozzel, I want you to lay in a course for the planet Felucia," he said into his comlink. "Maximum velocity."

"Yes my lord!"

_Essowyn _

Padmé started her day much as she had the previous morning, with a mad dash to the fresher. She hated feeling this way, but was resigned to the reality that she would for several weeks before she felt better. _A small price to pay,_ she decided as she stepped into the shower. Her anxiety level only seemed to exacerbate her condition, for the thought of her impending conversation with Yoda and Obi-Wan was pressing on her mind a great deal. No, it wasn't their business that she was now pregnant with Vader's child; but she knew that wouldn't stop them from voicing their opinions on the subject. And that was the last thing Padmé needed right now. But it couldn't be put off; and so once she'd got dressed, she headed downstairs to face them.

Luke and Leia had already begun their breakfast when Padmé arrived downstairs. Beata looked up at her with a smile, sensing how uneasy Padmé was.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," Padmé replied as she poured herself a cup of tea. "You're up early."

Beata shrugged. "Habit I guess," she replied. "Are you hungry?" she asked casually.

"Not really, no," Padmé replied as she sat down beside Luke, noting how closely Obi-Wan was watching her.

"Worried us, you did," Yoda began, deciding not to mince words. "Discussed this we did and yet you…"

"No, _you two _discussed it," Padmé cut in. "I had no say. And it's irrelevant now isn't it? He had a right to meet his children, and now he has. And lo and behold, they're back here safe and sound. He _didn't _abduct them; he _didn't _take them to the emperor. So it seems you were wrong in your assessment of him, weren't you?"

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan admitted. "But then why didn't you tell us where you were going?" he asked mildly.

"I don't think it's any of your business where she goes," Beata spoke up, much to the shock of Obi-Wan and Yoda.

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan," Luke spoke up. "Our father loves us all very much," he informed him. "And would do anything to keep us safe."

Obi-Wan and Yoda exchanged a look, sensing that things were even far more complicated than they'd thought.

"And he's really happy about the new baby too, isn't he Mommy?" Leia asked.

Padmé nearly dropped the tea cup from her hands and looked with alarm at Beata.

"New baby?" Obi-Wan asked, looking at Padmé, finally realizing what the change he'd sensed in her was. "There's a _new baby_?"

"Yes," Padmé replied. "There is. So what of it? He's my husband, after all," she added, feeling her face growing warm under the Jedi's looks of shock.

"You have nothing to explain, Padmé," Beata assured her, keeping her eyes on the Jedi.

"No, I don't," Padmé replied, standing up. "Come along children," she said to Luke and Leia. "Time for school." She looked at Beata. "Would you like to come along?" she asked.

Beata stood up at once. "Yes I would," she replied. They left the room with the twins, leaving Yoda and Obi-Wan alone.

"Unforeseen this is," Yoda said with a deep frown. "This child a Sith will be."

"I know," Obi-Wan replied softly. "But…perhaps not, Master Yoda," he continued. "The changes in Vader are unquestionable," he added. "Surely you cannot deny them."

"Changes, yes," Yoda agreed. "But the darkness remains, the darkness that this child was conceived in. A pure Sith it shall be, Obi-Wan; deny _that _you cannot."

Obi-Wan frowned, hating to admit that Yoda was right; hating to consider what this would mean for the future of the galaxy.

_Planet Felucia _

Vader returned to the planet without any clones accompanying him. He sought out the mind of his one time friend to let him know that he was not in any danger. Neeja seemed surprised at first, but accepted that Vader was telling him the truth. And as Vader made his way through the heavy jungle foliage, Neeja came to meet him outside of his home.

"I'm not surprised to see you, actually," Neeja said as they walked into the house.

"No?" Vader asked. "Why is that?"

Neeja smiled. "You've been thinking about the people I told you about, the healers," he said. "You've been thinking about little else."

"I won't deny that," Vader replied. "But there have been developments in my life recently that have made it imperative that I seek them out," he explained. "I no longer have the luxury of time on my hands."

Neeja looked up at him as they sat down at the small table in the kitchen. "Why is that? Does it have to do with Padmé?"

Vader nodded. "I recently learned that the child I thought had died in birth is alive," he told Neeja. "And that he has a twin sister."

Neeja's eyes widened in surprised. "You have children?"

"Yes," Vader replied, certain that Neeja could sense the smile on his face. "A son and a daughter, four years of age. And now that I know they live, I must protect them, Neeja. If Palpatine were to learn of their existence….I don't need to tell you what would happen."

"No, you don't," Neeja replied quietly.

"There's more," Vader continued. "Padmé has recently become pregnant," he said. "So now I have three children to protect from that bastard. And I can't do it while I'm half machine, Neeja. I need to be whole again. If I suddenly disappear to go live with my family, it would be no time before he found me. I'm not exactly inconspicuous in this damnable suit."

"No, certainly not," Neeja agreed. "So…let me see if I have this straight," he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "You plan to have your injuries attended to and then disappear," he said. "Is that right?"

"Essentially, yes," Vader replied.

"You'd leave the Empire?" Neeja persisted.

"I've already left it in a manner of speaking," Vader replied.

"What do you mean?" Neeja asked.

Vader explained to him how he'd come to be involved in the Rebel Alliance, and the help he'd given them through his wife. Neeja listened in silent astonishment, realizing that, despite the mask, the man sitting across from him was already Anakin Skywalker.

"Remarkable," Neeja murmured after Vader had concluded his narrative. "Do you realize that you are the only person in the history of the galaxy who has ever returned from the Dark Side?"

Neeja's statement astonished Vader. "Is that how you see me?" he asked.

"Yes," Neeja replied at once. "I do. Don't you? Can't you see that in yourself, Anakin?"

Vader was silent for a few moments as he considered this. "I suppose I'm not certain what's going on inside of me anymore," he admitted. "I've been so concerned with protecting my family that I've thought of little else."

Neeja nodded thoughtfully. "I sense a change in you, even from the last time you were here," he told Vader.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't even thought of any of that," Vader told him. "But I see now that Palpatine is a monster, I know that. I know that he is a disease that has contaminated the galaxy. At one time I thought he was the best thing for the galaxy, and now I know he's nothing but a cancer."

Neeja smiled, knowing, even if Vader didn't see it yet, that the darkness that had created Darth Vader was receding. The physical transformation would make the change complete. "What do you need from me, Anakin?"

"I need you to come with me to see the healers," Vader replied.

"Did you lose the amulet?" Neeja asked.

"No, but how do they know I didn't kill you and take it from you?" Vader asked. "I've thought of it, and I don't think these people will trust me without you to vouch for me. They are mistrustful by nature from what you've told me."

"Yes, very much so," Neeja agreed. He considered for a moment. "When do you want to do this?" he asked.

"Now," Vader replied.

"And what about Palpatine?" he asked.

"Leave that to me," Vader replied. "I'm not going to worry about him right now." He smiled under his mask. "I have a plan," he added.

Neeja smiled. "I see," he replied. "I have a small vessel," he said. "We can take that if you want to arouse suspicion on your ship."

"Yes, no one must know what I'm doing," Vader replied. "I can't trust anyone right now, Neeja."

"I hope you can trust me," Neeja remarked. "I know technically we're supposed to be enemies now," he added wryly.

"You're not my enemy, Neeja," Vader responded. "I have but one enemy now, the thing that calls itself emperor. But I promise you, his days are numbered."

Neeja nodded. "Let me tell my wife what's going on," he said. "And then we can leave. Is that satisfactory?"

Vader nodded. "It is."

_Essowyn _

"I think this room will do nicely," Beata said as she and Padmé stood in the small bedroom that was currently being used as a storage room. "Of course, you'll have to move all this," she added, indicating the boxes and crates stacked on one side of the room.

Padmé nodded. "I know," she replied. "I don't know where we'll put it," she said with a sigh. "Clearly we need more space."

"Have you considered moving to one of Anakin's homes?" Beata asked. "There would be more than enough room in any of them."

"Yes, I've thought of that too," Padmé replied as they left the room. "But so long as he remains Darth Vader, we cannot live together. The risk of discovery is too great."

"Of course," Beata replied.

"Ani told me that he had a plan," Padmé told her. "He wouldn't tell me what it was, only that I wouldn't have to wait long to find out what it is."

Beata lifted her eyebrows. "Interesting," she said. "I wonder what it could be?"

Padmé looked at her. "You know, don't you?" she asked.

"How would I know?" Beata replied.

"Because you have a gift," Padmé replied. "Like he does. You know what's going on in his head, don't you?"  
Beata smiled. "That may be true sometimes, when he doesn't mind if I know," she told her. "But when he doesn't want me to know, it's a different story. And whatever he has in mind, he doesn't want me to know. Sorry Padmé, I can't help you."

Padmé frowned with a sigh. "I suppose I'll just have to wait and see," she replied.

"Yes you will," Beata agreed. "But not for long," she reminded her.

"No, that's what he said," Padmé replied. "I'll just have to be patient."  
"Easier said than done though, right?" Beata asked.

"Yes, most definitely," Padmé agreed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31**

_Planet Vih'Torr_

Neeja set the small craft onto a landing platform that was barely large enough to accommodate it. The planet seemed rather primitive with its lack of large cities, for the Vih'Torrians preferred a more agrarian lifestyle. Vader began to have his doubts about their healing abilities given their apparent lack of technology.

"I know what you're thinking," Neeja said as they stood up. "They chose this life style, Anakin. Technology means little to them, so they have lived without it for the past several centuries."

"And yet they have perfected medial technology?" Vader asked. "That's seems somewhat contradictory."

Neeja smiled. "I thought you trusted me?" he asked.

"I do," Vader replied, not terribly convincingly.

"Then don't worry," Neeja said. "I promise you this isn't a waste of time."

"I hope not," Vader replied. "I'm tired of living this way, Neeja. My family needs me to be whole."  
Neeja nodded. "And so you shall be," he said. "Come with me."

Vader followed Neeja from the landing platform to a small building that looked more like a hut than anything else. His doubts increased. And yet, Neeja had never let him down before, so he stood by waiting patiently while Neeja spoke to one of the Vih'Torrians. The woman looked over Neeja's shoulder at Vader more than once, and he could feel the animosity and fear in her. But the longer Neeja spoke, the weaker these feelings grew, until finally he sensed acceptance in her. It was at this point that Neeja stepped back to introduce Vader to the woman.

"This is Quellia Veir," Neeja told Vader. "She is what you might call the…ambassador here."

Vader looked down at the tiny woman, not sure if he ought to extend his hand, bow or say nothing.

"I am grateful that you've allowed me to visit your planet," he said finally.

Quellia lifted one dark eyebrow in surprise, not expecting the infamous Darth Vader to be so polite. "I do so only because the Halycone has given me his word that you can be trusted," she said, eyeing him suspiciously. "You are well known, Lord Vader; your exploits have reached even this remote world."

Vader nodded, starting to feel as though things were not going as well as he'd initially hoped.

"What you don't know, your Honour is that Lord Vader was once a great Jedi," Neeja said, looking at Vader. "And that he was my comrade during the Clone Wars. He saved my life more than once," he added for good measure.

"Is that so?" Quellia asked no one in particular. She pondered for a moment. "I cannot give you any guarantee that the elders will be willing to help you," she said, addressing Vader. "But I am willing to take you to them, nonetheless. Anyone who has saved the life of the Halycone is worthy to see them."

Vader bowed. "I am grateful," he said again.

She looked at him for a moment longer, and then turned gracefully. "Come with me," she said, leading the two men out of the small room and back outside. They proceeded to a land vehicle, and once they were all on board, she lifted off and sped away.

_Essowyn _

"Need some help?"

Padmé looked over to the doorway to see Obi-Wan standing there.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I really don't know what to do with all this," ehs added, indicating the large pile of boxes in the spare room.

"You need to move them? Is that what you're doing?" he asked.

Padmé nodded. "I'll need the room," she said, avoiding his eyes lest she see the disapproval in them again.

Obi-Wan sensed how defensive she was, and felt badly for it. "Yes of course you will," he said, walking into the room. "But you shouldn't be doing lifting right now," he added, somewhat awkwardly. "Just tell me what you want me to do with them, and I'll move them."

Padmé looked at him, grateful that he hadn't made a snide remark. "Thank you," she said softly. She sat down on the top of one of the grates, suddenly tired. "This is not going to be easy," she commented.

"I'm sure we'll find the space," he replied.

Padmé smiled. "I didn't mean the boxes, Obi-Wan."

"Oh," he replied, his face flushing embarrassedly. He sat down on the floor, cross-legged, and looked up at her. "May I ask you a question?"

Padmé frowned, but nodded.

"Was this…planned?" he asked.

"Not exactly," she replied, looking away. "It just sort of …happened."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Does he know?"

"Yes," she replied. "I told him when I was there with the twins."

"And? What was his reaction?"

Padmé smiled. "He's thrilled," she replied. But he could hear the sadness in her voice, despite the words she spoke.

"But the situation isn't exactly ideal," he commented.

"No," she replied quietly, willing herself not to cry. "If you could see him now, you'd know he's changed, Obi-Wan," she said, looking back at him, her dark eyes earnest. "He loves us all so much, and wants us to be a family. But he won't risk the emperor finding out about the children; that's why we're forced to live apart."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I see," he replied. "I must admit that I have sensed changes in him, Padmé," he told her. "And I am very surprised that he is willing to go against the emperor. I never would have dreamed that possible. Not after what happened…after Mustafar."

"No, neither would I," she replied. "But he _has _changed. He knows now what Palpatine did to him, to all of us, and he hates him for it. And yet…I don't know how we can be together," she finished softly, unable to hold back the tears.

Obi-Wan frowned, hating to see her so troubled. "So you believe he has turned his back on the Empire? On the Sith?" he asked.

Padmé nodded, wiping her tears from her face. "I know he has," she replied. "He's providing funding for the Alliance; he's given us the plans to the Death Star and even suggested a plan of attack to destroy it. Doesn't that sound like Anakin?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied at once. "But so long as he remains Darth Vader, both physically and otherwise, he cannot truly leave the darkness behind him. Surely you see that."

"Of course I do," she replied, standing up suddenly and busying herself with opening the boxes to check their contents. "I know he would come and live with me and the children in a heartbeat if it weren't for that suit he wears," she continued. "There's no way he could hide from Palpatine while wearing that."

"There is another possibility," Obi-Wan responded. "Two, actually," he amended.

"What is that?" she asked, looking at him.

"He could kill Palpatine," Obi-Wan replied. "End his hold on him that way."

Padmé frowned. "And he could die trying," she said. "You know yourself he's not physically strong enough for that."

"No, not likely," Obi-Wan agreed. "He'd need help."

"Your second idea?" she probed.

"He could find a way to live without the suit," he told her. "I am certain that there is a way- Palpatine had him placed in that suit as a means of keeping Anakin subservient to him, and in order that Anakin would suffer more than necessary. That would ensure his hold on the Dark Side."

Padmé frowned. "You mean…you don't think he needed to be put in that suit? He could have been helped?"

"I believe so, yes," Obi-Wan replied. "Medical technology is advanced enough to create clones now, Padmé, remember? If that is possible…."

"Then his injuries could be fixed," she finished. Her mind raced as she considered this. "Do you think he knows this?"

"I can't say," Obi-Wan replied. "Has he ever mentioned it to you?"

"No," Padmé replied. "The only time his injuries have ever been discussed he told me there was nothing that could be done."

"That's what Palpatine wants him to believe," Obi-Wan replied.

"I have to tell him," she said. "I…" she stopped as a wave of nausea hit her. She ran out of the room to the fresher. Obi-Wan frowned, knowing that she would be in no condition to travel in her current state.

Yoda was in the corridor when Obi-Wan left the room. He looked up at Obi-Wan, judging him for his hopefulness.

"Don't ever forget the younglings, Obi-Wan," Yoda said, as though he knew exactly what Obi-Wan and Padmé had been discussing. "Don't ever forget what the Sith did to us."

Obi-Wan looked down at the ancient Jedi, frustrated with his narrow mindedness. "Master Yoda, isn't it the Jedi way to forgive?" he asked.

Yoda narrowed his eyes. "Some things are unforgiveable, Obi-Wan," he said and then shuffled away down the hallway to meditate.

Obi-Wan stood in the corridor, torn between his responsibilities to his fellow Jedi and the obligation he felt to Padmé and her family. On the one hand, he agreed with Yoda; the Sith should never be forgiven or trusted after what they did; but hadn't the Jedi let Anakin down by neglecting to see what was happening to him until it was too late? Weren't they to blame for his fall as much as the Sith? _Aren't __**I **__responsible? I was his master…I of all people should have seen it! _ Obi-Wan closed his eyes as the dreadful images from Mustafar entered his mind, unheeded. He ran his hands up into his hair, squeezing the horrific spectres away. _ I want to believe in you, Anakin, _he thought, pressing his hands to his eyes. _ I want to believe you're returning to us…that you won't break her heart all over again. _

_Planet Vih'Torr_

Neeja and Vader entered a large, octagonal shaped room. Large windows on each of the eight sides of the room afforded a spectacular view of the placid lake scene beyond. Twelve seats were situated around the perimeter of the room, each on occupied by a Vih'Torrian elder. As Vader stepped into the centre of the room, he had flashbacks to the first time he'd stepped into the Jedi Council chamber, when the Jedi masters tested and judged him. He remembered how tired he was, how cold, and how much he missed his mother. He remembered how disappointed he was when Mace Windu told Qui-Gon Jinn that he was too old to be trained, that there was too much anger in him. He hoped that this meeting would end better than that one had.

"Honourable Ones," Neeja said, addressing the assembly. "I come to you as a long time ally and friend of Vih'Toorr. I am here to make a request of you, one that I do not make lightly."

"Why do you bring the Dark One into our midst?" one of the elders spoke up, looking at Vader. "He is not welcome here, and is an affront to us." Others murmured their agreement.

"He is not a threat, I promise you," Neeja said. "I would never bring him here if he were," he continued.

"They why have you brought him here?" another of the elders asked.

"He has come to be healed," Neeja asked. "He has rejected the way of Darkness, and the Empire," he continued. "And desires to be whole again for the sake of his family."

The elders seemed surprised by this, and murmured between each other for a moment or two.

"Speak," one of elders said, addressing Vader. "You have a family?" he asked, his scepticism clear in his voice.

"Yes," Vader replied. "I have a wife and two children," he continued. "With a third one on the way. It is for them that I wish to be healed," he told them. "I cannot protect them adequately as I am, for the emperor would find me and destroy us all were I to try."

"So…you seek healing not for yourself but for your family," one elder spoke up.

"I suppose so," Vader replied.

The elders accepted this, and spoke in quiet tones among themselves.

"Leave us now," the leader of the assembly said finally. "We have to discuss this among ourselves."

"Of course," Neeja said with a bow. He looked up at Vader. "Come with me," he said. "This shouldn't take long."

Vader had no choice but to follow, hoping that this trip would not be in vain.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32**

Vader left the council chamber with Neeja at his side. He was frustrated, for things had not gone as well as he'd hoped they would.

"Be patient, Anakin," Neeja advised. "It will all work out."

"How can you be so sure?" Vader asked. "You saw the way they looked at me, the mistrust in their eyes. This isn't going to work, Neeja. I can just feel it."

Neeja didn't like to admit it, but he felt the same way. Clearly the elders of this planet were well aware of the atrocities committed by Darth Vader, and were not about to overlook them simply because Neeja did.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see," Neeja replied.

"I suppose so," Vader replied. He walked over to look out the large window and folded his arms over his chest. The Vih'Torrians were his best and possibly only hope. If they refused to help him, then perhaps he would never be helped. And that wasn't acceptable.

As he pondered this, Vader's comlink went off. It was Padmé, and he could tell at once just by the sound of her voice that she was upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Is everything all right with the children? With the baby?"

"Yes, the baby and I are fine," she replied.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Just the usual," she told him. "I …I don't think I'm up to travelling, Ani. I won't be able to come see you next week."

Vader frowned, but wasn't surprised. "I understand," he replied. "When you're feeling better."

"Yes," she replied. "I was hoping you could talk to Luke," she said next.

"Luke?"

"Yes, he's right here with me," Padmé told him. "He's had a terrible nightmare, and wanted to talk to you."

"I'll do what I can," Vader replied, once again feeling helpless. _ I should be there with my son,_ he thought in frustration; _he needs me. _

"Daddy?" Luke's voice began.

"I'm here son," Vader replied. "Your mother tells me you had a bad dream," he said.

"I did," Luke replied. Vader could hear the fear in his son's voice, and it filled him with a ferocious sense of protectiveness. "It was scary, Daddy. I saw you getting hurt."

Vader frowned, hating that his son had inherited his own tendency towards bad dreams. "It is the past that you see, son," he told him gently. "But I'm okay now; you don't need to be afraid."

"I hated seeing you in pain, Daddy," Luke said, and Vader could tell that the boy was crying, and it made Vader's heart ache painfully.

"Son, listen to me," Vader said. "What you dreamed was in the past," he assured him. "It's long past. I'm fine now, Luke. You needn't worry about me."

Luke sniffed. "I do worry, Daddy," he replied. "I miss you."

Two elders from the Vih'Torrian council had left the room to come and deliver their verdict to Vader and Neeja. They had decided collectively that they simply couldn't bring themselves to aide an enemy of the Republic, someone they considered a murderer. But as they approached Vader to tell him of their decision, they overheard him speaking to a young boy on his comlink. Both stood in silent astonishment as they listened to the conversation, to the gentle manner in which Vader spoke to his young son, to the love that softened his tones that filled every consoling word. They looked at one another, both wondering the same thing: _this _is Darth Vader?

Neeja watched them, sensing their sudden indecisiveness. He said nothing, nor did he tell Vader that they were there. He simply let Vader finish his conversation with first his son, and then his wife, letting Anakin Skywalker speak loud and clear for the elders to hear.

Vader ended his communication and, sensing the elders now, turned to face them. Their thoughts and feelings confused him, and he said nothing for a moment.

"You've reached a decision?" Neeja asked.

Vader watched them, bracing himself for what he was sure would be bad news.

"We….we _had _reached our decision," one of the elders spoke. "But now I'm not sure we are satisfied with it."

"What do you mean?" Vader asked.

"I mean that we had decided that we could not, in good conscience, help you," the second man said, looking up at Vader. "You've been the scourge of the galaxy for years now, and it didn't seem right to us to make you stronger. But then we heard you speaking to your young son," he finished, looking at his companion.

"And it became quite clear to us that you are not the man we expected you to be," the other man stated. "It is quite clear that you love your family," he continued. "That they love you. They need you, as you said. They need you to be whole again, and so we will help you to become whole. We _will _help you. Of course…." He looked at his companion.

"We will have to discuss this with the rest of the council," the other elder said.

"I see," Neeja said, looking at Vader. "We shall await your decision."

Vader said nothing as the two men left them, and then turned to Neeja. "This is making me crazy," he said. "I wish they'd just make up their minds and be done with it."

Neeja smiled. "It sounds as though they have made up their minds," he replied. "And they are simply going to deliver their verdict to the others. Those two men hold a great deal of influence on the council. I'm confident they will have their way."

"I hope so," Vader replied. _ Padmé needs me…my children need me… this has to work…_

_Essowyn _

Luke and Leia enjoyed their time spent with Master Yoda, for his approval meant a great deal to them. It wasn't that Obi-Wan's didn't mean a lot; but Master Kenobi was far more generous with his praise then the diminutive Yoda.

Yoda was well aware of the twins' remarkable abilities; they were as strong as their father had been as a child. And yet Yoda also knew that Anakin's abilities had made him arrogant, and often reproached himself for not having had more of a hand in his training. Yoda had always suspected that Obi-Wan was far too lenient where Anakin was concerned; he had too much of an emotional connection to him to enable him to be impartial. Yoda was not about to let that happened with Anakin's children. If anything, he was quite harsh on the twins in a concerted effort to keep them level headed and humble about their abilities.

Luke and Leia were very intuitive, and sensed an underlying layer of tension in the ancient Jedi that was unusual for him. His usual placid demeanour was tinged with worry as he worked with the twins, and neither twin knew what it was that had him so troubled. Finally Leia, the more forthright of the twins, decided to ask him. She waited until they took a break in their instruction to speak to him.

Beata had just entered the room to bring the twins a snack, who were seated at the small table set up on one end of the gymnasium. As she set the tray down on the table, Leia spoke up.

"Master Yoda, what are you so worried about?" Leia asked.

Beata glanced at Yoda as she poured some juice into a cup for Luke. She knew what was bothering him, but wondered if he'd be callous enough to speak his mind to the twins.

Yoda said nothing for a moment, trying to find a way to put the child off. "Worried you say?" he asked, smiling at the child. "What makes you ask that, young one?"

"Because you _are _worried," Leia replied. "Luke and I can both feel it, can't we Luke?"

Luke nodded.

Yoda's smile faded as he considered what he was going to say. But before he could say anything, Luke spoke up again.

"You're worried about the new baby, aren't you?" Luke asked, watching Yoda closely. Beata listened intently as she poured juice for Leia next.

"Why would I be worried?" Yoda asked, trying to shield his thoughts from the twins and their aunt.

"You're worried because you think Daddy is a Sith," Leia said. "And you think the baby will be one too," she added confidently.

Yoda, who had always been astonished by the twins' abilities, was stymied by Leia's comment and could think of nothing to say for a moment.

"Your father is _not _a Sith," Beata spoke up. "He was at one time, but he has changed. Every day he changes more. There is no need to worry about this new baby," she declared, looking directly at Yoda.

Yoda met her gaze, sensing how resentful she was about his unspoken accusations.

"Know that you do not," Yoda said, looking at Beata as if the twins weren't present.

Beata frowned. "Know _him_ you do not," she retorted. Luke and Leia were perplexed and a little unnerved by the tête-à-tête, and simply listened as they had their snack.

Yoda didn't appreciate what he considered to be interference on Beata's part. She was not a Jedi; she didn't understand how serious the situation was. And besides that, she was Vader's blood relative; it was natural that she would be protective of him and defend him no matter what atrocities he had committed in the past.

"Perhaps this isn't something we ought to discuss with the twins present," Beata said finally, sensing that the twins were growing anxious by the feelings they sensed in both her and Yoda.

"Understand they do not," Yoda said, ignoring her suggestion. "Love their father they do, so do you," he continued. "Unable to see things clearly you are when emotion is involved."

Beata narrowed her eyes, deciding that she didn't like Yoda much. "That's the problem with you Jedi," she said, deciding to speak her mind. "You never have believed in the power of love, have you? You have no idea the transformation that has happened in Anakin as a result of having Padmé back in his life. Her love for him has changed him. I know for you _love _is a dirty word, but it has been Anakin's salvation. Perhaps if he'd been allowed to love her openly years ago he never would have had to resort to the Dark Side at all."

Yoda was too shocked to reply, and simply stared at Beata. The twins looked up at their aunt with renewed appreciation hearing her defend their father as she had.

"Luke and Leia, it's time for your bath," Beata said as the twins finished their snack. "Let's go upstairs."

The twins followed their aunt out of the room and upstairs, leaving Yoda alone to contemplate her words.

_Planet Vih'Torr_

Vader and Neeja entered the council chamber, summoned after what seemed like a very long wait, by the elders. As they walked into the room they looked around at the members of the council, trying to see what was in the minds and the hearts of the Vih'Torrian elders. They were difficult to read however; and it made both Vader and Neeja wonder if there was some latent Force abilities in the unusual aliens.

"We will need to perform tests," one elder began, addressing Vader. "We will need samples of your blood, and tissue samples from the damaged organs."

Vader stopped the man from continuing, stepping forward. "Wait a minute," he said. "Are you saying that you're going to help me?"

"That's what you want, isn't it?" another elder asked calmly.

"Well…yes… of course," Vader replied.

"Then it's settled," one of the leaders said, standing up. "If you will accompany me, I will take you to our physicians," he told Vader. "The tests will take quite some time I'm afraid."

"I understand," Vader replied, hardily able to believe it was really happening.

"And after that? What then?" Neeja asked.

"There is an incubation period that will last several weeks," the man replied. "I'm afraid you'll have to be patient," he said to Vader, not quite sure how to address him at this point.

"Patience has never been a personal strength of mine," Vader remarked.

Neeja smiled. "I can vouch for that," he quipped.

But Vader wasn't really listening; his mind was too full as he followed the Vih'Torrian elder leading them through labyrinth of corridors towards the medical center. _This is perfect, _he reflected: _ I can return to the ship and tell the old man some lies about needing to come out here…evidence of a Jedi infestation…before he knows that I'm lying I'll have disappeared and he'll never own me again._

_Planet Essowyn _

Padmé could see immediately that Beata was upset, for it didn't take Force sensitivity to notice it.

"Everything all right?" she asked as they helped the twins into the tub.

Beata's forehead creased. "Of course," she responded. "Why do you ask?"

Padmé frowned. "Okay, tell me what happened."

"Aunt Bea was quarrelling with Master Yoda!" Leia reported.

Padmé looked at Beata with wide eyes. "She was?"

"I was _not _quarrelling," she protested.

"Yes you were," Luke piped up. "It was great!"

Padmé had to suppress her smile at her son's comment.

"Well, he made me angry," Beata admitted at last. "He's so… narrow minded, it's infuriating."

"No kidding," Padmé muttered. "What did he say?"

Beata looked up at her, not really wanting to get into it with the twins present. "The usual," she replied.

Padmé nodded, realizing that Beata would fill her in later. "I see," she said. "It's getting late," she said to the twins. "Let's get you washed up and then to bed. School tomorrow."

The twins both whined in unison, but Padmé ignored them and proceeded with their bath.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33**

_Planet Essowyn _

Padmé waited until the twins were asleep before knocking on the door to Beata's room.

"Come in," Beata called from within. She wasn't at all surprised to see Padmé.

"I need you to tell me about the conversation you had with Yoda," Padmé said as she sat on the edge of Beata's bed. "You were clearly very upset by it, and I want to know what he said to you."

"It wasn't so much what he said as what he inferred," Beata began. "He is convinced that this baby you're carrying will be inherently evil because he was sired by a Sith."

Padmé frowned angrily. "He said that??"

"Not in so many words," Beata replied. "But I know that's what he thinks. He figured that the twins and I are too…emotionally involved to see the truth."

Padmé shook her head slowly, her anger simmering dangerously. "He's gone too far," she said. "I've been holding my tongue for too long where he's concerned," she continued, standing up and pacing in the small room. "He doesn't care about me or the twins; all he wants is to use Luke and Leia to get back at the Sith. His hypocrisy is unbelievable."  
Beata nodded. "So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," Padmé replied, looking back at her. "There's part of me that wants to tell him to leave this house," she admitted. "A very large part of me, actually."

"So what's holding you back?" Beata asked.

"My sense of gratitude I suppose," Padmé replied. "He and Obi-Wan have been protecting me and the twins for four years now. If they hadn't been, Palpatine would have undoubtedly found us by now. I owe him, Beata. I can't deny that. But does that give him the right to run my life forever?"

"No it does not," Beata replied at once. "You said it yourself; he doesn't really care about you or the twins per se; he needs them to ensure that the Jedi have a chance to return, and ensure that the Sith are eradicated once and for all. His motivation for protecting you all is purely self-serving."

Padmé thought Beata's summation was a little harsh; but said nothing. She certainly had more insight to Yoda's thoughts than Padmé did. "So what should I do?" she asked finally.

Beata sighed. "I don't know," she replied. "I'm sure that part of the reason he is here is for his own good as well," she continued. "The Jedi are considered traitors to the Empire, aren't they?"

"Yes," Padmé replied.

"So he's safely hidden here," Beata said. "If you ask him to leave, you could be exposing him. And if that happens…"  
"Luke and Leia could be exposed," Padmé finished for her. "No, I can't let that happen," she said with a shake of her head. "I will just have to put up with him for the time being."

"Anakin promised you that you'd be together as a family soon," Beata reminded her. "So it won't be forever, Padmé. You're a patient woman. I think you will just have to rely on that patience now."

Padmé nodded, realizing that Beata was right. "I suppose so," she replied. "I just hope whatever Anakin's plan is he doesn't make me wait too long to find out what it is."

_Planet Vih'Torr _

It had been years since anyone had seen Vader's face, anyone except his wife. And he didn't need his Force intuition to know how shocked the nurse was upon seeing his ravaged face and body.

"I hope this doesn't hurt too much," she said, apologetically. "Does the sedative help?"

Vader looked up at her over the respirator. In truth the sedatives had not done much to dull the pain, but he nodded, just to humour her. She smiled and then continued with her task with calm efficiency.

Vader had grown accustomed to pain; the past four years, since Mustafar, had been fraught with it. The almost constant physical discomfort caused by his ill-fitting prosthetics was a constant reminder of the agony he'd undergone on the operating table. He still had nightmares about that night, and knew he always would. But this pain was different, for he knew that there was a purpose to it. This wasn't simply the arbitrary punishment the emperor enjoyed inflicting. This pain was the first step to a new life, a new beginning; and that made it far easier to endure. Vader thought of his wife, his children as the doctors worked on him, all the while sensing their shock at the state of his body. It was clear to them that the burns and injuries Vader had suffered had never been properly tended to.

Eventually Vader's eyelids began to grow heavy, and he felt himself starting to slide into slumber. But before he lost consciousness, he was aware of someone speaking to him in quiet tones.

"We're almost finished," a male voice told him. "Try your best to sleep…." He paused before continuing. "What name should we call you now?" he asked.

Vader opened his eyes and looked at the man, confused by the question.

"The Halycone calls you one thing, and yet we all know you by another," he explained. "What name should we call you? Vader or Skywalker?"

But Vader had already slipped into unconsciousness, and was unable to answer the question. The physician continued their work, beginning the process of rebuilding the man who had once been Anakin Skywalker.

_Planet Essowyn _

"So far we've acquired fifty small one-man fighters," Mothma told Padmé excitedly. "The pilots are having a grand time getting familiar with them."

Padmé smiled. "I'm glad," she said. "But fifty isn't going to be enough," she added. "According to my source, at least half of the gun towers are operational, perhaps even more so by now. The longer we delay on this attack, the smaller our chances of success."

The smile faded on Mothma's face. "Yes, I know," she replied.

"So what is the delay?" Padmé asked.

"It seems as though no one wants to take the initiative," Mothma replied. "There are pilots, to be sure; but not one of them has any experience in such an undertaking. They need someone to lead them."

Padmé frowned. "Well then promote someone," she said tersely. "This isn't the time for cold feet! If this space station is completed, it will be next to impossible to destroy. We have to strike now, Mothma."

Mothma nodded. "I know," she replied. "I don't suppose your …_source_ has any military experience?"

"Well he does," Padmé replied carefully. "But he's hardly in a position to get involved."

"Pity," Mothma said. "I'd really like to meet this man," she commented.

Padmé simply smiled in response. "More ships," she said, "and someone to lead them. That's what we need to focus on."

Mothma realized that Padmé had deliberately changed the subject, but said nothing. "Yes," she said. "I'm meeting with Bail Organa later today, so perhaps we can hammer out something together."

"Yes, it's time," Padmé replied. "Let me know what happens."

"I will," Mothma said. She looked at Padmé for a moment. "You don't look well, Widow," she said after a moment. "You look tired, pale…have you been ill? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," Padmé replied, a little too quickly. "Lots of worries right now. I'm fine though, really," she added.

Mothma nodded. "If you insist," she replied. "I'll contact you tomorrow to let you know what Bail says."

"Okay," Padmé said. "Goodnight, Mothma."

"Goodnight."

Padmé closed the transmission, and sat for a moment deep in thought. She was very emotional these days, and that made her separation from her husband even more difficult to bear. Although it had only been barely a week since she'd seen him, she felt utterly miserable without him. _I can't go on like this,_ she thought as she brushed an errant tear away impatiently. _I need you too much, Ani…I can't go through this alone any more. _

Deciding she needed to speak to her husband, she keyed in the code for his personal comlink, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep that night if she didn't hear his voice.

Padmé waited for his voice, for his response; but there was none. He was either too busy to respond to her hail, or he wasn't in a position where he could safely do so. She frowned, hating that she couldn't speak to him, hating to leave a message that didn't come close to conveying her feelings.

"Hi," she said, fully aware of the emotion in her voice. "I…I just wanted to say goodnight. I miss you," she stopped, knowing that if she continued she'd only start crying. She ended the transmission and stood up, deciding that she'd try again in the morning.

_Planet Vih'Torr_

Vader sat waiting for the doctors' final prognosis. He had tried very hard not to allow himself to be optimistic; but it was difficult not to be. The physicians had cautioned him before the examination and subsequent testing that they would only have answers for him after they had analyzed their results. The fact that he was still waiting for those answers now made him feel as though there was no hope, and that the physicians were simply trying to find a way to tell him so.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the head physician entered the small office where Vader and Neeja were waiting.

"Well, I'm sure you're anxious to know our findings," the physician began as he took a seat behind the desk.

"You could say so," Vader replied.

The physician nodded. He cleared his throat before beginning. "Well, it seems that you suffered a great deal of physical damage and trauma in the accident you had four years ago," he began. "In my professional opinion, the treatment you received for these injuries was….well, if I may be blunt, haphazard, and even substandard."

Vader clenched his fists angrily upon hearing this, for he had suspected as much all along.

"So is there nothing you can do?" Neeja asked.

"I didn't say that," the physician replied. "It will take longer than we'd anticipated, for we will have to regenerate the damaged organs and limbs from a cellular level," he explained. "But it can be done. That is, if you are willing to wait, Lord Vader."

"How long would I have to wait?" Vader asked.

"Several weeks," the physician replied. "We can begin the regeneration immediately, and once we're satisfied that they are ready for transplant, you would come back to complete the procedure. Does that sound acceptable?"  
"Yes, absolutely," Vader replied, his hopes soaring once again.

The physician smiled. "Excellent," he responded. "We will contact y0u when we're ready to proceed."

"Thank you," Vader replied. "You have my undying gratitude."

_En route to Felucia _

"I cannot adequately thank you for what you've done for me," Vader said to Neeja as they made their way back to Felucia.

Neeja smiled. "Well, the way I see it, you saved my life more than once during the Wars," he replied. "And now I've returned the favour."

"And then some," Vader replied.

"I do have a question though," Neeja said. "The surgeon told me he asked you, but that you were falling asleep and couldn't respond."

"What is that?" Vader asked, trying to remember the question the surgeon had asked.

"What name should I call you now?" he asked.

"You've been calling me Anakin since the first time I arrived at Felucia," Vader pointed out.

"Yes, I know that," Neeja replied. "But that doesn't answer my question. Who are you now? Vader or Skywalker?"

Vader looked out the view screen of the craft, not sure he was ready to answer that question. "I'm not sure," he replied. "Perhaps both, perhaps neither."

Neeja nodded, realizing that Vader had become quite confused about his identity. And yet, it was quite clear to Neeja who he was now; but it wasn't up to him to say so. He was confident that it was only a matter of time before Vader could not longer deny the truth, that he was Anakin Skywalker once again.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34 **

As soon as Vader returned to the ship, he retreated to his hyperbaric chamber to check his messages. He was anxious to speak to Padmé, for he missed her a great deal. Being apart from her was becoming far more difficult than he'd ever imagined.

Opening his message box, Vader found a message from Padmé, and activated it at once. The tone of her voice alarmed him immediately, and without a moment's hesitation he keyed in the code to her comlink. He waited a few moments for her to reply, and then she did. As soon as he heard her voice he realized that he had woken her up.

"Ani?" she said sleepily.

"It's me, Angel," he replied. "I'm sorry I woke you, I didn't stop to think about what time it was there. I just got your message and wanted to talk to you."

"It's okay," she replied. "I wasn't really sleeping anyway," she told him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Her moment's hesitation was all he needed to know that she was not.

"Tell me what happened," he insisted. "Tell me what's wrong."

He heard her sniffle, and he knew that she was crying.

"I…I just miss you, that's all," she told him.

"I know there's more to it than that," he replied. "What is it that has you so upset?"

Padmé realized that in her highly emotional state her mind was easy for him to read, and so there was little point in keeping the truth from him.

"It's Yoda," she told him. "He…they know about the baby," she continued tearfully. "Yoda thinks that the baby ….that he will be evil," she told him, her voice breaking.

Vader had to take a deep breath to keep from shorting out every circuit in the pod he was seated in. "He said that to you?" he asked, his voice full of fury.

"Not to me," she told him with a sniff. "To Beata. She had an argument with him."

Vader took a moment to calm down before speaking again. "I want you to listen to me, Padmé," he said, keeping his anger under tight control. "I want you to get out of that house, I want you to leave. Take the twins, take Beata and go to Gallinore. I won't let those bloody Jedi treat you this way. They have no right to…"

"It's not both," she told him. "It's only Yoda. Obi-Wan has been actually pretty supportive. He has sensed that you've changed, Ani. But Yoda…that's another story."

Vader was silent for a few moments as he considered this. He had not expected any level of forgiveness or compassion from the Jedi, Kenobi included. The fact that he was willing to accept that Vader could change surprised him.

"Then….bring him with you," he said, hardly able to believe the words coming out of his mouth. "You will still need to be shielded so long as Palpatine lives."

Padmé said nothing for a moment, and he could hear that she was trying not to cry.

"I have a personal squadron of elite guards," he told her. "They are human, not clones, and are loyal to me alone. I will send a century of them to Gallinore to protect you," he continued. "This will all be over very soon, Padmé," he promised her. "I swear it."

"Okay," she said quietly. "I'm sorry I'm so emotional…I guess it's just being pregnant."

"Don't apologize," he told her. "You've had to contend with so much these past few months. And I'm not making it any easier by being unable to be with you right now."

"Ani, you know I understand that," she replied.

"I know that," he responded. "But that doesn't make it right. You deserve so much more, Padmé. If only I'd made the right choice four years ago, if only I hadn't been stupid and selfish and…." He stopped, realizing that forcing her to relive the memory of Mustafar was the last thing she needed. He would have to live with the choices he'd made that day for the rest of his life. And this realization brought him to another, one he'd been struggling with for weeks now. _I know now, Neeja, _he thought with absolute certainty. _I know who I am. _

"Go to Gallinore," he told her, his tone calmer now. "Don't worry about packing up everything; we can get whatever you need there. I will meet you there in one week," he told her. "Okay?"

"Okay," she replied softly.

"Feel better?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now go back to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

Anakin ended the transmission, satisfied that his wife was in a better state of mind. He took a moment to steel his mind in preparation for the next communication he had to make: Palpatine. Anakin knew that the emperor was waiting for his report, waiting to find a reason to punish him for his request to return to Felucia.

Leaving his quarters, Anakin made his way to the holochamber, his mind closed to any and all attempts to breach it. If Palpatine had any inkling about what was in store for him, he's have Anakin executed for treason. _That won't happen, _he thought with determination; _it's not my days that are numbered, old man, but yours. _

"Ah, Lord Vader," Palpatine began, seemingly in a good mood. "I've been waiting most eagerly to hear of your discoveries on Felucia. Tell me, did your visions amount to anything?" he asked a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"They did, my master," Anakin replied, the words bitter in his mouth. "The traitor Halycone had several others hiding in several locations on the planet."

Palpatine's face registered a mixture of disappointment and jealousy at the same time. He'd always been intimidated by Anakin's abilities, and hated to admit that he'd been right. "Well? What have you done about it?" he snapped.

"I have clones searching the entire planet right now, Master," Anakin replied. "They have already found two renegades. I instructed them to bring them aboard for questioning," he added for good measure. "Perhaps they will lead us to others elsewhere in the quadrant."

"Yes, perhaps," Palpatine admitted stingily. "Well done, my friend," he said, forcing a sickly smile. "Keep me updated."

"Of course, my master," Anakin replied, relieved that the interview was almost over.

"I am going to the Death Star in a few weeks' time," Palpatine informed Anakin. "General Tagge has made excellent progress, and I would like to inspect the station for myself. My aide will inform you of my itinerary."

"Very well," Anakin replied. "I'm sure that you will be duly impressed by the station."

"Indeed," Palpatine replied. He ended the transmission without as much as a word of farewell, which didn't surprise Anakin. He stood up slowly, the short comings of his prosthetics filling him with hatred for the emperor who had overseen his surgery. Now that he was letting go of his hold on the Dark Side, Anakin was finding the confines of his mask and suit to be almost unbearable. He longed for the day when he could toss them aside, when he would be whole once more. _And that day is not far off, thanks to you, Neeja, _he thought as he left the holochamber. With that thought in mind, Anakin prepared to face his crew, knowing that he must keep the charade of being Darth Vader alive. Palpatine had spies everywhere, and any aberrant behaviour on his part would get back to the emperor. And he was simply too close to realizing his dreams to let that happen.

_Planet Essowyn _

Padmé pondered over the conversation she'd had with Anakin for most of the night, unable to sleep from anxiety. She had no idea how she was going to tell Obi-Wan that she wanted him to leave Yoda behind and come to live with her and the twins on Gallinore. There was no doubt that Obi-Wan would be torn; perhaps he wouldn't even agree to it. _But he has to…I need him…without him Palpatine would sense the twins in no time…._

Morning finally came, and Padmé got up, queasy as usual. She decided to ask Beata to take the twins to school so she could speak to Obi-Wan and Yoda alone. It wasn't a conversation that she looked forward to, but there was no avoiding it. She knew that Anakin's idea was for the best; she simply couldn't live under the same roof as someone who had no faith in her husband's ability to change, who would believe that a innocent child, one conceived in love, could possible be evil. Padmé's life was stressful enough without that added anxiety. And right now, during the first and most delicate trimester of her pregnancy, extra stress was to be avoided at all costs. _Anakin is right; I can't stay here with him. _

"Good morning," Padmé said as she sat down at the breakfast table.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Beata asked.

"The usual," Padmé replied. "Would you mind taking the kids to school this morning?" she asked.

"Not at all," Beata replied, sensing that there was a reason for Padmé's request.

She wasn't the only one; both Obi-Wan and Yoda sensed had Padmé's heightened anxiety level as soon as she'd walked into the room. They both waited while Beata prepared the twins for school, expecting that Padmé would say whatever was on her mind once they'd departed. They were right.

"Gentlemen, we need to talk," Padmé said, looking first at Obi-Wan and then at Yoda.

"Of course, Padmé," Obi-Wan replied. "What's on your mind?"

Padmé hesitated, trying to find a tactful way to say what was on her mind. "I'm aware of the trepidation that you're both feeling since you learned about my condition," she began.

"I think trepidation is a rather strong word," Obi-Wan put in gently.

"Perhaps you feel that way," Padmé replied, looking at Obi-Wan. "But I know that Yoda doesn't share your sentiment," she added, turning her eyes to Yoda. "Isn't that right, Yoda?" she asked.

Yoda looked up at her, unable to deny what she was saying. "Worried I am, yes," he admitted.

"You think that my baby will be evil because his father was once a Sith," Padmé stated.

"A Sith he remains," Yoda stated. "Do not delude yourself into thinking otherwise."

Padmé narrowed her eyes, continuing to stare at Yoda. "Is that what you think?" she asked. "That I'm _deluding _myself? That I'm _imagining _that my husband loves me and our children? Because if he were a Sith, he would not."

"Wants the children he does," Yoda persisted. "Use whatever means he must, he will."

Obi-Wan frowned at this, starting to grow concerned over Yoda's unyielding point of view.

"You think he's using Padmé to get the twins?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

Yoda looked up at him, sensing that he was losing an ally. "You would see that if you weren't so emotionally involved," he stated.

"That's enough," Padmé interjected tersely. "This is precisely why I'm leaving."

Both Jedi looked back at her.

"Leaving?" Obi-Wan asked. "What do you mean?"

"It means I'm taking my children and Beata and moving to Anakin's home on Gallinore," Padmé responded. "I will not remain here to be harassed and have my husband's motives constantly undermined and questioned. I don't need this stress, and I won't take it any more," she finished, fighting to keep her emotions under control. She looked at Obi-Wan. "If you wish to come with us, you're welcome to do so," she said. "You've been a good friend, and I know I can count on your support. But I won't remain here with Yoda," she added, looking back at the tiny Jedi master. "He refuses to consider that Anakin is capable of change. I won't put up with it anymore."  
Obi-Wan was shocked by Padmé's decision, and said nothing for a moment. He felt torn between two loyalties, and hated being put in such a difficult situation. As for Yoda, he maintained his calm demeanour, not reacting at all to Padmé's tirade.

"I'm going to start packing," Padmé said, standing up. "Let me know your decision soon, Obi-Wan," she added. "I want to leave first thing in the morning."

With that she left the room. The two Jedi were silent for a few moments as they digested what had just transpired.

"Irrational she is," Yoda said finally. "And over emotional. Perhaps it is time we took matters into our own hands, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan frowned. "What are you suggesting?" he asked.

"Only what we should have done the first time she willingly went to see Vader," Yoda stated. "Secure the safety of the younglings."

"You mean steal them from their mother," Obi-Wan replied. "That's really what you're talking about."

Yoda narrowed his large eyes as he looked up at Obi-Wan. "We cannot let emotions govern our actions," he stated. "The good of the galaxy we must consider. The future of the Jedi are Luke and Leia. Into the hands of the Sith we must not deliver them."

"What if Anakin _has _changed?" Obi-Wan countered. "Have you considered that, Master Yoda? I know you have sensed the shift just as I have. I think it is irresponsible not to consider that possibility."

"Irresponsible is letting ones feelings cloud ones judgement," Yoda countered. "Your emotions have always betrayed you, Obi-Wan. Don't make that same mistake again."

Obi-Wan had to fight to keep his anger at bay. "I am sorry that you feel that way, Master," he said formally. "But perhaps by ignoring emotions we heralded the destruction of the Jedi. If Anakin hadn't felt so desperate to keep his marriage to Padmé hidden from us, he wouldn't have felt compelled to join the Dark Side. We drove him to Palpatine, Master, our rigidity forced him to make a dire decision, one he felt he had no choice but to make. And now, now that he has found his family again, now that their love has pulled him out of the Darkness, we are going to destroy him all over again. Well I won't do it," he stated. "I won't be a part of destroying Anakin and Padmé all over again." He stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Yoda both shaken and disturbed by the unexpected turn of events.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35**

_Planet Essowyn _

Padmé had spent almost an hour in the twins' room where she and Threepio were packing Luke and Leia's belongings. She was running through her head all the loose ends she'd need to attend to before leaving; finding a new doctor on Gallinore, finding a new school or tutors for the twins, transferring all the important and sensitive information she had in her computer. She didn't hear Obi-Wan enter the room, and jumped when he said her name.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Obi-Wan said as he sat down on the edge of Luke's bed.

"It's okay," Padmé replied. "I was kind of lost in thought."

"Understandably," Obi-Wan said. He watched her for a moment. "Need some help?"  
"Uh…no, not really," she said as she put the lid on another box. "We're almost finished in here."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I want to come with you, Padmé," he said finally.

Padmé looked up at him quickly.

"That is, if the offer is still open," he added.

Padmé smiled. "Yes, it most definitely is," she said. "I have to admit that I'm surprised," she told him.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm sure," he replied. "But I know in my heart that it's the right thing to do."

Padmé lifted her eyebrows. "Your heart?" she repeated. "Since when do the Jedi rely on their heart to make decisions?"

"Since your love brought Anakin back from the Dark Side," Obi-Wan replied. "I see now that we've been foolish to ignore the power of love, to try to inhibit the innate human need for love. Master Yoda, however, does not share my sentiment," he told her, casting his eyes downward. "He reminded me that it was my emotional attachment to Anakin that failed him," he added quietly.

Padmé frowned. "It was the Jedi's arrogant pride that failed Anakin," she stated. "You were like his brother, Obi-Wan. It's my hope that the two of you will be close again one day."

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan replied. "I really don't know what to expect, to tell you the truth," he told her. "He may be resentful," he added. "He may not want me staying with you."

"It was his idea," Padmé countered.

"It was?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

Padmé nodded. "I told him about what Yoda was saying, and he suggested I move to Gallinore with the twins and Beata," she told him. "And when I told him that you didn't agree with Yoda, he said that I ought to ask you to come along as well. He knows how you've been shielding us from the emperor; he's counting on you to continue doing so. So am I, Obi-Wan," she said. "We need your help."

Obi-Wan smiled, feeling brotherly feelings of protectiveness towards Padmé. "You'll have it," he told her. "For as long as you need or want it," he added.

"You mean you're willing to leave Yoda?" she asked. "Leave him here alone?"

"He's made his choices, and so must I," Obi-Wan replied. "Besides, he's more than capable of taking care of himself."

"Yes, I suppose he is," Padmé agreed. "Well in that case, you'd better get your things together," she told him. "I want to leave in the morning."

Obi-Wan stood up. "That won't take long," he quipped. "Let me know if there's anything I can to do help you, Padmé," he said.

"I will," she replied. "Thank you Obi-Wan. You're a good friend."

Obi-Wan smiled, and then left the room. He was astonished that Anakin had suggested that he live with Padmé and the twins; and it gave him hope that perhaps there was a chance that they could reconcile. He had never been able to forget what had happened on Mustafar; had never forgiven himself for leaving his one time best friend in agony. He'd devoted his life to protecting Anakin's family, and would continue to do so as long as he was needed.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Anakin went about his duties on board the _Exactor, _maintaining his command and demeanour as always. The officers and men could have no idea of the metamorphosis that had taken place within their commander; for to them the fearsome mask remained as ominous as ever. Behind the mask, however, Anakin was finding it more difficult each day to tolerate the claustrophobic hell he'd endured for the past four years. He had learned to draw upon the Dark side to deal with the pain, the discomfort and isolation; and it had served him well. But now that he had turned away from the Dark side, he was finding it a massive struggle not to lose his mind.

The men he commanded had noted that Lord Vader was far more impatient than usual, far more restless; but they thought nothing of it, for they were certainly used to his volatile mood swings. The fact that he spent more time than ever in his hyperbaric chamber was welcome to them, for it meant a little breathing room on the bridge without the fearsome Dark Lord watching their every move.

For Anakin, his hyperbaric chamber had become a refuge, the only place where he could feel remotely normal. He had become obsessive about checking his messages, hoping that there would be word from Vih'Torr, telling him that they were ready for the surgery. But there had been no word yet, and he knew that he had to be patient. _I'll see Padmé and the children soon, _he kept telling himself as he went through the motions of his weekly inspections; _only a few more days and we'll be together. _

"Lord Vader," Captain Ozzel said as Anakin stepped onto the bridge. "The emperor has sent priority orders, sir. We're to report to Kamino at once."

"Why? Is there a problem there?" Anakin asked.

"He said that he would be contacting you with the details in a few days, sir," Ozzel replied. "For now we're merely to go there and await orders."  
Anakin frowned, but bit his tongue. "Very well," he said. "Set a course for Kamino at once."

"Right away sir," Ozzel replied, giving a nod to the navigator.

Anakin stood in front of the huge bridge window, folding his arms over his chest. To the outside he looked like he often did, his body language not giving a hint to the conflict that raged within him. To all intents and purposes he looked like the dutiful servant of the emperor, simply following orders unquestioningly as he always had. No one could see the anguish in his eyes as he realized that he would _not _be seeing his family soon, that he would have to tell his pregnant wife that he didn't know when he would see her, that he would have to hear the disappointment in her voice when he told her so.

"We're ready to make the jump to hyperspace, sir," Lieutenant Piett reported.

Ozzel glanced at Anakin briefly, and then spoke up. "Engage," he said.

Anakin waited for the ship to enter the hyperspace vortex, and then left the bridge to contact Padmé with the bad news.

_Essowyn _

Luke and Leia were so excited about the move they were up very early the next morning. Padmé had to fight her way through the morning sickness in preparation of the long voyage, relying heavily on Beata to help her with the children. Threepio had spent most of the early morning hours loading the ship, relieved that he and his buddy Artoo Detoo would be accompanying their mistress on the voyage.

Obi-Wan knew that he needed to speak to Yoda before leaving with Padmé and her family; and he was dreading it. He had not second guessed himself; he had not changed his mind. And yet, he simply could not leave Yoda, perhaps forever, without saying goodbye. Obi-Wan found Yoda in his room, meditating. He didn't want to interrupt, but Yoda opened his eyes when he sensed Obi-Wan's presence.

"Come in, Obi-Wan," Yoda said. If he didn't know better, Obi-Wan would have thought he'd heard a touch of sadness in his tone.

"I'll be leaving within the hour," Obi-Wan began. "And wanted to say goodbye."

Yoda nodded, his calm demeanour unperturbed. "A safe journey I wish you," he said.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said. For the first time in the forty years that he'd known Yoda, Obi-Wan felt awkward with him. He deeply regretted that things had come to this; but perhaps this was the will of the Force. Obi-Wan had never questioned it before, and wasn't about to start now.

"Will you remain here?" Obi-Wan asked finally, unable to stand the silence any longer.

"Perhaps," Yoda replied. "Perhaps home I will go. Uncertain I am."

"I see," Obi-Wan replied. "You know Master, that I really do regret that things have ended up this way," he said. "But I don't feel that I have a choice."

"You must do what you feel is right, Obi-Wan," Yoda replied. "Just as I must. Our paths will cross again one day. I have foreseen it."  
Obi-wan smiled. "Well then, I suppose it's not goodbye but…until we meet again," he said.

Yoda nodded slowly. "May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"And with you too, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied. Surprised that Yoda had not tried to talk him out of his decision, Obi-Wan left Yoda, prepared to follow whither the Force lead him.

Padmé stood in her bedroom, looking around the room for the last time for stray items that had escaped Threepio. It looked quite bare, and she decided that he hadn't missed anything. She thought back to the last four years, to the countless nights she'd cried herself to sleep in this room, to the many nightmares she'd had about Mustafar, and the just as numerous dreams she'd had of the wonderful times she'd shared with Anakin. But she also remembered having her babies in the room with her, waking up to nurse them in the night, cuddling with them in the large bed, and waking to their smiling faces each morning. Bittersweet were her memories of this place, just as the past four years had been. Today marked an end to that life, and the start of a new one; one that she hoped would include Anakin very soon.

Padmé was just about to leave the room when her comlink sounded. Activating the device, she sat down on the edge of the bed. It was Anakin.

"Hi," she said. "We're all set and are about to leave," she told him.

"Good," he replied. "Is Kenobi accompanying you?" he asked.

"Yes he is," she replied. "Will you be there when we arrive?"

"No, unfortunately not," he told her. "I have been unavoidably delayed."

"Oh," was Padmé's reply. He could hear the disappointment in her voice. "How long?"

"I can't say," he replied . "Hopefully only a few days, but it could be longer. I'm sorry, Padmé."

Padmé sighed. "It's not your fault," she replied. "You have to keep up appearances, after all. I understand that."  
_Of course you do, _Anakin reflected;_ you're utter perfection._ "Contact me when you arrive," he told her.

"I will," she replied. "I hope to see you soon."

"Yes, so do I," Anakin replied. "I love you. Have a safe voyage."

"I love you too," she replied. She then ended the transmission, and stood up. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Padmé left the room for the last time, determined not to look back.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 36**

_Star Destroyer Exactor – in orbit over Kamino _

Anakin paced up and down the bridge, his patience wearing thinner with each step. They had been in orbit over Kamino for five days now, and they still had not received orders from the emperor. Anakin knew how fond Palpatine was of mind games, and it would not surprise him at all if the old man was simply making them wait purely for sport. He was tempted to go down to the planet just for a change of scenery, for he was finding the star destroyer oppressive and even stifling. What was worse, however, were the confines of the suit and mask he wore.

With each passing day Anakin's tolerance diminished, his hatred for the prison he was forced to live in grew deeper. He loathed the fact that he needed technology to perform the simplest of things, things a normal human being thought nothing of doing. He longed for the day when he could eat dinner with his family, when he could take a nice long shower, when he could sleep in a bed snuggled up with his wife. Anakin kept telling himself that it was going to happen, that he merely needed to be patient; but patience had never been something he had a lot of, even before his fall to the Dark side. Now that he had met his children, he wanted more than ever to have a normal life, to kiss them and hug them and tuck them in at night like a real father.

"Lord Vader. My lord?"

Anakin looked over, shaking off his reverie to respond. "Yes Piett? What is it?" he asked.

"The emperor has contacted us," Piett reported. "He commands you to make contact."

_Bloody well time, _Anakin said under his breath. "You have the bridge, Lieutenant," he said as he swept past Piett and off of the bridge. He was anxious to learn what the big emergency was, and was determined to deal with whatever foolishness Palpatine wanted him to attend to as quickly as possible.

Wincing in pain, Anakin knelt in the holochamber, hating the position of servitude he felt compelled to assume. The enormous image of Palpatine finally appeared, and Anakin forced himself to bow in supplication.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Anakin asked the words bitter in his mouth.

"I'm anxious to hear about the interrogations," Palpatine began. "What have you learned from your Jedi prisoners?"

_Damn it, I forgot all about that, _Anakin thought, realizing that he would have to be more careful about the lies he told. "Nothing yet, Master," he replied. "Their resistance to the mind probes is considerable."

Palpatine frowned, clearly displeased. "You didn't kill them, did you Vader?" he asked.

"No…not yet," Anakin replied. "Though I'm certain they are wishing for death by now."

Palpatine smirked, enjoying the thought of the Jedi suffering. "No doubt," he replied. "I have a task I need performed while your prisoners….recover," he continued.

"Of course master," Anakin replied. "How may I serve you?"

"The prime minister of Kamino," Palpatine stated. "I want him dead."

Anakin was shocked to hear it, and sickened to think that no doubt he would be the one Palpatine expected to commit the assassination.

"Lama Su?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Palpatine replied. "I've endured his insulting behaviour long enough," he added with a scowl.

"I did not realize he had insulted you," Anakin replied.

"He dared to insinuate that I didn't know as much about cloning technology as he did," Palpatine sniffed. "He is condescending and arrogant, and I want him dead."

Anakin nodded. "Should I have him arrested and brought to you?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I want you to do it," Palpatine replied. "Make him suffer, Vader," he added with a sickening smile on his face. "He deserves to suffer."

Anakin was sickened by the emperor's blatant love of violence, and tried to think of a way to get out of performing the grisly task. "Kamino is vital to the Empire," he said tentatively. "Without their prime minister they will…"

"I already have a replacement in mind," Palpatine interjected. "A man who is not foolish or arrogant enough to question me or my commands," he added. "Irn Bru is his name. He will replace the traitor Lama Su effective immediately upon his death."

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied. "I will see to it right away."

"Yes, see that you do," Palpatine replied. "And then report back to me. I want to hear the details of his demise," he added with a ghoulish smile.

Anakin simply bowed in response, unable to look at the face of the monster any longer. Once the image of the emperor had disappeared, Anakin rose slowly to his feet, his heart heavy with dread. It horrified him to think that at one time, not that long ago, he would have taken pleasure in such a task, and would have performed it without a second thought. He was seeing Palpatine for the monster he truly was, the monster he'd been all along. _Only I was too arrogant to see it…I was too blinded by my own ambition that I didn't see he was only using me. _ He knew that there was no way he could _not_ kill Lama Su; there would be no acceptable excuse for not following this order. He didn't dare give Palpatine any reason to be suspicious; there was simply too much on the line.

_Planet Gallinore _

Luke and Leia squealed with delight as they waded into the cold lake water. They were so excited to be in a new place that they'd barely stopped running around and exploring since they'd arrived the previous day. Threepio was doing his utmost to keep up with them, but they were proving to be more challenging than usual.

Padmé and Beata sat on lounge chairs on the beach, watching the twins. Padmé wanted to go in swimming with Luke and Leia, but she hadn't felt well enough to do so since they'd arrived. The fact that she hadn't heard from Anakin since they'd arrived didn't make matters any better. She'd contacted him when they arrived, as per his request; but he hadn't responded to her message yet.

Beata could see that Padmé was concerned by her husband's silence, and wished she had the words to reassure her. But she also knew that her nephew was walking a fine and very dangerous line right now. It was imperative that he maintain the guise of being the emperor's loyal servant, for to do anything less would arouse Palpatine's suspicion. Beata was certain that Padmé understood that; but right now her hormones were ruling her more than her mind.

"Why don't you go inside and lie down for a while?" Beata suggested to Padmé. "I can keep an eye on the twins."

Padmé had to admit that she liked the idea, for she was feeling quite fatigued after the long voyage. "All right," she said, standing up. "I'll check my messages first," she said.

Beata looked up at her. "Very well," she said. "But don't fret if you haven't heard from him yet. He has a rather demanding job."

Padmé nodded. "I know," she replied. "I just…miss him," she said quietly.

"I know," Beata replied. "He'll be here soon, Padmé; just as soon as he can possibly manage it."

Padmé simply smiled a little in response, and then headed up the path to the house. She'd grown accustomed to the presence of Anakin's personal guard, who looked like clones in their white armour, but were in fact humans. They were excellent at being unobtrusive about their presence, for Padmé never felt as though they were hovering. And yet, their presence was reassuring if not conspicuous. She knew that each and every one of these men would lay down their life for her, as the wife of their commander; and that gave Padmé great peace of mind.

Obi-Wan was watching the holonews when Padmé entered the house. He looked up when she entered the room.

"Did you decide to go swimming after all?" he asked.

Padmé shook her head. "No, I'm going to have a nap," she said, looking at the news for a moment.

"I'll go out and keep Beata company in that case," Obi-Wan said, standing up. He was about to turn off the news when the image of Darth Vader suddenly came into view.

"It's Ani!" Padmé said in surprise.

Obi-Wan nodded, and they listened to what the announcer was saying.

_Lord Vader announced earlier today that Irn Bru has replaced Lama Su as prime minster of Kamino. Su, recently executed by Lord Vader for crimes against the Empire, served as prime minister for …_

Padmé stopped listening at this point, and sat down, feeling as though she'd had the wind knocked out of her.

Obi-Wan sensed how horrified she was, and sat down with her.

"He killed him," Padmé said, staring at the screen vacantly. "I…I can't believe it."

Obi-Wan frowned not knowing what to say. "We can't make assumptions based on the holonews," he told her. "They twist the truth to their own purposes," he reminded her.

Padmé nodded. "I know," she replied.

"And no matter how he has changed, Anakin cannot tip his hand to the emperor," Obi-Wan stated. "Imagine if he simply refused to follow orders now. He daren't take such a chance."

"You're right," she replied. "But that doesn't make me feel any better about it," she added. She stood up with sigh. "I'm going to see if he's contacted me," she told Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stood up and watched her leave, worrying about the tremendous amount of stress she was under, wishing there was something he could do to help her bear it.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Anakin returned to his ship, deeply shaken by what had transpired on the planet. It was clear that Palpatine had wanted Lama Su dead simply so he could put his own lackey in his place. The new prime minister would only be a puppet for the Empire, something Lama Su had never been. And for that, he was executed. _Another soul on my conscience,_ Anakin told himself as he headed to his quarters; _more blood on my hands. _

Living as Darth Vader was proving to be more difficult than Anakin had anticipated; for while he maintained the outward appearance of the dark lord, he was finding it increasingly difficult to mimic his actions and reactions effectively. Anakin had been horrified that Lama Su's life was to be taken without so much as a trial. Palpatine's blatant lack of regard for life was repulsive to Anakin now, even more so because he had shared that sentiment not so very long ago. But now…

Anakin's musings stopped when he heard his comlink signalling. He had reached his quarters by now, and opened the channel at once.

"Anakin? Are you there?"

"I'm here," he replied, the sound of his wife's voice like a tonic to his troubled soul. "It's so good to hear your voice."

"Are you okay?" she asked, the concern evident in her voice. "I saw the news…" she added by way of explanation.

"So you know," he said.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm sure you had no choice," she added.

"No, I didn't," he replied. "But that doesn't erase the fact that I murdered another living being."

Padmé was silent for a moment, not sure what she could say to assuage the guilt and remorse he was so obviously feeling.

"Come and visit us," she said finally. "You need to get away from that ship, from all of that," she told him. "I'm worried about you."

Anakin smiled wistfully. "You don't know how much I wish I could do that," he said. "But the emperor wants me to remain here and oversee the transfer of power to the new government," he said, the words laced with bitter sarcasm. "I'm going to be stuck here for quite a while I think. I'm sorry, Angel."

"So am I," she sighed. "I miss you," she added softly.

"I miss you too," he told her. "I miss Luke and Leia. How are they? Do they like the house?"

"Yes, they love it," she replied. "They've been in the lake most of the day," she added. "They love the water."

"Like you," he remarked.

"Yes," she answered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "Did you find a doctor there?"

"Yes, my old physician made all the arrangements," Padmé informed him. "I'm going next week for my first appointment."

"Let me know how that goes," Anakin replied. "I…I wish I could be there with you," he added.

"I know you do," she replied. "Don't worry about us, we're fine," she told him. "Just do what you need to do to remain safe, Ani. We'll be here when you're able to get away."

Anakin shook his head in amazement at her words. "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked. "I ask myself that every day."

Padmé smiled. "I love you Anakin," she replied. "It's that simple."

"And I love you," he replied. "More than anything in the universe. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, willing herself not to cry. "Be safe, Anakin."

"I will," he replied. "Goodbye Angel."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 37**

_Alderaan _

Bail Organa had just arrived home when his personal assistant informed him that there was an urgent message waiting for him. Bail frowned, and headed immediately to his office. Opening his messages, he was rather surprised to see a message from Jedi Master Yoda. Organa viewed the message briefly, the contents of which added to his surprise. _Where has Padmé gone?? And why didn't Yoda go with her? _

Organa keyed in the code for Yoda's personal comlink, and waited for a moment for him to reply.

"Master Yoda?" he said when Yoda replied. "Are you well? What is going on?"

"Well I am, Senator," Yoda replied. "Transportation I need."

"Of course," Organa replied. "I can take you wherever you want to go, but…"

"Explain it all I will," Yoda interjected, sensing the senator's confusion.

Organa frowned. "Very well," he said, not having a clue what was going on. "I can be there in twenty four hours. Can you at least tell me where you want me to take you?"

"Dagobah," Yoda said. "To Dagobah I wish to retire."

_Gallinore- two weeks later _

"Well Mrs. Black, you're in excellent health," Doctor Hunew announced upon completing her examination.

"That's good to know," Padmé replied with a little smile.

The physician had the distinct impression that there was a great deal of mystery about her newest patient; but felt it was not her place to pry.

"Are you enjoying your new home here?" Hunew asked.

"Yes," Padmé replied as she began getting dressed.

The doctor watched her for a moment. "May I ask what brought you here?"

Padmé glanced at her briefly. "My husband's job," she replied.

"Oh so he was transferred here?" Hunew persisted.

"Something like that," Padmé replied.

The doctor decided to back off, and asked no more questions.

"I suppose we'll see you in another month then," Hunew said. "My nurse will set up an appointment for you."

"Thank you," Padmé replied, and left the office, leaving a very curious doctor behind her.

Padmé left the medical centre, the hood of her cloak up to hide her face. She was still not totally at ease in this new environment; and knew that so long as Palpatine lived she would never feel totally safe.

"Home, Milady?" her ever present body guard asked as he met her at the exit.

"Yes," Padmé replied. "Home."

Anakin had not been to Gallinore since Padmé and the twins had relocated there, and Padmé knew that he must be as frustrated as she was about this. The situation on Kamino seemed, from the outside, to be quite stable; and yet the ever paranoid emperor had insisted on keeping his right hand man there to ensure that it remained that way. Anakin had contacted his wife whenever he could, but he himself knew not when he would be free to come and visit her. Padmé could hear in the tone of his voice how miserable he was, how isolated and alone he felt. There was no doubt now in her mind that he was truly Anakin Skywalker under that mask; and as such, the confines of his physical situation were slowly driving him mad. _This cannot go on, Ani, _she thought as her guard steered the speeder homeward. _We have to find a way for you to live without that mask. _

Padmé and Anakin had both agreed that the twins should receive home schooling for the time being, and so they had begun taking their lessons from Obi-Wan, who also acted as their master. Obi-Wan had received a brief message from Yoda informing him of his plans to spend some time on the remote world of Dagobah. Obi-Wan had not been surprised, for he had suspected that Yoda needed some time alone to rethink things. It was his hope that in time Yoda would come to accept the way things had turned out, and believe that Anakin had indeed been redeemed.

"How did things go with the doctor?" Beata asked as she met Padmé in the foyer of the house.

"Fine," Padmé replied.

Beata followed her into the kitchen where Padmé started making a pot of tea. "Padmé? Are you all right?"

Padmé didn't say anything at first as she busied herself with her task.

"Padmé?" Beata persisted.

"I'm just tired," Padmé replied. "And I miss Anakin," she added, unable to keep the emotion out of her voice.

Beata came over and put an arm around Padmé. "I know you do, love," she said. "Just as he misses you."

Padmé felt her throat constrict as she poured the boiling water into the tea pot. "I'm so worried about him," she said quietly. "I don't trust that monster Palpatine, and I'm so afraid that he's going to find out that Ani has been helping the Rebellion, that he's changed."

"Padmé, Anakin knows what he's doing," Beata assured her. "He knows Palpatine well, and knows how to manipulate him. You can't let yourself get worked up this way; it's not good for you or the baby."

Padmé nodded. "I know," she replied, wiping a tear away. "It's just so hard not to worry when it's been so long since I've seen him. If only Palpatine would ease up on him, let him leave Kamino, Ani could come see us. He needs to see us- he's getting more depressed every time I talk to him."

Beata didn't want to admit it, but she agreed with Padmé. She too was worried that this prolonged absence from his family was taking its toll on Anakin.

"Anakin is strong," Beata assured her. "He has been through a great deal in his life, and he will get through this. He knows you and the twins are here, waiting for him, and that will keep him going."

Padmé said nothing in response. She knew that Beata was only trying to make her feel better, and she appreciated it. And yet, she couldn't help but worry that all the frustration that Anakin was feeling would drag him down again, down into darkness. _I can't let that happen, _she thought; _we've come too far to let it all fall apart now…_

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

"See Daddy? It's a rancor!" Luke explained, holding the clay creation up to the holocamera for his father to see.

Anakin smiled, loving his son's enthusiasm. "It's fantastic, Luke," he said, hating the malevolent tone his voice had with the vocabulator distorting it. "You're very talented."

"Thanks Daddy," Luke said as his face appeared in the screen with Leia beside him.

"Daddy when are you coming to see us?" Leia asked.

"I don't know, Leia," Anakin replied. "Soon hopefully. I can't say for sure."

The twins were disappointed to hear this, for they missed their father as much as he missed them.

"All right you two," Beata said, appearing on the screen. "Your mother has your bath ready. Say goodnight to your daddy."

"Goodnight Daddy," the twins said in unison.

"Goodnight," Anakin replied. "I love you both. I'll see you soon."

The twins headed upstairs as Beata sat down to talk to her nephew for a few moments.

"How is Padmé?" Anakin asked his aunt.

"Still feeling pretty rough," Beata reported. "And of course she misses you."

"I wish I could leave this damnable place," Anakin grumbled. "But for some reason the emperor feels it essential that I remain."

"She understands that," Beata assured him.

"I know she does," Anakin replied. "But that doesn't make it any easier for her, does it?"

Beata smiled. "How are _you_?" she asked. "You seem…edgy."

"I am," Anakin admitted. "I'm going crazy, Beata. The longer I spend in this mask, the worse it gets."

Beata frowned. "Is there nothing that can be done?" she asked.

"There is, actually," he replied. "But I haven't…" he stopped a signal sounded another incoming message. "I have to go," he told Beata. "Give Padmé my love. I'll contact you soon."

Beata nodded, and then closed off the frequency.

Anakin opened the message, reading over its contents quickly. It was the news he'd been waiting for: the Vih'Torrian healers were ready to perform surgery on him.

_Gallinore _

"Daddy really liked my rancor, Mommy," Luke reported happily to his mother as Padmé dried him off.

"I told you he would," Padmé replied. "He has always liked making things too."

"Like your necklace?" Leia asked as she let Beata help her into her pyjamas.

Padmé touched the japor snippet that she wore around her neck. "Yes, like this," she replied. "He wasn't much older than you when he made this," she told the twins.

"I wish he could come and see us," Luke said with a scowl.

Padmé smiled. "So do I," she replied. "But he can't right now. I'm sure he misses us just as much as we miss him," she added.

"He does," Beata spoke up. She was tempted to mention the intriguing comment Anakin had made, but decided not to. The last thing Padmé needed was more on her mind. _ Whatever you're up to Anakin, make it quick. _

"Come on you two," Padmé said, standing up. "Time for bed."

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

_Night has fallen as we ascend the enormous staircase that leads to the Jedi Temple. Behind me I hear the footfalls of a thousand boots upon the concrete, the night air bristling with the awesome, lethal power embodied in their white armored bodies. _

_Blaster fire sings through the air, felling all in its path, we step over the bodies, not slowing for a moment, pushing through, and ignoring the screams of outrage and pain that assault our ears. _

_The Council Chamber is dark, but I know they are here. As they sense my presence they creep out from behind the council chairs, tiny, terrified and confused. _

"_Master Skywalker, there are so many of them!" one youngling tells me, his eyes wide with fear. "What should we do?" I respond with a slice of my lightsaber…looking down at the dead youngling, I see the face of my son…_

Anakin awoke with a start, a scream barely held back. He pressed his hands to his eyes, forcing the images of his nightmare out of his mind. _Now it begins, _he thought to himself. _It all begins…_

Deciding he would not take any chances on having another nightmare, Anakin replaced his helmet and left the hyperbaric chamber. He'd slept very little in the past four weeks, particularly since hearing from the Healers. It seemed that every day he was forced to wait dragged on endlessly. He felt trapped, unable to move forward, unable to move at all until the emperor gave the word that the _Exactor _was free to leave Kamino. The torture of the fires of Mustafar was nothing compared to this torture of waiting, of knowing that a new life was waiting for him and all he needed to do was reach out and take it. Anakin knew that he dare not leave Kamino without orders; he was too close now to make such a blunder. Palpatine was shrewd, and it wouldn't take much to tip him off to Anakin's plans. So Anakin was forced to wait, counting the days that passed by with increasing lethargy.

And then, one day, it happened.

"You've done well, my friend," Palpatine said to his loyal servant, who knelt before him in fealty. "The new prime minster has informed me that you have been very helpful with the transition and that the new government is running smoothly."

"The transition was an easy one," Anakin replied. "The people of Kamino are very reasonable, peace-loving people."

Palpatine sneered. "Yes, so they are," he agreed. "They remind me in many ways of the weaklings of Naboo," he added.

Anakin clenched his teeth, but said nothing. He knew that the emperor took every opportunity to denigrate Padmé, and he had learned, the hard way, to keep his tongue in check.

"You've earned a rest, my friend," Palpatine continued once he realized that Anakin was not going to take the bait. "Take a week…no, two weeks to rest, and retire to Bast to do ….whatever it is you do there," he said.

"You are most generous, Master," Anakin said, keeping his excitement upon hearing this at bay.

"Not at all," Palpatine replied magnanimously. "I will expect you here in two weeks' time, Lord Vader," he continued. "In the mean time, rest, relax. Enjoy your well earned furlough."

"I shall do my best, Master," Anakin replied.

Palpatine's image disappeared from view and Anakin stood slowly, a smile spreading across his face as he realized that this would be the last time he would ever kneel before the emperor. _You'll never know what hit you, old man, _he vowed as he headed for the bridge. _ You won't even see it coming…._


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 38**

_Dagobah – two weeks later _

Yoda sat in his hut, adding root leaf to the stew he'd made for himself. He'd spent the past few weeks alone, and in that time had done a great deal of meditating, for there was little else to do on the back water planet he'd chosen as his refuge. He had a lot of time to think about the changes he had sensed in the Force, and ponder what those changes meant. And there was one, irrefutable truth that kept coming up again and again: the Chosen One had returned.

For weeks Yoda had done his best to find a reason for the shifting he'd felt in the Force, the shift that Obi-Wan had sensed also. Obi-Wan had no doubts about the reason for it, for he had always believed in his pupil, and had always hoped that Anakin would be redeemed some day. Yoda, however, had no such prejudices where Anakin Skywalker was concerned. If anything, Yoda had been extra harsh on the young Jedi, even when he was a boy, refusing to train him because he was too old, because of the latent anger that surged just below the surface of the boy's brilliant blue eyes. Yoda had even questioned the prophesy of the Chosen One, wondering if the Jedi had misinterpreted it, for he could never quite believe that Anakin measured up to the expectations that came along with being the greatest Jedi, the one to bring balance to the Force. But now, four years after his fall, Anakin _was _bringing balance. He had abandoned the Dark Side; of that Yoda could no longer doubt. _But will he remain in the light? Or will the lure of power be his undoing all over again? _ Wishing he could be sure one way or another, Yoda had retreated to the solitude of Dagobah to ponder this, far from the influence of Skywalker's children and wife, from Obi-Wan. He needed to be alone with his thoughts, and over the course of the past several weeks, he'd had plenty of time to do so.

_To doubt so much you must long to be sure. _

Yoda's large ears twitched at the sound of the familiar voice and his eyes widened in amazement as the spectral image of Qui-Gon Jinn appeared within the hut, sitting cross legged across the fire from Yoda.

"Hello old friend," Qui-Gon said in his gentle, mellifluous voice. "It's good to see you."

"So it is true," Yoda said his eyes still wide. "It _is _possible to return!"

Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes it is," he replied. "Though I have to wonder, Master Yoda, would you have believed it possible if you hadn't seen me with your own eyes?"

Yoda's ears drooped, for he could hear the gentle rebuke in Qui-Gon's words. "Perhaps not," he admitted.

"Believing in something is not always easy, but it is something we do every day," Qui-Gon continued. "You have doubts about Anakin, but I think if you look deep enough inside yourself you'll see that it is not your mind that is keeping you from believing that he has returned, but your heart."

Yoda looked at him with a scowl.

"Don't look at me like I'm one of your padawan learners," Qui-Gon quipped. "You know very well I'm right. It broke your heart to see what happened to Anakin, only you never allowed yourself to admit it. You feel as though you failed him, that you let Palpatine take him from you right under the noses of the Jedi Council. And perhaps he did."

"Reckless Anakin always was," Yoda replied in self-defence. "Too quick was his training; too old was he to begin."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, perhaps he was," he replied. "But perhaps that was the nature of the Chosen One. Perhaps it was also the destiny of the Chosen One to fall into darkness for a time, and to be redeemed. No Jedi has ever done so, have they?"

"No," Yoda admitted.

"Does that not say something about Anakin then?" Qui-Gon prodded. "About what an extraordinary individual he must be?"

Yoda sighed deeply. Qui-Gon was forcing him to examine his beliefs more closely than was comfortable, and it made Yoda uneasy. And yet, Qui-Gon had always been a man that Yoda had trusted, whose opinion he had valued. What he was saying, no matter how difficult it was to hear, rang true to Yoda.

Qui-Gon could see that he'd given Yoda pause to think, and was satisfied that he'd accomplished his mission. And just as quickly as he'd appeared to Yoda, he faded away, leaving the ancient Master with much more to ponder in his isolation.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Captain Ozzel paced up and down uneasily on the bridge, growing more agitated with each passing minute. Two weeks earlier, Lord Vader had departed the ship for a two week furlough, with orders to Ozzel to rendezvous with his shuttle at these coordinates in precisely fourteen days. It was very unlike Lord Vader to be tardy, and it had Ozzel wondering if something had befallen his commander. Secretly, he actually hoped it had; for he had suffered more than once at the hands of the infamous Dark lord. Having Vader out of the way would make Ozzel sole commander of this mighty ship, and would stand him in good stead for promotion. _ Don't count on it, _he told himself as he stood and stared out the large bridge bay window. _You're not lucky enough for something like that to happen. _

"Any word yet, Lieutenant?" Ozzel asked his first officer.

"None, sir," Piett replied. "Shall I try Lord Vader's comlink?" he asked.

Ozzel frowned. He knew how jealously Vader guarded his privacy, and hated to think what could happen if he invaded it with an untimely interruption. _But it's Piett's neck on the line, not mine, _he reasoned.

"Yes," Ozzel said at last. "Do so at once. He's six hours past the rendezvous, and that is very unlike him."  
"Making contact sir," Piett replied, signalling the communications officer.

Ozzel came to stand beside Piett, both men watching anxiously as the comm officer opened a channel to Vader's personal comlink. There was no reply.

"Try again," Ozzel suggested. The officer did so, and still received no reply.

"Something has happened to him," Piett said, looking at Ozzel in alarm. "Lord Vader always responds to his comm.."

Ozzel nodded, a frown furrowing his brow. "Perhaps we ought to let the emperor know," he suggested. "I know he's expecting Lord Vader later today."

"The emperor will be most displeased," Piett commented carefully.

Ozzel's frown deepened. The last thing he needed was to face the emperor's wrath. "Yes…perhaps we ought to give him a few more hours," he suggested. "There must be some logical reason he's not responding. Something must be holding him up."

Piett nodded, thinking to himself how cowardly Ozzel was. "Shall we keep trying to raise him in the mean time, sir?" he asked.

Ozzel nodded. "Yes, on regular intervals," he said. "And let me know the minute you hear from him. If we haven't heard from him in six more hours, we'll contact the emperor."

"Assuming of course the emperor doesn't contact us first," Piett remarked.

"Yes, yes of course," Ozzel replied, his frown returning. He left Piett and walked off the bridge, feeling very nervous all of a sudden.

_Gallinore_

The sun was high in the sky as Padmé sat on the beach with her children, watching them make sand castles. She had finally begun to feel better, for the morning sickness was starting to become less frequent. And while that was a source of great relief to her, she'd begun to worry a great deal more about Anakin.

It had been two weeks since she'd last heard from him, and in that time not so much as a message had come her way. Padmé knew that his duties were demanding, but he'd always managed to find a way to contact her every few days just to let her know he was thinking of her. Two weeks had elapsed since he had last done so, and Padmé was trying not to think the worst.

What was strange, however, was that no one else in the household seemed concerned about his lengthy silence. The twins, Obi-Wan and Beata had not shown the slightest amount of concern, other than to remark that it was unlike him not to contact Padmé more frequently. _Do they know something I don't? _she asked herself. All four of them were sensitive to the Force; were they all confident that he was okay because they could somehow sense that he was? _ I wish I could be so confident! _

"Who'd like some lemonade?" Beata asked as she arrived on the beach with a tray of tumblers.

"Me!"

"Me too!"

Beata set the tray down carefully in the sand and handed a glass to Luke and then to Leia. She sat down beside Padmé, sensing that her mind was far away and more than a little occupied with thoughts of her husband.

"Lemonade, Padmé?" Beata asked.

"Thank you," Padmé replied, taking a glass.

"Are you okay?" Beata asked.

Padmé looked at her. "Just the usual," she replied.

Beata nodded in understanding. "Anakin," she said.

"Yes," Padmé replied. "It's not like him to go this long without contacting me," she said with a frown. "I can't stop thinking that something has happened to him, Beata. I wish I could stop worrying, but I can't."

"It's natural that you would," Beata replied as she watched the twins pouring the rest of their lemonade into the moat they'd dug around their castle. "But I know he's okay," she added. "Just as the children know. Don't you kids? You know your daddy's okay, don't you?"

Luke and Leia nodded, busying themselves with their task.

"I wish I could be so sure," Padmé replied.

Beata smiled. "I know you need greater proof than simply our intuitions," she replied. "I wish I had some to give you."

"I don't need proof," Padmé replied. "I just need to hear his voice, to know that he's okay. That's all."

Beata nodded. "It will happen," she assured Padmé as she put an arm around Padmé's shoulders. "You just have to hang in there, Padmé. Just focus on the future, and what a joy it will be when this little one is born and you're all together."

Padmé sighed, wondering if they would ever all be together, wondering how she would cope if it never happened.

_Imperial Palace- Coruscant _

"Excellent, General," Palpatine said. "I look forward to these new innovations."

Tagge bowed respectfully in response. "You honour me, your majesty," he replied. "We await your arrival most eagerly."

Palpatine waved a hand dismissively as the transmission ended. He then looked up at his aide who stood waiting expectantly.

"Make travel arrangements," Palpatine ordered. "I want to arrive at the Death Star in one week."

"I will make the arrangements at once," the man replied. "Do you wish Lord Vader to meet you there, sire?" he asked.

Palpatine considered for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes," he replied. "He ought to be arriving here soon," he continued. "I'll tell him myself."

"Very good, sire," the man replied with a bow, and then left the throne room.

As the aide left, Palpatine's personal chef entered the room with a tray of delectables. He knew exactly what the emperor liked to eat and when, and entered the throne room without need for announcement or leave from the red robed guards. Palpatine looked with interest at the tray as the chef bowed before the throne. "What have we here?" he said as he picked up a juicy tidbit. The chef knew better than to watch the emperor eat, for Palpatine was rather fanatical about being watched doing just about anything. He kept his eyes carefully lowered, not daring to look up or speak as the emperor ate his fill. Once he was finished, a snap of his bony fingers would inform the chef that he had leave to quit the throne room.

"This is quite good, Orden," Palpatine said between bites. "Be sure to make this one again," he added.

"Of course, sire," the gratified chef gushed, overwhelmed by the emperor's scant praise.

Palpatine picked at a few more pieces, for he didn't eat much; and then snapped his greasy fingers to dismiss the servant. Orden bowed profusely and then left the throne room. The red robed guards were always happy when Palpatine wasn't hungry, for it meant more for them, since the left overs were always offered to them first.

Palpatine had just finished wiping his greasy fingers on his robe and had commenced picking a rather stubborn piece of meat from his rotted teeth when the comm sounded.

"What is it?" he asked, jabbing the comm button with a bony finger.

"Sire, there is a large crate here for you," a guard's voice replied.

"A crate?" Palpatine asked. "Who is it from?"

"It doesn't say, sire," the guard replied. "But we've checked it thoroughly. Should we bring it in?"

"Yes, do so," Palpatine replied, his curiosity getting the better of him. "But come in here," he added. "I want it opened by one of you."

The guards were quite accustomed to having their lives valued at nothing by the emperor, and complied at once. Palpatine watched as two men carried a large metal crate into the throne room. Paranoia was a constant companion of Palpatine, and he stood up and moved to the other side of the room as the red robes commenced releasing the magnetic seal on the crate. Next they lifted the heavy lid and set it on the floor. After looking inside the crate, they looked up at one another in bewilderment.

"Well??" Palpatine asked as he walked over slowly to the crate. "What is it? What's inside?"

The guards stepped back to allow the emperor to look inside. The first thing Palpatine saw was a note written on a rather archaic piece of parchment. He picked it up and unfolded the parchment, squinting his rheumy eyes to read the script.

_May you rot in Hell for an eternity, you sadistic bastard. I'm finally free. _

While the words were enough to anger him, he didn't understand the full meaning of the note until he looked inside the crate again. Reaching into the crate, Palpatine pulled out the infamous black mask that his faithful servant, Darth Vader, had worn for the past four years. Under it was the breath suit.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 39**

_Imperial Palace- Coruscant _

Palpatine's hands began to shake, and he dropped the mask back into the crate as though it had suddenly become very hot to the touch.

"Your majesty? Are you all right?" one of the guards asked.

Palpatine couldn't reply immediately, for the fear and anger he felt filled him utterly, making him nauseous and light headed.

"Vader," he said the word no more than a feeble whisper. His eyes fell down into the crate once more, where the mask stared up at him in silent mockery. _How?? How did he do it? How did he find out it was even possible?? And what will he do now that he's whole again? _

"Sire?"

Palpatine looked up slowly at the guards, who stood puzzled by his strange behaviour. Pulling himself together, with considerable difficulty, he summoned the Darkness to calm his rattled nerves. "Summon my aide," he said sourly.

"Yes sir," one of the guards replied. They both left, only too happy to be out of the emperor's presence.

Palpatine made his way slowly across the room where he sat down upon his throne. It shook him deeply that he had not seen this coming, that Vader had successfully hidden his treachery from him, somehow living a secret life with a secret agenda for Force knew how long. _And now he is whole…now he is more lethal than ever…_

"Sire? You sent for me?"

Palpatine looked up to see his aide standing before the throne. "I want you to issue a press release," he said.

"Yes of course, sire," the aide replied, activating his datapad.

"Let it say this," Palpatine began, his mind working feverishly. "Lord Vader is dead," he began. The aide's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he simply recorded the data and waited for more. "He died in the line of duty," Palpatine continued. "That's it."

The aide nodded, wise enough not to ask questions.

"And then I want you to gather the best bounty hunters in the Empire," Palpatine continued, an angry tone in his voice. "And tell them I want them to find the renegade Jedi Anakin Skywalker," he said. "I will pay any amount but I want him alive. Understood?"

"Yes, completely sire," the aide replied, more bewildered than he wanted to admit. From what he remembered about Anakin Skywalker, he couldn't imagine how any bounty hunter in the universe would stand a chance of taking him prisoner. Clearly the emperor was grasping at straws; but his assistant was not about to say so. "I'll get all this taken care of right away," he said simply. He then left Palpatine to attend to his orders, leaving the emperor alone to ponder the irony of the situation he suddenly found himself in.

_Vih'Torr _

"Lord Vader? Can you hear me?"

Anakin could hear the voice but his eyelids felt so heavy he struggled to open them. He fought against the lethargy, and slowly, ever so slowly, opened his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was how unfettered his vision was. Next he noted that he was breathing on his own, silently, without the need for artificial means. _Am I dreaming? _He wondered, almost afraid to ask.

"How are you feeling?"

Anakin looked towards the voice and saw a female nurse looking down at him with a smile.

"How do you feel?" she asked again.

Anakin did a quick inventory of his body before responding. It had been so long since he'd lived without some degree of pain that he hardly believed it possible that he felt none – absolutely none.

"Great," he said, the sound of his own, natural voice surprising him. "I feel great," he told her.

She smiled. "You're almost ready for discharge," she told him. "I'd like to get you up and moving around pretty soon."

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"Well, you were in stasis for almost a week," she told him. "And we've been slowly waking you up for the past few days. The surgery was remarkably successful. I think you'll be very pleased, Lord Vader."

"Please, don't call me that," Anakin replied. "I don't use that name any more."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the nurse replied. "I didn't know. What name shall I call you?"

"Anakin," he told her. "Call me Anakin. That's my real name."

The nurse smiled. "Very well, Anakin," she replied. "Would you like to try and sit up?"

Anakin nodded, and let the nurse assist him into a sitting position. Once he was sitting, he took a moment to examine his hands. He turned them over, one at a time, staring at them in awe and amazement. Next he brought his hands to his face, almost afraid to do so. But the skin was not marred and ruined as he remembered; it was perfect, and there was even a few days growth on his chin.

"Would you like a look?" the nurse asked, offering Anakin a mirror.

He looked up at her, and then took the hand mirror she held out to him. He brought it in front of his face, a face he hadn't seen in over four years, and was astonished at the sight that met his eyes.

He had very little in the way of hair, just some blond stubble; but the face was just as it had once been.

"Amazing," he murmured.

The nurse smiled. "Yes, I'd say so," she replied. "You're a very handsome man, Anakin," she told him.

Anakin smiled as he thought of how surprised Padmé would be to see him. "When can I leave?" he asked, handing her back the mirror.

"That will be up to the surgeons," she told him. "It will depend on how quickly your recover, how determined you are to regain your strength."

"In that case, I'll be out of here by tomorrow," he told her with a smile.

The nurse laughed, utterly charmed by him. "We'll see about that," she said. "Do you feel like having something to eat?"

"Yes," Anakin replied at once, realizing how hungry he was. The thought of being able to eat real food again was almost as exciting as having his body repaired. "I'm starving," he told her.

"Then let me get you something," she told him. "I'm sure the doctor would like to pay you a visit now anyway," she added.

Anakin nodded and then watched the nurse walk away. As she walked through the doorway she was passed by one of the surgeons who had performed Anakin's surgery.

"Good to see you awake," the doctor said as he approached Anakin's bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he looked at the readings on the data reader beside the bed.

"Great," Anakin replied. "Better than I have in years."

"I'm sure," the physician replied. "No residual pain? Numbness?"  
"None," Anakin replied. "How soon can I leave?" he asked.

The physician smiled. "In a hurry?" he asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact," Anakin replied. "I'm very anxious to see my family."

"I see," the man replied. "Well I'll have a better idea of when I can release you after this examination. How does that sound?"

"Good," Anakin replied. "Please proceed."

The physician carried out a thorough examination, something Anakin normally would have hated; however with his newly restored health, it didn't bother him at all.

"Remarkable," the physician commented more than once. "Simply remarkable."

"What's so remarkable?" Anakin asked finally.

"Your recovery," the doctor replied. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Does that mean I can leave soon?" Anakin asked as the nurse returned with a light meal for him.

The physician chuckled. "I'd like you to get on your feet first," he replied. "And see how your strength holds out now that you're awake. Be patient, Anakin. It won't be long, I promise."

"Very well," Anakin replied as he took the tray from the nurse. He looked down at the food, and while it was simple fair, it seemed to be a feast to him after subsisting on intravenous fluids for four years. "Thank you," he said, looking up at her with a smile. "This looks great."

"Eat slowly now," she cautioned him. "Your body isn't accustomed to solid food, remember?"

"I know," Anakin replied. "But somehow I think it will remember quickly enough," he added.

The nurse laughed, and left him to eat his meal.

_A few hours later _

Neeja Halycone landed his ship in the vicinity of the small hospital. He'd received a message from Quellia Veir that the healers had performed surgery on Anakin, and he was most anxious to see how things had worked out.

"Welcome Halycone," a nurse said in greeting as Neeja entered the surgical wing. "You're here to see your friend?"

Neeja nodded. "Is he awake?" he asked.

"Yes I was just in with him a short time ago," she replied. "Would you like me to bring you to him?"

"Yes I would," Neeja replied. "Thank you."

The nurse led Neeja into the surgical recovery unit, and into a private room. The sight that met Neeja's eyes stopped him in his tracks.

Anakin was up and out of bed, and walking across the room with the help of a medical droid. He looked up when he noticed Neeja and smiled at him.

"Not too bad, eh?" he asked.

"I should say not," Neeja replied, walking into the room. "You look….well you look like you did five years ago," he said. "It's incredible."

Anakin nodded, and then rubbed the top of his head. "Well, a little light in the hair department," he remarked with a smile. "But that will come."

Neeja laughed. "That it will," he replied. "Have you been told when you can leave?" he asked.

"No, the doctor hasn't given me a definitive date yet," Anakin replied. "But I hope it's soon. Speaking of which, I'll need a ride home," he said. "I can't use the shuttle I arrived in; it's too risky."

Neeja nodded in agreement. "Tell me Anakin, what have you told the emperor? What does he know about all this?"  
"He knows that Vader is no more," Anakin told him. "I had the suit and mask sent to him along with a suitably worded note."

Neeja smiled. "Nice, very nice," he replied. "But aren't you concerned that he will come after you?"

"Not really," Anakin replied. "I know him, Neeja. I know that the reason he kept me in that suit for four years was because it was the only way he could keep me subservient and weaker than him. Now that I'm fully healed, he knows I'm far stronger than he is. Right now he's probably scared shitless, waiting for me to walk through his door. But I'm not going to make it that obvious. Believe me,

I have a plan that he can't even begin to imagine."

"I like the sound of that," Neeja replied. "Anything I can do to help?"  
"You've already helped far more than I could have hoped for, Neeja," Anakin responded. "You have a family that needs you; I can't ask any more of you than you've already done."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of how much is too much?" Neeja asked. "As I recall we made a rather formidable team," he added with a smile.

Anakin smiled too. "We did indeed," he replied. "Very well," he said. "This is what I have in mind."

_Gallinore _

Padmé had just joined Beata and Obi-Wan in the living room. The holonews was on, though neither one of them seemed to be watching it terribly closely.

"Twins asleep?" Beata asked.

"Yes, finally," Padmé replied, picking up her knitting from a bag beside the chair she sat in. "They finished their homework, Master Kenobi," she told Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "You must think I'm such a task master giving four year olds homework," he commented.

Padmé smiled. "Not at all," she replied. "They need to be kept busy to keep them out of mischief."

"Now who does that remind me of?" Obi-Wan quipped.

Padmé laughed, and then stopped as the news caught her attention.

_This afternoon the emperor announced that his right hand man and close personal friend, Lord Darth Vader, was killed in the line of duty two days ago. We have no details on Lord Vader's death, only that he died while serving the Empire. A small, private ceremony shall be held to commemorate Lord Vader…._

Padmé stopped listening at this point, and turned to Obi-Wan, her eyes wide and full of alarm.

"It can't be true!" she cried, her knitting falling to the floor. "It _can't _be true!!"

Obi-Wan looked at Beata, and Beata was watching the news item with an inscrutable expression on her face.

"One of you please say something!" Padmé pleaded, starting to grow hysterical.

"It isn't true," Beata said, her eyes still fixed on the screen. "He's not dead, Padmé. I would know if he was dead, and so would the twins." She looked up at Obi-Wan. "And so would you," she added.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. The force signature of Anakin Skywalker was brighter and more brilliant than any Force sensitive being in the galaxy; if that presence had been extinguished from the Force, Obi-Wan would have felt it, just as he had felt it when Anakin had abandoned the Dark Side.

"I don't know why the emperor has made this announcement, but Anakin is not dead," Obi-Wan stated. "Darth Vader _is," _he added. "But Anakin…no, he's not dead, Padmé. I know it."

"You mean Palpatine knows?" Padmé asked. "He knows that Anakin has turned back to the light?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it," Obi-Wan replied.

"How could he have found out?" Padmé asked. "Anakin has been so careful about hiding this from him."

"I can't answer that question," Obi-Wan replied. "But I have a feeling that one way or another; this will all come to a head very soon."

Padmé felt the tension between her shoulder blades tighten another notch as she realized that her life was about to get a lot more complicated.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 40**

_Imperial Palace- Coruscant _

"I want him found," Palpatine stated, pounding his scrawny fist on the arm rest of his throne for emphasis "I don't care what it takes, I want him found!"

"You do realize that Anakin Skywalker was the most cunning warrior of the Clone Wars," one bounty hunter stated. "He's not going to be an easy man to find."

"Or capture," another spoke up. "He's a Jedi; some say the most powerful Jedi of all time. How do we capture a man like that?"

Palpatine scowled angrily. "That's what I'm paying you for!" he shrieked. "You're supposed to be the best that there is! He's just a man!! Surely _one _of you can capture him!!"

The bounty hunters exchanged a look, each of them thinking that the old man had finally lost his mind. But none of them were about to say so; besides, he had plenty of money. If he was willing to pay up front, they would take him for as much money as they could. Not one of them had any desire to tangle with the likes of Anakin Skywalker, even if they were able to locate him; but Palpatine needn't know that.

"We'll take the job under one condition," one of the bounty hunters spoke up. "That we get paid up front."

"That's preposterous!" Palpatine spat. "What guarantee do I have that you'll even make an effort to find Skywalker once you have my money?"

"You're just going to have to trust us," one man said, speaking for all of them.

"This is a dangerous gig," another piped up. "Skywalker is a lethal, killing machine. We're not going near him without some….monetary restitution."

The others nodded in agreement.

Palpatine narrowed his eyes as he regarded the five men. "Mercenaries," he grumbled angrily.

"Well of course?" one asked with a smile. "What did you expect??"

The others chuckled at this comment, which only worsened Palpatine's mood.

"Very well," Palpatine relented. "I will pay you half now, and half when you bring me Skywalker alive."

The men looked at one another and nodded.

"Deal," one replied.

"My aide will give you your money," Palpatine said. "Now get out."

The mercenaries smirked and then left the throne room, each of them considerably wealthier than they had been upon their arrival.

_Vih'Torr _

"He did _what?"_

"I saw it on the evening news," Neeja informed Anakin. "Darth Vader was reported dead. The emperor himself told the news agency."

Anakin frowned, frustrated that he hadn't foreseen this. "Damn him," he growled. "If Padmé saw that news broadcast, then she thinks I'm dead!"

Neeja nodded. "Perhaps you ought to contact her," he suggested. "Just to put her mind at ease."

"I suppose I should," Anakin agreed. "There goes my surprise," he added.

"Not necessarily," Neeja replied. "You don't have to let her see you- just contact her on her comlink."

"She'll notice the difference in my voice," Anakin pointed out.

"Perhaps," Neeja replied. "But if she knows nothing about this surgery, do you think she'd necessarily jump to that conclusion?"

Anakin considered this for a moment. "No, she probably wouldn't," he replied. "If she asks I could tell her I'm in the hyperbaric chamber and I'm not wearing the mask," he said. "That could account for the change."

Neeja nodded. "Yes," he agreed. "That could. I think you need to let her know that you're alive, Anakin. In her condition, it's not safe to let her believe otherwise."

"You're right," Anakin agreed. "I'll contact her at once."

_Gallinore _

It was the middle of the night when Padmé's comlink sounded. She was in a light sleep, so the sound woke her at once. _It has to be Anakin, _she thought as she turned on the lamp beside her bed and picked up her comlink.

"Ani??" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, it's me Padmé," Anakin replied.

"Thank the Maker!" she cried. "They were saying on the news that you'd been killed! I was so frightened that it was true!"

"I'm fine, Angel," he assured her.

"Anakin, where have you been?" she asked. "Why haven't you contacted me for so long? What's going on?"  
"I will explain everything when I see you," he assured her. "I'll be coming soon, I promise."

"I miss you," she said, her voice shaking with pent up emotion. "The twins miss you. It's been so long!"

Anakin felt his heart wrench at the anguish in her voice, and he wondered if surprising her was worth the strain it had put on her wondering where he was and if he was all right. "I know, and I miss you all too," he told her. "So very much. But I'm coming soon, and I'm coming to stay."

"You are??" she asked. "You mean…making Palpatine think you're dead was the plan all along?"

"Yes, well, something like that," he replied. "You'll understand everything when I see you, Angel. I promise."

"Okay," she replied. "Come soon, Ani."  
"I will," he replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," Padmé replied. "See you soon."

_Vih' Torr – the next day_

"You're making remarkable progress, Anakin," the duty nurse told him as she walked down the corridor with him. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Well, I'm motivated," he replied. "And more than a little stubborn," he added with a smile.

"Yes, I've noticed that about you," she replied.

Anakin chuckled.

"So tell me about her," the nurse said. "This woman who has you so motivated to leave us."

Anakin looked at her in surprise. "Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"Yes," the nurse replied. "You said her name in your sleep more than once," she added.

"I did??"

"You did," the nurse replied. "Padmé? Is that it?"

Anakin nodded. "My wife," he told the nurse. "She's the reason I was able to change," he continued. "She's a remarkable woman."

"She must be," the nurse responded. "I'm sure she'll be quite pleased with how well you're recovering."

"She doesn't know anything about this," Anakin told her. "I wanted to surprise her," he added with a smile.

"That will be quite a surprise, I'm sure," the nurse replied, a little envious of the woman who had captured the heart of Anakin Skywalker. She wondered why Padmé Skywalker had not been to visit her husband in his convalescence; and now she knew. _But doesn't she wonder where he is? He's been here nearly four weeks now,_ she reflected. Still, it wasn't her business so she didn't pry.

"Come on now," she said. "Time to get you off your feet. I think you're dangerously close to over doing it."

"If you insist," Anakin replied. "But I feel fine. Better than fine – I feel fantastic."

"Yes I know," she replied, humouring him. "I still want you off your feet for a few hours."

"All right," Anakin sighed. "Lead the way."

The joy of sleeping in a bed again was one he knew he'd never take for granted again, and during his convalescence he'd done a great deal of sleeping, as though catching up on the past four years he'd done without so often. It seemed that Anakin was more tired than he'd let on, for it wasn't long after he returned to his bed that he fell into a deep sleep.

"_Gather your men and come with me at once," the young Sith lord said. "We're going to the Jedi Temple."_

"_What are your orders sir?" Commander Blye asked. _

"_Kill them," Darth Vader told him. "All of them."_

"_Yes sir," Blye replied. _

_Transports lifted off, following the Jedi fighter who led the squadron across the darkening city to the Jedi Temple. Vader disembarked and walked to the bottom of the enormous staircase. He waited for the squadron of clones, pulling his hood up as he did so. And then he started up the stairs, with five hundred clones behind him, blasters at the ready. _

_As soon as they entered the building, the carnage began. With lightsaber flashing, Vader killed every living being that crossed his path. Ignoring their pleas for mercy, he slashed viciously, leaving no one alive. _

"_Master Skywalker, what are we going to do?" a 4 year old youngling asked, peeking out from behind one of the chairs in the Jedi Council room. "There are so many of them!"_

_Vader looked down at the boy, not a moment of indecision staying his hand as he raised his weapon and felled the boy with one slash of his deadly blade. Next was the nursery…_

Anakin awoke with a start, his body bathed in a cold sweat. He sat up, his hands trembling as he covered his face with them. The horrors of that terrible night at the Jedi temple would not go away, the memories of them starting to resurface in his sleeping state. Anakin knew it was only a matter of time before he began to relive the rest of that dreadful time, including his attack upon Padmé. He squeezed his eyes tightly, wishing there was some way he could just purge the memories from his mind; but he couldn't, and yet perhaps there was no better punishment for his crimes than to be tormented by the memories of it forever.

Not wanting to sleep any longer, not wanting to dream again, Anakin got up and went into the fresher to have a long shower.

_Gallinore – a few days later _

Padmé had just put the kids to bed when she received a message from the sentry who kept watch at the landing platform. There was an unidentified ship approaching, and they were asking for instructions.

"I don't sense any danger," Obi-Wan said to Padmé. "I'll check it out."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Padmé replied, watching him as he left the room. She turned to Beata who was trying to salvage the knitting that Padmé had been working on. "Anakin would have contacted me if he were coming," she reasoned.

Beata merely nodded, for she was deep in concentration on counting stitches.

Padmé watched her for a moment. "I've really made a mess of it, haven't I?" she asked.

Beata merely smiled in response.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan had made his way to the landing platform where a small craft was landing.

"The pilot identified himself as Neeja Halycone," one of the guards informed Obi-Wan. "He says he's a friend of yours, sir."

Obi-Wan was stunned to hear the name, for he had long believed Neeja to have perished in the dreadful Jedi Purges. He looked up at the craft as it settled onto the platform, sensing that there was definitely a force sensitive being within the craft. Not one, but two… two Jedi, of that there was no doubt.

"It's all right, captain," Obi-Wan assured the guard. "They're friendly."

The guard nodded, but didn't leave, nor did he put his weapon away. The ramp settled onto the platform and after a moment Neeja Halycone emerged. Obi-Wan smiled, pleased to see his old friend after so long. But before he could say anything in greeting, the second Jedi appeared behind Neeja. Obi-Wan watched in astonishment as Anakin Skywalker walked down the ramp.

Anakin's eyes met Obi-Wan's, and for both, it was an emotional moment. Neither one knew what to say to the other, though both felt that there was so much that needed to be said.

"It is good to see you again, Obi-Wan," Neeja said, shaking Obi-Wan's hand.

"Likewise," Obi-Wan said, his eyes darting from Neeja to Anakin, who stood watching the exchange. "Anakin??"

Anakin nodded and stepped over to Obi-Wan, his emotions a jumble. "Hello Obi-Wan," he said.

"You…how is this possible?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin smiled. "A medical miracle," he replied.

Obi-Wan nodded, words escaping him. "Padmé will be thrilled to see you," he said finally.

"I'm eager to see her as well," Anakin replied.

Neeja could sense how difficult this moment was for both men; it was clear that there was a great deal that needed to be said between them, but neither knew where to begin, or even what to say. _It will come, _he reflected. _They were brothers once, and they will be again. _

Padmé stood up and looked out the front window, wondering what was going on, wondering who had arrived and why it was taking Obi-Wan so long to return. And then she heard the back door open.

_Finally, _she thought. She walked back into the living room where Beata was now standing, an expression of concentration on her face.

"Beata? What is it?" Padmé asked.

Beata looked at her. "It's Anakin," she said. "But…something is different, something has changed."

Padmé was puzzled by the comment, but before she could ask Beata for clarification, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hello Angel."

Padmé turned around and was shocked to see her husband standing there, without the mask, without the suit, his body and face whole again.


	42. Chapter 42

_**A.N. This chapter has some rather suggestive moments. I've removed the graphic parts – but the theme is quite mature throughout. **_

**Chapter 41 **

_Gallinore _

Padmé stared at Anakin, taking in every facet of him, unable to say anything for a moment. Part of her was afraid that she was dreaming, for she had dreamed of seeing him like this again so many times. But when she reached her hands up to touch his face, she knew that this was no dream.

"I…I can't believe it," she said softly, running her hands down the sides of his face. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Anakin shook his head. "No Angel," he said, putting his hands over hers. "You're not dreaming. I didn't want to tell you about this, I wanted to surprise you," he explained with a smile. "Well? Are you surprised?" he asked, moving his hands to hold her face.

"Yes," she whispered, the sensation of his hands touching her again making her weak in the knees. "Oh yes, Ani, what a wonderful surprise!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck.

The others in the room felt as though they were intruding upon this tender moment between Anakin and Padmé, and discreetly left the room.

"Let me show you where you can spend the night," Beata said to Neeja after Obi-Wan had introduced them. "I'm sure you're tired after the long journey."

"Thank you very much," Neeja replied.

Obi-Wan headed to bed as well, realizing that Padmé and Anakin needed this time alone.

"I can't tell you how incredible it is to be able to touch you," Anakin said as his hands moved down to caress her neck. "Really touch you," he added, pulling her closer and bringing his mouth down to hers.

Padmé felt his hands move down the sides of her body and then slide up under her blouse. Feeling his warm hands on her skin after so long, she broke the kiss and brought her mouth to his ear. "Let's go upstairs," she whispered. "I want to kiss every part of you."

Anakin smiled. "I want to do the very same thing to you," he told her.

Padmé smiled as he took her hand and lead her out of the room and towards the stairs.

"I want you to tell me all about this," Padmé said as they ascended the stairs together.

"I will," Anakin replied as they reached the door to her bedroom. "But not now, not tonight," he told her. He swept her up into his arms. "Tonight isn't about talking," he told her as he carried her into the bedroom. "Tonight is about making up for lost time," he said, kissing her. As he set her on her feet, Padmé's hands moved to his clothing, desperate to touch him, to reacquaint herself with his body. Anakin helped her, pulling the tunic off over his chest. Padmé ran her hands over his bare chest, amazed by the perfection of his newly repaired body.

"I can't believe it," she said, looking up at him with a smile. "It's like…it's like you were never injured," she said, tracing her finger tips over him. "It's miraculous!" Anakin nodded, and then closed his eyes as Padmé began kissing his bare skin. As she did this, Anakin began to undress her, his need matching hers.

"Come and lie down, Angel," he said, bringing his mouth to her ear.

Padmé stepped out of her trousers and moved to the bed, taking his hand and pulling her with him. They lie down on the bed facing one another, each one exploring the body of the other as though for the first time. For Anakin it was almost like sensory overload; being deprived of the ability to use most of his senses to their full extent, he was now overwhelmed with them; the scent of her, the sensation of her silken skin under his fingertips, the sensation of her fingers on him…he couldn't get enough of her, and wanted to touch, every part of her.

"You're so beautiful," she told him as he manoeuvred her onto her back.

Anakin looked at her with a smile. "You think so?" he asked, kissing softly down her neck.

"Yes," she sighed as his hands moved down the sides of her body.

"I'm glad you think so," he told her. "I've dreamed about the scent of your skin," he told her between kisses. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" he asked, looking at her.

Padmé smiled. "I'm happy you still think so," she replied.

"I've dreamed of making love to you like this for so long," he told her, grazing her neck with his lips. "Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine it would happen."

Padmé pulled back and looked at him with a smile. "It's happening, Anakin," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "This is no dream."

Anakin smiled. "It is," he said. "A dream come true," he added, kissing her again….

_A while later…._

Both of them were sated and exhausted, as they lie down together, face to face, each one simply content to look at the other.

"That was…wow," Padmé said with a smile.

Anakin smiled in return as he reached over and drew a finger down the side of her face. "Wow," he agreed.

"I can't believe you're really here," she said as she reached out to him and traced a finger over his mouth. "I mean…I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and find that this has all been a wonderful dream."

"Well if it is a dream, then I'm never waking up," he told her.

Padmé laughed. "No, neither am I," she replied.

Anakin's eyes moved over her body, smiling when he noticed for the first time that her abdomen was starting to show signs of her pregnancy, and he put his hand on her. "I can't wait to meet this little one," he said, looking back at her, "to be there with you when he's born."

Padmé smiled. "_He_'s born?" she asked. "It's a boy?"

Anakin concentrated for a moment, focusing on the tiny unborn child within her. "It's hard to tell," he told her. "He…or she, is still so tiny." He looked up at her. "But I think it's a boy," he told her.

"I suppose we'll have to wait and see," she replied.

"I suppose so," he agreed.

Anakin pulled the quilt up over them as he drew her closer.

"Do you have any idea how wonderful it is to know that I will wake up with you beside me?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

Padmé smiled. "Yes," she replied. "I do. I don't think I've slept well one night since we've been apart. It's like a part of me has been missing."

"A part of me _was _missing," he told her. "The best part. You."

Padmé closed her eyes, the love she felt for him making her emotions well up into her eyes. "I love you, Ani," she said softly.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing the top of her head once more. "Sweet dreams, Angel."

Padmé smiled in response, and before long, they were both fast asleep, entwined in the embrace of the other.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 42**

It was several hours later when Anakin awoke. He had been sleeping soundly, something he hadn't done in years, and only awoke when Padmé returned from the fresher.

"Everything okay?" he asked sleepily as Padmé reached under her pillow.

"Yes," she told him as she pulled her nightgown over her.

"Why are you getting dressed?" he asked as she climbed back into bed with him.

"Because Luke and Leia always come in here when they wake up," she told him. "And I'd rather they not see me naked."

Anakin frowned. "Yeah, good point," he said, looking around on the floor for his discarded shorts.

"They'll be so surprised to see you," Padmé said when he rejoined her in the bed. "I can't wait to see their reaction," she added with a smile.

Anakin smiled too. "No, neither can I," he said as he snuggled up with her again. "I can't wait to hug them and kiss them," he added.

Padmé smiled, and became thoughtful for a moment. "Ani, are you going to stay with us now?" she asked. "If Palpatine thinks you're dead, does that mean you never have to go back?"

Anakin caressed her bare shoulder with his fingertips as he considered his response. "He thinks, or rather he knows that Darth Vader is dead," he told her. "I made sure of that. But that doesn't mean he thinks _I'm _dead," he continued. "In fact, I'm sure he has sent bounty hunters to try and arrest me."

Padmé frowned and looked up at him. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"I know him well, Padmé," he reminded her. "I know the way his twisted mind works. He knows that his worst fear has been realized; that I've rejected the Dark Side and have been restored to health. He only kept me in that suit to ensure that I remained subservient."

"Monster," she grumbled. "So does this mean you'll be running from bounty hunters now?" she asked. "Please tell me that isn't the case."

Anakin smiled. "There isn't a bounty hunter in the universe who is a match for me, Angel," he assured her. "Palpatine knows that, but I estimate that at this point he's desperate and doesn't know what else to do. He knows I'm more powerful than he is now, and he's scared, probably for the first time in his life."

"Scared of what? Of you?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Of what I can do now that I'm fully human again, now that I have my full powers once again."

Padmé was silent for a moment as she considered this. "What are you planning on doing Ani?" she asked.

"You once told me that I was a Rebel because I was helping you by giving you the plans to the Death Star," he told her. "Do you remember that?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, I've decided to join you in your fight against the Empire," he continued. "I've decided to join the Rebellion."

Padmé looked up at him. "But how can you keep hidden if you do that?"

"You've managed to do so for four years now," he reminded her. "Does anyone but me know the true identity of the Black Widow?"

"No more than a handful at most," she replied. "So you mean to join the Rebellion, but keep your identity a secret? Is that what you mean?"

"Something like that," he replied with a yawn.

Padmé looked up at him with a smile. "I always knew you were a Rebel at heart," she told him.

Anakin merely smiled, and drifted off to sleep once more.

True to form, Luke and Leia entered their mother's bedroom bright and early the next morning. However as they approached her bed, they stopped when they sensed another person in the bed with her.

"Good morning," Padmé whispered, not wanting to wake up Anakin. "Come here," she said, beckoning them closer.

Luke and Leia came to their mother, their eyes not leaving the sleeping man on the other side of the bed.

"Is that Daddy??" Luke asked at last. Both twins recognized their father's Force presence easily, but were confused by his appearance.

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she replied quietly. "Let's go downstairs and make breakfast for him. I'll explain everything to you."

The twins waited for their mother to put on her robe and then left the room with her, each of them casting one last look at their sleeping father before Padmé closed the door behind them.

"How come Daddy doesn't have his mask on?" Leia asked as they reached the kitchen. "I thought he couldn't breathe without it."

"Your daddy had surgery," Padmé explained as she started pulling items out of the fridge. "And now he doesn't have to wear the mask or the suit any more. Isn't that wonderful?"

"So can he start living with us now?" Luke asked.

Padmé nodded. "Yes Luke," she replied. "He's left the Empire and is staying with us from now on."

The twins looked at one another in amazement. They didn't completely understand what surgery was, but if it meant that their father was going to be living with them from now on, they decided that it must be a good thing.

Anakin awoke from a delicious sleep and stretched languidly in the bed. _Where's Padmé? _He thought as he rolled over to face the empty side of the bed. He was about to get up and look for her when the door opened and she entered the room with a tray in her hands, followed by Luke and Leia. Anakin smiled when he saw the twins, and sat up in bed, his arms opened wide to them.

"Daddy!!" they cried and ran over to him at once. Scrambling onto the bed, they were scooped up into their father's strong arms, giggling with excitement at being able to hug and kiss him for the first time.

"Good morning!" Anakin said, kissing each of the twins all over their faces, making them giggle more. "I missed you two!"

"Daddy you look so pretty!!" Leia exclaimed looking up at her father's face with adoration.

"He's not _pretty,_" Luke protested. "That's just for girls, Leia. He's handsome, right Mommy?"  
Padmé smiled as she sat down with the tray. "Yes, very handsome," she replied.

Anakin gave her a smile. "Looks like you've been busy this morning," he commented.

Padmé nodded. "Luke and Leia wanted to surprise you," she said. "I hope you're hungry, we made a lot."

"Well maybe we can share it then," he said, as he floated the tray from her hands to his. "Looks like there's plenty here for all four of us," he added.

Luke and Leia didn't need to be invited a second time, and settled on either side of their father, thrilled to be able to snuggle against him. Padmé joined them as well, and the four of them enjoyed the breakfast together.

"Do you realize that this is the first meal we've had together as a family?" Anakin asked as he and Padmé set all the dishes back on the tray.

Padmé looked up at him. "Yes, you're right," she replied. "The first of many," she added.

"Yes," he agreed. "I can't tell you how good it is to eat real food again," he added with a smile.

Padmé smiled. "There are a great number of things you'll be able to enjoy again," she replied.

Anakin nodded, his mind hearkening back to the previous night of passion they'd shared, and he could see that Padmé was remembering it too.

"Children let's take this tray downstairs and let Daddy have a shower," Padmé said, standing up with the tray. "I'm sure Aunt Beata could use some help in the kitchen by now."

"Okay Mommy," Leia replied cheerfully as she and Luke followed their mother to the door. Padmé looked back at Anakin, giving him a look that he knew all too well how to interpret. He smiled, and then headed to the fresher, knowing she'd soon be back to join him.

Beata was just setting the table when Padmé and the twins arrived in the kitchen.

"Breakfast in bed this morning?" she asked with a smile as Padmé set the tray of dirty dishes down.

"Yes," Padmé replied with a smile. "A simple pleasure that Anakin hasn't had been able to enjoy for a long time."

"Did you see our daddy, Aunt Bea?" Luke asked. "He looks really _really _good!"

Beata smiled. "I did see him," she replied. "And yes, he certainly does. You know, Luke, I'll just bet that he looked just like you when he was four."

Luke beamed. "Yeah?"

Beata nodded. She looked at Padmé. "Just as Leia looked like your mother when she was four," she added.

"I can vouch for that," Padmé replied with a smile, looking down at Leia.

"Could you use some help?" Padmé asked Beata. "I'd like to get dressed."

"Of course," Beata replied. "Luke and Leia are wonderful helpers," she added, giving the twins a smile. "You go on, Padmé. Take your time."

Padmé wasn't sure if Beata knew the real reason that Padmé was anxious to go upstairs, but didn't think too long about it. She had other things on her mind at the moment.

The fresher was steamy already when Padmé opened the door. _He always did love it hot,_ she reflected as she removed her robe and nightgown. She opened the door to the shower and smiled as she watched Anakin for a moment before joining him. He stood with his back to the faucet, his eyes closed, simply enjoying the sensation of the pulsating water on his skin. Sensing her presence, he opened his eyes, and turned to her. Without a word he held out a hand to her. Padmé put her hand in his as she stepped into the shower and moved against him. Anakin's arms wrapped around her as he pulled her to him. Padmé ran her hands up over his wet chest, knowing she'd never take moments such as this for granted ever again.

"You know everyone is probably wondering why we're taking so long to get dressed," Padmé told him with a smile.

"Let them wonder," he told her, grazing his lips down her neck. "I've waited too long for this to worry about what people are thinking."

Padmé couldn't agree more.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 43**

_Gallinore _

Having sent See Threepio into town to purchase him some much needed clothes, Anakin arrived downstairs just as Neeja and Obi-Wan were finishing their breakfast. Beata had taken the twins outside, so the three men had a few minutes alone to talk.

"I should be getting back home," Neeja told Anakin. "My wife will be worried."

"I think you and your family ought to relocate here, Neeja," Anakin said. "There is a guest house on the property, and right now it's empty."

Neeja smiled. "That's very generous of you, Anakin," he said.

"Generosity has nothing to do with it," Anakin replied. "I think the Jedi should all be together," he said, looking at Obi-Wan. "A united front against the Empire," he added.

Obi-Wan was surprised by Anakin's suggestion. "Does this mean you're joining the Rebellion, Anakin?" he asked.

Anakin nodded. "I figure it's the least I can do," he said, looking down at his hands folded on the table. "I have a lot to make up for, more than I can possibly atone for in a life time," he added. "But I think that this is a good place to start."

Obi-Wan nodded, and exchanged a look with Neeja. "What do you say, Neeja?" he asked. "What do you think of restarting the Order right here?" he asked.

Neeja considered this for a moment. "Restarting the Order? Is that what we're doing?"

Anakin looked up at him. "Yes, that's exactly what we're doing," he said. "Palpatine is terrified of the Jedi," he continued. "That's why he has spent the past four years hunting them down," he added, and then frowned. "Having me hunt them down for him," he amended.

"Clearly he still sees the Jedi as a threat," Obi-Wan spoke up, seeing that Anakin was having difficulty considering his part in the persecution of the Jedi. "We can certainly use that to our advantage."

Neeja nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, perhaps a united front is what is required now," he said. "The Rebel Alliance has the right idea, but they lack leadership," he commented. He looked at Anakin. "Perhaps they've found the leader they need to really make a stand against the Empire."

"I think perhaps they have," Obi-Wan agreed, looking at Anakin as well.

Anakin looked from one man to the other. "Me?" he asked.

Both men nodded.

"I…I don't know about that," he said.

"Why not?" Obi-Wan replied. "You're a natural leader, Anakin; you always have been. You have experience, skill, charisma – not only that, you know the enemy better than anyone. Who better to spear head an intensive attack against the Empire?"

Anakin had no response for this, for Obi-Wan made a valid point. Anakin had information that no other person in the galaxy possessed; and now that he'd been physically restored, he was confident that he could bring down Palpatine and his Empire.

"Very well," Anakin said at last. "I'll do it under one condition," he said, looking at the two men one at a time. "That we work as a team," he said, looking directly at Obi-Wan. "I've worked with each of you, and as I recall, we made rather formidable teams."

"We did indeed," Neeja agreed. "You can count on my help, Anakin," he said. "Just give me time to relocate my family, and I'm at your service."

Anakin smiled. "Thank you Neeja," he said.

"Master Halycone, we have your ship ready," a guard announced as he entered the room.

"Perfect," Neeja replied. He stood up. "I'll return as soon as I can," he told Anakin, who stood up along with Obi-Wan.

"I'll get the house ready for your family," Anakin told him. "Hurry back," he said, holding out a hand to Neeja.

The two men shook hands, and then Neeja left the room with the guard, leaving Obi-Wan and Anakin alone. They both sat down again, both men feeling awkward alone with the other.

"And what about you, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked. "Can you put the past aside and work with me again?"

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, Anakin's question taking him by surprise. "The past can never be undone, Anakin," he said finally. "Nor should it be forgotten."

"No," Anakin agreed. "Believe me, I am tormented every night with nightmares about the past," he said. He lowered his eyes to the table. "I have no excuse for what I did, for what I became," he continued. He frowned as he fought to control his emotions. "In the beginning it seemed so clear," he said at last. "I did what I had to do to in order to save Padmé. At least, that's what I believed."

Obi-Wan frowned, not understanding. "What did Padmé have to do with it?" he asked.

Anakin looked up at him. "Everything," he replied. He sighed as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. "When we returned from rescuing Palpatine from Grievous, Padmé told me that she was pregnant. I was ecstatic," he remembered with a smile. "But we were both afraid of what would happen if our secret came out."

"Why didn't you confide in me, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. "Surely you knew you could tell me anything."

"I _didn't _know that," Anakin replied. "I felt trapped, and totally alone. There was no one I could tell, and yet, somehow, he knew."

"Palpatine?"

Anakin nodded. "I began to have nightmares," he continued. "I dreamed of Padmé dying in childbirth. It turned into an obsession, Obi-Wan; I was so convinced that my dream would come true that I grew frantic to find a way to save her. And that's when Palpatine lured me in."

"How?"

"He told me a story about a Sith Lord who had learned to prevent death through the power of the Dark Side," Anakin replied. "And from that moment, my fate was sealed."

"You mean, you turned to the Dark Side because you thought it would enable you to prevent Padmé from dying in childbirth?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

Anakin nodded, his eyes shining with tears. "I was so desperate to save her, Obi-Wan," he said as the tears began from his eyes. "The thought of losing her was …it was unimaginable to me. I would have done anything to save her, _anything. _And in the end, I did. I sold my soul to the devil himself, I betrayed everything I believed in, and turned on those who were my brothers…" he stopped as the emotions became too much for him, and covered his face with one of his hands.

Obi-Wan sat in stunned silence, struggling to control his own emotions. What had happened to Anakin had broken his heart; Anakin had been like his own brother, his best friend…losing him to the Dark Side had been devastating. And now, to learn the reasons why, to learn that Anakin had turned to the dark side to save the woman he loved….

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said at last, his voice betraying the deep emotions he was feeling. "I had no idea," he began, faltering for words. "If only I'd known, if only I could have helped you shoulder the burden..."

"You couldn't," Anakin replied, looking up at him again. "If you had known about my marriage to Padmé, you would have felt compelled to tell the Council; your sense of honour would have allowed no less."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know what to say," he said quietly. "I feel responsible; I should have known, you were my best friend, my brother…how could I have not seen what you were going through?"

"You were gone, remember? You went to deal with Grievous, and that was when Palpatine made his move," Anakin replied. "I think perhaps he knew that if you were with me he wouldn't have been able to convince me to join him- but he did. He used the fear I had of losing Padmé, my love for her to turn me against the Jedi. In the beginning, I convinced myself that what I was doing was for her," he continued, bitterness filling him. "But once the Darkness took a hold of me…it controlled me, Obi-Wan. I was like a man possessed; a madman, caring for nothing but the power I felt surging through me. And when I saw you emerge from Padmé's ship….the madness reached its zenith." He stopped, the memories of that dreadful confrontation filling his mind. "Not a day has passed since that one that I haven't hated myself for what I did to her there," he said quietly. "I'm still astonished that she has forgiven me, that she is willing to give me a second chance," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't deserve her, or her forgiveness. But she offers it to me nonetheless." He looked at Obi-Wan. "And now I have to ask the same of you," he continued. "Your forgiveness," he said, the tears falling freely down his face. "And a chance to make amends for the past."

Obi-Wan was unable to prevent his own tears at this point, for the emotions that Anakin's words were creating within him were far too strong to be contained. "I forgive you, Anakin," he said. "And I ask the same of you," he added. "I let you down," he continued. "I should have seen what you were going through…but I didn't. And then Mustafar…." He stopped as he shook his head. "You're not the only one who has suffered nightmares about that day," he confessed. "I've relived that moment, that terrible moment so many times…the sight of you in agony…but I couldn't do it, Anakin. I couldn't kill you. You were my brother, I loved you….and may the Maker forgive me, but I simply couldn't take your life."

"If you had, I never would have met my children," Anakin pointed out to him. "I never would have been given this second chance," he continued. "And I never would have had the opportunity to crush Palpatine like the maggot he is," he added, a smile forming on his face.

Obi-Wan smiled too. "I do like the sound of that," he remarked. "So, Kenobi and Skywalker together again, is it?"

"Skywalker and Kenobi," Anakin corrected him. "Get it right, would you?"

Obi-Wan laughed, and then Anakin joined him. And at that moment, they both knew that they _were _brothers again.

"I've missed you old friend," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded. "I've missed you too, older friend," he replied with a wry grin.

Obi-Wan laughed again.

Padmé entered the room at this point, and stopped in her tracks when she saw the two men laughing together.

"Looks like you two are getting on again," she commented as she came and put her hands on Anakin's shoulders.

Anakin looked up at her, and picked up one of her hands to kiss it. "Yes, just like old times," he said.

"That's wonderful," Padmé replied. "I'm so relieved to hear it. If only we could convince Yoda that you've changed now."

"I think he'll come around," Obi-Wan commented. "And once he learns of our New Order, he'll be most anxious to have a hand in it."

"New Order?" Padmé asked.

"Neeja is going to move into the guest house here with his family," Anakin explained. "We are going to unite the Jedi, as best we can. And together we will put a plan together to bring the Empire down once and for all."

Padmé smiled. "I like the sound of that," she replied. "And so will the Rebel Alliance. Should I inform them of their newest recruit?" she asked, looking at Anakin.

"Not yet," Anakin replied. "The less information there is out there about me the better. Remember, there are probably bounty hunters out there looking for me right now."

"Bounty hunters?" Obi-Wan scoffed. "Is Palpatine really so desperate?"

"I'd be willing to bet money on it," Anakin said. "I have to keep a low profile, but that doesn't mean I can't do plenty of damage," he added with a smile.

"Something you've always been very good at, as I recall," Obi-Wan quipped. "Sometimes without even trying at all."

Anakin smirked. "Very funny," he replied.

"Daddy! You're up!" Leia declared as she and Luke ran into the room followed by Beata.

"Can you come swimming with us?" Luke asked. "Aunt Bea said it's plenty hot enough to go in the lake."

Anakin had never liked swimming, and knew that the lake was bound to be frigid by his standards. But at that moment, there was nothing he'd rather do than go swimming with his two precious children. "I would _love _to go swimming," he said, standing up. "Is Threepio back from town yet?"  
"Yes, he arrived a short time ago," Beata informed him. "I made sure that swim trunks were on his shopping list," she added with a smile.

Anakin smiled. "Wonderful," he said, looking at Luke and Leia. "Let's go swimming."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 44 **

_Imperial Palace – Coruscant _

Palpatine sat in his chair, staring out at the crowded Coruscant traffic as it passed his window. It had been more than a week since he had received the suit and mask of his former apprentice, and nearly a week since he'd dispatched the crew of bounty hunters to find him. In all that time there had been no word from any of them, and Palpatine was beginning to think that he'd wasted a great deal of money for nothing.

_Where are you, Skywalker? _He thought angrily as his hands curled into fists on the arm rests of his chair. He couldn't imagine where he would go to, who he had left in the universe that would accept him after all the atrocities he had committed. The Jedi, what was left of them, certainly wouldn't trust him again. Even Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had been responsible for Skywalker's devastating injuries, would never forgive him for what he had done. And of course Skywalker's wife was dead, along with the child she'd been carrying. Although she hadn't died by Skywalker's hand, as Palpatine had told him, she had, quite conveniently, expired before she could give birth to his child. Palpatine thought back to the funeral footage of Padmé's funeral he had seen; thousands of people had lined the streets of Theed to say goodbye to her. _How beautiful she looked, even in death, _he mused. _Perhaps….too beautiful…_

The wheels began to turn in Palpatine's brain as an idea began to form in his mind. It seemed almost too much to believe, but given the suddenness of Vader's treachery, the fact that he had a secret agenda that Palpatine had no inkling of, made it entirely possible. _What if she didn't die? _He thought as the idea started to form in his mind. _What if she's been alive all this time and he found out? What if he found her?? _ A deep frown began to form on the brow of the aged emperor as he cursed his inability to know for certain. He had no idea that Vader was capable of such deception, and it angered him even further given his recent defection. _I have to find out, _he decided; _and if I find out that she's alive, she will pay the price for his treachery just as surely as he will, _he vowed, realizing that if she was alive, she was more than likely the reason for Vader's defection. _He was always so weak when it came to her, _he reflected sourly. _If she is the reason for his treachery, they will both regret it…_

Turning in his chair, Palpatine signalled for his aide to come to his office. The oily little man appeared at once, for he had nothing better to do than skulk in the outer office area.

"Yes your majesty?" he asked.

"Prepare my personal ship," Palpatine said. "I'm taking a trip."

"Where to, sire?"

Palpatine stood up. "The planet Vjun," he said. "Bast Castle."

"I'll inform your pilot at once," the aide replied, bowing deeply before leaving.

_Gallinore _

Padmé and Beata sat on lounge chairs on the beach, watching with amusement as the twins made sand castles with their father. It seemed that Luke and Leia couldn't get enough of Anakin, constantly wanting to be with him, to be in physical proximity and even contact with him. Anakin was just as eager to spend time with them, and had been showering them with kisses and hugs all day.

"I can't get over it," Beata said as she watched Luke and Leia commence burying Anakin in the sand. "The changes in him are nothing short of miraculous."

Padmé nodded. "But the changes began long before the surgery," she pointed out. "He has been Anakin Skywalker for many weeks now, long before he was able to remove the mask."

"Yes you're right," Beata agreed. "And you know why that is," she continued. "It's because of your presence in his life, Padmé. Your love has done this. It has worked the miracle just as surely as the surgeons' tools."

Padmé smiled. "And the twins' as well," she added. "Just look at them," she said, watching Luke and Leia. "They're so connected to him already, and they've only known him for a few weeks. It's like he's been a part of their lives since they were born."

Beata nodded. "I know he wishes he had been," she replied. "Before you came into his life he was in so much pain, Padmé; he was so wounded by the past, by what he believed had happened to you and the children." She frowned. "That monster Palpatine has tormented him for years with that," she said. "Torturing him emotionally at every opportunity."

"Palpatine underestimated him," Padmé said knowingly. "He never imagined that Anakin would ever dare to defect the way he has. The fact that Anakin has had his injuries repaired must have him terrified, for he knows that Anakin is far stronger than him now. He knows that Anakin can destroy him," she continued, looking over at Anakin, who was now almost completely covered in sand. "And he will destroy him," she stated confidently. She smiled. "Palpatine won't even see it coming."

Beata smiled. "The galaxy will rejoice on that day," she replied.

"Mommy, look!" Leia called. "Daddy's buried!"

Padmé laughed and got up off of her chair to have a closer look as the twins moved onto a new activity. She knelt down on the sand beside the large mound that was her husband's body. "And I thought you didn't like sand," she teased.

Anakin laughed. "Oh no, I love it," he replied. "Especially when it gets in my trunks," he added with a look of discomfort.

"Poor baby," she said, bending closer and kissing the tip of his nose. "I'll help you get cleaned up later," she told him softly.

Anakin smiled. "I like the sound of that," he told her.

"Do you need some help getting out of there?" she asked.

"I think I can manage," he replied.

Padmé fold her arms over her chest. "Oh? How do you plan to do that? Your arms are buried too."

Anakin's smile only grew. "Stand back," he told her. Padmé stood up and moved away, watching and wondering what it was that he planned to do. She didn't have long to wait.

"Look at that!" Luke exclaimed pointing over to where the sand began to lift off of the top of the mound he was buried under. It swirled around for a few moments before moving out to the lake. Soon there was a funnel of sand over top of Anakin, as the twins clapped in approval. It spun out away from him and into the lake, and Anakin sat up, brushing the sand from his chest and arms.

"How was that?" he asked with a smile.

"That was _awesome!" _ Luke declared. "How did you do that??"  
"I used the Force," Anakin told him.

"You can use the Force to do cool stuff like that??" Leia asked in amazement.

"Master Yoda _never _lets us do fun things with the Force," Luke grumbled.

Anakin smiled. "No, Master Yoda doesn't approve of fun," he replied.

"Master Kenobi doesn't either," Leia pointed out. "He gets grumpy if we try to do fun stuff to Threepio with the Force."

Anakin had to hold back his laughter at this point. "What kind of fun stuff?" he asked.

"We made him levitate once," Luke informed him. "And wouldn't let him down for almost a whole minute while Master Kenobi was out of the room. It was _really _funny."

"And another time we made the basket of laundry he was trying to pick up keep moving away from him, and he couldn't figure out why," Leia added.

Anakin burst out laughing at this point.

"Poor Threepio," Padmé said with a shake of her head. "He never knows what's happening when these two gang up on him."

Anakin grinned. "Well, I have a few ideas of my own," he said, winking at the twins. "He'll be more confused than ever."

Luke and Leia laughed, loving their father's playfulness. Padmé smiled, loving it too.

_Planet Vjun _

Palpatine's guards held a large canopy up over the walkway to prevent the driving rain from touching him. And at the rate his majesty moved, the guards were rather impatient by the time he finally entered the castle.

The castle, of course, was empty, as it had been since Anakin's men had cleared out any and all evidence of Padmé's presence there. As Palpatine walked through the wide corridors, he focused on the lingering traces of Anakin's Force signature that he felt there. He frowned as he sensed the marked lack of darkness in the signature he sensed. _How long have you been lying to me, my treacherous apprentice? _He thought as he poked his head into what appeared to be an office. _How long have you been playing me for a fool? _

Palpatine wasn't quite sure what it was he was looking for; but he felt certain that if Skywalker's wife was alive, she would have spent time here with him. He remembered how much time Vader had spent here, how seemingly fascinated he seemed with the castle. Was that the case? Or was there another reason he frequented Bast so much?

Walking down the corridor, Palpatine noted that there was a bedroom down the corridor from the office, and he stepped into it. There was a large bed in the center of the room, a dresser, a desk, all the trappings. Using the Force, he pulled the drawers open with a yank, but they were empty, no trace of anything that would indicate that anyone had ever inhabited the room. Next he entered the fresher, which was very modern in its fixtures and design. The cupboards and cabinets were empty save for a neatly stacked pile of towels. Palpatine picked one up, trying to get a read on it, on anyone who may have used it. But it seemed unused, and brand new; a prop simply placed here to complete the entire setting. Palpatine grew more frustrated as he continued to examine the room, his eyes telling him nothing, his senses telling him even less. If anyone had ever been here, their presence had been eliminated; all traces of their existence wiped clean.

Signalling one of his guards, Palpatine ordered them to perform a full sensor sweep of the entire castle. The guards really had no idea what to look for, but knew better than to question the emperor.

Once the guards had begun their task, Palpatine headed for the one place in the castle he knew that Vader could have removed his mask. This place more than any would have been where Vader would feel remotely human, and possibly held some trace of the emotional state he was in while here. He found the hyperbaric chamber, and activated it. As the top half of the sphere lifted away, Palpatine was struck with a strong wave of emotion that still lingered within. He smiled to himself, for the emotions were very strong, and he took a moment to simply savour them. But as he did so, the smile faded from his face. The emotions he sensed were not emotions of darkness, emotions that would indicate a lonely, pain filled existence; no, they were hopeful, even happy. And there was something else he sensed, something that made him tense up in anger: passion, sexual passion, as though, at some point, Vader had not been alone in this chamber. And as much as he hated to think of it, there was only one woman in the universe that he would have allowed to see him without his mask, only one woman who could have created the kind of passionate feelings he felt imprinted into the very metal of the chamber: Padmé Skywalker. Somehow she had survived; somehow she had remained hidden. And somehow Palpatine had to prove it. And once he had….

"Ready my ship," he said into his comlink. "We're leaving."

_Gallinore _

"I didn't think they would ever get to sleep," Anakin said as he joined Padmé in their bed.

Padmé looked up at him with a smile. "They're so excited to have you in their lives," she told him.

Anakin smiled. "Yes, I know exactly how they feel," he replied. "And in a few months, we'll have another little one in our lives," he said, pulling her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head as they simply lay contentedly in one another's arms.

"I've started thinking about names," she told him.

"Let's hear it," he replied.

"If it's a boy, I'd like to name him after you," she told him.

"And if it's a girl, after you?" he asked.

"No, not me," she responded. "Your mother."  
Anakin felt a rush of emotion upon hearing this, and simply held her closer. He closed his eyes, basking in the purity of their love. It had been a long day for both of them, and they were both quite tired, each quite content just to drift off to sleep in the arms of the other. Anakin had nearly fallen asleep when he was shaken by a violent tremor in the Force. It was strong and malevolent, and Anakin knew at once from whence it had come: Palpatine. _ He knows about Padmé, he knows she's alive. _

He opened his eyes, and looked down at Padmé, who was already asleep in his arms. A fierce sense of protectiveness filled him, the thought of Palpatine causing her harm making his entire body tense up. _You'll never harm us again, you heartless bastard, _he vowed, sending the message out loud and clear to his former master. _ That's right – she's alive – she's the reason I'm whole again, she's the reason I've regained my soul. And now that I am whole again, your days are numbered, old man. You have no idea what hell you've unleashed upon yourself. You won't even see me coming. _


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 45**

_You'll never harm us again, you heartless bastard. _ _ That's right – she's alive – she's the reason I'm whole again, she's the reason I've regained my soul. And now that I am whole again, your days are numbered, old man. You have no idea what hell you've unleashed upon yourself. You won't even see me coming. _

Palpatine started in his seat, the message coming through loud and clear through the Force. It shocked him that Skywalker would be so bold, so insolent; for Palpatine had grown accustomed to a subservient, compliant apprentice. But that apprentice was dead; Darth Vader was dead. And Anakin Skywalker was very much alive, and clearly did not harbour any of his former fear when it came to the emperor. And yet, what reason would Anakin Skywalker have to fear him? Skywalker was a young man, not even thirty years old, and now, thanks to some medical miracle, physically stronger and fitter than ever. Not only that, his mastery of the Force eclipsed even that of the emperor, and Palpatine knew this all too well. If anything, it was Palpatine who had reason to be fearful; and he was.

_I have to find him, _he thought as his ship made its way towards the capital. _I have to find them. _Palpatine knew that Padmé was the key to controlling Anakin; she always had been. If he could find her now, there could still be a chance that he could own Skywalker once again. _But how? How do I find her? How do I find the proverbial needle in a haystack?? _The galaxy was a very, very big place; and there were literally billions of planets, billions of beings within its confines. _How do I find someone as strong as Skywalker when he does not wish to be found??_

It baffled Palpatine that Vader had found his wife in the first place. Clearly she had been hiding from him, or else she would not have gone to such lengths to stage her own funeral. So how had he discovered that she was actually alive? It was highly unlikely that she had revealed herself to him – it was far more likely that he had found her by accident, that someone their paths had crossed in a way neither had anticipated. _ But when? And how? At what time did Vader ever have occasion to meet her? Where? _It wasn't likely that Padmé would have frequented places that Vader was known to frequent; _and where, besides his star destroyer, did he frequent any way??_

"Pilot, change your course," Palpatine said into the comm.

"Of course sire" the pilot responded. "What course shall I set?"

"I want you to locate the _Exactor," _Palpatine replied. "And once you have, set a course to rendezvous with them as soon as possible."

"Right away sire."

Palpatine sat back in his seat, deciding that he would find out what had happened no matter what. He would trace Vader's steps back as far as he needed in order to pinpoint the moment when he had crossed paths with his wife. And once he had, hopefully this would give him a better idea of where she might be. _And where she is, so he will be also. And once I have found you, my treacherous apprentice, you will rue the day you dared to betray me. _

_Gallinore _

The Halycone family was due to arrive, and the Skywalker family was ensuring that the house was ready for them.

"Do they have kids?" Luke asked his father as Anakin oversaw the final touches to the furnishings.

"Yes they do," he replied. "Four kids as a matter of fact."

"Four!?" Leia explained. "Wow, that's a lot!"

Padmé smiled. "We'll have three pretty soon, Leia," she reminded her. "That's almost as many."

"Yeah, I guess," Leia replied. "Do you think they'll want to play with us?" she asked hopefully.

"I think they're older than you," Anakin told her. "But you never know."

"It will be cool to have more kids around," Luke decided. "I miss our friends at school."

"Me too," Leia agreed.

Anakin and Padmé looked at one another. Neither had foreseen this, and it bothered them that their children were paying the price for the situation they were in.

"They're here," Anakin said sensing the presence of Neeja in the vicinity. "They've landed."

Padmé didn't doubt that he was right, and followed him out of the house with Luke and Leia.

"Welcome to Gallinore," Anakin said to Neeja and his wife, Rakia.

"Thank you," Neeja said. "Anakin, Padmé, this is my wife, Rakia," he said.

"It's very nice to meet you," Padmé said with a smile. She looked behind Rakia as their four children approached. "And do we have here?" she asked.

"This is Jalek," Neeja said, indicating the young boy that Anakin recognized from Felucia. "And this is Akana," he said next, indicating a young girl who looked to be about twelve. "And our eldest two, Anim and Zane," he concluded, indicating two young men who looked to be in their late teens.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Padmé said. "This is Luke and Leia," she said. "They're very excited about having more children living close by. I hope you'll like your new home," she added, glancing back at the house.

"_This _is the guest house?" Neeja asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied.

"It's huge!" Rakia stated.

"Come on," Anakin said. "Let's give you the tour. My men will bring in your things."

"We'll need to get some furniture," Rakia said as they walked towards the house.

"Not necessary," Anakin informed her. "It's all taken care of."

"Anakin, that wasn't necessary," Neeja said. "You really shouldn't have."  
"Nonsense," Anakin replied. "You helped me get my life back," he said. "It's the least I could do."

The Halycone family followed Anakin and Padmé into the house, which was far larger than any of them had expected. The children were the most excited of all, and let Luke and Leia take them on the tour.

"This is wonderful," Rakia said as she and Neeja walked around the house with Anakin and Padmé. "You've really outdone yourselves."  
Padmé smiled. "It was our pleasure," she replied. "It will be nice to have some neighbours," she added.

"There's a large area in our house that I plan to convert into a gymnasium," Anakin told them. "It will be a good place for our padawans to get some training in," he added.

Neeja nodded. "The start of a new order," he said. "I never would have imagined this day would come."

Anakin smiled. "It has," he said. "And another day is coming, the day that marks the end of the Sith, the end of the Empire."

"That day can't come soon enough for me," Padmé said.

Anakin nodded, trying to decide when would be the best time to tell her about his vision. He didn't want to frighten her, but still, she needed to know that Palpatine knew she was alive.

"We have a battle to plan," Anakin told Neeja as the two women continued to check out the house's many amenities.

Neeja nodded in agreement. "Do you intend on hiding your identity from the Alliance?" he asked.

Anakin considered this for a moment. "I think it would be wise to," he replied. "I know that Palpatine is doing everything he can to find me; I don't want to give him any help."  
"No, of course not," he replied. The two men looked over as Obi-Wan entered the room, giving Neeja a smile of welcome as he did so.

"It's good to see you again, Obi-Wan," Neeja said.

"And you as well," Obi-Wan replied. He looked at Anakin. "So here we are, the Jedi Council," he said.

Anakin nodded. "Of course, there will have to be some changes," he said.

"Oh?" Obi-Wan asked. "Such as?"  
"Such as making it against the Code for Jedi to marry and have families," Neeja spoke up. Anakin nodded in agreement.

"Well I suppose that since two thirds of the Council _are _married with families that we will have to remove that rule from the books," Obi-Wan remarked.

"Who knows, Obi-Wan?" Anakin said with a smile. "Perhaps you'll find someone to settle down with one of these days."  
Obi-Wan smiled. "I wouldn't hold my breath on that one, Anakin," he replied.

The children entered the room at this point, followed shortly thereafter by their mothers.

"Dad, Can we go swimming with Luke and Leia?" Akana asked.

"I don't see why not," Neeja replied. "That is, if you can find your swimsuits," he added.

"Come on," Jalek said, leading his siblings back upstairs to find their swim wear. Rakia went to help them.

"Are you going to come swimming with us, Daddy?" Leia asked Anakin.

"No, not today sweetheart," he replied. "I have some important matters to discuss with Obi-Wan and Neeja," he added. "I'm sure you'll have fun without me," he told her, tousling her hair.

"Come along children," Padmé said, taking the twins by the hand. "Let's go and get you changed."

Anakin waited for Padmé to leave with the twins before turning to the other men. "There's something I think you two ought to know," he said. "Palpatine knows that Padmé is alive."

Obi-Wan and Neeja frowned in unison.

"How do you know this?" Neeja asked.

"I sensed his anger," Anakin explained. "His…incredulity. He couldn't understand how I could have betrayed him, and he figured it out. That's the best I can explain it."

"There's no way he can find her," Obi-Wan pointed out. "Unless …he doesn't know that you own property here, does he?"

Anakin shook his head. "No," he replied. "I was very good at keeping things from him," he added. "I'm sure he has bounty hunters combing the galaxy for me right now, but I don't think they have much of a chance."  
"No, I'm sure they don't," Neeja agreed. "Have you told her? Does Padmé know?"

"No," Anakin replied. "I didn't want to her to know. She doesn't need the stress right now."

"Agreed," Obi-Wan replied. "But if he knows, then we ought to strike quickly," he stated. "Before he gets a chance to."

"That's precisely what I want to do," Anakin replied.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Captain Ozzel and Lieutenant Piett stood in the hangar bay along with an entire squadron of clone troopers, watching as the emperor's shuttle settled onto the hangar deck.

"What does he want?" Ozzel muttered, the perspiration standing out on his forehead. "I'll just bet this has something to do with Vader," he added.

Piett looked at him briefly, having considered the same thing. Ever since the sudden and somewhat mysterious death of Vader, there had been a lot of rumours floating about the galaxy. Piett wasn't the type of man who listened to rumours, but even he was curious about what had befallen Vader.

"Welcome to the _Exactor_, your majesty," Ozzel said as Palpatine stepped off the ramp, flanked by two red-robed guards. "We are honoured by your presence."

"Spare me the empty flattery, Captain," Palpatine snapped. "I've come here for answers, and I'm not leaving without them."

Ozzel and Piett exchanged a rather pained look as the emperor shuffled past them and out the door.

"This is going to be most…unpleasant," Ozzel muttered as he and Piett followed the emperor out of the hangar.

Piett said nothing, being far too much of a professional.

"I want to see the command log for the past ….six months," Palpatine began as Ozzel fell in step beside him. "I want to retrace every step Lord Vader took before his…death."

"Six months, sire?" Ozzel asked, starting to think that the emperor had finally succumbed to senility.

Palpatine stopped and gave him a malevolent look. Without saying a word, he reached out with the Force and choked Ozzel where he stood, not stopping until he fell dead to the floor. He then looked at Piett, who was doing his best to hide his horror over what had just happened to his commanding officer and friend.

"The way I see it," Palpatine said, continuing as though nothing had happened, "Vader had been up to something long before his disappearance. You see," he said, stepping closer to Piett, so close that Piett could smell his rancid breath, "he's alive, Piett. He's alive and has become a traitor to the Empire. I need to find him, find him and make him pay for his treachery."

"Of course, your majesty," Piett replied, carefully keeping his thoughts to himself. "I shall access the command logs at once."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 46**

_Gallinore _

Dinner that evening was a loud and boisterous affair, with the six younglings getting acquainted. As much as Anakin wished to get into a discussion with his fellow Jedi about his plans, he knew that there would be no chance for it at this time. And so he simply enjoyed the company, along with his wife, and waited for the children to wind down from the day's excitement.

Once dinner was over, Beata took the children out of the room to show the Halycone children around the house. This afforded Anakin the chance he'd hoped for to talk about his plans.

"If I know Palpatine, he will be looking for a way to punish me for what he sees as treason," Anakin began. "We have to make sure he doesn't get the chance."

"There's no way he can trace you here, is there?" Neeja asked.

"No," Anakin replied. "I cleared out all my personal accounts as well as any personal communications," he explained. "He had no idea I'd purchased this property, and I eliminated all evidence that I had."

"Good," Obi-Wan replied. "So we're safe here. The next step, as I see it, is to contact the Alliance. They've been acquiring a fleet, you've told us. Any idea of the number of ships?" he asked, looking at Padmé.

"The last time I spoke to Mon Mothma they had fifty ships," Padmé reported. "But that was a few weeks ago, and I did tell her they would need more. You're planning an aerial attack of some sort?" she asked Anakin.

Anakin nodded.

Padmé frowned. "The small fleet the rebels have accumulated against the Imperial navy??" she asked incredulously.

"Not the navy," Anakin corrected her. "The Death Star."

Rakia's eyes widened. "You…you mean to attack the Death Star?"

"Not just attack it, destroy it," Anakin replied. "Destroy it before it is completed and poses an even greater threat than it does now."

"Please tell me you don't plan on being involved in the actual battle," Padmé said at this point.

"I don't think that would be wise," Anakin replied. "It would reveal my identity, and I'm not prepared to do that. Besides, I need to remain anonymous so long as Palpatine lives. I was planning on being involved more from a tactical standpoint rather than actually being involved physically."

"Well that's a relief," Padmé sighed. "I don't think I could take another battle," she said.

Rakia nodded. "I know _exactly_ what you mean," she commented.

Neeja and Anakin looked at one another with a smile. "Guess that means we have to retire," Neeja quipped.

Anakin laughed. "Fine with me," he replied. "There's nothing I'd like more than to simply live out the rest of my life in peace with my family. But unfortunately Palpatine's existence doesn't make that possible."

"There will be a shout of joy unlike anything the galaxy has ever heard when he is dead," Obi-Wan remarked. "And I pray that day comes soon."

"We all do, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied, reaching out and taking Padmé's hand. "Believe me, we all do."

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Tension was high on board the star destroyer as the emperor soon made his presence felt in all sectors of the ship. Word had spread quickly about the death of the ship's captain; and while the crewmen didn't exactly mourn Ozzel's passing, they were shocked by the suddenness of his demise.

Piett, who had been given a field promotion to captain, was kept busy checking Vader's personal messages. Piett knew that this was a fool's errand, for if Vader had planned this defection, which he undoubtedly had, he would have eliminated any and all hints of his plans, including any references to it in his personal messages. And yet Piett was wise enough not to point this out to the emperor, for he was well aware of the old man's dubious sanity. Instead he did as he was told, all the while wondering what it was that Palpatine hoped to find.

Palpatine had ordered all of the _Exactor_'s command log entries to his quarters where he could examine them in privacy. Thus far Palpatine had not seen anything untoward in the logs, and that irked him no end. He was certain that he would find a glaring inconsistency; something that would make Vader's whereabouts obvious. It angered the old man tremendously that there was nothing of the sort; it seemed that Vader had been fastidious in keeping his ducks in a row, so to speak. _It seems I've underestimated you once again, my treacherous apprentice,_ he reflected darkly. _But it is no matter…sooner or later I will find you and your dear wife…and then you will pay, I will see to it personally…_

"Your majesty, I think I may be on to something," Palpatine's personal assistant said, looking up from the logs he was studying. Being far younger than Palpatine, the man had managed to read through the logs far more quickly than the emperor, and had found the entries that were dated around the time when Vader had captured and executed the infamous Black Widow.

"What is it?" Palpatine demanded.

"Look here sire," the man said, bringing the logs the emperor was examining up to the place he had been examining.

"What? What am I looking at?" Palpatine asked, growing impatient.

"This is when Lord Vader found the Black Widow," the assistant explained. "Is it possible that she …contaminated him in some way? Or perhaps…."

But Palpatine had stopped listening at this point, for he realized that the assistant had quite possibly stumbled upon the answer he had been looking for: Black Widow....was it possible that _she _was the key? Was there a reason she had chosen the unusual pseudonym? And had Vader really killed her when he claimed to have done so?

"Where did he find her?" Palpatine asked finally. "What is the name of the planet?"

"It was a moon sire," the man replied, scanning over the log. "One of Almania's moons, in the Outer Rim. Its name is….Pydyr."

Palpatine nodded. "Contact the bridge," he commanded. "Tell them to make for the moon Pydyr at once, maximum speed."

"Right away sire."

As the assistant left to follow his orders, Palpatine contacted Captain Piett for a report on his progress. Within a few moments, Piett entered the room, with very little to report.

"It seems as though Lord Vader had this well planned out, sire," Piett reported tentatively.

"You've finished examining his logs? His messages? His bank accounts?? Everything??" Palpatine asked.

"There isn't anything to examine, your majesty," Piett explained. "Lord Vader had erased everything of a personal nature, for the message boxes, the personal logs- all are empty files. And as for his bank accounts, they've been closed out, with no paper trail whatsoever."

Palpatine frowned, frustrated that Vader had seemingly thought of everything. "It seems he had everything well thought out," he said, more to himself than to Piett. He looked at Piett. "Tell me Captain," he said. "From what point do the logs and messages disappear?" he asked. "What is the last date where there was a message?"

"I noted that sire," Piett replied, relieved that he'd thought to do that first. "It seems that Lord Vader stopped, or perhaps deleted messages dating back as far as five months."

"Five months you say?" Palpatine replied, looking back at the screen. He checked the date of the command logs that made mention of the execution of Black Widow. It was five months ago.

Piett wasn't sure what the emperor was on to, but clearly he was onto something.

"Should I continue, sire?" Piett asked finally.

Palpatine looked up at him. "Yes, by all means," he replied. "We're en route to the moon Pydyr," he told Piett. "And once there, I want you to send down a scouting crew. I will have orders for them once we've arrived."

"Of course sire," Piett replied. "I shall await your orders."

With that Piett left the room, leaving Palpatine to further contemplate his apprentice's treachery.

_Gallinore _

Anakin smiled as Padmé settled into his arms. He knew that in a thousand life times he would never tire of making love to his wife. Padmé ran her hand over his bare chest as she nestled against him, the smile on her face equal to his.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" she said, looking up at him.

Anakin's smile grew. "I'm happy you think so," he replied, kissing her brow.

Padmé sighed and settled back against him. "I've always thought so," she told him as she traced a finger over his hard abs. "I'm still afraid I'm going to wake up and find that this has all been a dream."

Anakin nodded. "I know," he replied. "I can't tell you how many times I dreamed about you while we were apart," he told her, pressing his lips to her brow. "I would dream of making love to you, and then I'd wake up and realize it wasn't real, and that my life was still a living hell."

Padmé was thoughtful for a moment. "I can't even imagine what you went through living as Vader," she said. "I hate to think of how much you suffered."

Anakin kissed her brow. "It's all behind us now," he reminded her. "Well, almost," he amended.

"Mothma is very excited about this plan of yours," she told him. "She's been trying to get information about you from me," she added with a smile. "I know she's just dying of curiosity."

Anakin chuckled. "She'd be shocked if she knew the truth I think," he replied.

"She would," she agreed. "When do you think the fleet will be ready?" she asked.

"I won't know until I have a chance to speak with the leaders myself," he told her. "I suppose I'll need an alias. Any ideas?"

Padmé smiled. "Well, I know what _I'd _call you," she told him, running a finger up his bare chest. "But somehow I don't think that would be appropriate."

Anakin grinned. "Okay now you _have _to tell me," he said.

Padmé's face went pink and she shook her head.

"Tell me!" he insisted. "Don't be such a prude."

"A prude??" she replied. "I would think after what we did earlier you would know that I am definitely _not _a prude," she pointed out.

"I know," he laughed. "That's always puzzled me about you. You can do the most naughty, wild things in bed but you won't _say _anything naughty."

"That is not true," she countered.

"Yes it is," he replied.

"Is not!"

Anakin smiled. "Prove it then," he challenged.

Padmé narrowed her eyes, and then moved up and whispered something in his ear.

Anakin's eyes widened when he heard it and he looked down at her. "Whoa," he said, running a hand up the length of her arm. "That is really ….man, you've got me all hot again," he told her with a smile.

"Really?" she asked.

Anakin nodded, pulling her closer. "Really," he said, nibbling on her earlobe.

Padmé smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck to return his attentions.

_The moon of Pydyr _

The rain poured incessantly as the clones dug in the spot where the bodies of Black Widow and her lieutenant had been buried. Palpatine stood watching, waiting for what he was already certain they would find. The clones stopped when they found the first body, and Palpatine watched in grisly fascination as two of them unwrapped the body. Although there was a considerable amount of decomposition, it was clear that the deceased had been male. _Nikko Falstrom, _Palpatine reflected as the clones wrapped up the body once again.

"Keep digging," Palpatine commanded as the rest of the clones continued to dig in the vicinity of Nikko's remains. Palpatine turned to his aide. "I'm going to wait in the shuttle," he said, the rain having drenched him by now. "Let me know when they find something."

The man nodded in response, secretly disappointed that he hadn't been invited to wait in the warm, dry shuttle as well. He folded his arms over his chest to keep from shivering as the clones continued to dig. They searched all around the spot where they had found Nikko's body, and found nothing. Finally they brought out the portable sensors, and scanned the area for even the smallest trace of human remains. They found none.

"I'm sorry sir," the commander of the clone squadron reported. "There's nothing here."

"Are you certain?"

"Absolutely sir," the clone replied. "Only one human body was buried here," he said, "and that's it," he added, pointing to the body that was now sitting in its makeshift grave once more.

"Very well," the aide replied. "I shall inform the emperor at once," he said. _And hope to the Maker he doesn't kill the messenger, _he reflected grimly.

Palpatine had been waiting for closet to an hour by the time the detail returned to the shuttle. He was warming his ancient hands on a cup of hot tea when his assistant entered the passenger lounge.

"Well??" he asked.

"Nothing sire," the aide replied. "We conducted an exhaustive search, but the only body buried there was that of the male human we found."

Palpatine nodded, not at all surprised. _It all starts to make sense now, _he reflected as the aide took a seat, greatly relieved to be alive. _And make no mistake, Skywalker, I'll get to the bottom of this little mystery of yours. And when I do, you'll wish you'd never been born. _


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 47**

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Firmus Piett waited in the hangar bay as the emperor's shuttle came to a stop on the deck. He knew that the emperor would expect him to have news, perhaps some all telling message, some vital piece of information that would answer all the questions he had. But he hadn't found anything, and he highly doubted that he ever would.

Piett could see at once that things had not gone well on the moon below. Palpatine's face, what was visible, bore an expression even more sour than usual.

"I want to speak to the clones who accompanied Vader down to the moon," Palpatine told Piett. "The body of Black Widow was no where to be found. I need to know what became of her."

"I've already taken the liberty of bringing up the duty roster from that day, sire," Piett replied. "I shall summon the men who went down to the moon and have them report to you personally."

"Very good," Palpatine replied, impressed by the young officer's efficiency. "Anything in Vader's records?"

"Nothing sire," Piett replied. "I'm still searching," he added for good measure.

Palpatine nodded as they left the hangar. "Let me know the moment you find anything," he commanded, still convinced that there was something to be found.

"Yes sire" Piett replied as they stepped onto the lift.

"Have the men report to me at once," he said. "I'm anxious to get to the bottom of this."

"Of course," Piett replied, and activated his comlink to summon the clones to the emperor's quarters.

A short time later, the dozen clones who had been on the detail with Vader arrived at the royal quarters, each of them more than a little uneasy about having been summoned into his presence.

"You've been called here to answer some questions about a mission you were on some five months ago," Palpatine told the clones. "A mission lead by Darth Vader. You accompanied him to the moon we are currently orbiting to apprehend a woman," he continued. "I want to know what really happened down there."

The clones hesitated for a moment, and then the leader of the small group spoke up.

"We captured Black Widow and her accomplice," he said, almost as though the words were scripted. "Lord Vader killed them both and we buried the bodies."

Palpatine clenched his fists in frustration, realizing that, no doubt, Vader had planted his version of what had happened in the clone's mind. He turned to another one and asked the same question.

"We captured Black Widow and her accomplice. Lord Vader killed them both and we buried the bodies."

"We captured Black Widow and her accomplice. Lord Vader killed them both and we buried the bodies."

"Enough!!" Palpatine shrieked, his anger and frustration reaching almost hysterical levels. "Get out!!"

The clones, not sure why they were being screamed at by the galactic emperor, were only too happy to do so.

Piett stood to the side, afraid that the emperor's ire would be taken out on him personally. He said nothing, and waited for the emperor to address him. But Palpatine did not, and simply ranted on, as though there was no one there to witness his madness.

"Very good, Vader," Palpatine muttered, pacing in the room. "You were smart to wipe their minds. But I know you didn't kill her, and I know why. You always were weak where she was concerned," he said, his voice dripping with contempt. "Your precious Padmé," he continued, ignoring Piett completely by this point.

Piett wasn't sure if he ought to respond, simply remain silent or leave. Clearly the situation with Vader had pushed Palpatine over the edge, for he was truly mad now. There was no doubt in Piett's mind. And it made him wonder what Vader's life in servitude must have really been like; was it any wonder he'd defected? But who was this Black Widow, and why would she have been the catalyst that Palpatine seemed to think she was?

"Sire," Piett began tentatively, "it may help me to put things together if I knew who you believe this woman to be," he said carefully. "Do you have an idea about that? About the true identify of Black Widow?"  
Palpatine looked up at Piett, having almost forgotten that he was there. "I don't have the proof," he replied. "Not yet, but I'm certain that she is the wife of Darth Vader. And more than that, I'm certain that she is alive."

Piett was too shocked to say anything for a moment. To think that Darth Vader _had _a wife was shocking enough; but to think that he would commit treason against the Empire for her…it said something about the man that Piett had served, something he hadn't expected. Darth Vader had a human heart after all.

"Perhaps if we had a holo of this woman," Piett suggested, wanting to know the truth himself at this point. "Perhaps seeing her face might…jog the memory of one of the clones."  
Palpatine nodded, growing more impressed with Piett by the minute. "Yes, yes it just may," he agreed. He walked over to the computer console and sat down to find a hologram of Padmé Amidala. Piett walked over to watch, intrigued to see the face of the woman that had once been the love of Darth Vader's life.

It didn't take Palpatine long to locate an image of Padmé, and Piett looked with astonishment at the face of the beautiful senator and champion of Naboo. He remembered her, but had no idea that she'd been married to the infamous Darth Vader.

"Call them back," Palpatine said, staring contemptuously at the holo. "The clones, the pilot of the shuttle, anyone who was involved in that mission. Someone _must _remember seeing her," he added.

"She would be rather difficult not to remember," Piett remarked as he activated his comlink once again.

Palpatine simply scowled in response.

_Gallinore _

Padmé sat listening as Mon Mothma filled her in on all the latest news of the rebellion. She was happy to hear that the fleet had grown to close to one hundred fighters, and that the pilots had been logging a great deal of time in the new ships getting a feel for them.

"I have someone I want you to meet," Padmé said, finally able to get a word in edgewise. "This is my contact, the man I've been telling you about."

Mothma's eyes widened in surprise at this. "Oh?? He's there with you?"

Padmé nodded, glancing sideways at Anakin who sat nearby, smiling with amusement. "Yes," she said. "He has a plan, Mothma, a battle plan. He's confident that the Death Star can be destroyed."

"I'm anxious to hear it," Mothma replied. "And to meet your _contact_," she added with a smile.

Padmé resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and simply turned to Anakin, motioning for him to come closer. Lifting the hood of his cloak up to hide his face, Anakin stood up and came over to sit with Padmé.

"Mothma, this is my contact," Padmé said. "The Phoenix. I'll let him tell you about his plans."

"Hello …Phoenix," Mothma began, disappointed that she couldn't see his face. "I truly appreciate everything you've done for us, for the Alliance."

"No need to thank me," Anakin replied. "I have my own reasons for being involved," he told her. "And my own reasons for wanting to see the Empire brought to its knees."

Mothma smiled. "I like the sound of that," she said. "Black Widow tells me you have an attack plan," she said.

"Yes," Anakin replied. "You have a decent sized fleet now, I understand."

Mothma nodded.

"Good," he said. "You're going to need it. This is what I have in mind…"

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Ten identical faces stared at the holo of the mysterious senator, each of them impressed by her beauty. Palpatine watched them as they looked at the holo, hoping desperately that one of them would recognize her.

"Well??" Palpatine asked after a few moments. "Is there not one of you who remember seeing her?"

"I do, sir," one of them spoke up, the one who had actually picked Padmé up in his arms after she'd been knocked unconscious. "I seem to recall…holding her," he said. "I don't know if that makes sense, but…she was injured, I think," he continued.

That was all Palpatine needed to hear. "It makes perfect sense," he said, satisfied at last that things began to fall into place. "You're dismissed," he said. He turned to Piett. "I want to talk to the medical officers who were on duty on this day," he said. "If she was injured, Vader would have seen to her injuries," he continued, knowing that it was a long shot, but reasoning it was all he had at this point.

"I'll locate him at once," Piett replied.

_Gallinore_

"Mothma was very disappointed not to see your face," Padmé told Anakin as they headed downstairs together.

"I could tell," he replied. He looked at her with a smile. "She knows I'm your lover," he told her. "At least she suspects as much."  
Padmé smiled. "If she only knew," she remarked.

Anakin nodded, and took her hand. "Perhaps one day we can be open about our marriage," he said. "But not now."

"I know," she replied. "So long as the monster is alive we daren't take the risk."

"Yes, there's that," he replied. "But…I've been thinking, Padmé," he continued. "If the Rebellion knew who I was, who I've been for the past four years, do you think they'd be so willing to let me help them?"

Padmé frowned. "Why wouldn't they?" she asked.

"Because of my past," he said. "Because of the atrocities I've committed," he added. "I'm certain that many of them would want to see me tried for war crimes," he told her as they reached the main floor. "They'd be justified in feeling that way," he concluded with a frown.

Padmé looked up at him, seeing how troubled he was. She knew that he was struggling with the past, and she knew that he had nightmares more nights than he was willing to admit. But she didn't know what to tell him, what she could possibly say to assuage his troubled spirit. "Anakin, I know your past is a dark chapter in your life," she said, taking his face in his hands. "It always will be. But I also know that you're atoning for that now, that you will make the galaxy right again."

Anakin nodded, his eyes cast downward. "I will," he agreed. "But will that be enough?" he asked, looking up to meet her eyes. The look in his eyes made her heart wrench.

"You're the Chosen One," she reminded him, stroking his face softly. "Perhaps being Darth Vader was part of that prophesy, part of your destiny. I don't begin to understand how the Force works, but I know that you are special, Anakin. You are a man unlike any other, and I know that you have already suffered tremendously for what you did in the past. You will no doubt carry the scars of your mistakes for the rest of your life. No one can ask more from you than what you are doing, what you've suffered. Not even you."

Anakin said nothing in response, but simply pulled Padmé into his arms. He rested his cheek against her hair, simply drinking in the serenity she brought to his soul. "What would I do without you?" he asked softly. "How did I live without you?"

Padmé smiled, her eyes bright with tears. "Come on," she said, taking his hand. "Luke and Leia want you to go swimming. And I know how eager you are to join them."

Anakin laughed, not about to argue the point.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

The nervous medical officer entered the room tentatively, hoping that he wasn't in trouble for something. He couldn't imagine what the emperor himself could possibly want with him. _I hope he's not ill, _he thought anxiously; _ I would hate that responsibility…_

"I want you to look at this holo," Piett told the man, seeing how uneasy he was. "And tell us if you recognize her."

The medic nodded, and walked over to the computer where a holograph of a beautiful woman was on display. He stared at her, something about her face making him pause. He didn't remember her name, he didn't even remember where he'd seen her; but he _had _seen her before, of that much he was certain.

"I don't know who she is," he said at last. "But I have seen her before."

Palpatine looked at the man. "Did you treat her for injuries?" he asked.

"Perhaps," the medic replied, his memory foggy. "I…I'm sorry, sire, it's like I remember ….but not quite…"

Palpatine nodded, understanding completely. "You're dismissed," he said.

The medic was only too happy to do so.

"So I was right," Palpatine muttered as he sat down. "She _is _alive."

"So it seems," Piett replied. "And now what, sire?"

Palpatine looked up at him with a cold expression on his face. "What do you think?" he snapped. "I won't rest until I find them, Piett; both that traitor Vader and that slut he's married too. _She's_ the reason he betrayed me. _She's _the reason he turned his back on the Empire and his duties here. Oh make no mistake, she'll pay for that. They'll _both_ pay."

Piett nodded, having no idea how to respond to such a vicious diatribe.

"Get out," Palpatine said finally, standing up again. "I need to meditate on this."

Piett left, only too happy to do so. He was certain now that the emperor was mad; the hatred he bore for Vader and his wife sickened him. Who could blame Vader for wanting a better life, a life with the woman he loved, a life that didn't include the madmen he'd served for so long?

Piett returned to what had been Vader's quarters, deciding he'd had enough of nosing through the former Dark Lord's affairs. He was about to close off the logs when he noticed that there was a message in Vader's inbox. Piett frowned, wondering how he'd missed this earlier. Upon closer inspection he noticed that the time stamp was within the past hour, and he sat down with renewed interest to investigate. Opening the message, he read its contents quickly:

_Lord Vader – We hope you are enjoying your new estate property. The deeds and ownership papers have been finalized, and, as per your request, kept off the records to protect your privacy. If there is anything else we can assist you with, please do not hesitate to notify us. _

_We remain yours faithfully,_

_Nystromme and Sons_

_Barristers and Solicitors_

_Dimitor City – Gallimore _


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 48**

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Piett sat at the console, staring at the message. _Surely they think he's dead, don't they? Unless this was simply a clerical error…or perhaps a droid…_But the fact that they'd sent a message to a supposed dead man was not nearly as significant as the as the implications of what its existence meant. _The planet Gallinore…that's where Lord Vader and his wife are…that's where they're hiding…._

Piett was a dutiful officer, one who had never questioned orders, at least not aloud. He knew that the emperor was counting on him to give him any and all information that would lead him to Vader, and this certainly would lead the emperor straight to him.

And yet, the image of Vader's wife, the thought that she and Vader were finally together again and happy, gave him pause. _How can I allow that madman to destroy that? _He thought. _How can I allow that beautiful woman to be killed by his guards? _

Rummaging around in the drawer under the computer, Piett found a datadisc. He downloaded the information and then deleted the message from the computer ensuring that there was no trace of it left in the computer's memory. He then stood up and left Vader's quarters, slipping the datadisc into a pocket in his tunic. Piett made his way to the bridge next, anxious to keep up with appearances.

"Ah, Piett," Palpatine said, turning around to see Piett enter the bridge. "Anything to report?"

"No sir," Piett replied at once. "I did a thorough search, but Lord Vader has clearly removed all traces of anything…"

"Enough about that," Palpatine interrupted testily. "Now that I know for certain that Vader's treachery is linked to his wife, who is in fact, Black Widow, I must assume that he too has become involved with the Rebel Alliance," he said. "That makes the Alliance more dangerous than ever."  
"Yes indeed sir," Piett agreed with a nod of his head.

"That makes the completion of the Death Star of prime importance," Palpatine continued. "Set course for it at once," he said, turning to Piett.

Piett nodded in the direction of the navigator, who set course at once for the Death Star.

"Once the primary weapons are on line, the Rebel Alliance will be crushed once and for all," Palpatine continued with a smug smile.

Piett simply smiled in response, feeling more certain than ever that his decision was the right one.

_Gallinore _

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" one of the pilots asked. "I mean….two meters wide??"

Anakin sighed, and started to pace across the room. "It's not going to be easy, no," he admitted. "But it can be done. This is the only place the Death Star is vulnerable," he continued, looking back at the holocamera. "I promise you."

"How do you know this?" another pilot asked. "We're taking an awful risk over your theories," he commented.

"I've seen the schematics," Anakin replied. "How else do you think I was able to get them to Black Widow?"

The pilots looked at one another, realizing that Anakin had a point.

"Okay Phoenix," another pilot said. "You've made your point. So what's the next step? What do you need us to do?"

"Continue with your drills," Anakin said. "Run through the battle tactics I've just laid out. Be ready to go at a moment's notice."

"I'll make sure they do so," the leader of the pilot squadron said. "And I'll keep you apprised of our progress."

"Good," Anakin said. "Target practice, and lots of it," he added. "We'll only have one shot at this; we have to make it count."

The transmission ended and Anakin lowered his hood and turned to Padmé. "Well, they know now," he said. "Let's just hope they've got what it takes to make it work."

Padmé walked over to him and put her hands up on his shoulders. "Ani, I know what you're thinking," she said. "I know you wish you could be involved in this battle."

Anakin smiled. "I _am_ involved, aren't I?" he asked.

"You know what I mean," she replied.

Anakin nodded. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm not going to put you through that again."

Padmé smiled. "I know you won't," she replied. She took his hand. "Come on," she said. "It's _way _past bed time," she told him with a smile.

Anakin laughed. "Is that so?"

Padmé nodded.

"Then by all means," he said, leading her out of the room. "Let's go to bed."

_Star Destroyer Exactor in orbit at the Death Star _

It was with a great sense of relief that the crew of the _Exactor _saw Palpatine's shuttle moving away from the ship and make its way to the giant space station. None were more relieved to see him leave than the ship's captain.

Piett had been pondering what he ought to ever since he'd made the decision to delete the message from the barristers on Gallinore. He knew that he risked execution should it somehow be learned that he had done so; and yet, somehow that didn't make him any less resolute in his decision. Firmus Piett had always been a man of conscience, of high moral standards; he had devoted his life to serving the Empire that he truly believed was a just and good institution. Having seen the leader and creator of this Empire up close and having witnessed his madness, his utter contempt for life, he had begun to see the Empire for what it truly was. It sickened him to think that he'd served the Empire for most of his adult life; it sickened him that he'd had a part in their mandate to destroy the Rebel Alliance. He knew now that the Alliance was the just and good institution, not the scourge of the galaxy that he had come to believe it was. _It's not too late to make a difference, _he told himself as he watched Palpatine's shuttle grow more and more distant. _It's not too late to switch sides…_

"Lieutenant, a word with you please," Piett said, calling over his second.

The young officer approached Piett. "Yes sir?"

"I'm over due for leave," he said. "I will be departing for home within the hour," he added.

The officer smiled. "I wish you a happy voyage, sir," he replied. "The baby is due soon, isn't he?"

Piett smiled. "Not for another two months," he said.

The man nodded. "Enjoy your break, sir."

"I shall, thank you," Piett replied.

Piett left the bridge for what would be the last time and headed to his quarters to pack a bag. He know that what he was about to do was treasonous, but the way he saw it, he didn't have a choice.

Leaving his quarters, haversack in hand, Piett made his way to the hangar bay. He had no second thoughts; but the thoughts that his actions would be discovered gave him some anxiety. Knowing the emperor as he did, Piett feared for his wife should his defection be discovered. He knew that the emperor was vicious enough to use a pregnant woman as a means of exacting revenge, and knew that he needed to alert his wife and get her to safety.

Piloting the shuttle out of the _Exactor_'s hangar bay, Piett moved the craft away from the ship before setting a course. But it wasn't to his home planet of Axxila that he set the course; it was the planet Gallinore.

_Gallinore_

_The overhead lights screamed mercilessly into his eyes, only adding to the torment he was going through. Nightmarish sounds surrounded him, and to his horror he realized that it was the sound of his own screams that he heard. Droids surrounded him, mercilessly probing the tortured remains of his limbs, the pain the inflicted with their cold machinery beyond imagination. He flailed his phantom arm, merely a stump now, as the relentless droids attempted to hold him still so that they could finish their task. The sound of the drill was not loud enough to drown out the sound of his screams as it bore into his exposed bone..._

"_Lord Vader? Can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, my master…where is Padmé? Is she safe? Is she alright?"_

"_It seems in your anger …you killed her."_

"_No…I couldn't have!! She was alive!! I felt her!! NO!!" _

"Ani, wake up. Wake up!"

Anakin woke suddenly, his heart hammering in his chest. He opened his eyes, squinting in the light that Padmé had turned on. But seeing her face was just what he needed after the horrifying nightmare he'd just had.

"Padmé," he said, reaching up and touching her face.

She smiled at him, knowing without asking that he'd been haunted by the past yet again as he slept. "I'm here," she told him, putting her hand over his.

Anakin nodded, forcing the images from his mind. "Will the nightmares ever stop?" he asked.

Padmé knew what he wanted to hear; but did she believe that? Would he? "I…I don't know, Anakin," she said finally, reaching down and stroking his face softly. "Perhaps once all this is behind us."

Anakin frowned, sensing how uncertain she was.

"But even if they don't," she continued, "I'm here for you, Ani. I'll _always_ be here for you."

"I know," he replied.

"And I am more than willing to help….distract you from the bad dreams," she told him with a hint of a smile.

Anakin smiled too. "Is that so?" he asked, running a hand down the side of her neck.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, most definitely," she replied.

"And how exactly would you do that?" he asked.

"By whatever means necessary," she told him.

"I see. That entails quite a bit."

Padmé's smile grew. "Yes it does," she agreed, running a finger down his bare chest.

Anakin said nothing in response, but pulled her down on top of him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

_Security tower -Gallinore_

"Thanks," the sentry guard said as his security partner handed him a cup of hot caff.

"I hate this duty," the other one grumbled as he sat down again.

His companion smirked. "Yeah, everyone does pal," he replied, rubbing his stubbly chin. "But the emperor has spies everywhere. We can't be too careful."

"I know, I know," the other man replied. "But it doesn't make the night pass any quicker," he lamented.

"No," his partner agreed. The men sipped at their caff, grateful for the caffeine.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, I could use a bite."

"What do you want?"

"I don't care. Surprise me."

The guard chuckled and stood up to replicate them each a snack. But before the replicator could finish the order, the comm signalled. Both guards looked over at the screen, shocked to have an incoming message.

"Base one," the seated guard said. "Go ahead."

"Base one this is remote base three," the voice reported.

The two men looked at one another in alarm. Anakin had security men stationed at each of the planet's main space ports with strict orders to apprehend anyone remotely connected to the Empire. Remote base three was located in the planet's capital city of Dimitor.

"Go ahead," the guard said as the second one came to watch the screen over his shoulder.

"A lambda class shuttle landed twenty minutes ago," the remote voice reported. "We've detained an imperial officer."

"Holy shit," one man muttered softly. He looked up at his companion. "We have to let him know," he said.

The second guard nodded. "I'll notify him," he said.

"We're going to get orders," the man at the comm said. "Stand by remote base three."

"Acknowledged."

_Skywalker home_

"Anakin, is that your comlink I hear?"

"I don't hear anything," Anakin replied, nuzzling her neck.

"Ani, I'm sure I heard it," she insisted, as it sounded once more.

"Ignore it."

Padmé smiled, and was only too happy to do so. But when it persisted, neither one of them could ignore it.

"Damn it," Anakin growled as he reached out his hand and brought the device to his grasp. "What?" he asked testily.

"Sir, remote base three has reported that they have an imperial officer in their custody," the guard reported.

Anakin looked over at Padmé, and she knew at once that something was wrong.

"Who is it? Did they say?" Anakin asked sitting up in the bed.

"No sir," the guard replied. "Do you want him brought here?"

Anakin considered this for a moment. "Yes," he decided. "Have him and his ship thoroughly searched first," he added. "I don't want any surprises."

"Yes sir."

"What is it?" Padmé asked, sitting up and running her hand across Anakin's broad back.

"Hopefully nothing," he said, leaning back and kissing her lightly. "Stay here," he told her, standing up. "I have to deal with this."

Padmé nodded, and frowned as Anakin went to get some clothes on. "Be careful," she said as he was about to leave.

He looked back at her and nodded, and then left the bedroom.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 49**

_Gallinore _

Anakin headed downstairs, buttoning his tunic as he did so. The fact that the officer was alone troubled him. _Is this Palpatine's idea of an ambush? _He thought. _Is there a ship in orbit right now? _

The house was quiet as Anakin entered the large sitting room. He walked over to the large picture window and looked out at the moon's reflection on the lake. Folding his arms over his chest, Anakin reached his mind out to try to get some sense of what was happening out there. He didn't sense malevolence, nor any disruption in the Force that would indicate Palpatine's presence nearby. Anakin frowned, not understanding what was going on; and then he heard the front door open. He turned to face whatever it was that had managed to find him here, and was shocked to see Firmus Piett lead into the room in binders.

"Piett??" Anakin said, "What the hell are you doing here??"

Piett of course had no idea that the handsome young man who stood before him, shirt open and hair tousled from sleep, was the same man he had called Darth Vader. He glanced at the guard beside him, who shoved him forward towards Anakin.

"I…I'm afraid I don't understand," Piett began. "I came to Gallinore to speak to Darth Vader," he said.

Anakin frowned. "Why?"

Piett hesitated to say why, but reasoned that he had little choice at this point but to cooperate. "To warn him," Piett said. "And to offer my services to him."

Anakin lifted his eyebrows in surprise upon hearing this. "You're an Imperial officer," he pointed out. "And Vader is a traitor to the Empire. What makes you think he'd trust you?"  
"I've left the Empire," Piett replied, and Anakin could sense the truth behind the words. "I've seen how cruel and sadistic the emperor is. I want no part of serving him any more."

Anakin looked at the guards and nodded. At once they removed the binders from Piett's wrists.

"You don't recognize me, do you Firmus?" Anakin asked a rather amused expression on his face.

Piett looked closer at his face. "You do look familiar," he said. "I _have _seen you before, but …" he stopped as he remembered where he'd seen Anakin. "You're…you're Anakin Skywalker," he said, his eyes growing larger.

"I am," Anakin replied. "But for the past four years I've been known by a different name," he said. "Darth Vader."

Piett was too shocked to say anything for a moment, for it seemed impossible that this young man before him could possibly be the same masked menace he'd served for four years. "You…you…_you're _Darth Vader??" he asked at last, the incredulity clear in his voice.

"I was," Anakin replied. "I'm only able to live without the mask and suit because of the medical intervention," he said.

"Remarkable," Piett said. "Is that why you left the Empire? Because of this miraculous change?"

"No," Anakin replied. "I left the Empire months ago, only no one knew it. When I found my wife, the woman Palpatine told me was dead, I left. I realized that nothing meant more to me than her and our children, and decided that I couldn't serve an Empire that was headed by a monster like him."

Piett nodded, and was about to comment when the arrival of Padmé prevented him.

"Anakin? Is everything okay?" she asked, judging that it must be since the guards had stood down.

"Yes, it's okay Angel," Anakin replied, holding his hand out to her.

Piett watched as the same beautiful woman whose image he'd seen on board the _Exactor. _The love the couple had for each other was plain to see, and it reaffirmed Piett's belief that he had made the right decision.

"Padmé this is Firmus Piett," Anakin explained to his wife. "He was an officer on board my ship. Piett, my wife, Padmé."

Piett bowed respectfully. "An honor, Milady," he said.

"What brings you to Gallinore?" Padmé asked. "How did you even know we were here?"

Piett glanced at Anakin, who was also eager to know how he'd known.

"As I was just about to explain to your husband, the emperor has recently been on board the _Exactor_," Piett replied. "He knows you're alive, Milady; he knows you're Black Widow. He went to the Pydyr moon and had his men exhume the grave of your comrade, and when he found no second body there, his suspicions were confirmed."

Padmé looked up at Anakin in alarm. "He knows??" she asked.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, he knows," he said putting an arm around her reassuringly. "But there's no way he can find us, Padmé; I promise you he'll die before he ever comes near you or the children."

"The emperor is mad," Piett stated. "When he found out that you were alive, Milady, he lost all sense of reason, all shred of sanity. "He considers you an enemy now, sir," he continued, looking at Anakin. "He believes you've joined the Rebel Alliance. He is going to push hard to finish the Death Star so he can use it to crush the Rebellion."

Anakin frowned; knowing Palpatine, the Death Star would be finished in a matter of weeks.

"That's why I came," Piett continued. "I wanted to warn you sir," he said. "I…I've left the Empire too. I refuse to serve Palpatine any longer, and wanted to help you in your new mission in any way I can."

Anakin nodded. "You never said how you found us," he pointed out.

"I intercepted a message sent by your realtors," Piett replied. "The emperor had me scouring your personal records for any clue as to where you might be, but I found nothing."

"I made sure I left no clues," Anakin pointed out.

"Yes, and you did an excellent job," Piett replied. "But someone at the realtor's office sent you a message, someone who obviously didn't see the news item on the holonet announcing your death. I knew that if Palpatine saw that message, it would lead him to you. So, I deleted it," he reported with a hint of a smile.

"You didn't tell Palpatine?" Padmé asked.

"No Milady," he replied. "He knows nothing of it. I used the information to find you myself," he told her.

Anakin and Padmé looked at one another, each of them astonished by the man's loyalty.

"I always knew you were a decent man, Piett," Anakin said. "Thank you," he said, extending a hand to him.

Piett smiled. "It is my honor to serve you, sir," he said, shaking Anakin's hand. "In whatever way I can."

"We are indebted to you, Firmus," Padmé said, smiling at him. "I hope you'll stay here with us."

"Well, actually, I do have a request to make, if I may," Piett replied.

"Name it," Anakin said at once.

"After I left the ship, I contacted my wife on Axxila," Piett explained. "I was afraid for her safety, having witnessed the emperor's madness first hand," he added. "I told her to come to Gallinore, to wait for me in the capital. I don't like the thought of her being in some hotel room alone," he went on. "She's almost seven months pregnant now and…"

"Say no more," Anakin said, holding a hand up. "I will have some of my men take you to her right away."

Piett smiled. "Thank you sir," he said.

"Bring her here," Padmé said. "We have plenty of room. Is this your first child?"

"Yes milady," Piett replied with a smile. "We're delighted."  
Anakin smiled. "There's nothing like being a father, Piett," he told him.

"You have children yourselves, don't you," Piett replied.

"Four year old twins," Anakin replied. "With another on the way," he added, smiling at Padmé.

Piett smiled. "Congratulations," he said. "My wife will have good company, then."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her," Padmé said.

"She will be very happy to have a kindred soul to keep her company," Piett replied. "I'll return in the morning with her, if that's acceptable."

"It is," Anakin replied. He nodded to the guards who escorted Piett out of the room.

"Can you believe this?" Anakin asked, turning to Padmé.

"It just goes to show that there are good people on both sides of this conflict," she commented.

"Yes, there are indeed," he agreed. "Come on, you need your rest," he said, leading her towards the door. "Let's get back to sleep."

_Death Star _

"Where is General Tagge?" Palpatine demanded. "I've been here nearly twenty-four hours now, and I have _still _not seen him!"

"Well, sire," Admiral Motti replied, as they did an inspection together, "he is still on leave. His wife had a baby recently and…"  
"I don't give a damn about his blasted offspring," Palpatine snapped. "This station is his first priority."

"Yes sir," Motti replied, hoping that he'd be soon replacing Tagge. "Should I …contact him?"

Palpatine frowned. "You can tell him not to bother returning," he replied sourly. "I'm reducing him in rank. You're in command of this station now, Motti."

Motti smiled broadly. "Thank you, sire!" he replied. "I assure you that you won't be disappointed," he gushed. "I'm fully dedicated to this station and its completion."  
Palpatine's frown deepened, Motti's boot licking irritating him.

"May I show you the latest developments in the weapons array?" Motti offered. "We're almost ready to bring them online."

"Yes, by all means," Palpatine replied. "I want this station ready to annihilate the Rebels as soon as possible."  
Motti smiled. "It will be sire, I assure you," he said confidently.

Palpatine made no reply and simply followed Motti into a nearby lift.

_Gallinore _

Padmé opened her eyes as the morning sun began to illuminate the room. She could hear the twins' voices outside in the corridor, as well as Beata's. Padmé smiled as she realized that Beata was bringing Luke and Leia downstairs, giving her and Anakin a rare opportunity to stay in bed a little longer.

Rolling onto her side, Padmé looked at Anakin, who was still sound asleep. She smiled as she noted that he'd kicked off the covers, something he did most nights. Padmé had always loved watching him sleep, loved simply admiring the beauty and perfection of him.

One long arm rested behind his head, the other lay across his body, with his hand resting on his abdomen. Padmé's eyes travelled over the peaceful features of his face, noting how his hair was getting thicker and longer each day. She's always loved his mouth, the sight of his smile making her weak in the knees on a regular basis. Her eyes moved next to his broad shoulders, the well defined muscles of his torso. Padmé found herself starting to get excited as she examined Anakin's body as he slept, her eyes moving lower to the sleep pants he was wearing. She smiled as she had an idea, and moved closer to him.

_A little while later…._

"Good morning," Padmé said, smiling at him.

"Good morning," Anakin replied. "That was quite a wake up call."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she replied as she moved up over him, lying on top of him.

Anakin wrapped his arms around her. "You're amazing, do you know that?" he asked her with a smile.

"I know," she replied, moving down to kiss him.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 50 **

_Gallinore _

"Good morning, Daddy," Leia said, looking up at her father as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning princess," Anakin replied, bending to kiss her cheek. "All alone down here?"

Leia nodded. "Aunt Bea is upstairs helping Luke find his bathing suit," she explained. "I don't feel like going swimming this morning."

"No? Why is that?" Anakin asked, sitting down with her.

Leia shrugged as she worked on the picture she was drawing. "The water's kind of cold in the morning," she told him. "I don't like being cold."

Anakin smiled. "No, neither do I," he replied. "I never have."

Leia laughed. "What were you like when you were a little boy?" she asked him. "Were you like me? Or more like Luke?"

"I suppose a mixture of both of you," he replied. "I looked very much like Luke," he went on to say, "but I think I was more like you in personality."

"And Mommy looked like me," Leia reasoned. "But was more like Luke?"

"I didn't know your mother when she was a very young child," Anakin replied. "But I think you may be right."

"Good morning," Padmé said as she entered the room. She gave Leia a kiss on top of the head. "How are you today, sweetheart?"

"I'm good, Mommy," Leia said, looking up at her mother with a smile.

"That's a lovely picture you're drawing," Padmé said, looking over her shoulder.

"It's for Akana," Leia explained. "She's really nice. It's nice to have a girl to play with."  
"I'm sure she feels the same way," Padmé replied. "Breakfast, Ani?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied, standing up. "I'll help."

_Death Star _

"What do you mean, they're not ready?" Palpatine screeched. The hapless engineers didn't know how to respond to such a bizarre and frightening outburst.

"Without the main weapons array this station is useless, do you hear me?? USELESS!!"

"I assure you, your majesty, that the men are working as fast as possible to bring the system on line," the lead engineer had the bravery to say. They were his last words.

"Get this system online within seventy-two hours or you'll all join your fearless leader in the morgue," Palpatine snapped as the body of the strangled man was carried away.

Admiral Motti, who had witnessed the entire incident, said nothing. _He's mad, he's utterly mad, _he thought to himself as he followed Palpatine out of the weapons area. _How long before I'm dead too?? Tagge was smart to stay away…_

"Coming, Admiral?" Palpatine asked.

"Of course sire," Motti responded with a sickly smile. "Right this way."

_Gallinore_

Anakin looked up at Padmé as they were eating breakfast together. The waves of darkness he felt in the Force were tremendous, and he knew from whence they were coming. He smiled.

"What is it?" Padmé asked.

"Palpatine," Anakin told her. "He's having a very bad day."

Padmé smirked. "So sorry to hear that," she replied. "Give him my best, will you?"

Anakin laughed. "I'm sure that would make his day even brighter," he remarked, and then returned to his breakfast.

"Good morning everyone," Obi-Wan said as he entered the room. "Seems we have some guests," he told Anakin.

Anakin looked up. "Is it Piett?" he asked.

Obi-Wan looked at him blankly, making Anakin realize that he knew nothing about their new ally. He proceeded to explain to Obi-Wan who Piett was, and how he'd come to leave the Empire.

"That's remarkable," Obi-Wan said. "Seems you garnered the respect of this man while he served on your ship."  
"I suppose so," Anakin replied. "Or else he's just sick of serving an evil regime," he added. "Either way, he's a good man to have on our side."

"You know Ani, he may be more valuable on board the _Exactor _than here," Padmé spoke up. "You no longer have access to the Imperial intelligence network, he would as an officer on board a star destroyer."

Anakin nodded. "You could be right," he said, standing up to go meet the newly arrived guests. Padmé joined him, as well as Obi-Wan.

Firmus and his wife had just reached the walkway that lead up to the house when they were met by their hosts.

"Welcome to Gallinore," Anakin said to the woman at Firmus's side.

The woman smiled, and looked a little nervously at her husband.

"My lord, may I present my wife, Anjalee," Firmus said.

"Hold on," Anakin said, putting his hand up. "None of that _my lord _nonsense, Piett," he said. "I'm _not _a Sith lord anymore, remember?"

Piett smiled. "Yes, that's very true," he replied. "So…how shall I address you, sir?"  
"Anakin will do," Anakin replied, extending a hand to Anjalee. "Anakin Skywalker, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said. "This is my wife, Padmé," he continued, "and long time friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Anjalee said at last. "Thank you for your hospitality," she added.

"Not at all," Padmé said. "Firmus did us a great service by coming here," she explained, "it's the least we can do."

"Let's all go inside, shall we?" Anakin suggested. "We have some battle strategies to go over."

"Come with me," Padmé said to Anjalee. "My children are playing on the beach over behind the house."

"You have twins?" Anjalee asked.

"Yes, a son and a daughter," Padmé replied.

"That must keep you busy," Anjalee commented with a smile.

Padmé nodded. "It certainly does," she agreed. "We'll be even busier when the new baby arrives."

"That's right, Firmus told me you were expecting too," Anjalee said. "How far along are you?"

"Nineteen weeks," Padmé said. "A ways to go still," she added.

Anjalee nodded. "I can't wait for the end, to tell you the truth," she said. "I'm so tired of being pregnant."

Padmé laughed. "I remember feeling that way," she replied. "It gets a little uncomfortable at the end."

"And you had twins," Anjalee pointed out. "I don't know how you did it."

Padmé smiled, reflecting on how her pregnancy ended, how her labour had been brought on early by her husband's attack up on her. _That's all behind us now, _she reminded herself; _Anakin has rejected the Darkness for good._

"Here we are," Padmé said as they reached the beach. "Please sit down," she told Anjalee. "I'll go inside and get us something to drink."

"That sounds lovely, thank you," Anjalee replied, only too happy to get off of her feet.

Meanwhile, Anakin had brought Firmus up to speed on the latest developments in the planned attack upon the Death Star.

"Given the fact that the emperor is pushing for the completion of the station, I would suggest that the attack take place soon," Neeja stated.

"Yes, that would be ideal," Anakin replied. "Assuming of course the Rebel pilots are ready."

"There is one thing I neglected to mention last night," Piett spoke up. "And I might suggest that this could be the deciding factor with regards to the timing of this attack."

Anakin looked at him, as did the other two Jedi. "What is it?" he asked.

"The emperor is on board the Death Star right now," Piett told the three astonished Jedi. "As we speak."

Anakin's eyes widened, and he turned to Obi-Wan.

"You're certain about this?" Neeja asked.

"Oh yes," Piett replied. "We delivered him to the Death Star mere days ago. I saw his shuttle enter the Death Star's tractor beam. He's there, gentlemen; he's there and he's pushing the men to finish it so he can annihilate the Rebel Alliance."

Anakin smiled slowly. "This couldn't be more perfect," he said. "Not only will we cripple the Empire by destroying its greatest weapon, but we'll take out the bastard behind the bloody thing as well."

The other men smiled, liking the thought of that very much indeed.

"We need to talk to the Alliance," Neeja said. "We must move quickly while he's still on board."

Anakin nodded. "You're right," he replied. "Let's get to it."

On their way to the study, the men were met by Padmé who was leaving the kitchen with a tray of drinks.

"Let me take that, Angel," Anakin said, taking the tray from her.

Padmé smiled. "Thanks Ani," she said.

"I'll be right back," Anakin told the other men.

"What's going on?" Padmé asked, feeling odd not being in on the planning given her history with the Rebellion.

"The attack has to be soon," Anakin told her as they proceeded outside. "We're about to contact the Alliance."

"Has something happened to hasten it?" she asked.

Anakin nodded. "Piett told us today that Palpatine is on board the Death Star," he told her. "So if we can destroy the station, we destroy him too."

Padmé looked up him with a smile. "I like the sound of that," she said.

"I thought you might," he said, setting the tray down on a small table on the deck above the beach. He watched the rather large group of children playing on the beach with a smile. "Looks like fun," he said.

"I'm sure they'd love it if you joined them," she remarked.

Anakin smiled. "I'd love to," he said. "Especially if you'll help me get the sand out of my trunks again," he added, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Padmé smiled. "You liked that, did you?" she asked.

"Hell yes," he said, kissing the side of her neck. "And this morning...that was truly an extraordinary way to wake up."

"Careful Ani," she said, looking up at him with a smile. "You keep talking like that and you'll have some explaining to do to your friends in there."

Anakin laughed. "Yes, you're right," he replied, releasing her. "We'll continue later," he said, kissing her lightly on the mouth. "Now come on, you're the Black Widow," he reminded her. "We need you in there."

Padmé smiled, pleased by his words. "Okay," she said, looking down at Beata and beckoning her to come up to the deck.

"Perfect timing," Beata said with a smile as she saw the tray of cold drinks. "The natives are getting restless down there."

Padmé and Anakin laughed.

"Do you mind keeping Anjalee company?" Padmé asked her. "We have some plans to make with the Alliance."

"Not at all," Beata replied. "She's a lovely young woman. Go on ahead."

Padmé and Anakin left and went back inside. Beata waited for them to leave, and then picked up a glass of lemonade for her and one for Anjalee. And then she turned to the children on the beach.

"Who wants lemonade?" she called.

The children all turned and looked up at her, and then came running up to get a drink.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 51**

_Planet Tepasi_

General Cassio Tagge gave one last fond look at his wife and newborn daughter before boarding his ship. He had extended his leave by nearly three weeks, due to the complications his wife, Neava, had experienced delivering their child. But he knew that he had to return to the Death Star; Motti was not to be trusted, and would no doubt be doing his best to oust Tagge from his position as commander of the station. He hated to leave his wife now, but he had not choice, and had done so with the promise to return as soon as possible.

Tagge had purposely not checked his messages during his furlough, for when he spent time with his family, he devoted himself fully to their attention. Also, he was certain that he'd find a number of messages from Motti, messages he'd just as soon not deal with until he returned to duty. So as soon as the ship had made the jump to hyperspace, Tagge checked his messages.

Just as he'd expected, there were several messages from Tagge. He scrolled over them quickly, seeing that there was nothing of consequence in any of them. Deleting them, Tagge noted that there was another message in his inbox, and it was from the Imperial offices. Tagge frowned as he opened the message, a feeling of trepidation creeping into his chest.

_Attention General C. Tagge: effective immediately you are reduced three steps in rank, due to the recent negligence you have displayed towards your duties; to wit, the unauthorized extension of your furlough. Report immediately to your new post, second in command on board the Star Destroyer Exactor. _

Tagge was utterly shocked by the demotion, and cursed aloud. _Damn you, Motti, _he thought irately. _This was your doing, wasn't it? I'll get you for this, you back stabbing bastard. _

Tagge checked the navicomputer to find the _Exactor, _and reset his course, deciding that, at this point, he had no choice but to follow orders.

_Gallinore _

"The way I see it, this attack has to take place as soon as possible," Anakin said. "If Palpatine is on board, we can't miss the opportunity to take him down too."

Padmé nodded. "The pilots have been training with the new fighters for weeks now," she reported. "They should be ready."

"Are these pilots skilled enough to pull this off?" Neeja asked. "From what I understand, the target area is very small."

Anakin nodded. "Only two metres wide," he confirmed. "It's not going to be easy, but it's certainly doable."

"Targeting computers ought to make the task somewhat easier," Piett put in.

"Yes," Anakin agreed. "But the trench in lined with towers that are armed with laser cannons. I'm not certain how many of them are operational at this point, but that will be something the pilots have to contend with. Evading laser fire while navigating down a narrow trench will be tricky."

"For some perhaps," Obi-Wan commented, looking at Anakin. "For others, it would be rather an easy task."

Anakin knew what Obi-Wan was hinting at, and looked at Padmé. He could tell by the look on her face that she knew it too.

"I'm on the sidelines on this one," Anakin told him, looking back at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded, knowing that Anakin felt compelled to be true to his promise to his wife.

"I suggest we contact the Alliance," Padmé said. "They need to make preparations." She frowned as she realized something. "Do we even know where the Death Star is right now? I mean, it's mobile, right?"

"It will be," Piett replied. "But I don't believe that it has that capability yet. At any rate, I can tell you where it is, Milady. I made a note of the coordinates when we left the emperor there."

"Excellent," Padmé replied with a smile. "I'll give that information to the Alliance." She stood up and moved to the comm, Anakin coming over to stand behind her. It was a few moments before the face of Mon Mothma appeared on the screen.

"Hello Mon," Padmé said. "I have some news: extraordinary news."

"What is it?" Mothma asked at once.

"The emperor is currently on board the Death Star," Padmé reported with a smile. "It's time."

Mothma's face lit up. "Fantastic," she said. "I will let our commanders know so that they can coordinate the pilots. Will you be joining us on the command ship?"

Padmé hadn't thought of this, and looked up at Anakin. "I'm…I'm not sure yet," she replied. "Phoenix will most certainly."

Mothma frowned. "You ought to be here," she said. "You are the founder of this cell, the cell that has created this opportunity."

"I appreciate you saying that," Padmé replied, not wanting to tell Mothma the real reason she was hesitant. "I will think about it and let you know."

"Very well," Mothma replied. "I'll let you know when the fleet is assembled."

"Good," Padmé replied. "I'll coordinate things from here." She ended the transmission and turned in her chair to look at Anakin. "I think I should be there with you," she said.

Anakin frowned. "I don't," he replied.

Padmé returned his frown.

"We'll talk about this later," he said, not wanting to get into a discussion in front of the others.

"I was thinking," Piett said, once Anakin and Padmé had returned to the table. "Perhaps I can serve this cause best from the _Exactor,_" he suggested. "It's been weeks since you had access to the Imperial Intelligence net," he reminded Anakin. "If I were on board the ship, I could access information."

Anakin nodded, considering this. "Only one thing," he responded. "Ozzel would be suspicious if you started accessing sensitive material."

"Oh, didn't I mention?" Piett replied. "The emperor killed Ozzel," he reported. I'm the captain of the _Exactor _now."

"That certainly makes things neater," Obi-Wan commented. "I think it's a sound idea, Firmus. In addition, we will need someone who can stabilize things once the Death Star is destroyed and Palpatine is dead. You could be that someone."

Piett nodded. "Yes that's true too," he replied. He looked at Anakin. "What do you think?"  
"I think it's a good plan," he replied. "I'm not sure how your wife will feel about it, though," he added.

"Anjalee understands the demands of my job," Piett replied. "Besides, it won't be for long."

"Let's hope not," Neeja said.

"Very well," Anakin said. "Piett, you'll return to the _Exactor,_" he said. "Obi-Wan, you and I will go to the command ship to help coordinate the attack. Neeja, you will stay here to keep shielding our families on the off chance that Palpatine leaves the Death Star before we can destroy it."

Neeja nodded. "Yes, of course," he replied. "I will keep everyone here safe, I promise you."

Anakin stood up. "I know you will," he replied. "We need to get ready," he said to Obi-Wan. "I'd like to leave by nightfall," he added.

"I'll be ready," Obi-Wan replied, standing as well. "Just give me the word."

"Perhaps I ought to give the news to my wife," Piett said as he too stood up.

"She'll understand," Neeja pointed out. "And as you said, it's not for long."

Piett nodded, and then left the room to find his wife.

"I'll go update my own wife on the situation," Neeja said, standing up and leaving the room. Obi-Wan joined him, sensing that Anakin and Padmé wanted to be alone.

"I know how much you've been a part of this development," Anakin began, looking out the window. "But I can't allow you to come, Padmé. It's simply too dangerous."

"I disagree," she replied.

Anakin turned to look at her.

"I'd be on board the command ship," she pointed out. "With you, far away from the battle. How is that dangerous?"  
Anakin frowned. "You're forgetting something," he replied. "You're pregnant, Padmé. Remember?"

Padmé returned his frown. "Of course I remember," she retorted. "Need I remind you that the last time I was pregnant I continued my duties as a senator up until my third trimester? And…"

"And you followed me to Mustafar where I attacked you," Anakin cut in. "Is that what you were about to remind me of?"

Padmé looked at him, upset by his tone. "No, I wasn't," she said quietly. "I was going to say that Luke and Leia were perfectly fine despite all the stress I was going through."

Anakin sighed, frustrated and annoyed with himself for his blunder. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm ….I just hate the thought of you being anywhere near that Death Star and that bastard Palpatine. If that makes me over protective, then I suppose I'm over protective. But I would feel infinitely better knowing that you were here, safe, far _far_ away from the battle. Can you understand where I'm coming from?"

Padmé stood up and walked over to him. "Yes," she replied. "But can you see where _I'm _coming from?" she countered. "I've been working for the Rebellion, as a single mother, for four years now. I created this cell, I've put countless hours into its development. I don't think it's fair that I have to sit on the sidelines simply by virtue of my gender."

Anakin frowned. "It has nothing to do with gender," he retorted. "And everything to do with that fact that you're pregnant."

"I wouldn't be pregnant if I wasn't female," she pointed out.

"Clearly," he replied, trying to remain patient. "But that's irrelevant."

"It's entirely relevant," she argued. "You just refuse to admit it."

"You're being completely unreasonable!" he declared in exasperation.

"So are you!"

Anakin clenched his fists in frustration, counting to ten in his head before responding. He told himself that Padmé was being irrational because of the hormones, that she would see reason and that would be that.

"Angel, think about it," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, his tone calm once more. "If we're together, everyone will know we're a couple- there's no way I can hide the way I look at you, or how protective I am of you. And if they know that, then they'll start asking questions about who I am, not to mention the gossip once they see that you're pregnant. Are you ready for that?"

Padmé thought back to the rampant gossip that she'd learned to live with when Anakin was away at the Clone Wars. It had been impossible to hide the fact that she was pregnant after long; she knew what they said about her behind her back, they rumours that were flying about her. She'd hated it.

"No," she replied at last. "I'm not prepared to go through that again." She sighed. "I guess you win," she relented at last.

"Angel," he said, lifting her chin so that she faced him. "We both win when Palpatine is dead and the Death Star is destroyed," he pointed out. "That's what this is really about, remember?"

Padmé nodded, feeling emotional all of a sudden. "I just hate the thought of being away from you," she admitted.

Anakin smiled. "I'll be gone such a short time you won't even miss me," he countered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Want to bet?" she replied.

Anakin chuckled. "I'll miss you too," he said, kissing the top of her head.

Piett found his wife on the deck with Beata. He hated to have to leave her so soon, but knew that there were bigger issues at hand.

"The younglings look like they're having fun," he commented as he sat down at the table with them.

"They spend a great deal of time here," Beata told him. "It's a lovely spot."

Piett nodded. "Are you all settled in upstairs?" he asked Anjalee.

"Not quite," she replied.

"Let me give you a hand, then," he said.

Beata watched them leave together, getting the distinct impression that Piett needed to talk to his wife alone.

"What's going on, Firmus?" Anjalee asked as they entered the house together.

Piett wasn't surprised by her question, for she knew him very well. "I need to return to the ship," he told her.

Anjalee didn't say anything to him in return, wanting to wait until they were alone before getting into the discussion.

"You just left," she reminded him as they entered the room that had been set aside for them. "You told me you were leaving the Empire for good."

"I am," he replied, as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "This is merely part of the plan. The Alliance needs someone on the inside, someone who still has access to the Imperial intelligence network," he explained. "Someone who can take control of things once the emperor is dead an the Death Star destroyed."

Anjalee nodded. "And that someone is you," she replied, her expression and the tone of her voice showing clearly how she felt about his plan.

"I'm the logical choice," he told her, sitting down beside her. "I'm the captain of the _Exactor _now, remember? I'm in a position where I can make a difference in this conflict, Anj," he said, taking her hand. "I _want _to make a difference. Now that I see how evil the Empire truly is, I want to make amends for the years I've spent serving it."

"I know," she replied quietly. "I…I'm just afraid, Firmus," she told him. "What if someone finds out that you're a spy? What then?"

"No one will find out, sweetheart," he assured her, kissing her hand. "I'm very good at appearances. After serving Darth Vader for four years, I've had to be."

Anjalee sighed. "I hate this," she said as her eyes filled with tears. "The baby is due in less than three months; I don't want to be alone when he's born."

"You won't be," he promised her. "I won't let you go through that alone."

Anjalee nodded, and then let her husband pull her into his embrace, resigned to the inevitable.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 52**

"But why do you have to leave again, Daddy?" Luke asked. Both twins looked up at him with identical expressions of disbelief and disappointment.

"It's very important that I do something," Anakin explained, trying to find the right words. "What I'm going to do will make the galaxy a better place, a safer place," he explained. "I know that doesn't make a lot of sense to you right now, but one day it will."

"How long are you gonna be gone?" Leia asked.

"Not long," Anakin told them. "Not long at all. I need you to stay here and make sure Mommy is safe and happy. Can you do that for me?"

Luke and Leia nodded simultaneously.

"Good, now come here and give me a hug," Anakin said, opening his arms to his children. The twins came over to him at once and embraced him, each of them doing their best not to cry. "I'll be home soon," he promised, kissing each of them on the top of the head. "I swear it."

Anakin released the twins and stood up from the bed. He turned and saw Padmé standing in the doorway. He could see by the expression on her face that she was doing her best to be strong for the sake of Luke and Leia.

"I'll walk out with you," she said.

Anakin nodded, and put an arm around her shoulders.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Piett descended the ramp of his shuttle, half expecting to be taken into custody by clone troopers. But the only clones in the hangar were to insure that he arrived safely, and nodded respectfully to him as he walked across the hangar and out the door.

"Welcome aboard, Captain."

Piett turned to see Cassio Tagge standing beside the door. _This is it, _Piett thought; _ I'm under arrest…they've found me out…_

"You seem rather surprised to see me," Tagge continued as he fell in step beside Piett.

"I must admit that I am," Piett replied.

Tagge smirked. "I'm surprised you didn't receive notification," he said. "I've been reassigned to this ship."

Piett turned to look at him, too shocked to say anything for a moment. _My plans will be all for nothing …there's no way I can access the Net with him on board…_ "You're assuming command, then?" he asked finally as they stepped onto the lift.

"No, I've been demoted," Tagge replied. "I'm your second, Piett. I mean, _Captain _Piett. Your command is secure."

Piett's eyes widened in shock. "You've been demoted??" he asked in astonishment. "May I ask why?"  
"Of course you may," Tagge responded. "You're my commanding officer remember?" he asked, the bitterness clear in this voice. "I was foolish enough to put my family first," he explained. "Namely my wife and new born daughter. There were some complications at the baby's birth, and I extended my furlough without authorization, foolishly thinking that the rank of commander of the Death Star gave me some latitude. I was clearly mistaken to assume such a thing."

Piett was shocked to hear it, and it made him wonder if there would be some fall out to Tagge's demotion that he could take advantage of. "Well, I'm sorry to hear of your misfortune," he said. "But the Empire does have rules, Tagge," he added for good measure. He wasn't certain that he could trust Tagge yet, and certainly couldn't tip his hand to him. No, he would have to wait and see which side of the line of conflict Tagge stood on now. "You have the bridge, Lieutenant," he added. "I need to check my messages. I'll join you shortly."

"Yes sir," Tagge replied, and stepped off the lift and onto the bridge. Piett continued on his way, anxious to inform Anakin of this new development.

Tagge frowned, the idea of having to follow the orders of a man at least ten years his junior leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. _At least it isn't Motti,_ he reflected as he entered the bridge. _That would be intolerable. _

Piett proceeded to his quarters where he sat down at the comm.. He wasn't sure if Anakin had left Gallinore yet, so he tried there first.

"Firmus," Anakin said. "We're just about to leave. What's going on?"

"An unexpected turn of events," Piett replied. "General Tagge has been assigned to the _Exactor_."

Anakin frowned, remembering how he'd left Tagge in command of the Death Star after executing Grand Moff Tarkin. "What?? How? He's the commander of the Death Star!"

Piett shook his head. "Not any more," he reported. "He was demoted recently and reassigned here. As my second."

Anakin was shocked to hear this, for he had always considered Tagge to be an efficient, intelligent officer. "For what reason was he demoted? Did he tell you?"

"He extended his furlough without authorization," Piett replied. "His wife recently had a child, and had some difficulties. He took extra time to be with her."

"And Palpatine demoted him," Anakin added, shaking his head. "What a heartless bastard."

"Indeed," Piett agreed.

"Tagge must be irate," Anakin remarked.

"He seems to be very bitter, yes," Piett replied. "Which may work in our favour."

"You can't assume that," Anakin pointed out.

"No, of course not," Piett agreed. "But it's at least possible that he may be willing to consider ….alternatives."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, no doubt he's entertained thoughts of revenge," he commented. "I know I would."

Piett smiled. "Being a father does change a man, I've noticed," he remarked.

"Yes, you're right," Anakin replied. "Your priorities change completely when you have another human being who is a part of you. Somehow duty doesn't seem quite so important anymore."

"I know exactly what you mean," Piett replied. "At any rate, I will keep you updated on this situation. Good luck with your mission."

"Thanks," Anakin replied. "You too."

Anakin ended the transmission and stood up. Padmé was in the room with him, not wanting to leave his side until it was absolutely necessary. But now the time was upon them. It was time to leave, and the thought of saying goodbye was filling each of them with anxiety. Anakin knew Padmé would be safe; he trusted Neeja implicitly. And yet, the thought of leaving her and the twins was still exceedingly difficult for him. Padmé knew that Anakin would be safe on board the command ship, far from the battle. And yet, the thought of him near the monstrous Palpatine again made her blood run cold. For a moment they simply looked at one another, neither one saying what was foremost on their minds.

"We're all set," Obi-Wan reported as he entered the office. "Are you ready?"

Anakin looked over at him. "Yes, I'm ready," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled, sensing how uneasy both Padmé and Anakin were. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, sure," Anakin replied. "This will be easy, right?"

"Let's hope so," Obi-Wan replied. "I'll let you say your goodbyes, and meet you on the shuttle."

"Okay," Anakin replied, his anxiety tightening another notch. He looked back at Padmé, seeing that she was fighting to keep her tears at bay.

"It will all be over soon, Angel," he said, walking over to her. "And I'll be back here before you know it."

Padmé nodded. "I know," she said, her voice tremulous with emotion.

He pulled her into his arms without another word, each of them reminded of times years earlier when he would leave her to return to the war. There were many times when they didn't even know when they'd see one another again – or even if they would. But this was different now; there was no more need for secrecy, and the battle that Anakin was about to join was not going to be a long one. It would be over and the galaxy would be a much better place for it. At least that's what they kept telling themselves; the reality was, they had always hated being apart, and this time was no different.

"I have to go," Anakin said with an unpleasant sense of déjà vu.

Padmé nodded. "I know you do," she replied. "Be safe, Anakin. Be safe and come home soon."

"I will," he replied, kissing her on the forehead. "I'll be in contact with you. You'll know what's happening every step of the way."

"Okay," she replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. "I'll talk to you very soon," he added as he released her.

Padmé nodded, knowing it would be easier for them both if they parted here rather than at the ship as she'd planned to do. Instead she watched him leave, not even trying to hold back the tears that now ran down her face.

Anakin had just left the house when he stopped and turned, sensing the presence of someone nearby.

"Beata," he said, facing his aunt. "I haven't had much chance to talk to you about all of this," he said apologetically.

Beata smiled. "Don't be silly," she said. "You don't need to talk to me for me to know what's going on," she reminded him. "You're making a real difference, what you're doing," she said, putting her hands on his face. "I'm proud of you Anakin, and I know your mother would be proud too."

Anakin nodded, the thought of his mother still having the power to render him speechless. "I hope so," he replied softly.

"I know so," she replied. "Don't you worry about Padmé or the children," she told him. "They'll be fine. You just look after yourself," she told him. "Anything less is unacceptable."

Anakin smiled. "Yes Ma'm," he replied. He gave her a hug. "I love you, Beata," he said. "I'm so grateful the Force brought us together."

Beata felt her eyes fill with tears at his words. "Don't do this," she said, pushing him away and brushing a tear away impatiently. "Now go away before I start blubbering like a fool."

Anakin laughed. "Okay, I'll go," he said. "Take care, Bea."

"Take care Ani," she replied. "I love you too."

_Death Star _

Motti was starting to grow alarmed. Since the emperor had arrived, the casualties had been increasing at a shocking rate. It didn't seem to matter to Palpatine that the timeline for completion of the Death Star had originally been ten years; he didn't care that the men who were now dead, victims of his insanity, had been working double and even triple shifts for weeks. All that mattered to Palpatine was destroying Anakin Skywalker and the Rebel Alliance, and he didn't care who he pushed aside in order to realize that goal.

Motti's concern, besides the number of deaths that he had to record in his command log, was the fact that the station was now undermanned. There had been so many deaths in each of the departments that the remaining crew were being spread more and more thinly to compensate. Motti had begun bringing new personnel onboard, but did so at the risk of the emperor finding out and questioning his reasons for doing so. Palpatine's sanity was eroding rapidly, and Motti knew that should the issue of the death of so many crew members be brought to his attention, Motti's body would be the next to be delivered to the station's morgue. It was a fine line he walked as commander of the Death Star; and as much as he had initially been delighted at his promotion, he now wished he'd been spared the headache. _Tagge was lucky to get off of this damnable station, _Motti thought bitterly as he walked towards the emperor's quarters. _At least he doesn't need to fear for his life every day…_

"It's about time you got here," Palpatine snapped as Motti arrived at the doorway to the royal quarters. "I was about to head to the weapons array without you," he added.

Motti simply smiled and bowed respectfully, knowing better than to offer any excuse or to point out that he was in fact early, not late. Instead he fell into step behind the emperor and his guards, saying a silent prayer that he would survive another day.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 53**

_En route to the Rebel command ship _

Anakin stood watching out the large bay window as the ship raced its way through hyperspace. Mon Mothma had provided them with the coordinates of the location of the command ship, the spring board from which the Alliance would launch their attack upon the Death Star. Anakin felt badly that Padmé had been left out of this, the culminating point of all her hard work. He knew that she understood why he was uneasy with the thought of her being involved; but still, he was certain that she felt left out and wished there had been another way. _She will be heavily involved in the formation of the new government, _he reminded himself; _that is as important as what we're doing here today. _

"The cockpit reports that they're about to revert to sublight," Obi-Wan reported as he entered the passenger lounge.

Anakin nodded. "Good," he said. "Let's get this over with."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin for a moment. "You're usually more eager to engage in a battle than this," he commented.

Anakin shrugged. "I guess I'm not as young as I used to be," he replied.

"No, none of us are," he agreed. "But I hardly think that explains your mood."

Anakin sighed as he returned his gaze to the stars. "I'm just…anxious," he said. "I know Palpatine well, Obi-Wan; better than anyone in the galaxy. He's devious and ruthless," he said, turning back to his friend. "I'll just feel better when I know he's dead and rotting in Hell."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I think I understand," he said, not entirely sure he did. "Tell me, Anakin," he said. "Are you still…connected to him? Through the Force?"

Anakin looked away again, a frown forming on his brow. "Yes," he replied quietly. "I hate that I am, but there is no denying it. The connection isn't nearly as strong as it was, but it's still there."

"Yes, well, that's to be expected," Obi-Wan replied, a little unnerved to hear it. "But…perhaps it can work to our advantage."

Anakin looked back at him. "How?" he asked.

"You can keep tabs on him, so to speak," Obi-Wan explained. "To make sure he's on the Death Star when we need him to be."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, true," he replied. "I suppose that's an advantage."

"You can get into his head, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him. "You have a psychological advantage. He's a madman, you said so yourself. You can use that to ensure that he's in no position to retaliate. Rattle him, Anakin. Push him over the edge. From the sound of it, it wouldn't be a long journey."

Anakin smirked. "No, not long at all," he said. He reflected on Obi-Wan's suggestion for a few moments. The thought of sending Palpatine over the edge appealed to him tremendously; the thought of being the instrument of his death even more so. He smiled as he ruminated on the idea. "Thank you, Obi-Wan," he said. "You've just made this situation much more …interesting."

Obi-Wan knew Anakin well enough to see that the wheels were turning in his head. And experience told Obi-Wan that when that happened, things became very unpredictable.

"Please tell me you're going to be careful," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin frowned. "Of course," he replied. "Why would you doubt that?"  
"Because I know that look in your eyes," Obi-Wan replied. "I remember seeing it just before you did something reckless and dangerous."

Anakin laughed. "I'm an old man now, remember?" he said.

Obi-Wan snorted. "Since when is twenty-eight old?" he retorted. "I'm over forty now," he added, a frown furrowing his brow. "Now _that's _old."

"Yes it is," Anakin agreed with a straight face.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Some things never change," he sighed. "I still get no respect from you."

Anakin smiled. "And you wouldn't want it any other way," he replied.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. After Mustafar he thought he'd lost his best friend forever; never did he imagine that he would be taking Anakin's affectionate abuse again.

"There it is," Anakin said, looking at the Rebel command ship as they settled into sublight an began their approach. He felt a knot of excitement tighten in his stomach. It had been years since he'd felt this way, and he'd missed it.

"Let's hope they're ready for this," Obi-Wan said as both men left the passenger lounge and prepared to disembark. "It seems to be quite a test of piloting skill."

Anakin nodded, knowing what Obi-Wan was implying. "I'm not doing it, Obi-Wan," he said. "I promised Padmé I wouldn't."

"Yes I know," Obi-Wan replied. _But we'll see how long you can keep that promise, _he thought with a smile.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Captain Piett had not spent a great deal of time on the bridge since he'd returned to the _Exactor, _and this had not gone unnoticed by his second in command. Tagge was puzzled by Piett's seeming lack of interest in his relatively new command. He himself had little interest in running the ship, for it was a slow paced duty compared to the excitement of being on the Death Star. Indeed, it seemed to Tagge that most of his time was spent trying to find something to do to pass the time. Finally a diversion presented itself, for which the officer was infinitely grateful.

"Sir, there seems to be a problem in engineering," a young officer reported.

"With the diagnostics?" Tagge asked.

"Well, the technicians are having trouble accessing the diagnostic program," the officer replied. "Apparently the password is being refused."

Tagge nodded. "Very well," he replied. "Tell him I'll be right there," he said and walked off the bridge, grateful for having a task to perform.

Piett, meanwhile, had decided that it would be prudent to resume his duties as captain of the ship. The last thing he needed was to arouse the suspicions of his junior officers, including Tagge. Piett had ordered engineering to perform diagnostics on the warp core in an effort to appear involved in his command, and decided to pay a visit to engineering to oversee things.

The lift doors opened, and Piett stepped inside, surprised to see Tagge within.

"Captain," Tagge said, equally surprised to see Piett.

"Lieutenant," Piett replied. "Are the diagnostics complete?"

"No sir," Tagge replied. "The techs are having trouble getting into the program."

Piett frowned. "Again?" he replied. "That blasted subroutine has _never _worked properly."

"I was on my way to lend some assistance," Tagge informed him.

"Very well," Piett replied. "We don't both need to be there," he continued. "I'll head up to the bridge, and…" he stopped as his comlink sounded, startling him. _Damn…I forgot to switch it to mute…_

"Captain, your comlink," Tagge pointed out when Piett made no motion to respond to the hail.

"I'll let it take a message," Piett replied, trying to hide his uneasiness. But before he could switch the controls to receive a message, a voice issued for the from the device.

"Piett are you there? This is Skywalker."

Tagge's eyes widened upon hearing this, and he looked up at Piett, his suspicion aroused. "Skywalker??" he said.

Piett made no reply, his mind racing rapidly to think of a way out of the situation.

"We need to report on the gun towers. The fleet is ready to roll. Do you copy?"

"I'm…rather indisposed at the moment," Piett finally replied, his hands trembling.

There was silence at the other end as Anakin realized what he was saying. "Understood," he said. "Contact me when you can."

"I will," Piett replied. He looked at Tagge, whose face bore an inscrutable expression.

Tagge said nothing for a moment, and then reached over to halt the lift.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Captain?" Tagge asked calmly.

"I'm…I'm not sure I ought to," Piett replied.

Tagge frowned. "I don't think you have an option, Piett," he replied. "What the hell are you involved in? Who was that on the comm?"

Piett sighed, knowing that there was no getting out of this gracefully. "Anakin Skywalker," he replied.

"Anakin Skywalker??" Tagge replied incredulously. "I thought he was dead."

"No, he's very much alive," Piett informed him.

"What did he mean by the fleet is ready to roll? What fleet? What's going on?" Tagge demanded.

Piett looked away, and said nothing.

"The way I see it you have no choice but to talk to me, Piett," Tagge replied calmly. "From what I can tell, it looks to me like you're playing both sides of the fence."

Piett looked back at him, weighing his options. He didn't have many.

"Anakin is spear heading an attack upon the Death Star," Piett replied finally. "And I'm assisting him."

Tagge was shocked that he'd been right, and said nothing for a moment. "You're a _rebel _Piett?" he asked, the astonishment clear in his voice.

"I suppose I am," Piett replied, deciding to take a chance that Tagge would be sympathetic. "I've seen the emperor's madness first hand, Cassio," he continued. "Killing indiscriminately, without conscious, without thought…He's mad with power and I refuse to continue to serve an empire created as a monument to his massive ego."

Tagge listened in stunned silence, Piett's words both shocking and exciting him. He had entertained thoughts of revenge for days; was it Fate that had brought him to this ship now?

"Anakin Skywalker is leading a small fleet of Rebel pilots to destroy the Death Star," Piett continued, seeing that Tagge was intrigued. "He found a flaw in the plans, and knows how to exploit it. If they succeed, the emperor will die, for he is on board right now."

Tagge remained silent, and for a few moments a heavy silence hung between the two men.

"Now that you know," Piett continued, once he saw that Tagge was not going to say anything, "I'm afraid I'll have to kill you," he said, producing his blaster.

"Wait," Tagge finally said, putting his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Don't kill me, Piett."

Piett frowned. He hated violence, and the thought of taking a man's life made him ill; but he and Anakin had agreed that this was the only way to ensure security.

"It's nothing personal, Cassio," Piett continued. "Truly it isn't. But this is far too important. I can't take any risks of the emperor learning of our plans. I'm afraid I have no choice."

"What if I told you that I share your hatred for the emperor?" Tagge asked, his eyes moving nervously to the blaster every so often.

Piett's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a fool, Tagge," he replied. "You'll say anything to save your life."

"I swear on my daughter's life," Tagge replied earnestly. "She's the reason I was demoted, remember? But I'd do it all the same way again, regardless of the consequences. Now that I'm a father I realize that there are things far more important than duty, Piett. My family means more to me than my commission, than that blasted Death Star or the whole bloody Empire put together."

Piett nodded, seeing how earnest Tagge was. "Valiant words, Tagge," he said. "But I'm still not convinced you can be trusted."

Tagge thought for a moment, knowing every moment's delay bought him time. "Skywalker was asking about the tower guns," he said finally. "I can tell you exactly how many are online, and I can even provide you with the codes for disabling them."

Piett knew how many were online; but had no idea that they could be disabled.

Piett reached over and started up the lift again.

"What are you doing?" Tagge asked.

"Giving you the chance to prove it," Piett replied. "The way I see it, you're the dubious one Tagge, not me. If you try to betray me, I'll simply turn the tables on you; the men would find it far easier to believe that you're a traitor since you've already been demoted."

"Fair enough," Tagge replied, somewhat surprised by Piett's ruthlessness. He stepped out of the lift first, knowing that Piett had his hand on the blaster he'd returned to its holster. They proceeded to Piett's quarters, where Tagge headed to the computer panel in the small anteroom. Piett watched closely as Tagge accessed the Death Star's security network, pleased and yet surprised that he was still able to access it.

"They're all online now," Tagge reported.

"I know," Piett replied. "I found that information on my own, Tagge."

"Yes, of course," Tagge replied. "But can you do this?" he asked.

Piett watched as Tagge's hands flew over the screen's touch controls, until he reached a screen that asked for a password. "This should do it," Tagge replied, entering the password. He returned to the page where the information about the tower guns was located. "What do you think of that?" Tagge asked, standing up and moving away to give Piett a better view. All of the tower guns were now offline.

"They can simply reactivate them," Piett pointed out.

"They can," Tagge replied. "But it will take them a while to decipher the subroutine I placed into the program. That should buy your pilots some time."

Piett nodded. "You realize what this means, don't you Cassio?" he asked.

"That you're not going to kill me?" Tagge asked hopefully.

"Not only that," Piett replied. "But you're a rebel too."

Tagge smiled. "Well I suppose I am," he replied.

Piett smiled too and held out his hand to his new ally. "Welcome aboard," he said.

"Thanks," Tagge replied, shaking Piett's outstretched hand.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 54**

_Rebel Command Ship _

Mon Mothma and Bail Organa stood in the hangar bay, watching as the shuttle carrying their mysterious new ally landed. Neither of them knew what to expect from him, but both were excited to meet him face to face at last.

The first person to emerge from the shuttle was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Organa had known all along that Kenobi was alive, and was not at all surprised to see him involved. A moment later a second man emerged from the shuttle; a tall, broad man whose face was obscured by the cowl of the dark brown cloak he wore.

"Senator Mothma," Obi-Wan said with a bow. "Senator Organa," he added, turning to Bail next.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, General Kenobi," Mothma said with a smile. She looked at Anakin. "And to meet you at last," she added.

Anakin nodded his head to her. "We don't have a lot of time," he said. "Is the fleet ready?" he asked.

"Yes, they're in position," Bail replied, trying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious Phoenix's face.

"Good," Anakin replied. "Let's go."

"Right this way," Mothma said, intrigued by the mysterious man. "I'm surprised that Black Widow isn't with you," she added as they left the hangar.

"There are valid reasons why she can't be here," Anakin replied, not wishing to divulge anything about their personal life.

"I hope she's well," Organa asked, trying to coax some information from Anakin.

"She is," Obi-Wan stepped in. "She's just anxious to remain close to her children."

"I wasn't aware Black Widow _had _children," Mothma replied.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. _ Watch what you say, _he warned silently.

"Given the fact that she does, it's not surprising that she isn't here," Organa said. "I'm sure the children's father would be uneasy if she were."

"Yes, no doubt he would be," Anakin replied. He was starting to worry that Organa was putting the pieces together. Organa was, after all, one of the few people alive who knew the truth, that Padmé had not died as the rest of the galaxy was lead to believe. But did he know that she was the Black Widow?

"I promised to keep her updated," Anakin said. "She is, after all, largely responsible for this opportunity."

"Yes she is," Mothma agreed. "We'll be sure to keep her in the loop."

Anakin nodded as they entered a large conference room. Several other members of the Alliance command were present, and turned to look at the new comers with interest. Anakin recognized many of them.

Mothma lead the men to the large holographic display of the Death Star that hovered in the center of the room. "This is our command centre," she told Anakin and Obi-Wan. "We can monitor the pilots' progress from here, as well as maintain constant radio contact with them."

"Where are they now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They're on their way to the station," Organa replied. "I imagine they'll be emerging from hyperspace any moment now."

Anakin nodded, and then heard his comlink sound. He caught himself just in time before identifying himself. "Go ahead," he said instead.

"Good news," Piett reported. "Tagge has joined us."

"Excellent," Anakin replied.

"He has disabled the tower guns," Piett continued.

"That is good news," Obi-Wan commented.

"Yes it is," Anakin agreed. "Good work, Piett. The fleet is about to arrive at the Death Star. We'll keep you updated."

"Thank you," Piett replied. "Good luck, Anakin."

Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin, who froze upon hearing his name. He looked at the senators, but neither one seemed to have heard, for they were busy getting things ready for the impending battle.

"Thanks," Anakin replied. "I'll contact you soon." He looked at Obi-Wan. "That was close," he said.

"It was," Obi-Wan agreed. "It may be prudent to remind Piett not to use your name," he suggested.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, I will have to do that," he said. "But right now I'm going to contact Padmé," he said. "Keep them busy while I go and talk to her."

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied.

_Gallinore _

"Ani, it's so good to hear your voice!" Padmé said as she sat up in bed.

"It's good to hear yours too," Anakin replied. "We've just arrived at the command ship."

"When will the battle be launched?" she asked.

"Very soon," he told her. "We have another defector, Cassio Tagge."

"The man who was demoted recently?" she asked.

"Yes," Anakin replied. "He has security clearance for the Death Star and has disabled the tower guns. That should make the pilots' job easier."

"Let's hope so," Padmé replied.

"How are you? The kids? Everything okay?" he asked next.

"We're all fine," she replied. "Just…missing you."

"I miss you too," he replied. "I'm going to go now Angel, but I will keep a channel open so you can follow the battle along with us. Just remember not to call me by my name," he cautioned.

"I think I can manage that," she replied.

Anakin smiled. "I'll talk to you soon," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Anakin replied. He switched off his comlink and returned to the others. "I just spoke to Black Widow," he informed them. "I told her I would keep an open channel so she could follow the battle."

"Good idea," Mothma replied. "I'm sure she's just as anxious as all of us to see the outcome of the battle."

"A pity she decided not to be here," Organa said, trying to elicit a response from Anakin. "Surely the children have relatives that could have watched them for her. Isn't their father a part of their lives?" he asked.

Anakin could sense that he was fishing for information, and did his best to keep his cool.

"Clearly the pseudonym she chose precludes the existence of a father, wouldn't you say?" Obi-Wan commented calmly.

Organa frowned, embarrassed at having said anything. "Why yes, yes of course," he said.

"Let's get down to it, shall we?" Mothma said. "The pilots are in position."

"Then let's get this party started," Anakin said. "Open communications."

_Death Star _

Admiral Motti watched in silent horror as three bodies were hauled out of the weapons array. It had been discovered that the tower guns on the surface of the Death Star were inoperable; a minor problem, in Motti's estimation, but the emperor flew off in a terrible rage when he'd learned of it. And now, three crewmen who'd been working to repair the problem, were dead.

"Sire, it's a simple computer glitch," Motti informed the emperor. "It can be repaired easily, I assure you."

"Then get it fixed," Palpatine snapped. "There's no time to waste on incompetence," he added.

Motti frowned as Palpatine turned away. Clearly the emperor was keeping information from him, and that annoyed Motti tremendously. _I'm commander of this station, damn it, _he thought irately. _I have a right to know what's going on! _

"Admiral Motti! Please respond!!"

Motti activated his comlink. "Calm down, Lieutenant," he replied peevishly. "What's wrong now?"

"Sir, we're under attack!"

Palpatine turned and looked at Motti at this point. "Now do you get it?" he snapped.

Motti simply nodded, and followed the emperor out of the room and on towards the command centre.

"I don't understand," Motti said. "How could we be under attack?? The rebels doesn't even know of this station's existence yet!"

"Of course they do," Palpatine retorted. "They stole plans right out from under you and Tagge's noses, remember?"

"Yes…but…but the rebel who took them was killed by Lord Vader," Motti replied. "And the plans returned before the Rebels could get their hands on them."

Palpatine stopped walking and turned to Motti. If he hadn't needed the officer to help him in his quest to crush the rebellion, he would have killed him where he stood. "You idiot," Palpatine hissed. "Who do you think is behind this attack?? It's Vader, he's alive and he's a traitor."

Motti's mouth actually dropped open at this point, so shocked was he. For a moment he entertained the idea that Palpatine was mad, truly and irrevocably mad; but it all made sense. How else could the Rebels have known where the Death Star was? How else would they even know how to attack and where? _The weapons array…that was his doing too no doubt….this has all been his doing…_

"The attack will fail, sire," Motti replied, trying to sound confident. "Those rebel scum don't stand a chance against this mighty station."

"A mighty station with no weaponry," Palpatine reminded him sourly. "Get those tower guns on line immediately Motti," he commanded.

"Yes sire, right away," Motti replied, turning and running back to the weapons array.

Palpatine continued on his way, stepping into a nearby lift. Suddenly he was struck with a strong tremor in the Force, and he braced one aged hand against the bulkhead for support. _Can you hear me, Master? _ Palpatine's eyes widened as he heard the voice of Anakin Skywalker in his head. _ I know you can, you always could. How does it feel, Master? How does it feel to know you're about to die? _

"Get out of my mind!!" Palpatine shrieked, pounding his scrawny fists against his temples in an attempt to exorcise Anakin's voice from his brain.

_I'm not finished yet, Master, _Anakin continued, never failing to say the word master with contempt. _ Your precious Death Star doesn't have long to live, and neither do you. Your weapons array has been disabled, you can thank Cassio Tagge for that. Soon you'll be blown into a trillion bits, which is really too good for you. I'd have enjoyed slicing you into chunks myself, but this will have to suffice. _

"NO!" Palpatine screamed. "You'll fail, Skywalker! You always were a failure! You tried to kill your own wife, remember? Why you didn't even make a proper Sith!"

Anakin smiled. _Nice try, old man_ he replied. _ But I know better. Enjoy your last few minutes of life, Master. You'll be burning in Hell very soon. _

The lift doors opened, and the crewmen who stood waiting to board simply stared at the emperor who was curled up in a foetal position against the wall, rocking back and forth as though in a trance. The men looked at one another, and then simply walked away, not wanting to know what was going on.

_Rebel Command Ship_

The commanders of the Alliance as well as their new allies gathered around the holographic Death Star. The sound of chatter was heard over the loudspeaker as the pilots all reported in.

_Look at the size of that thing! _ One pilot gasped as he caught sight of the enormous space station.

_Cut the chatter, Red Two_, _he_ was cautioned by the squadron leader.

_Accelerate to attack speed__. _

Anakin watched the skirmishes as they were represented on the giant display before him, remembering all too well the exhilaration of being in the heart of such a battle. He only hoped that the pilots were up to the challenge.

"They've passed the magnetic field," Mothma reported. She looked up at the others. "The TIE fighters will be arriving soon," she added.

Anakin nodded. "Red squadron must proceed," he said. "They are in the best position to reach the port. Gold squadron…." He stopped as a new group of signals entered the scene.

"TIE fighters," Anakin said as they saw a new group of ships enter the schemata. "They must split up," he told Mothma. "And engage those TIE fighters ship to ship."

It was soon apparent that the fighters had been spotted, and soon the pilots in both squadrons were engaged in dog fights above the Death Star's surface. The activity on the display map was chaotic, laser fire from ships everywhere. Chatter on the loud speaker was loud and chaotic as well as the pilots did their best to cover one another and stave off the enemy attacks.

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan, both of them thinking the same thing: _these boys don't have what it takes. _

_Gold Five to Red Leader. .. Lost Tiree, lost Dutch…_

_I copy, Gold Five._

_They came from behind...._

"They mustn't waste all their pilots in one run," Anakin told the others.

"What do you suggest?" Mothma asked.

"I would reserve half of the squadron," he told her. "Cover the trench and hold off those TIE fighters. It will give them a chance at least to reach the objective."

Mothma nodded, and looked at General Dodonna, who nodded in agreement. At once he made contact with the squadron leaders.

"Red Leader, this is Base One," he announced. "Keep half your group out of range for the next run."

"Copy, Base One. Drake, take Red Two and Three. Hold up here and wait for my signal...to start your run."

"Good call," Mothma said to Anakin.

"I've been in a few battles in my life," he replied simply.

"Yes, I'm sure you have," Organa replied, his suspicions growing. He returned his attention to the battle scene in front of them. Two X-wings moved across the surface of the Death Star. Red Leader's X-wing dropped down to the surface leading to the exhaust port.

_This is it!_

Everyone held their breath as Red Leader entered the trench and began his run.

_I'm in range._

Obi-Wan and Anakin watched as Red Leader's X-wing moved up the Death Star trench.

_Target's coming up! Just hold them off for a few seconds._

"Look," Mothma said in alarm as they spotted three TIE fighters move in formation across the Death Star surface.

Anakin nodded. "They are headed for the trench," he said. Sure enough, no sooner had he said the words, then the three TIE fighters zoomed down into the trench at breakneck speed. Red Twelve's X-wing fighter was hit by laser fire, and it exploded into flames against the trench.

_You'd better let her loose! _ the panicked voice of Red Ten was heard over the intercom as he desperately tried to hold off the fighters that were rapidly approaching.

_Almost there!_

_I can't hold them!_ Red Ten replied, and soon his death screams were heard as his ship was hit from behind. It exploded and bursts into flames.

Red Leader continued his run, approaching the target rapidly. Soon he reached it, and fired his proton torpedo.

_It's away!_

Everyone in the command room watched with bated breath, waiting for the explosion to follow.

_It's a hit! _ Red Nine's voice exclaimed excitedly.

_Negative,_ Red Leader announced, his voice heavy with disappointment and frustration. _Negative! It didn't go in. It just impacted on the surface._

The next sound was one of Red Leader's screams as his ship was hit.

"We're down to only twenty ships," Organa reported quietly. "Those TIE fighters are simply too fast."

Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin, sensing how torn he was. He said nothing, but he didn't need to.

"They can't handle them," Anakin said, looking at the others. "But I can. Get me a ship, Organa. I'm joining the battle."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 55**

_Gallinore_

Padmé froze. _No, Anakin – you promised!! _

"You can't do that," she said, being careful not to say his name aloud. "We already discussed this."

Anakin looked up at the others, who seemed rather curious to hear his reply. Instead of letting them in on their conversation, Anakin walked away to maintain their privacy.

"Padmé, I don't have a choice," Anakin said. "It's a slaughter out there," he continued. "These greenhorns don't have the experience or skill needed to get the job done."

"And you do," she stated.

"You know I do," Anakin replied. "I know I promised, but that was before things started to unravel. If I don't get involved, the Rebellion is doomed. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not," she replied at once. She was silent for a long time, and Anakin knew that she was seeing reason. Seeing it, but not liking it. "I hate this," she said quietly.

"I know you do," he replied. "But it's the only way, Angel. You know that as well as I do."

Padmé said nothing in response, but Anakin could tell that she was crying.

"Promise me that you'll come home to me," she said through her tears.

"I'll come home to you," he replied. "I promise."

Padmé wiped the tears from her face. "Be careful," she told him.

"I will," he said. "I'll see you soon."

Anakin closed off the transmission and returned to the others.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Obi-Wan asked him.

Anakin nodded. "You know as well as I do that I'm the only one who can make that shot," he pointed out.

Obi-Wan nodded. "In that case, I'm coming with you," he said.

Anakin frowned. "You hate flying," he reminded him.

"Yes I do," he agreed. "But I know how…reckless you tend to be. You need someone to keep you alive, and I'm about the only one who's up to the task."  
Anakin smiled. "I suppose you're right," he replied. "Well then, let's get going," he said. He looked at Mothma.

"I'll have the ships ready for you in the hangar bay," she told him. "Good luck," she added. "To you both."

Anakin nodded, and then he and Obi-Wan left the command centre and made for the hangar where they had arrived.

"Padmé is going to kill you," Obi-Wan remarked as soon as they were alone. "You know this, don't you?"

"She understands," Anakin replied. "She knows what's at stake."

"Yes, I suppose so," Obi-Wan agreed. "Still, I don't imagine she's too happy about this."

"You could say that, yes," Anakin agreed as they arrived at the hangar. Two fighters had been readied for them, and each man was filled with a sense of déjà vu as they looked at them.

"Just like old times, isn't it?" Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin smiled. "Yes," he agreed. "Pity we can't just….erase the past four years," he added.

"Your actions here today are helping to do that, Anakin," Obi-Wan responded. "You realize that, don't you?"

"Perhaps," Anakin replied. "But there are still those who don't believe I've changed. Master Yoda for one."

"I think he's very conflicted right now," Obi-Wan responded. "I'm certain that he knows you've changed, and wants to believe in you, but is afraid to get his hopes up. I'm sure, however, that once you've destroyed the Empire once and for all, he will see that you truly are redeemed."

Anakin snorted. "We'll see," he said, as they reached the fighters. He looked up at the craft, running an admiring hand over the hull. "Well, I guess this is it," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Indeed it is," he replied. "Let's be off."

_Death Star _

Panic was now rampant throughout the skeleton crew of the mighty space station as word of the emperor's vision spread. An attack upon an undermanned, incomplete Death Star was something no one had anticipated, and there wasn't a crewman on board who didn't fear for his life at this point.

Motti had begun to entertain thoughts of fleeing, for his men had not managed to bring the weapons online yet. But with the emperor demanding his attention at every turn, there was no way Motti could affect an escape. He was doomed along with his disabled space station, and the irony of it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

So far the TIE fighter pilots had done an effective job of eliminating many of the rebel pilots, and for this Motti was grateful. He'd had no experience in war, and knew nothing of battle tactics. He was a bureaucrat, and was quite out of his league organizing a defense strategy . He could only hope that the clones would hold off the rebels until the weapons were brought on line, and that none of the rebel pilots were skilled enough to reach the exhaust port.

_Rebel Command Ship _

Anakin adjusted the seat in the fighter, wishing he had his old Jedi fighter again. He had made so many modifications to his ship that it had become like an extension of himself. He'd had a TIE fighter made for him when he was still living as Darth Vader; but the special modifications made to accommodate his physical disabilities would now be superfluous and more a hindrance than anything else. Besides, he reasoned; a ship is a ship.

"Phoenix, this is Organa," Anakin heard over his comlink.

"Go ahead," Anakin replied.

"We've ordered the remaining ships to pull back and wait for your orders," he reported.

"Understood," Anakin replied. He closed the transmission and keyed in the code to communicate with Obi-Wan. "It's time."

"Acknowledged," Obi-Wan replied. "All wings report in," he said over the open comm.. As each of the rebel pilots checked in, Anakin gave orders to what was left of the Red Squadron, knowing that Obi-Wan would do the same to the remaining members of Gold Squadron. It was to be a two pronged attack; the Gold Squadron holding back to cover the Reds as they made their way into the deep equatorial trench.

"This is it," Anakin said. "Obi-Wan, you know what to do."

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "I'll meet you on the far side of the station."

Anakin nodded and then hit the accelerator of the fighter, the adrenaline surging through him. _You won't win this time, my master, _he thought to himself.

"Squadrons alpha and beta you're with me," Anakin commanded as he sped over the vast irregular surface of the Death Star. Half expecting the enormous array of turbo lasers to commence firing at any given moment, Anakin maintained break neck speed, knowing that at such extreme speed he would be an impossible target. The pilots matched his speed, flying past the guns at top speed like a determined swarm of insects.

"Nothing from the guns," Obi-Wan reported over the comm.. "Looks like Tagge knew what he was doing."

"Yes," Anakin acknowledged. "The damage may only be temporarily however; keep that in mind."

"Yes, my thinking exactly," Obi-Wan replied.

"Tell Organa to monitor that," Anakin said.

"Acknowledged," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin reached the entrance to the trench with relatively little difficulty. The guns had not yet sprung to life; and, thus far, the rebel pilots had managed to hold off the TIE fighters who had done their best to hinder their progress.

"Anakin this is Piett," Anakin was surprised to hear over his comlink.

"Go ahead."

"It looks as though part of the Death Star's weapons array is back on line," Piett reported. "Tagge is attempting to take them down again, but we fear they have changed the security codes."

"Damn it," Anakin muttered. "I knew this was too easy. Are they capable of destroying the command ship?"

"Not from their current distance," Piett replied. "But those tower guns can give you and your pilots plenty of grief."

"Understood," Anakin replied. "Keep me apprised," he added.

"Acknowledged."

"Kenobi this is Phoenix," Anakin said. "Watch for active guns, they are repairing the weapons array as we speak."

"Understood," Obi-Wan replied. "You got that boys?"

"We copy Gold leader," the rebels in his squadron acknowledged.

"We're on our way into the trench," Anakin replied. "Let's hope this works, Obi-Wan."

"I'm with you, Phoenix."

_Gallinore _

Padmé could hear everything that was going on in the battle, and was helpless to do anything about it. She paced up and down in the office, unable to eat, unable to sit or do anything so long as the battle was under way. She was grateful for Beata, who had taken the twins outside and down played what was happening. There was no sense getting Luke and Leia frightened when there was nothing to be done to speed up time and bring the battle to an end.

"I brought you some tea," Anjalee said as she entered the office. She had kept Padmé company, along with Neeja who'd only left to have lunch with his family.

"Thank you," Padmé said as she took the cup.

"Anything new?" Anjalee asked as she sat down.

"Anakin has just reached the trench," she said. "And it seems the tower guns are slowly coming online."

Anjalee frowned. "Oh no," she said. "It will be okay, Padmé," she was quick to add. "Anakin is an excellent pilot."

"He's the best in the galaxy," Padmé replied. "But will it be enough stacked against such enormous odds?"

Anjalee had no response for her, and simply sat down to keep her company and keep her long and difficult vigil.

_Death Star _

"Phoenix, enemy ships at point oh-six!"

Anakin looked at his screen and was dismayed to see three TIE's closing in on him. He brought his own fighter up into a vertical climb, banking sharply upwards and then flipped it so that he was heading towards the fighters. With lightning quickness he dispatched the three TIE's. He saw more fighters approaching and set his sights on them.

"Red squadron, I'm surrounded," he shouted into the comm..

"We're on our way, sir!"

Soon Anakin was joined by a number of his own pilots and they engaged the oncoming enemy vessels in a heated dogfight.

As they fought off the enemy assault, alpha squadron had entered the trench. The subspace chatter was loud and confusing as the Rebel engaged the enemy TIE's in another quadrant of the Death Star.

"Distance to target, nine hundred meters," the leader of alpha squadron reported.

"Prepare to get your squadrons out of range," beta leader warned.

The other squadrons acknowledged, but those involved in dogfights could not do so. The thought that they would be blown to stardust along with the Death Star had started to cross the minds of the pilots involved in the skirmishes, including Anakin.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Anakin told his pilots. "Get clear, I'll cover you."

The pilots obeyed their commander, and soon only a few TIE's remained. Anakin had little trouble dispatching them.

"What is your status, alpha leader?" Anakin asked as he cleared the surface of the Death Star.

"We're in range," alpha leader reported. "I…" he didn't finish his sentence, as the tower gun obliterated his ship.

"We've lost alpha leader!" one of the other pilots reported.

Anakin knew what he had to do, and circled back, knowing that without leadership the rest of the squadron would not know what to do.

"I'll be right there," he told the squadron as he turned his vessel sharply and headed back. As he did so he encountered two more TIE fighters, both of which opened fire on him. He narrowly avoided the laser bursts and then opened fire on them, obliterating them instantly. Anakin then headed for the trench, accelerating rapidly to catch up with the squadron that had already begun their approach to the exhaust port. Blasting the TIE's that were in pursuit of his own troops, Anakin flew the fighter like a man possessed, swerving and narrowly missing the trench walls with each maneuver.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan's voice came over the comm.. Anakin could hear the hint of alarm in the Jedi's normally calm tone.

"They've lost their leader," he told Obi-Wan. "I'm going to help them."

"Just as reckless as ever," Obi-Wan muttered.

"I heard that," Anakin cut in. "And as usual you're worrying for nothing, old man. I'm almost at the exhaust port."

"I'll keep Gold squadron back to keep the TIE fighters away from the trench," Obi-Wan replied.

"Good," Anakin replied. "I'll see you soon."

"I hope so," Obi-Wan replied. softly after the transmission had closed.

_Death Star _

"Send more fighters!" Palpatine was screaming at no one in particular. "I want Skywalker dead, do you hear?? I want him dead!"

Motti took advantage of the emperor's temper tantrum and slipped away, having decided that he'd had enough. _Duty be damned, _he thought as he hustled down the corridor at a brisk pace; _I'm getting the hell out of here. _

"Admiral Motti, we've already dispatched all the clone pilots we have on board," a young officer informed him.

"Get out of my way," Motti muttered, shoving past the man on his way to the hangar bay and his own shuttle. Ignoring the sounds of panic all around him, pushing aside any thoughts of the oath he swore as an officer of the Imperial Fleet, Motti climbed onboard his shuttle and made for the exit without so much as a second thought. "You'll forgive me if I save my own skin, won't you your majesty?" he said with a smirk as he cleared the hangar bay and shot out into space.

Obi-Wan and his squadron spotted a lone shuttle leaving the Death Star, and, believing it to be the emperor, obliterated it at once. Motti's grand escape ended in a spectacular burst of plasma.

Meanwhile, Anakin had caught up to the squadron, noting that many of them had been destroyed.

"Get out of here," he told the remaining pilots. "Get clear, I'm doing this now."

"Sir, we'll stay here to cover you," one pilot replied.

"Negative," Anakin replied. "I'm all clear; now get out while you can. I'll be right behind you."

The pilots knew better than to question him further, and pulled up, leaving Anakin alone in his approach.

_Trust in the Living Force, Anakin. _Anakin was startled by the sound of Qui-Gon Jinn in his headpiece. _You are fulfilling your destiny at last, my young padawan, _the benevolent voice of the Jedi Master replied. _I am very proud of you, Ani. _

Anakin felt tears in his eyes and gripped the controls tightly. _I won't let you down, Master, _he thought as he focused his mind on the living Force. As though in slow motion, he saw the target looming ahead of him and for a moment it seemed as wide as the Dune Sea. He fired his proton torpedoes, knowing intuitively that the shot he'd made was good and true to the mark.

Pulling up at the edge of the trench, he accelerated to get clear of the Death Star.

Obi-Wan, who had reached a safe distance along with the rest of the surviving pilots, gave a shout of exultation as they watched the Death Star explode into a trillion micro bits.

"You did it!" Obi-Wan shouted in excitement.

He received no response.

"Phoenix, do you copy?" he asked, a cold feeling of dread starting to swell up within him.

Still there was no response.

"Command base, do you have Phoenix on your sensors?" Obi-Wan asked, the edge of panic clear in his voice.

"We've lost contact with him," Organa reported. "I don't think he made it," he added quietly.

Obi-Wan shook his head. _No, he can't be gone…not now, not after all that we've been through…you simply have to be okay, old friend…._


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 56 **

_Gallinore _

Padmé sat down clumsily, feeling as though the air had been knocked from her body. _No, he's okay, _she told herself; _ he has to be…_

At this moment Beata walked into the room. She could sense the tension, and looked at Anjalee for an explanation.

"The Death Star is gone," she reported. "But…they've lost contact with Anakin," she added, looking back at Padmé.

Beata looked at her as well, frowning as she focused on the Force signature of her nephew. She walked over to Padmé and pulled a chair over to sit before her.

"He's okay, Padmé," Beata told her, reaching out and taking her hands. "I can feel it, he's alive."

Padmé looked up at her, unsure if she could believe her, if Beata wasn't just saying so to make her feel better.

"I'm telling you the truth," Beata said, sensing Padmé's doubts. "He's…in distress, but he's alive," she added. "I promise you."

Padmé felt some sense of relief upon hearing this. "Distress? What does that mean? What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Beata replied. "All I sense is that he's in danger," she added. "I'm sure they'll get to him soon to give him the help he needs."

Padmé nodded, and turned back to the comm.. "Obi-Wan, this is Pad…Black Widow," she said, catching herself in time. "Beata is certain that Phoenix is alive," she reported.

"I've sensed the same thing," Obi-Wan replied.

"He's hurt," Beata spoke up. "You need to help him, Obi-Wan. Find him and get him the help he needs."

"I will," Obi-Wan promised. "I swear to you both."

_Rebel Command Ship_

Amidst the celebrations, the rebel leaders were doing all that they could to locate the hero of the victory. At this point, they were going on the assumption that the Phoenix's ship had been caught at the edge of the shock wave created by the Death Star's destruction.

Obi-Wan returned to the command ship, along with what was left of the Rebel fleet. He'd felt the same thing that Beata had, and was hoping that it wasn't simply wishful thinking on both their parts. He had almost reached the command center when he stopped in his tracks, surprised by the unexpected appearance of an old friend.

"Hello Obi-Wan," Yoda said. "Good to see you it is."

"Master Yoda!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "I…It's good to see you! When did you arrive?"

"Only a short time ago," Yoda replied as they walked along together. "Senator Organa gave me the coordinates of the ship."

Obi-Wan nodded, knowing that Yoda and the senator had no doubt maintained contact over the past few months. "I have to admit that I'm somewhat surprised to see you, Master," he said. "May I ask what brought you here?"

"A…rift in the Force I have sensed," Yoda replied. "An end to the darkness I felt. An end to the Sith."

"Sidious is dead," Obi-Wan stated. "He was on board the Death Star when Anakin destroyed it."

"Yes, Organa told me," Yoda replied. "But there is more to the end of the Sith than his end," he continued. "The Chosen One has returned," he said. "Redeemed Anakin is."

Obi-Wan said nothing for a moment, a small part of him resentful that it had taken Yoda so long to see what he'd known for months. _But perhaps better late than never, _he reflected.

"Yes, of that there is no doubt," Obi-Wan agreed. "But he is in trouble," he added. "His ship was lost when the Death Star exploded, and we haven't been able to establish contact with him."

"Alive he is," Yoda stated with confidence. "Find him we must."

Obi-Wan nodded, relieved and pleased to have Yoda on his side again. "We will," he averred. "I won't rest until we do, Master."

_Gallinore _

"Padmé I really don't think this is wise," Neeja said, following Padmé to the landing platform.

"I don't care if it's wise or not," she retorted. "I can't simply sit by and wait. I have to be there, Neeja. I have to help."

Neeja frowned, not knowing what he could do, short of restraining her, to keep her on Gallinore.

"At least take some back up," he said. "Some protection."

Padmé looked back at him. "You need to stay here," she reminded him.

"Not me, them," Neeja said, nodding in the direction of two guards who were watching the exchange with curiosity. "I'd feel better knowing you had them with you."

Padmé considered for a moment and then nodded. "Very well," she said. "I'll bring them with me."

Neeja watched as the guards followed Padmé onto her ship, and then turned back to return to the house.

_Rebel Command Ship _

The mood of jubilation over the destruction of the Death Star was subdued as everyone continued to search for the man who had made it possible. Bail Organa's suspicions about the identity of the Phoenix were strengthened by the sudden an unexpected appearance of Yoda, but he kept his ideas to himself for the time being.

"We've completed a scan of the area, Senator," a young woman reported. "But have found no trace of Phoenix."

Organa nodded. "Any ideas, Master Jedi?" he asked, addressing Obi-Wan and Yoda. "We've done an exhaustive search of the area and have found no trace of him."

"He's alive," Obi-Wan stated. "I know it, Senator. I can feel it."

Organa frowned. "How is that possible?" he asked.

"His Force signature is unmistakeable," Obi-Wan replied carefully. "And impossible to ignore. I sense it still, as does Master Yoda."

Yoda nodded in agreement.

Organa looked at the two. "Is there something…significant about this man that we ought to know about?" he asked.

"No," Obi-Wan answered immediately.

Organa frowned. "Someone with such a strong….force signature must certainly be a remarkable individual," he prodded.

"Remarkable he is," Yoda agreed. "Know his identity you need not," he added, planting a suggestion in Organa's mind that he drop the subject.

"Continue to scan the area," Organa said, turning away from the Jedi. "Increase the search radius by one thousand kilometres."

"Right away sir."

_Padmé's ship _

Padmé had spent the entire duration of the voyage in the cockpit with the two guards. She was far too anxious to simply sit back and wait; Anakin was missing and needed her help.

"Preparing to revert to sub light," the pilot stated.

Padmé braced herself for the small lurch that brought the ship out of hyperspace. "Start scanning," she told the co-pilot.

The two men looked at one another.

"Milady, we're still several thousand kilometres from the command ship," the co-pilot informed her.

"I know that," she replied. "Just do as I say, or else move over and I'll do it myself," she added.

The man knew better than to question her, and simply began his scan.

Padmé watched closely on the sensors as they scanned to surrounding area for any traces of Anakin's ship.

"Expand the parameters," she told them as nothing appeared on the screen.

The man complied, knowing better than to say a word in response.

"Look, look there," Padmé said, pointing over his shoulder. "What is that?"

The co-pilot narrowed his search to zero in on the small blip on the screen. "One man fighter," he said. He looked over his shoulder at Padmé. "Could be him," he conceded.

"Get closer, now," Padmé commanded. "I'll try to hail him," she added, getting up and moving to the comm station. Opening a channel she sent out a message on a wide frequency in the hopes that if it were Anakin in the lone ship out there, he'd hear it.

"Anakin, do you copy? Anakin please respond," she said, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Padmé?" came his response. His voice sounded weak, and Padmé remembered Beata's feeling that he was in some sort of distress.

"Yes, it's me," she said, overjoyed to hear his voice. "We have you on our sensors now," she told him. "We're on our way."

"Hurry," he said. "Life support's damaged," he told her. "Oxygen running low."

Padmé frowned and looked up at the pilot, who was listening along with his co-pilot. She gave him a nod, and at once he laid in a course.

"We're coming, Ani," she said. "you'll be okay, I promise. We're almost there."

"How the devil did he get all the way out here?" the pilot commented. "He's a good five thousand kilometres from the command ship."

"I don't know," Padmé replied, not wanting Anakin to expend his dwindling oxygen supply by explaining it to them. "He'll tell us when we get to him. Come with me," she said to the co-pilot as she stood up. She found the emergency medical kit and brought it with her as she and the co-pilot headed to the hangar of the craft. _Hold on Anakin, _she told him silently. _ I'm coming. _

By the time they had arrived at the hangar, the ship was already moving into position. Padmé stood by with the co-pilot as he activated the hangar doors. The craft was too small to have a tractor beam, so Anakin had to manoeuvre his ship into the hangar bay. Padmé watched with breath held as he did so, praying that he'd be able to do so safely in his weakened state.

"Got him," the co-pilot reported to the cockpit as the fighter settled onto the hangar deck.

"Acknowledged," the pilot replied. "I'm continuing on to the command ship," he reported.

Padmé waited for the hangar bay doors to close and the life support to resume before she ran out from behind the protective shielding. The pilot ran with her, the medical kit in his hand.

Upon reaching the fighter, Padmé activated the hatch. It opened far too slowly for her liking, and once it had opened completely, she stood by while the co-pilot set down the kit and scrambled to remove Anakin from the constraints of his safety harness.

"Is he okay?" she asked anxiously.

"I don't know," the man replied as he lifted the dead weight of Anakin's now unconscious body out of the cockpit. Padmé's hands trembled as she opened the medical kit and found the oxygen mask. As the co-pilot brought Anakin down to the deck, Padmé placed the mask over his face and activated the oxygen supply.

"Breathe, Ani," she murmured, watching his face intently for any sign that he was coming around. "Breathe!"

"His pulse rate is growing weaker," the co-pilot replied. "He's not breathing!"

Padmé knew he was right, and acted fast. Pushing the mask from his face, she tilted Anakin's face back and took a deep breath. Pressing her mouth over his, she held his nose closed as she breathed into him. Pausing only to take another breath she continued giving him mouth-to-mouth, forcing herself to remain calm.

"He's breathing!" the man at her side told her. "You did it, Milady!"

Padmé released Anakin and replaced the oxygen mask, watching his chest move up and down as he finally began to breath. She closed her eyes and released a long breath of relief, thanking the Maker that she'd reached him in time.

After a few moments, Anakin's eyes opened, and he looked around in confusion. And then he saw the face of his wife.

"You're okay, Ani," she told him, framing his face with her hands. "Thank the Maker you're okay."

Anakin nodded. "Thanks to you," he said, his voice still weak.

Padmé smiled, tears filling her eyes. "Don't mention it," she said as she and the co-pilot helped him sit up. "Can you stand?"

"I think so," he replied as he struggled to his feet with their help.

"We're almost at the command ship, sir," the co-pilot replied. "They'll have a medical bay on board where you can get checked out."

"I'm fine," Anakin replied stubbornly.

"Don't listen to him," Padmé told the man.

Anakin smiled, knowing better than to put up a fight at this point and allowed them to help him out of the hangar bay.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 57**

"Obi-Wan, this is Black Widow. Do you copy?"

Obi-Wan was surprised to hear Padmé's voice and responded at once. "I copy," he replied. "We have no further word on Phoenix, but…"

"I have him," Padmé informed him. "We're on our way to you right now, and should be there in less than twenty minutes. Have a medical crew ready to meet us."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Understood," he said. "Where was he? How did you find him?"

"I'll explain it all when we get here," she told him. "I'll see you soon."

Padmé closed the transmission and returned to Anakin's bedside. She was relieved to see that his colour had almost returned to normal.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she sat beside his bed.

"I've been better," he told her. "But it could be worse. If you hadn't found me when you had…"

"We're not going to think about that," she told him, closing her hand over his. "I did find you, and you're going to be fine. That's all that matters."

Anakin nodded, and closed his eyes. He felt weak and dizzy, sensations that reminded him far too vividly of his life as Darth Vader. He was all too familiar with the feeling of not being able to breathe, of being oxygen deprived; he'd just as soon never have known them again.

"You rest, Ani," she said, stroking a hand gently through his hair. "We'll be at the command ship soon." She bent forward and kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you," she told him softly.

Anakin allowed himself to relax, comforted by the warmth of her soothing presence, by the knowledge that the galaxy was now free of the dark monster that had abused it for nearly five years.

_Rebel Command ship _

"They found him? Where?" Mothma asked.

"Quite a ways from here I believe," Obi-Wan replied. "Apparently the shock wave from the explosion of the Death Star sent him for quite a ride."

"So it would seem," Mothma said. "Black Widow found him? That seems…unlikely," she added, looking at Organa.

"Yes, what was she doing out here? Why would she get involved at this point when she wasn't earlier?" he asked.

"I suppose that's something you'll have to ask her yourselves," Obi-Wan replied noncommittally.

Organa and Mothma exchanged a look, each of them more curious now than ever.

"Senator, we have Black Widow's ship on our sensors," a young rebel officer reported.

"Very well," Organa replied. "Bring her in, and have a medical team waiting."

"Yes sir."

Obi-Wan was out the door first, anxious to see how Anakin was, as well as to do what he could to maintain his friends' anonymity.

The medical crew was already in position when Obi-Wan arrived, followed shortly afterwards by Yoda with Senators Mothma and Organa. Padmé was the first one off the ship. _This is it, then, _Obi-Wan thought as he noted how Padmé was making no attempt to hide her face. Cleary she was too upset over what was happening to take the precautions to do so, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder what the repercussions would be once she was recognized by the rebel leaders.

Before he could give the matter more consideration, the pilots who had brought Padmé emerged from the ship, escorting Anakin whose face still appeared somewhat cyanotic. Obi-Wan ran over to assist the guards, who proceeded to help Anakin into a waiting medical capsule.

"I can walk," Anakin protested.

"We know you can," Padmé told him, "but humour me oaky?"

Anakin made a feeble attempt at a smile and simply allowed the medical team to secure him into the capsule.

"Padmé?? Padmé is that you??"

Padmé turned around to face Mon Mothma, who was looking at her with undisguised shock, particularly when she noted that Padmé appeared to be with child.

"Yes, it's me," Padmé replied, running a hand self consciously over the small bump that had begun to sprout over her abdomen.

"I don't understand," Mothma said. "I thought you were dead! You've been alive all this time? You've been Black Widow all this time?" she asked.

"Yes," Padmé replied.

"Why all the secrecy?" Mothma asked.

"It was necessary because of the Emperor," Organa told her. "And because of who her husband is, isn't that right, Padmé?"

Padmé looked at him, and then down at Anakin, whose face was uncovered and clear to all.

"Yes, that's right," she said, looking nervously at Obi-Wan.

"Your husband?? And who…." Mothma stopped when the medics pushed the capsule towards the exit of the hangar and she caught sight of Anakin's face. And then it all made sense. "Anakin Skywalker…. Is the Phoenix?? And your husband??"

Padmé knew it was pointless to deny it at this point, and simply nodded. "Excuse me," she said, and followed the capsule out of the hangar.

Mon Mothma and Organa watched her leave, and then turned to Obi-Wan.

"I can't believe any of this," Mothma said. "Did you know?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, we three are the only ones who did know," Obi-Wan said, indicating Organa and Yoda. "It needed to be kept quiet to protect Padmé and her twins."

Mothma was too dumbfounded to say anything in response; it was all so much to process.

"I'm going to see how Anakin is," Obi-Wan said. "Excuse me," he added and then left the room.

Yoda remained behind with Organa and Mothma, sensing that both of them had a great deal to say.

"I…I don't understand any of this," Mothma said finally. "Where has he been all this time?" she added as they began to make their way out of the hangar.

Organa looked down at Yoda, not sure how much he ought to say.

"Alive he has been," Yoda told her. "But not as Anakin Skywalker."

Mothma frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked. She looked up at Organa. "You've known all along?"  
Organa nodded. "I couldn't tell you," he said. "The emperor…."

"The emperor is dead now," Mothma cut in. "I think I have a right to know the truth," she insisted.

Bail sighed as they stepped onto a lift. He could see her point; as one of the leaders of the Rebellion she certainly had a right to know that the man who had been persecuting them for close to five years had suddenly become their greatest ally. _But what do we do about it? What do we do about him?_

"You're right," Bail said at last. "You do have a right to know. It's a long story," he continued. "And it began five years ago, when Anakin Skywalker chose to become the apprentice of a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious, better known as Palpatine."

Mothma's eyes widened in shock. "What are you saying, Bail?" she asked.

"I think you know," Organa replied. "Think about it, Mon. How else did the Phoenix have access to sensitive information known only to the highest echelons of the Imperial high command?"

"I don't know how," Mothma said. "But if you're implying what I think you are, then I think you're way off base, Bail. Are you seriously implying that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader are the same man?? That's madness!"  
"Is it?" Organa continued. "Then consider this. Anakin Skywalker disappeared around the same time that Palpatine acquired a lethal new apprentice, one who would almost single-handedly destroy the Jedi Order. And then recently, around the same time that Darth Vader was reported dead, this mysterious new ally appears, one with a close connection to Padmé Amidala, who possesses all the powers of a powerful Jedi and a skilled pilot." Organa let this sink in for a moment before continuing. "I know it seems unbelievable, Mon," he said. "But I'm telling the truth. Master Yoda can back me up," he added, looking down at Yoda.

"But… Vader was a cyborg," Mothma continued. "That man we just saw is clearly nothing of the sort."

"Surgery he had," Yoda said, speaking for the first time. "Repaired his injuries were. Senator Organa is telling the truth, Senator Mothma. Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader are one and the same."

_Medical Centre_

Anakin had been removed from the medical capsule and was being oxygenated when Obi-Wan arrived at the medical bay.

"How is he?" Obi-Wan asked Padmé.

"I'm fine," Anakin replied from under the mask.

Obi-Wan smiled. "And just as stubborn as ever, I see," he added. "That's certainly a good sign."

Padmé nodded. "I couldn't agree more," she replied. She looked up at Obi-Wan. "What did they say after we left?" she asked. "Do they know who Ani has been for the past few years?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied. "They were of course quite surprised to see who the Phoenix is, and of your connection to him. As for the rest…I don't know. But there really isn't any way to keep it quiet now, is there? Is there even a point to trying?"

Padmé frowned, and looked back at Anakin who was dozing off under the oxygen mask. "If they know he was Darth Vader, will they still see him as a hero? Or will they want to exact revenge for his actions over the past five years?"

Obi-Wan was silent, for he too had considered this. "Surely not," he said finally. "Surely they will see the bigger picture, Padmé. If they are going to look at the past, they must include the past that includes Anakin's part in the Clone Wars. He was a hero, saving the galaxy on more than one occasion. He saved Naboo when he was a boy, and now he's rid the galaxy of the pestilence of the Death Star and Palpatine."

Padmé nodded. "I know," she said, watching Anakin as he slept. "But will they think of it that way? Will they think that his crimes outweigh his good deeds?"

"We'll have to wait and see, I suppose," Obi-Wan replied. They both turned as the door to the infirmary opened. "But apparently not for long," he added as they watched Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and Yoda enter the room.

"How is he?" Mothma asked, looking at Anakin as he slept.

"The doctors say he'll be fine," Padmé reported. "He just needs some rest."

"Remarkable how they repaired his injuries," Organa commented.

Padmé was startled by his comment, and looked at Obi-Wan.

"We know, Padmé," Mothma told her. "We know that your husband has been living as Darth Vader for the past five years."

Padmé nodded, and looked back at her sleeping husband. "And now that you do?" she asked quietly. "What now?"

Neither Mothma nor Organa knew what to say and looked at one another briefly.

"Surely you can understand why this is of concern to us, Padmé," Mothma said finally. "You know the history; you've been involved with the Alliance. You know what Darth Vader has done to us over the past five years."

"Yes, I know," Padmé replied. She looked back at them. "I also know that he just risked his life to destroy the Death Star and the emperor," she added. "I know that he was a great hero during the Clone Wars," she continued.

"Clearly it isn't an easy situation," Organa said. "But we cannot ignore what Vader did, Padmé; not just in the past five years, but the genocide that he had a part of during the purges. I don't need to remind anyone in this room about the atrocities he committed in the name of the Empire."

"No, you don't," Obi-Wan spoke up. "But that man no longer exists," he added. "He has been redeemed."

"That doesn't erase the crimes, Obi-Wan," Organa pointed out.

Obi-Wan frowned. "I didn't mean to imply that it did," he replied. "However if you're going to consider his past crimes I think it's only fair that you also take into consideration his past acts of heroism," he added. "Anakin Skywalker was the greatest hero of the Clone Wars, risking his life more times than I can recall in order to preserve the safety of the Republic. If we're going to bring call his account into question, then both sides must be considered."

"Yes, of course," Mothma said.

Padmé fought to keep control of her emotions, of her anger. She hated how sanctimonious the senators sounded, how they spoke of Anakin like a criminal whose parole they were debating.

"He didn't have to help you," Padmé said at last, looking at Anakin. "He didn't need to get involved at all." She turned to face the senators. "But he did. That alone should tell you what kind of man he is."

"All sides will be considered Padmé," Organa assured her. "We understand what a unique situation this is."

Padmé narrowed her eyes. "You speak as though you have some authority to prosecute him," she said. "The Senate has no such power any more and you know it."

"But the emperor is dead," Mothma reminded her. "There is no leadership in the Empire. In such a case it falls to the legislative assembly to assume control, and that's exactly what we intend to do."

"I see," Padmé replied quietly, looking back at Anakin, her uneasiness growing. "If you don't mind I'd like to be alone with my husband," she said without looking back at them.

Mothma and Organa exchanged a look, and then left the room without another word.

"Worry not, Padmé," Yoda said. "See reason they will."

"I hope so, Yoda," she replied softly. "Anakin doesn't deserve this."

"No he doesn't," Obi-Wan replied. "I'm going to contact Piett," he told Padmé, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be back shortly."

Padmé nodded, watching Anakin sleep as Yoda and Obi-Wan left the room.

_I never should have let you get you involved, _she told Anakin silently. _This is all my fault, Ani…I'm so sorry. _


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 58**

_Star Destroyer Exactor_

"Yes, we know all about the Death Star," Piett told Obi-Wan. "Believe me, it's pandemonium right now."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I'm sure it must be," he replied. "What have you been able to do in order to contain it?"

"Whatever we can," Piett replied. "We've called a meeting of the admiralty," he continued. "Tagge had an idea that might just work."

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He realized that everyone who knew about his demotion was on board the Death Star," Piett replied. "We are planning on telling the admiralty that he is in command of the remaining fleet," he continued. "Before his demotion he would have been the next in command, after all."

"Yes, I suppose so," Obi-Wan replied. "Let us hope that this works. We have troubles of our own on this end."

Piett frowned. "What troubles? Anakin wasn't injured I hope," he added.

"Not badly, no," Obi-Wan replied. "However, the Rebel Alliance now knows that he was Darth Vader," he told Piett.

"Oh my," Piett replied, his frown deepening. "And now what?"

"We're not entirely certain," Obi-Wan replied. "But it seems that they plan on…considering the matter closely. My fear is that they will try him with war crimes. Padmé fears the same thing."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Master Kenobi," Piett replied, "but wasn't Anakin Skywalker a war _hero_ during the Clone Wars?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "He was indeed," he replied. "The question is, which will carry greater weight? His crimes or his acts of heroism?"

"Surely what he has just done will count for great deal," Piett commented. "He did, after all, cripple the Empire and kill the emperor. Surely that will tip the scales in his favour."

"We can only hope it will, Captain," Obi-Wan replied. "I will keep you updated, at any rate."  
"And I will keep you apprised of the situation here," Piett replied. "Do give Anakin my best wishes, as well as Padmé. I hope and pray that all works out for them."

"Amen to that," Obi-Wan replied. "Good luck, Captain."

"Thank you," Piett replied. "The same to you," he added, and then ended the transmission.

Obi-Wan stood up, feeling fairly confident that Piett and Tagge had things in hand. _I only wish I could say the same, _he thought as he left the room.

_Elsewhere on the Command Ship_

"When are they going to let me out of this place?" Anakin complained as he paced up and down in the small medical room. "I'm fine. This is ridiculous."

Padmé smiled. "You've never been a very good patient," she told him. "They'll let you leave soon enough."

Anakin stopped and looked at her. "You know, there's more to this delay than simply my health," he said. "And you know that as well as I do."

Padmé couldn't deny it and lowered her eyes.

"Tell me what they've said," Anakin said, walking over to her and lifting her chin. "What did they say when I was unconscious?" he asked, looking intently into her eyes.

Padmé was unable to keep the emotion out of her eyes. "They…they know, Ani," she said. "They know who you were, that you were Darth Vader."

"I see," he said, releasing her and walking away. "And now what? Now that they know? What now?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"Oh I think you do," Anakin replied, looking back at her. "I'm sure Bail Organa is delighted to have me in his custody."

"I don't know if delighted is the word I'd use," Padmé replied. "Ani, they want to charge you with war crimes," she told him finally. "For the crimes you committed as Darth Vader. Obi-Wan, Yoda and I have been doing our best to argue that your war record during the Clone Wars is enough to exonerate you from any crimes committed later, but they don't want to listen."

Anakin snorted. "Of course not," he said. "Hypocrites, every one of them. They seem to forget, however, that they have no power over me."

"Bail plans to place the Senate in control of the Empire," she told him.

Anakin shook his head. "That isn't going to happen," he said. "There are far too many bureaucrats left to see to that."

"What then?" Padmé asked.

Anakin said nothing for a moment, and then looked up as Obi-Wan and Yoda entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin.

"I'm fine," Anakin told him. "Going stir crazy."

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Obi-Wan replied. "I just spoke with Piett," he continued.

"What's going on?" Padmé asked.

"As you can imagine things are quite chaotic right now," Obi-Wan replied. "However he told me that Tagge has assumed control," he continued. "He is, after all, the highest ranking officer left alive. At least he would have been if Palpatine hadn't demoted him. But since no one left alive knows that, their plan may work."

Anakin nodded. "It may," he said. "Or I may need to take over."

Padmé frowned. "You? How?"

"They can't make me stay here," he told her.

"Don't you think that will only make matters worse?" Obi-Wan asked. "The Alliance is already ready to imprison you; what will opposing them further serve?"

"Right Anakin is," Yoda said, speaking for the first time. "Flee you must," he said, looking up at Anakin.

Anakin was surprised by Yoda's show of support, and looked at Padmé. "Well? What do you think, Angel?"

Padmé considered for a moment before replying. "Once you rejoin the Empire, what then?" she asked.

"I'm not rejoining the Empire," Anakin stated. "I mean to take control of it."

His words surprised everyone, including Padmé.

"Take control of it?" Obi-Wan asked. "Are you serious, Anakin? You'd go back to the Empire you renounced only a few months ago?"

"If I don't, the civil war will never end," Anakin explained. "Can't you see that? Tagge doesn't have the ability to control the bureaucracy; I do."  
"But they think you're dead," Padmé pointed out. "Remember? What makes you think that they will accept you? What if they know about your part in the destruction of the Death Star?"

"How could they know?" Anakin asked. "I could tell them that I've been away getting my injuries repaired," he continued. "A simple DNA test would prove to them that I am, or rather was, Darth Vader."

"Assume control of the clone army he could," Yoda pointed out.

"Yes," Anakin agreed. "And with them, dismantle the Empire from within, return the system of democracy to the galaxy. That is what the Alliance wants, isn't it?"

"Of course," Padmé spoke up.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "Do you see now, Obi-Wan? Do you see that this is the only way there will ever be peace in the galaxy again?"

Obi-Wan looked down at Yoda, and then at Padmé, and then finally at Anakin. "I suppose I do," he replied. "I suppose you'll do what you want regardless of what I say anything," he couldn't resist adding. "You always have."

Anakin smiled. "True," he replied. "So now that we're all in agreement, we need a plan, and fast. Ideas?"

"We're going to need to get off this ship," Padmé said.

"That may not be so easy," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"We'll fight our way off if need be," Anakin said. "Unless….what if we create a diversion? Something to keep Organa and the others occupied while we disappear?"

Yoda nodded. "A diversion, yes," he agreed. "Occupy them I can," he volunteered. "Buy you the time you need to get off the ship."

"I'm coming with you," Padmé said at once.

Anakin looked at her, knowing her well enough to know that there would be no putting her off this time. "Very well," he said. He looked back at Yoda. "What did you have in mind, Master Yoda?" he asked.

Yoda smiled knowingly. "Leave it to me," he said, and then made his way slowly out the door.

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a look of amusement, knowing very well how the tiny Jedi Master would accomplish the task.

"Now to the immediate problem," Anakin said. "Getting out of here."

Obi-Wan nodded, and then walked to the door. He stepped outside and looked around casually, perturbed by the presence of a security guard standing nearby.

"You're wanted elsewhere," Obi-Wan said, planting a suggestion in the man's mind. "Go now."

The man nodded, and then walked away, leaving the corridor empty.

"If we're going to leave, now's the time to do it," Obi-Wan said, poking his head back into Anakin's room.

"Let's go," Anakin replied, taking Padmé by the hand.

By this point, Yoda had arrived at the command centre of the ship, where he found Bail Organa and Mon Mothma in conference with two other Rebel leaders.

"Master Yoda," Bail Organa said, surprised to see the Jedi Master. "What can we do for you?"

"A word with you, I require," Yoda asked, climbing up onto a chair at the large conference table.

Organa nodded. "Of course," he replied. "What about?"

"Told you, have I, the story of how Qui-Gon Jinn first discovered Anakin Skywalker?" Yoda asked.

"Er….I'm not certain," Organa replied, glancing around the table at the others.

"Then hear it you must," Yoda said, and launched into a long and drawn out narrative about that fateful day more than twenty years earlier.

Meanwhile, Anakin, Padmé and Obi-Wan had almost reached the hangar bay, having avoided notice thanks largely to the two Jedis' efforts to shield their presence from detection.

"Well that was easy," Anakin commented as they turned down the corridor that lead to the hangar. All three of them stopped when they saw two security men standing outside the hangar doors.

"You were saying?" Obi-Wan asked, looking pointedly at Anakin.

Anakin looked at him briefly. "You don't really think they're a problem, do you?" he asked.

"Did I say that?" Obi-Wan asked. At once the two men used the Force to push the two men away from the doorway.

"Run!" Anakin commanded as the two men collapsed against a bulkhead. The three ran down the corridor and into the hangar.

_Elsewhere on board the command ship_

"Tested him, we did," Yoda continued on. "Remarkable his skills were, unlike any we'd ever seen. And yet, full of fear he was, anger. Missed his mother, he did."

Everyone who sat around the table was doing their utmost to fight the lassitude that had threatened to overtake them as they listened to Yoda's lengthy and descriptive narrative. Yoda, however, seemed completely oblivious to their waning interest, and continued his account.

_Hangar bay_

"Whatever Yoda did, it certainly did the trick," Padmé commented as they prepared for lift off.

"We haven't escaped yet," Obi-Wan reminded her.

No sooner had Obi-Wan uttered the words, then the security guards they had dispatched moments earlier rushed into the hangar bay, blasters firing.

"Great," Anakin muttered as he worked furiously over the controls of the ship. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

The security guards continued to fire on the ship as it lifted off and roared out of the open hangar bay.

"Senator Mothma, do you copy?" one of the guards shouted into his comlink.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Mothma replied.

"Senator they're gone," the guard replied. "Skywalker and the others, they've escaped!"

Organa and Mothma looked at one another in alarm, and then at Yoda, who, they realized, had been in on the escape plot all along.

"Put a tractor beam on them at once," Organa said, looking over at one of his men. "Bring them back!"

The young man tried his best to work fast enough, but was unable to match the speed of the man piloting the renegade ship.

"They've gone into hyperspace, sir," the man reported. "I'm sorry Senator, they're gone."


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 59**

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

"Captain Piett, we're being hailed by an unidentified Nubian vessel. They're requesting permission to come aboard."

Piett and Tagge looked at one another, knowing exactly who it was on the ship.

"Bring them on board," Piett said finally. "Have a squadron ready to meet them," he added.

"Yes sir."

"A squadron? Do you really think that's necessary?" Tagge asked as he and Piett left the bridge.

"No," Piett replied. "But with all the Imperial stalwarts on board, we must keep up our appearances."

Tagge nodded. "Yes, you're right," he concurred. "So why is he coming here?" he wondered. "That wasn't part of the plan."

"No, clearly something has happened to change the plans," Piett responded thoughtfully, reflecting on the conversation he'd had with Obi-Wan Kenobi. "It seems that the Rebel Alliance doesn't feel Skywalker's efforts in destroying the Death Star merit absolution for his past."

Tagge frowned. "Idiots," he muttered.

Piett smiled. "Yes, indeed they are," he agreed as they stepped off of the lift.

"The ship has just landed," a clone informed Piett as he and Tagge reached the hangar.

"Good," Piett replied. "Proceed."

The clones entered the hangar just as the hangar doors were closing. They waited for the passengers to emerge as Piett and Tagge made their way to the front.

"Welcome aboard, sir," Piett said in greeting as Anakin appeared first.

Anakin nodded, glancing at a rather shocked looking Tagge before turning to the clones. "Is this a welcoming committee?" he asked warily.

Piett smiled. "No, just keeping up appearances," he replied.

Anakin looked back at him questioningly.

"I'll explain later," Piett told him and then dismissed the troops.

"It's okay," Anakin said as Padmé and Obi-Wan emerged from the craft. "We're among friends."

"Indeed you are," Piett assured them. "Welcome aboard, Milady."

Padmé looked up at Anakin and then joined him and Obi-Wan as they walked down the ramp to join the two officers.

"We're rather surprised to see you," Tagge said. "What happened?"

"The Senate wants to arrest Anakin for war crimes," Obi-Wan explained. "We decided that we weren't going to allow that to happen."

"A wise move," Piett said. "And perhaps for the best. You'll be able to address the admirably now, sir," he added, looking at Anakin.

Anakin looked at Tagge. "I thought _you_ were going to talk to them," he said.

"I was," Tagge replied. "But I'd just as soon let you have that privilege," he added.

Anakin nodded, realizing that this was the first time that Tagge had seen him since his surgery. "I'll need help," he said. "Seems your demotion worked in everyone's favour."

Tagge smirked. "Yes, ironic isn't it?" he replied. "That back-stabbing weasel Motti got what he deserved after all."

"What goes around, comes around," Obi-Wan remarked.

"Yes, well put," Anakin agreed as they entered the lift. "Before we address the admiralty I think we need a plan of action."

Obi-Wan lifted his eyebrows. "A plan? _You_ Anakin?" he asked. "When have you ever needed one of those?"

Anakin laughed. "I guess I'm getting cautious in my old age," he replied.

Padmé shook her head. "A plan is _always_ a good idea," she said, taking Anakin's hand. "And that's exactly what we're going got need if we want to fix this mess we're in."

"Well put Milady," Piett replied. "This is indeed quite a mess."

_Rebel Command Ship _

Yoda watched in silent amusement as the young rebel officers tried in vain to track Padmé's ship. He knew exactly where the ship had gone, but of course he offered not suggestions to the bewildered young officers.

"How did they escape?" Mothma asked in exasperation.

Organa frowned. "They're Jedi, remember?" he said, looking pointedly at Yoda. "There's very little they _can't_ do, isn't that right, Master Yoda?"

Yoda looked up at him with a calm expression. "Skywalker and Kenobi always did work well together," he commented.

"And you had no part in their escape, did you?" Mothma asked with a frown.

Yoda's eyes widened in innocence. "How?" he asked. "With you I was, Senator," he reminded her. "Aid them I could not."

Bail's frown deepened as he and Mothma exchanged a look of disbelief.

"How they escaped is irrelevant," Dodonna pointed out. "What we need to concern ourselves with now is what is going to happen now that they have."

"Forget you do," Yoda spoke up, "that Anakin destroyed the Death Star. He destroyed the emperor and the Sith. Understand you I do not," he continued. "Why see him as a threat, do you? Peace is what he wants most, just as you do."

"It's more complicated than that, Master Yoda," Organa said in a somewhat condescending manner. "He is guilty of a great number of crimes, including the genocide of the Jedi Order. Surely you of all people would want to see him punished for that. Surely you want to avenge the murder of so many of your Jedi brethren."

Yoda's ears drooped ever so slightly as a frown formed on his aged face.

"Revenge is not the way of the Jedi," Yoda responded. "And if punishment is to be meted out, then punish me and Obi-Wan you must as well."

"What for?" Mothma asked. "You've done nothing wrong."

Yoda looked up at her. "Allowed Palpatine to destroy Anakin, we did," he said. "Stopped him we did not," he added. "Failed Anakin we did. Arrogant and complacent we were to think that such a thing could never happen. But happen it did, and shoulder some of the blame, we must."

Neither Mothma nor Organa knew how to respond, for neither of them had any understanding of the subtleties of Jedi philosophy.

"Be that as it may," Organa said at last. "The fact remains that Darth Vader is a mass murderer and must stand trial for his crimes."

Yoda sighed, his ears drooping sadly. "Closed minded, you are," he said. "Peace is impossible with such thinking. Civil war will never end so long as hatred remains."

Organa said nothing for a moment and then stood up and left the room.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

The assembled admirals sat around the large conference table talking amongst themselves. The destruction of the Death Star had come as a tremendous shock to everyone present; the fact that Darth Vader was still alive, equally so. There were so many questions being bandied about the table that the noise of the chatter filled the room. It wasn't until Captain Piett entered with a large, hooded man that the room fell silent. All eyes followed the mysterious, cloaked stranger as he made his way to the head of the table with Piett at his side. The admirals began to look around at one another, gauging one another's reactions before saying anything.

"Where is Lord Vader?" a braver one finally spoke up.

"You told us he was alive, Piett," another added, taking courage from his comrade. "What the devil is going on?"

"Gentlemen, please," Piett said. "All of your questions will be answered in time, I promise you."

"By whom? You?" another asked. "Or maybe this man here, whoever he is," he added, indicating Anakin.

Piett looked at Anakin for guidance.

"I'll take it from here," Anakin told him. He sat down, and looked around the table at the expectant faces that watched him closely, trying vainly to catch a glimpse of the face under the deep hood.

"And who are you?" one admiral asked. "Why the hell should we listen to anything you have to say?" Others voiced their approval of his question.

"Because I am the sole heir of the emperor," Anakin responded. "And therefore, in control of the empire."

Shouts of dissent and disbelief were heard around the table.

"Darth Vader is, or rather was the only possible heir Palpatine could have had," one man pointed out. "And quite clearly you are _not _him."

"No?" Anakin asked. He turned to Piett. "Captain, do you have the medical files for Vader ready?"

"Yes sir," Piett replied, producing a data disk. "They're right here."

"Thank you," Anakin said, taking the disk. He fed it into the data reader on the table before him, and after a few adjustment, a holographic image of a DNA double helix appeared. "This is Vader's DNA," he told the bewildered admirals. "And now, have a look at mine," he said, indicating to the medical droid that had accompanied them into the conference room. The droid stepped forward and took a sample of Anakin's blood from one of his fingers.

"You're telling us that _you're _Vader?" one man spoke up. "What is all this nonsense, Piett?"

"Wait and you shall see for yourself," Anakin spoke up.

The assembled officers waited rather impatiently as the medidroid fed the blood sample into a medical data reader, and then produced a disc of the information which he proceeded to hand to Anakin.

"Observe, gentlemen," Anakin said as a second double helix appeared in holographic form above the table.

"They're the same!" one man observed, the others nodding in agreement.

"How can this be?" another asked.

Anakin lowered the hood of his cloak at this point. "I've been remade, gentlemen," he said. "But as you can clearly see by this," he added, indicating the DNA helixes, "I _am _Darth Vader."

"So the mask, the suit? All that was a ruse? A sham?" one man asked.

"No, not at all," Anakin replied. "I needed them to live. However the injuries I suffered could have been repaired, but Palpatine chose not to have them repaired. He wanted me to remain a cyborg, half a man, in constant pain. And that is how I've lived for the past five years. But now I'm whole again, and I'm in charge." He looked around the men, seeking out their thoughts and their feelings at this point. Mostly he sensed surprise and astonishment at what they were listening. This encouraged him.

"As the new master of the Empire," Anakin continued, "I have in my control the clones, and the fleet."

An uncomfortable silence ensued as the men digested this, not one of them able to deny that Anakin was very much in charge.

"May I ask what your plans are?" one man asked. "With the Death Star destroyed, the Empire is vulnerable. What do you plan to do about that?"

"I plan to dismantle what is left of the Empire," Anakin said, much to the surprise of the admirals. "I plan to restore democracy to the galaxy."

The admirals were shocked and wanted to object, but Anakin didn't give them a chance to say a word before he began.

"My intention is to eliminate the office of governor," he continued. "And restore the power they siphoned from the Senate back to them. I intend to bolster the governing powers of the Senate, giving them legislative control once again. I have already begun peace talks with the Rebel Alliance," he informed them, much to their shock. "The civil unrest must end, I will make sure of it."

"And what about all of us?" one admiral asked, while the rest nodded in agreement. "What will become of the fleet?"

"The imperial fleet will remain intact," Anakin responded. "But it will no longer be used to oppress and exploit. The military branch will assume a peace keeping role, and I want to further the exploration capabilities of the star destroyers." He stopped and looked around at the astonished faces around the table. "You are all invited to have a part in this new era, this new republic," he said. "But anyone who opposes me will find themselves unemployed, at the very least." He paused again. "This is a turning point, gentlemen, one that I hope you will all want to be a part of, one that I have every hope will spell a better life for all citizens of the galaxy."

Anakin stood up at this point. "I'll let you decide what you want to do," he said. "You have one hour, gentlemen," he told them, and then walked out of the room, leaving behind a number of rather shocked individuals.

Anakin headed for the quarters that he had left Padmé and Obi-Wan in earlier.

"Well?? How did it go?" Padmé asked as Anakin entered the room.

"I don't know," Anakin replied. "They seemed rather stunned," he added.

"No doubt they were," Obi-Wan replied.

"I told them they had an hour to decide what they wanted to do," Anakin explained. "Whether they wanted to remain part of the fleet or not," he added. "We'll just have to wait and see where they stand."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I think I'll go and see what Piett and Tagge think," he said. "They may have some insights into which way they may go."

"Yes, maybe so," Anakin replied. "I'll be there in an hour," he told Obi-Wan.

"Very well," Obi-Wan said. "I'll let you know if I find out anything."

Anakin nodded, and then walked over and sat down at the table. Padmé came over to stand behind him, seeing how tense he was.

"It will be okay," she said, running her hands over his shoulders. "They really don't have a choice but go along with your plan, Ani. They know that."

"Yes, perhaps," Anakin replied. "I suppose I'm feeling discouraged by the way things were left with the Alliance." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I really thought after all that I did they would be willing to put the past aside. I guess I was a fool to think they could ever do that."

Padmé frowned and moved around to face him. "No, you were not," she told him. "Bail Organa is an arrogant, self-righteous man," she told him. "He does _not _speak for the entire Senate, Ani. He will have no choice but to accept your peace overtures."

Anakin looked up at her. "No choice? That sounds more like the methods of Darth Vader," he said. "I don't want to force anyone to do anything, Padmé," he said. "I'm tired of it, I'm tired of conflict and chaos. I want peace, that's all. Why is that so difficult?"

Padmé smiled, and took his face in her hands. "Do you know how proud I am of you right now?" she asked.

"Proud? Why?" he asked.

"Because you've come so far in such a short time," she said, stroking his face softly. "Because peace means more to you know than the power you hold," she added. "You're a great man, Anakin Skywalker. Don't ever doubt that."

Anakin was moved by her words. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "If I am, it's because you never gave up on me," he said. "Your love has made me the man I am," he said.

Padmé smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have an hour?" she whispered, touching her forehead to his.

Anakin smiled. "Yes," he told her. "Any idea how we could pass the time?"

"I have a few ideas," she replied, bringing her mouth to his.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 60**

_Rebel Command Ship _

Bail Organa stood, arms folded, looking out the vast window. Organa had always been a man who was very sure of himself, a man who made decisions with certainty and confidence. He had been certain for nearly five years that the man who Anakin Skywalker had become was a monster, incapable of redemption; a monster without remorse, one to be stopped at any cost and punished for the heinous crimes he'd committed. And yet, over the course of the past forty-eight hours, he'd been forced to question all of those beliefs. How was it possible that Darth Vader, the same man who had lead an attack upon the Jedi Temple, a man who had slaughtered younglings, even infants, without conscience, without mercy – how was it possible that this same man had destroyed the Death Star? How could it be that this same man wanted to amend for his crimes? _ Am I a fool to believe for a moment that he's changed? Or a fool not to see that he has? _

Doubt tore at Organa's mind as he wrestled with this, wanting more than anything to believe Skywalker, and to forge an alliance with the only man who could bring peace to the galaxy. _But can I trust him? Is it wrong to simply put the past aside? Master Yoda has done so, so why can't I? _

Organa looked away from the stars as he saw someone approaching him from the corner of his eye. He turned to see Mon Mothma coming to stand beside him.

"What's on your mind, Bail?" she asked. "Or do I even need to ask?"

Bail looked back at the stars for a moment before he spoke. "I'm sure you don't," he replied. He hesitated for a moment longer. "I don't know, Mon," he sighed. "Am I being closed minded to think that Darth Vader can never be trusted? Am I holding up the wheels of progress by thinking him incapable of change?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Part of me feels as you do," she told him. "I remember the Purges all too well," she continued. "I remember the atrocities Vader committed."

Bail looked back at her. "But?"

"But…I also remember Anakin Skywalker," she replied. "I remember the Hero with no fear, and the countless times he turned the tide of a battle in the Republic's favour, usually with tremendous risk to himself."

"So what are you saying, Mon?" he asked. "Do we forget the countless deaths he is responsible for? Do we put aside the atrocities?"  
"No," she replied. "We weigh one against the other," she continued. "We consider the man he is now, and what he can do for the galaxy."

"I suppose," he replied, not sounding terribly convinced.

Mothma frowned. "I don't know about you, Bail," she said, a little annoyed at his obstinacy. "But I'm tired of war, I'm tired of fighting. In my opinion, Anakin Skywalker is the only hope for peace in the galaxy. If the Jedi believe he is trustworthy, then who are we to question that? You heard what Yoda said," she continued. "He of all knows what Vader did. If he can see the changes, why can't you?"

Bail frowned, unable to reply.

"Perhaps you need to step back and start looking at the big picture," she suggested. "And not look at things from a purely personal perspective."

Mothma walked away at this point, leaving Organa alone to wrestle with his demons.

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Anakin and Padmé entered the conference room precisely one hour after Anakin had left it earlier. The admirals all looked up, each of them surprised to see a woman accompanying their commander.

"Gentlemen," Anakin said as he held out a chair for Padmé and then stood behind it. "I trust you've had sufficient time to consider my proposal."

"We've had sufficient time," one admiral spoke up. "But the way I see it, we don't really have much of a choice, do we?"

"You're right," Anakin replied. "You don't," he concurred, looking around the table. "Do I take it that you are all in agreement? And that I can expect the cooperation of all of you?"

"You ask that like there's any question of our cooperation," another man spoke up. "You know as well as we do, Vader, that you hold all the cards. Not to mention the clone army."

"Yes I do," Anakin replied. "Very well. You will return to your ships, and proceed at once to your assigned sectors. Once there you will remove the regional governors from their offices. If they give you any trouble at all, have them arrested. I want it made clear that all hostilities are to stop," he told them, looking around the table. "And that a cease fire it to be immediately put into effect."

"And what of the Rebel Alliance?" one admiral asked. "What's to say that they will honour a cease fire? Look at what they just did. They destroyed the Death Star, remember?"

Anakin smiled. "I remember," he replied. "I also remember that the Death Star was created in order to destroy planets, to oppress and exploit beings all over the galaxy. It was a massive demonstration of Palpatine's cruelty and his madness, and the galaxy is far better off without it, and infinitely better off without him."

"The Rebel Alliance is more than willing to negotiate a peace treaty," Padmé spoke up. "All they want is peace, gentlemen. With the Empire calling a cessation of all aggression, they are sure to follow. I guarantee it."

Anakin noticed the men looking at her, and sensed their confusion. "My wife, gentlemen," he said. "And a leading member of the Rebel Alliance."

Both pieces of information shocked the men equally, and they said nothing in response, but looked at one another in bewilderment.

"This will work," Anakin stated. "It's all we have left, gentlemen. Return now, and begin the peace process. I will expect reports from each of you within the week. Dismissed."

The admirals got to their feet, each of them rather overwhelmed that all that had transpired over the course of the past several hours. One by one they filed out the door, too disciplined to react openly to the shock they felt. As soon as they'd left, Padmé turned to look at Anakin.

"You handled that brilliantly," she said with a smile. "I'm so impressed."

Anakin smiled, and then took a seat beside her at the table. "Don't be yet," he said. "I still haven't won over the Alliance, remember?"

Padmé nodded. "I know it seems bleak right now, but they will see reason, Anakin," she assured him. "They need to know what you've set in motion here today," she told him, reaching out and putting her hand on his. "I think if they knew the lengths you're going to in order to put and end to the conflict, they would be far more reasonable to deal with."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, perhaps so. But if I go back there, they'll arrest me," he pointed out. "And I'm not sending you, that's out of the question."

"What about Obi-Wan?" she suggested. "Bail respects him," she continued. "I'm sure he'd be able to get through to them and explain what you have in mind. They must be made aware of the cease fire at the very least."

"Yes true," he agreed. "Very well, we'll send him at once. And then we wait," he said. "I hate waiting."

"I know," she replied. "I miss the twins," she added.

"So do I," he agreed.

"Do you think we could bring them here?" she asked. "Perhaps Neeja could accompany them and Beata," she added.

Anakin frowned. "I don't know," he said. "I'll feel a lot more secure about bringing them here once the Alliance has agreed to the cease fire."

"Yes, you're right," she sighed. "I suppose we'll have to wait a little longer to see them," she said.

"But that doesn't mean we can't talk to them," he said, standing up. "Come on," he said, reaching for her hand. "Let's go contact them now."

_A short time later…_

"Look Daddy, I'm taller!" Luke said, doing his best to push his way closer to the holocamera. "See?"

Anakin smiled. "Yes, it certainly looks that way," he replied.

"Luke thinks he's taller than me now, but he's not," Leia pointed out.

Padmé and Anakin tried not to laugh at their daughter's tone of indignation.

"We miss you both very much," Padmé told the twins.

"We miss you too!" Luke declared. "Why can't you come home now?"

"We still have a lot of work to do," Anakin told them. "But hopefully you'll be able to come here for a visit soon," he added.

"Can we Daddy? Really?" Leia asked excitedly.

"Yes, when it's safe for you to do so," Anakin replied. "But until then, you'll have to remain there with your aunt and Master Neeja."

"Okay," Luke sighed, the disappointment evident in his tone.

"We have to go now, children," Padmé said. "It's past your bedtime. We'll talk again soon, I promise."

"We love you both very much," Anakin said.

"We love you too Daddy," Leia responded. "And you Mommy," she added.

"Goodnight," Padmé said, blowing kisses to them both. "Sweet dreams."

Anakin closed the transmission and turned to his wife, sensing how sad she was to be parted from their children.

"We'll see them soon, Angel," he assured her.

Padmé nodded, and stood up. "I know," she said, walking over to the small table where she'd set her cup of tea down. "It's just not easy to be away from them, not knowing when I'm doing to see them again."

Anakin watched her, and walked over to the table. "No it isn't," he agreed. "But you know it has be this way," he reminded her.

"Yes, of course," she agreed. "That doesn't mean I have to like it," she added, picking up her cup and sipping her tea.

"Well," he said, turning her to face him, "with Obi-Wan on his way to talk to the Alliance, things should be resolved soon. He's always been a gifted diplomatic."

"True," she agreed.

"I just hope Organa gives him a chance," Anakin said, sitting down to face her. "He's rather closed minded when it comes to me."

"When Obi-Wan tells him about the cease fire you've ordered, he'll have no choice but to listen," Padmé pointed out. "He'll see the big picture, Ani, I know it."

"If you say so," Anakin replied. "We'll just have to wait and see I suppose."

Anakin nodded in agreement, his eyes drifting down to the now quite noticeable bump under her tunic. "Just like we'll have to wait to see this little one," he said, running a hand over her abdomen.

Padmé smiled, placing her hand over his. "Yes," she agreed. "I've been feeling him moving more often recently," she told him. "He's growing bigger every day."  
Anakin smiled, his eyes fixed on their hands. "You say he like you're sure it's a boy," he remarked.

"I know no such thing," she replied. "Can you tell? Is it still too soon?"

"Let's see," he said, concentrating on his wife's body, on the tiny new life that was growing within it.

Padmé watched his face, amazed by the power he possessed, power she had never fully understood. "Well?" she asked.

Anakin looked up at her with a smile. "I know what gender the baby is," he told her.

"So tell me!" she exclaimed.

Anakin laughed. "You don't want to be surprised?" he asked.

Padmé considered this for a moment. "I'm not sure," she admitted, a frown creasing her brow.

Anakin smiled. "Well, when you decide, let me know."

_Rebel Command Ship_

Bail Organa had been surprised to hear from Obi-Wan Kenobi, even more so when Obi-Wan asked permission to come aboard the command ship. As long as Bail had known Obi-Wan, he had always known him to be a wise, trustworthy man. The fact that he believed in Anakin's redemption couldn't be ignored.

"Welcome aboard, Obi-Wan," Organa said as Obi-Wan walked across the hangar to meet him. "Or perhaps I should say, welcome back," he added.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you," he replied.

"I have to admit that I was rather surprised by your message," Bail told him as they walked out of the hangar. "The way you left….well I didn't expect to see you again too soon."

"Yes, well, circumstances left us no choice," Obi-Wan replied. "But I came back to bring important news, Senator Organa."

Bail frowned. "And what news is that, Obi-Wan?" he asked as they stepped onto a lift.

"Anakin has called a cease fire," Obi-Wan replied. "Effective immediately."

The expression on Organa's face told Obi-Wan exactly how he felt upon hearing this.

Obi-Wan smiled, gratified by the look of shock on Organa's face. "Yes, I thought you might feel that way, Senator."


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 61**

Bail stared at Obi-Wan for a moment, his shock preventing him from responding immediately.

"Yes, you heard me, Senator," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin has called a cease fire. Not only that, he is currently in the process of dismantling the Empire from the inside out. Does that sound like a man with malicious intentions towards the Alliance?"

Organa frowned, unsure what to think. "No…I suppose not," he admitted. "But…"

"But you need to get past your prejudice where Anakin Skywalker is concerned, Senator," Obi-Wan said.

"You sound like Mon Mothma," Organa commented.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan replied. "Then perhaps it's something you ought to consider." He stopped for a moment before continuing. "Senator, I know Anakin Skywalker better than anyone in the galaxy," he said. "I saw what became of him, and I have seen how much he has changed since that black day nearly five years ago. I know he has been redeemed, Senator. I would bet my very soul on it."

Organa nodded, Obi-Wan's statement reminding him of the conversation he'd had with Yoda earlier. How could he dismiss their feelings?

"Anakin plans to hold a press conference in a few hours," Obi-Wan told the perplexed senator. "May I suggest that in the mean time you contact the Rebel commanders and order a counter cease fire?" he added. "It would be counter productive to Anakin's efforts if hostilities continued."

"Yes, yes you're right," Organa replied. "I'll do so at once. I'm very interested to see what he has to say at this press conference," he added.

Obi-Wan nodded, sensing that he'd made some headway. "Yes, I'm sure," he agreed. "I'm sure we won't have to wait too long to see it."

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Padmé woke from her nap and looked around the room, seeing no sign of Anakin. He had resisted her suggestion that he try to get some rest as well, which hadn't surprised her. _So where is he now? _She wondered.

Padmé arose, and walked into the small sitting room where she saw Anakin reading over a datapad. He looked up when he heard her approach.

"Did you sleep?" he asked as Padmé replicated herself a snack.

"Yes I did," she replied. "Are you hungry?"

"No, thanks," he replied, returning his attention to the datapad.

Padmé walked over to see what he was doing. "Is this for the press conference?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. He sat back in the chair and looked up at her. "I'm no good at this stuff," he told her. "I'm not a speech maker."

Padmé smiled. "I don't know about that," she said. "I've found you've always been quite effective with your words. You manage to get your meaning across quite effectively."

Anakin smiled, and pulled her onto his lap. "You mean I've managed to talk you into things," he said.

Padmé laughed. "Well…sometimes, yes," she agreed. "I don't think you need to worry about finding the right words."

"If you say so," he replied, kissing her softly.

"I was lonely when I woke up," she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh?" he asked. "I was right here."

Padmé smiled. "That's not exactly what I meant, Ani," she said.

"Ah," he replied with a smile. "You had something in mind then, did you?" he asked, placing his hands on her hips.

"Most definitely," she replied, playing with his curls.

Anakin laughed, and ran his hands around her and down Padmé's back. "Anything in particular?" he asked, his mouth moving down to graze over her neck.

Padmé closed her eyes. "Well….something along these lines, actually," she told him.

"So I'm moving in the right direction, am I?" he asked.

"Oh yes, you're right on target," she assured him.

Anakin smiled, and moved closer to her.

"It feels like forever since we've been together," Padmé sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Anakin nodded as his hands moved to her hips. "It does," he agreed, moving forward to kiss her once more.

_Rebel Command Ship _

"A cease fire?? Are you serious?" Mothma asked.

Organa nodded. "Yes, Obi-Wan Kenobi himself told me," he reported, turning to Obi-Wan.

Mothma pondered this for a moment before responding. "It seems he's changed after all," she commented.

"Perhaps," Organa replied. "At any rate, Skywalker is holding a press conference within the hour," he told her. "It may be worth our while to see what he has to say."

Mothma nodded. "Yes, I think it may," she agreed. She turned to Obi-Wan. "Thank you for bringing us this information, General," she said.

Obi-Wan bowed in response. "We're all after the same thing, Senator," he told her. "Peace. And if peace is ever to be realized, we must trust one another."

"I couldn't agree more," Mothma replied, looking back at Organa. "I look forward to hearing what Anakin has to say."

_Star Destroyer Exactor _

Reporters crowded into the large conference room, all waiting for the press conference to begin. They had been abuzz with questions since the destruction of the Death Star, and were looking forward to getting some answers at last.

Piett and Tagge entered the room and headed to the podium that had been set up at the front of the room.

"Ladies, gentlemen, please take your seats," Captain Piett said into the voice amplifier.

The reporters moved to their seats, each one eager for the conference to begin. As the room slowly grew quiet, a door opened and two clones entered the room followed by a very tall, broad young man with a beautiful woman at his side. The couple walked over to the podium, where the man stood behind the voice amplifier.

"Good afternoon," Anakin said. "I'm sure you all have a lot of questions about recent events, and I'll field them first before I get to new business. Questions?"

Every hand in the room shot up, each reporter clamouring for his attention. Anakin pointed to a woman in the front row.

"This is going to sound like a stupid question," the woman began. "But I don't remember ever seeing you before, and I'm sure I'd remember you," she added with a smile. "Who are you?"

Anakin glanced at his wife, who didn't appear impressed by the reporter's open admiration of her husband.

"You don't recognize me because for the past five years I've been wearing a mask," Anakin responded. "I'm Darth Vader."

The reporters were quite vocal in their shock, and Anakin had to wait for the room to quiet down again before he could field another question. He had a feeling that the next questions would no doubt be in response to his statement.

"Why did you wear the mask?"

"How is it possible that you can live without it?"

"Why do you look familiar?"

Anakin answered these questions as patiently as he could, giving as little information as he could.

The next topic they examined was the destruction of the Death Star.

"The Death Star was defective," Anakin explained. "And the Rebel pilots were able to exploit this defect quite easily. The emperor was on board the Death Star when it exploded, leaving me in charge of the Empire. Which leads me to the reason I called you here," Anakin continued. "As leader of the Empire, I have called a cease fire," he told the astonished assembly. "With the Death Star gone, the future of the Empire is quite bleak. There is no choice but to make peace with the Alliance."

"Does this mean you are going to restructure the Empire to give in to their demands?" one reporter asked.

Anakin frowned. "Their _demands_ are nothing more than basic human rights," he replied. "And to answer your question, I plan to dismantle the Empire one level at a time."

The reporters were shocked to hear this, and began shouting questions, forgetting all about protocol.

"One at a time, please!" Tagge shouted.

"Lord Vader, why would you destroy the Empire that you worked so hard to build?"

Anakin hesitated before responding. He looked at Padmé, who gave him a smile to show her support.

"The Empire is, and always was evil," Anakin responded. "When Palpatine lived, I was his slave, and I never questioned anything he asked of me. But I know now that he was a madman, a cruel sadistic monster who used his power and position to exploit the galaxy. I am going to put an end to this exploitation, and strip power from the yes men he put in control all over the galaxy and returning it to the Senate."

"What of the bureaucracy?"  
"What will happen to the fleet?"

"What's to become of the admiralty?"

"That's all the questions I will answer for now," Anakin said. "Your questions will be answered as things unfold," he explained. He then turned to Padmé, who joined him and together they left the room.

The reporters were left with many questions unanswered, but made for the exit as the clones entered the room to expedite their exit.

"I hate reporters," Anakin told his wife as they entered the lift.

Padmé smiled. "Perhaps you ought to think about appointing a media liaison," she suggested. "So you don't have to do things like this."

"Good idea," he replied. "Are you volunteering for the job?" he asked her with a smile.

Padmé laughed. "Not a chance," she replied.

Anakin laughed too. "Well, let's just hope the Rebel Alliance was watching that circus," he said.

"Obi-Wan will be able to tell us," Padmé reminded him.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, let's go contact him now."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 62**

"Yes, we saw the press conference," Obi-Wan reported to Anakin via hologram. "He was quite surprised."

"No doubt," Anakin replied. "The question is, is he willing to talk peace now? Or is he still bent on arresting me?"

Obi-Wan was thoughtful for a moment before responding. "It's hard to say, Anakin," he said finally. "I sense that he believes you," he continued. "He believes that you are going to dismantle the Empire. However…"

"However he cannot get past the crimes I committed," Anakin interjected.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied. "All I know is that you and he have to talk," he continued. "You and he are the key to the future, Anakin. I think he knows that, despite everything. "

"So what are you suggesting, then?" Anakin replied. "That I come there? That I let him arrest me?"

"You don't know that," Obi-Wan responded. "There's only one way to know for sure."  
Anakin nodded, and looked at Padmé. She looked as doubtful as he felt. "Then perhaps we ought to invite the senator to meet us here," he suggested.

"He'll never come, Anakin," Padmé pointed out. "You know that."

"Perhaps a neutral location would be best," Obi-Wan suggested. "A place where neither holds the advantage, a place where you can simply talk. I think Senator Organa is open minded enough to agree to that. The question is, are you, Anakin?"

Anakin frowned. "Yes, of course I am," he retorted. "Name the place."

"I will speak to Organa and get back to you," Obi-Wan said.

"Fine," Anakin said. "I'll be waiting for your message."

Obi-Wan nodded, and ended the transmission.

Anakin turned in his chair and looked at Padmé.

"We'll see if Organa is as open-minded as Obi-Wan thinks," he remarked.

Padmé nodded. "Yes I suppose so," she replied with a sigh. "I'm so tired of all this, Ani," she told him. "I just want to go home to the kids and have a nice quiet life. Is that ever going to happen?"

Anakin smiled. "Yes, I'll make sure of it," he promised her.

_Naboo- several hours later _

Having left Anakin in Theed to await the commencement of the talks, Padmé had proceeded to the village that had once been her home. Padmé stood looking up at the house that had been her childhood home. It had been a long time since she'd been here, and she realized that she had no idea if her parents still lived here. _Or if they're even still alive, _she reflected with a pang of anxiety. Summoning her nerve, Padmé walked up to the door, not knowing if she ought to knock or just walk in. Recognizing the wall hanging inside the door, remembering when she'd made it as a child, Padmé realized that this was still her parents' house. Knowing this gave her the courage to open the door and walk inside.

"Mom? Dad? Are you here?" she called.

"We're in the kitchen, Sola," her father's voice called.

Padmé's throat tightened with emotion upon hearing her father's voice for the first time in so long, and she made her way at once to the kitchen.

"You're early," her mother said as she took a stack of plates from the cupboard. "I thought you said you'd…" she stopped as she turned around and saw Padmé, dropping the dishes to the floor as she did so.

"Jobal, what the devil…" Ruwee exclaimed as the dishes smashed on the floor. He turned to see what it was that had rattled his wife so deeply and stared just as she had upon seeing Padmé.

"It's so good to see you!" Padmé cried, running to them and pulling them both into a hug.

Ruwee and Jobal hugged her back, neither one understanding but not caring at this point.

"I don't understand!" Ruwee said at last. "You were dead! We were at your funeral!"

Padmé pulled back and looked at her parents. "It's a long story," she told them. "Lets' go sit down. I can tell you everything now."

_Alderaan Royal Vessel_

Bail Organa watched outside the vast window as the ship made its final approach. He could feel the knots inside of him tightening with each kilometre, and he wasn't certain if it was apprehension, fear or excitement he felt. The fact that Skywalker was willing to meet at a neutral location gave him hope, for it indicated that he was at least honest about his desire to have open communications. And yet…Organa could not get the image of the young Jedi padawan being shot down on the landing platform outside the temple, he could not forget the heartbreak his dear friend Padmé Amidala had gone through. Was the man who had been responsible for those heinous acts truly gone? Or was he simply hiding, waiting for the Alliance to lower their guard? _ No, Obi-Wan believes in him, and so does Yoda. If he were lying, if he were trying to trap us, they would surely know it. _

"We've entered orbit around Naboo, sir."

Organa looked up at the young officer. "Very good, Captain," he said. "Have a shuttle prepared at once. I'll be proceeding to Theed at once."

"Yes sir," Antilles replied, and then left Organa alone again.

Anakin and Padmé walked through the enormous corridors of the palace that had once been Padmé's home. The current queen of Naboo had agreed to allow the two parties to meet in her council chamber.

"So your parents are well?" Anakin asked.

Padmé nodded. "It was so good to see them," she said, her hand squeezing his as they walked along. "Sola was there too with the girls. I…I told them I'd bring you by soon too," she told him. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, fo course not," Anakin said. "I'm not sure how they'll receive me, though," he added. "After everything that's happened."

"They know I love you," she reminded him. "That's all that matters to them now."

Anakin nodded. "Can you believe it's been eight years since we've been here?" he asked as they walked up a large stone staircase.

"Yes, it seems much longer somehow," she replied.

Anakin nodded. "I was such a jackass," he recalled. "Trying to be a big shot." He smiled. "You put me in my place quickly enough."

Padmé smiled. "Did I?"

"You know very well you did," he replied. "Remember? _Oh, he's s just a padawan learner,_" he repeated. "Remember?"

Padmé laughed. "Well, that's what you were," she reminded him. "I wasn't about to let the queen think otherwise."

Anakin smiled. "You know, I didn't really care what the queen thought about me," he told her as they entered the large council chamber. "You were the only one I wanted to impress."

Padmé smiled. "I know," she replied. "You were rather obvious about that, actually."

Anakin laughed as he looked around the large room. It was empty. "Looks like we're the first ones here," he commented as Padmé sat down at the large conference table. "Maybe Organa got cold feet."

"Give him time," Padmé said as Anakin paced about in the large room. "He'll be here."

No sooner had Padmé spoken the words then they both heard footsteps upon the marble floor drawing closer. They looked over to the doorway and saw Bail Organa enter the room. He was alone.

"Welcome Senator," Anakin said, walking over to him. "I'm glad you could make it."

Organa looked up at Anakin, wishing for the first time in his life that he possessed the insights of the Jedi. "Shall we sit down?" he said. "We have a lot to discuss."

Anakin nodded, and then the two men walked to the conference table to sit down and begin the negotiations that would change the galaxy.

_One year later _

The large domed assembly hall was full to capacity as the senators waited eagerly for the commencement of session. Today would be the first sitting under the auspices of the New Republic with the new chancellor presiding. Many new faces were present, as many of the former members of the senate who had been puppets of the Imperial regime had been rooted out and reassigned to positions of less power.

Among the senators seated in the large auditorium was the senator from Alderaan, Bail Organa. Many months earlier he never would have believed it possible that this day would come. After the violent end of the old republic, it seemed inconceivable to Organa that a democracy would ever exist again in the galaxy. And yet, here it was. The last remnants of the Empire were still being dismantled; Anakin Skywalker had been true to his word. With him in control, the Imperial hierarchy had been toppled, the transfer of power smooth and efficient. It seemed to Organa that Skywalker himself was rather uninterested in retaining any of that power for himself, for he had other things in his life that were occupying him.

The Jedi Order was slowly starting to come to life again, thanks to the efforts of the handful of remaining Jedi. Skywalker was among those few, and he had spent a great deal of his own money to renovate the Jedi Temple. His own twins were among the small group of padawans who had begun instruction under the ancient Jedi Master Yoda, and there was no doubt that Skywalker's youngest child, his son Anakin Junior, would also begin instruction when he was old enough.

The light in the large room dimmed, and all talk ceased as the moment all had been waiting for arrived.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a young woman announced, appearing at the podium in the centre of the room. "It is with great pleasure that I present to you the first chancellor of the New Republic, Mon Mothma of Chandrilla."

All members of the senate rose to their feet, applauding in honour of the new chancellor. Mothma stepped up to the podium, smiling happily at the assembly.

"My dear senators," she began as the assembly finally quieted down. "Today will be a day long remembered."


	64. Chapter 64

**Epilogue **

_Several months later _

Party guests sat on chairs enjoying the warm sunshine as the cake for the birthday celebrant was brought out onto the terrace.

The birthday boy, Anakin Junior, sat on his father's lap as Padmé approached them with the cake. The baby's eyes widened at the sight of the single lit candle and the enormous cake in his mother's hands. He reached his little hands out to grab the icing, getting a handful in each chubby fist. Anakin laughed at his son as he shoved his fingers into his mouth to taste the icing, not at all interested in the fact that everyone was singing a song to him, or that there were dozens of gifts piled up for him on a nearby table. The icing was sweeter than anything Anakin Junior had ever tasted, and he shoved the fingers of his other hands into his mouth as well.

"Blow out the candle, Ani," Padmé said encouragingly.

The baby looked up at his mother, and then at the cake below. He was just about to grab the flame when his father blew it out in his stead. Everyone applauded, and Anakin Junior looked around briefly before grabbing more icing in his already sticky hands.

"Let me take that," Jobal said, taking the cake from Padmé. "Before the boy dives head first into it."

Anakin and Padmé laughed as Jobal took the cake inside to cut it up. The baby was rather disappointed to see the cake leave, and turned to his father to voice his disappointment.

"Don't worry, Ani," Anakin assured his son. "There's plenty more where that came from."

Ani smiled, and placed a sticky hand against his father's shoulder, getting a white handprint on the fabric. Padmé laughed again. "I think we ought to get this boy cleaned up," she said.

"He's fine, Padmé," Anakin protested. "You only have one first birthday, after all," he reminded her.

"I suppose so," she agreed, watching their son smear the frosting on his father's face. She smiled. "I'm going to help Mom with the cake," she said. "Let me know if you need a change of clothes," she said to her husband.

Anakin laughed, and looked down at the baby who had discovered how much fun it was to spread the icing over his father's tunic. Luke and Leia giggled at their baby brother, and at their father's increasingly messy attire.

"How come he gets to make such a mess and we don't?" Luke asked his father.

"Because you're five and he's one," Anakin pointed out. "Besides, I've seen you eat, Luke. You're pretty effective at making a mess yourself."

Leia laughed. "He sure is, Daddy."

Luke stuck his tongue out for her, and ran off, with Leia right behind him.

"Hard to believe this young one is a year old already," Obi-Wan remarked as he held out his hands to take the baby.

"You sure?" Anakin asked. "He's kind of a mess."  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Of course I'm sure," he said, taking Ani. "It's a big day in a youngling's life. He's entitled to a little extra….frosting."

Anakin laughed as he watched Obi-Wan with the baby. "You should have a family of your own," he said. "You're a natural with kids."

Obi-Wan looked at him and smiled. "Well that's the advantage of having a best friend with children," he said. "You get to visit with them, and when they're cranky, you can simply pass them back and say your goodbyes."

"Nice," Anakin replied with a smile.

"Besides, I'm too old now," Obi-Wan continued, looking adoringly at the young boy. "Raising children is a young man's occupation."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Give me a break, Obi-Wan," he said. "You're not old."

"I beg to differ," he replied.

"Cake anyone?" Jobal asked as she returned to the terrace with two plates of birthday cake.

"Me Grandma, me!!" Luke shouted, appearing instantly at the table.

Jobal smiled and set a piece down before her elder grandson. "There you are, Luke," she said, kissing the top of his head. "And you, Leia," she added, setting a second piece down for Leia who had sat beside her twin.

After everyone had enjoyed their cake, Luke and Leia helped their baby brother open all his gifts. As it turned out, Anakin Junior was far more interested in the wrapping than the actual gifts.

As the Naboo sky began to darken, the guests began thinning out, and soon it was time for the children to go to bed. Anakin Junior had fallen asleep on his grandfather's shoulder, and so putting him to bed was an easy task. The twins, however, were another matter. The excitement of having family and friends visiting, being permitted to stay up past their bedtime as well as healthy doses of sugar all created quite a challenge for Anakin and Padmé when it came time to get them to bed. However, after several stories and innumerable questions answered, Luke and Leia finally succumbed to sleep.

"I think everyone else is already asleep," Anakin commented as he and Padmé left the twins room.

"Well Mom and Dad usually get to bed early," she reminded him. "And Sola and Darred have their own kids to get to sleep."

Anakin nodded. "Obi-Wan is probably exhausted from playing with the kids all day," he remarked. "I really wish he'd consider having a family of his own."

"Perhaps he will some day," Padmé said. "When the right woman comes along. Now that the Jedi are permitting families, he may surprise you one of these days."

"Yeah, maybe," Anakin replied. "We'll see."  
"And what about you? Tired?" she asked as they headed towards their own bedroom.

Anakin took her hand with a smile. "Yes," he said. "But that doesn't mean I'm ready to go to sleep just yet," he told her.

"Oh no?" she asked as he opened the door for her. "What did you have in mind?"

Anakin smiled. "Let me show you," he said, pulling her into the room and closing the door behind them.

THE END


End file.
